


Team Captains

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: (almost) Everyone is Non-Male | Girls' Volleyball Teams [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxious Azumane Asahi, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Light Angst, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, No Lesbians Die, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Team Bonding, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Useless Lesbians, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Yachi Hitoka and Shimizu Kiyoko have been best friends since their first year of high school when they joined the volleyball team together, but now, in their third year, they're both coming to terms with the fact that they've been in love about that long as well.Between struggling to help get their team to nationals and studying for classes, they try to sort out their feelings - about being gay, and about each other.





	1. First Day of Third Year

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyoko and Yachi are third years on the Karasuno girls' volleyball team. Kiyoko is team captain, and Yachi is vice (?) captain. The team is all the regulars, except non-male. The gender bending ends at Sugawara and Daichi, who are the male team managers.
> 
> So, the writing is a little awkward in this first chapter, since it's my first AU, but I'm hoping it still reads well. And yeah, Suga and Daichi are literally called "Mom" and "Dad" by the team, and I'm not sorry, because it's amazing. I am sorry, however, for anyone out of character. Different dynamics yield slightly different personalities and I didn't know how to avoid it.
> 
> Fluff. Angst. Third years being fucking dramatic because it's their last year of high school. Everyone is queer. Let's do this.

I have been playing volleyball all three years of high school. This year – third year – would be my last. I was the captain of Karasuno's girls’ volleyball team, and I was determined to make this my best season yet.

-

“Kiyoko-chan!” On my way to the volleyball gym that first day, I heard a familiar voice calling me.

Turning with a small smile and bright eyes, I saw my best friend. “Yachi-chan!” I hugged her and grabbed her hands. “Ready for the first club meeting of the year?”

Yachi started to nod, but paused. “Shimizu, do you think Asahi-chan will come back?”

I didn't answer, for fear I already knew the answer. Azumane Asahi was Karasuno's ace – emphasis on _was_. Her confidence had been shattered in a match against a team with a seemingly unbreakable wall.

“Let's hurry up and get to the gym. We're the captains now, remember.”

Hand in hand, we walked to the gym. Everything was fine, up to the moment we opened the door.

A tiny redhead and taller dark-haired girl were fighting in the middle of the room. This was _not_ a promising start to our first meeting of the year, but as the captain, it was my job to take care of it.

“Shimizu, I think they're going to kill each other!" Yachi cried anxiously. Leave it to Yachi Hitoka to be dramatic.

“Hitoka, I think they’re first years,” I reassured her.

“We should get the captain," she said, tugging my hand as she turned back to the doors.

“Yachi,” I whispered, pulling her back and grabbing her shoulders. “We _are_ the captain.”

Her face seemed to go through anxiety-whiplash. She went from the blood draining out of it from fear, to all of it rushing back in with embarrassment. It was cute, though not a good time to think about it.

“Oh my god, we are, aren’t we?”

I smiled at her, meeting her eyes for a moment, hoping she knew it was going to be just fine. I let go of her and turned to the situation at hand. It was easy to hide being flustered when you needed to focus on team drama.

“Who are you two, and why are you fighting in our gym?" My voice didn’t feel loud enough. I wondered why I was even chosen as captain. Then, I looked at Hitoka, pale and shaking, and remembered: we were the only third years left.

Luckily, I had enough volume to get the girls’ attention. They stopped fighting long enough to look up at me and bow.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou!” the redhead shouted.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio!” the taller one declared.

“That only answered one of my questions," I said.

“I want to join the volleyball team!" they said, oddly in sync for two kids who were trying to kill each other moments before.

 _I was afraid of that,_ I thought to myself.

If I had learned anything in my years of playing volleyball, it was that you can't have two girls on the team who won't get along. Hinata-chan and Kageyama-chan clearly had some sort of a history. We needed all the strong players we could get this year, but we also needed a team that could work together.

It was day one, but I was going to have to send them out unless they could promise to get along. I had to protect the volleyball family – as well as Yachi, who looked like she was about to have on aneurism.

“Come back when you can be in the same room without punching each other,” I said shortly.

The two stared at me, stunned. Even Hitoka seemed surprised.

“The team is a family," l explained. "A family of girls supporting girls. Come back when you can be part of it.” I thought for a moment before adding, “When you’re ready to be part of a team, you can ask for me, Shimizu Kiyoko, and my co-captain, Yachi Hitoka."

They looked like they wanted to argue, but it was too late. I had a hand on each of their backs and led them towards the door. As politely as possible, I closed it in their faces.

When I turned around, Yachi was still gaping. “What?”

“You called me your co-captain,” she stammered. I could never tell if she was blushing from confusion, surprise, or was really flattered.

“Oh,” I said, incredibly self-conscious of my voice cracking. “I know it’s not your official title, but that's what you are to me." That felt too sentimental, so I hastily added, "You know, because I can't do this without you." _Right, because that was less sentimental. Way to go, Kiyoko._

Yachi opened her mouth to reply, possibly as red as me, when we were - thank God - interrupted.

“Shimizu-senpai! Yachi-senpai!”

I turned to see one of our first-, no, second-years, Tanaka.

“Tanaka-chan, hi,” I greeted her. “I’m glad to see you came back this year."

“Well, someone has to keep Yuu up to date while she’s finishing up her suspension!" Tanaka laughed, most likely fondly recalling her troublesome best friend's behavior. “And someone has to be here to pick up the tiny club members!" she added, scooping Yachi up into her arms.

Yachi yelped in surprise, and I shook my head and laughed. “Tanaka-chan, put down your senpai."

“Of course, captain.” She set her down and looked around. “Hey, has Daichi-senpai gotten here yet?"

I shook my head. “I’m sure he and Suga-kun are on their way right now."

Daichi and Suga were our two team managers. They were third-years, like me and Yachi, and sometimes it seemed like all the girls on our team were madly in love with Daichi. I supposed he was handsome and all, but it seemed like a bit much to fall at his feet every time he entered the room. Plus, everyone knew Daichi was exclusive with Suga.

(Everyone who wasn’t them, at least.)

“Mom!” Tanaka cried while I brought out the volleyballs with Yachi. That could only mean one thing.

“Hi, Koushi,” I called.

“Suga-san, where’s Dai-san?" Tanaka asked eagerly.

“Almost here,” he assured her. “Hey, Captain Shimizu!"

I smiled and waved once the room was set up. I was glad that he was one of the first ones here. Suga had a calming energy about him, hence why he was affectionately deemed "Mom". Daichi was our team Dad, which made me and Yachi the big sisters.

“And Captain Yachi,” he added brightly.

“Hi, Sugawara,” Hitoka greeted.

“Don’t you mean ‘Sugamama’?” Tanaka corrected.

Suga laughed. “Do you need any help getting set up?"

I shook my head. “Just keep an eye out for any new first-years," I told him. Then, more quietly, I added, “And if you see Asahi, grab her and drag her in here."

He nodded dutifully. “You know I will.”

“Thanks,” I sighed.

“Shimizu-chan,” Yachi whispered, tugging on my arm. “Asahi isn’t coming back.”

Before I could get into it with her, a couple more old faces returned. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita came through the gym doors and waved.

“At least some people do." I walked over to greet them. “Hey, girls, Welcome back."

“Hi, Shimizu-san,” Ennoshita greeted. “It’s good to be back."

“Enno-chan!” Tanaka ran and embraced her fellow second-years. “Kino-chan! Narita-chan! Long time, no see!"

The other three ducked away as she tried to ruffle all their hair.

“It wouldn’t have been so long if you and Noya-chan weren't such punks," Ennoshita pointed out as Tanaka put her in a headlock.

I couldn’t help but laugh. Those two had such a unique friendship. Ennoshita was rather timid herself, but Tanaka brought something else in her.

 _Looks familiar,_ my brain noted.

 _Shut up,_ I told it.

“Is this the volleyball gym?”

I turned to see two more girls at the door. One was tall and blonde with glasses, the other shorter and freckled. “Yes, come in,” I told them. “I’m team captain, Shimizu."

“Tsukishima,” the tall blonde greeted.

“Yamaguchi,” the small one added.

“Nice to meet you. Have you both played very long?"

“We’ve been on the same team since grade school," Yamaguchi told me.

I smiled, a bit of relief washing over me. Some of the best teams in the prefecture had old friends on them. Hopefully, these two could help us out with that.

“You guys aren’t starting without me, are you?"

I was glad to be by the door, so I could catch Tanaka before she charged Daichi.

“Daichi-senpai!”

“Hi, Daichi-kun,” I greeted, picking Tanaka up, and setting her aside. “It wasn’t you we were waiting for."

“Speak for yourself,” Tanaka argued.

“Sensei isn’t here yet,” I told him. “And she doesn't distract my team during practice."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, it’s just a joke. Like when they call Suga ‘Mom’!”

“Who’s joking about Koushi being our mom?" Yachi asked him.

“Is he already here?” Daichi asked, looking around us to find him.

“Over here, Daichi!” Suga called.

No platonic or romantic love rivals the way that Dai-kun's face lit up around Suga-kun.

“Don’t say it,” he said softly as we walked. “Anyone with eyes knows you look at Hitoka the same way."

I grit my teeth, but didn't argue. In three years of friendship, this was our secret.

-

The other third-years and I decided to go out for dinner after practice. It seemed like a good way to kick off the season.

“Can you believe Sensei might have found us a new coach?" Yachi was saying.

“I just hope whoever she is, she isn’t as harsh as Coach Ukai,” Koushi sighed. “She made it really hard   team to enjoy themselves."

He wasn’t wrong. While Coach Ukai was incredibly skilled, and coached Karasuno in its glory days, our team wasn't a powerhouse anymore. No one wanted to put so much in when it felt like it would never help us anyways.

_Flightless crows._

That was all we would be seen as anymore.

“Don’t think like that, Kiyoko-chan,” Yachi chided.

“I didn’t say anything,” I argued.

"You always look constipated when you doubt your team," Daichi said.

I frowned harder. “I’m not _doubting_ them,” I argued. “We’re going to Nationals this year, mark my words!"

When we got to the restaurant, we sat at our normal table. This was the last time we would have a first day of a season together. I guess this is what they call “third-year moments”.

“Kiyoko, do you want to get something to share?” Yachi asked, skimming the menu.

“Sure.”

“Mind if I join you?”

I started at the familiar voice above me. “Azumane.”

“Hey, Asahi!” Suga greeted. “Why weren’t you there today?”

“Suga,” she sighed.

“Negativity, be gone!" he cried.

That made her laugh. “Sorry, Mom.”

“What? I'm sorry, all of _my_ children play volleyball. You must have me mistaken for another Suga."

“Can I at least sit with you guys?”

Suga nudged Daichi, and the guys moved over in the booth to make room for our friend.

“Are you here to ask if you’re still welcome on the team?" Yachi asked. “Because the answer is _yes_!"

“Come on, guys. Why can’t you just accept that volleyball isn't my thing anymore?" When no one answered her, she moved on. “So… Kiyoko, Yachi, I heard you made co-captains! Congrats!"

“I don’t know if it’s a congratulatory matter, since we're the only third-years on the team."

“Even if I’d stayed, you two would've gotten it,” she argued. “You deserve it.”

“Why don’t we just order something to eat?" Daichi interrupted. “We can continue never forgiving Asahi in the morning."

“If she stays, you're paying," I told him.

“What kind of father makes his children pay for their meals??” he gasped, looking offended.

“At least one parent hasn’t disowned me,” Asahi laughed.

And I couldn’t help but laugh, too. I couldn’t imagine Daichi disowning any of us.

-

“Let me walk you home," I offered Yachi.

“Alright.”

We fell into step, side by side, not saying anything. I wouldn't ever know where to start.

“You and Asahi forced me to join the team with you in our first year," she reminded me. “I was the only girl you could find not already in a club."

“I remember.”

Asahi and I didn’t know each other, and we hadn't known Yachi, either. Our team wasn't big enough to compete, though, which didn't seem right for Karasuno. Where was the powerhouse school we remembered?

Asahi thought if we could just go to competitions, it could reignite the fire in our school.

We lost our first match, and the third years stepped down.

When we got someone as kickass as Ryu Tanaka, and someone as talented as Yuu Nishinoya our second year, I thought we were back on track. Instead, Noya-chan got suspended, and it was like cruel de-ja vu.

I felt Hitoka’s hand slip into mine, pulling me back to the present.

“You know,” she began, "that Tsukishima girl seems pretty good. And I bet that Yamaguchi can be too, if given the chance.”

“Anyone can be good, with practice,” I agreed. “I suppose Ryu-chan can always be our ace..."

“Exactly!” She grabbed my arm with her free hand. I tried to ignore the heat in my cheeks. “And Noya-chan will finish her suspension in no time. We have a chance this year!"

I leaned into her, putting my free hand over the one she had on my arm. “Hitoka, how do you make everything okay?”

She laughed. “I think it’s in the job description of a co-captain."

“No,” I disagreed, “you’ve been doing this ever since I've known you."

“Me? A townsperson B?” Unlike in our first year, when she referenced it now, she was joking and happy.

I leaned my head against hers, hoping she couldn’t hear my heart pounding. “Better than any leading actor I know.”

She laughed, then squeezed my hand. “I can take it from here, Kiyoko. See you tomorrow, Captain."

“See you tomorrow, townsperson B."


	2. Three on Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama return to ask again to join the team, challenging Yachi and Kiyoko to a 3-on-3. Yachi admires Kageyama's talent, and the two first-years turn out to be more in-sync on the court than they were anticipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news: I haven't watched season 1 in forever, so I don't remember the exacts, and this fic will not be a direct repetition of the whole show! Everything will be just following the loose structure of timing, with all the wonderfulness that goes into an AU.  
> The bad news: I haven't watched season 1 in forever, so I don't remember the exacts, and if anything in this fic is a direct repetition of events in the show, I wouldn't know!
> 
> A little awkward pacing, sorry about that, but this should be the last chapter of awkwardness, since after this, I got into the swing of the POVs (yes, I've already written through chapter 8). Anyways, get ready for some Volleyball™~.

Waiting for Kiyoko to meet me before practice the next day felt like torture. I would have gone on without her, like a normal person, but that would put me in charge until she got there. I did _not_ do well in positions of authority.

The irony of the situation was that none of us third-years really did, aside from Suga-kun and Dai-kun. Our grade had deemed me, Kiyoko, and Asahi “The Anxiety Trilogy”, which was pretty accurate. Asahi was the most anxious, followed closely by me. This made Kiyoko the least anxious by default, and so, she was in charge.

We were all very worried about it.

“Ready to go?” She finally got to me, alongside Daichi and Suga. They were in the same class, but I was in the most advanced. They were able to walk the whole way together.

“Ready!” I said, grabbing her hand out of habit. In our first year, she always had to hold my hand so that I wouldn't have a meltdown. Now, it was routine. That didn't stop me from blushing every time it happened, of course.

Before we reached the doors, the two girls from yesterday stopped us.

“Kiyoko-san! Yachi-san!" That was the redhead - Hinata, was it? “We want to join the volleyball team!"

The other girl, Kageyama, nodded stiffly.

“I’m glad you’ve resolved whatever seemed to be bothering you," Kiyoko replied.

Hina-chan pressed her lips together. “Not exactly. But we have a proposal!”

“We play you, and if we win, we can be on the team,” Kageyama explained.

I looked at Kiyoko, ready for her to shoot them down. Instead, she said, “Koushi, Daichi, run ahead of us and set up, please."

The guys nodded and obeyed, leaving us alone with the pair.

“Let’s take a walk.” She pulled my hand, and simply waited for the other girls to join us. “I meant what I said. You are more than welcome, but not until you sort this out."

“And that’s it?” Hinata cried. “You know, Shimizu-senpai, every family has people who hate each other."

“And it makes everyone reluctant to come to family gatherings," she pointed out. “So, why don’t you tell me what's going on?"

The younger girls glared at each other, until finally, Hinata began. “I spent _all three years_ of middle school, just trying to build a team big enough to compete!" She clenched her fists. “And I finally did it. In the last season of my last year. But in our first game, her team beat us! Our last chance!"

“Well, someone has to lose!" Kageyama spat. “That’s how it works.”

“I was supposed to _beat her_ , not be on a team _with_ her! And it's like she's ruined my chances all over again." Hinata was holding down tears. “I came here so I could be like the Little Giant."

I knew what she was feeling.

We were up against Dateko. Their school was known for its iron wall, but we thought we could break it.

Asahi thought she could.

They crushed us completely. The third-years were heartbroken, and the rest of us felt like we'd never recover. It felt like the end.

I imagined what she was feeling was like that, and I could tell Kiyoko saw it, too.

“Okay,” she finally said. “We’ll play you three-on-three."

They stared at her in shock while we walked away.

“What made you change your mind?” I asked.

She smiled over at me. “I want to see how they play."

I laughed and followed her into the girls' locker room. “They’re already on the team, aren't they?"

She stopped in the doorway and faced me. “Yes, I guess they are."

“Shimizu-chan, you’re terrible!” I teased.

She was trying not to laugh, but her eyes were so bright, I couldn't look at them directly. “Let’s get changed so we can do this."

-

“Anyways, we both will need a third member. Volunteers?" Kiyoko said when she explained what was about to happen.

“I’ll play with the first years!” Tanaka volunteered.

When no one else said anything, Kiyoko sighed. “Tsukishima, you’re with us.”

The lanky first-year joined us on our side of the net. “Queen of the Court.”

In four words, Kageyama erupted into flames. I had a feeling Hinata wasn’t the only one who was going to struggle getting along with her.

Three-on-three was my least favorite way to practice if I'm being honest. I knew I wasn’t the strongest player, but it wasn't obvious until we played in small groups.

Luckily, I didn’t have to be good right then. We were seeing what kind of players the others were. As we began, though, Kageyama seemed too frustrated to play well, and Hinata was a bit of a monkey-in-the-middle on her side of the net.

Hinata got the ball for the first time when she was up to serve.

“Nice serve, Hinata!” Daichi offered. I watched her stumble a bit when she looked at him and couldn’t help but laugh. Those two were going to fit right in.

“Pay attention, dumbass,” Kageyama scowled.

Hinata mocked her before looking anxiously at the ball. I'd seen quite a few first-years make that face. It wasn’t a good face. It was a face that usually ended with someone getting a ball to the back of the head.

I felt Kiyoko looking at me and blushed. She was probably remembering when I served the ball into her head at our first ever practice. It was a miracle we went on to be best friends.

Hinata finally hit her serve. The good news was that it did not hit anyone in the back of the head. The bad news was that she sent it directly to the sidelines, where Daichi and Suga stood. Daichi was paying attention, but Suga was jotting down notes on his clipboard.

“Koushi!” Kiyoko shouted.

Before the ball hit him in the face, Daichi picked him up and set him aside.

“Daichi, nice receive!” I called.

Hinata turned red. “Sorry, Suga-san!”

“Don't mind! You'll get it next time!”

Daichi tossed the ball back to us, and I passed it to Tsukishima to serve.

“Tsuki, nice serve!” That was Yamaguchi.

Kageyama received it, and it went back over the net. Tsukishima saved it.

“Chance ball.”

I set the ball to Kiyoko, and she killed it over the net. Kageyama at least was on top of it there.

“One touch!”

“Got it!” Tanaka yelled, spiking it back at us.

“Nicely done, _Queen_ ," Tsukishima taunted.

“Kageyama,” Hinata hissed. “Toss me the ball”

“No, dumbass!”

I looked at Kiyoko, glad to see we were on the same page. If Kageyama wasn't going to send Hinata the ball by choice, we'd have to make her. It was the only way to see how Hinata played, and the only way to see how they played together.

Tanaka served, and Tsukishima received.

“Tsuki! Nice receive!" Yamaguchi called from the sidelines.

When the ball got to me, I set it for Kiyoko. She didn’t spike to score. She sent it straight to Tanaka.

“Chance ball!”

“Nice receive!” That was Ennoshita.

I watched as Kageyama evaluated her options. Truth be told, I was kind of awestruck to watch her process. One setter to another, I could see she surpassed me greatly in both experience and natural talent. As the ball reached her fingers, she made her call.

At least, I think she did.

There were no words, no signals. She set the ball, and Hinata-chan jumped – and I mean, _really_ jumped.

I was so shocked, I forgot to block her.

The ball hit the ground, and we all gaped.

“Did you do that with your eyes closed?” Kiyoko asked.

Hinata blinked. “I…? I think I did?”

-

Once Hinata and Kageyama found a rhythm, they were actually doing pretty well. They didn’t win the match, though, and started to worry.

“Kiyoko-san,” Hinata began, running to her. “Does this mean we can't join?!”

Kiyoko looked at her, confused. “You think after that freak quick, I'm going to turn you away?”

“Welcome to the team!” I told her. I turned to say the same to Kageyama, but she was still practicing her serves. “She doesn’t say much, does she?"

Hinata shrugged. “She says a lot to me – mean stuff, that is."

“Hm.” She was kind of an intimidating first-year. The way she scowled at the ball, I almost believed she was scaring it into submission.

She hit another ball over the net, but before it hit the ground, a tiny blur of blonde and brunette swooped in and received it.

“What the f-?” Kageyama began.

“Yuu-chan! Nice receive!!” Tanaka sobbed, running across the court.

Hinata-chan gasped so sharply that she started choking. “How did you do that?!”

“Nishinoya!” I joined Tanaka in tackling her to the ground.

“Ryu!!”

“Yuu!!”

“Yachi-senpai!”

“Noya-chan!”

“What is happening?" Tsukishima interrupted.

“I guess Noya's suspension from club activities is over,” Kiyoko replied.

“I’m back!” Noya confirmed.

I rolled off of her to let her stand. She was one of the few people almost as small as me, but I wouldn't have dared to mention it.

Hinata-chan didn’t know any better.

“Oh my goodness... she’s shorter than me!!"

“What?!” Noya gasped.

“How tall are you!” The first-year basically shouted it rather than ask.

“One-hundred-and-fifty-nine centimeters,” Noya said proudly.

“In the one-fifties!” Hinata gasped. “I’ve never looked down at anyone before!" She bowed until her head almost hit the floor. “What position do you play, Noya-senpai?”

Noya beamed. “I’m the libero!”

“That’s… so... cool!"

“I know!” Noya turned to me and Kiyoko. “Where’s Asahi?”

 We looked at each other, then back at her.

“Yuu," Tanaka sighed.

“Asahi isn’t here," Kiyoko said quietly. “I’m sorry, Noya.”

Anger, hurt, and betrayal seemed to fight for a spot on her face before she just turned and left without a word.

“Everyone, go home,” Kiyoko told us.


	3. Chemistry on the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko gets Asahi to come back. The practice is spent observing how everyone plays.
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata are an incredible team, and yesterday wasn't a fluke. The problem? They hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes finally, a writing flow was established and this chapter doesn't blow

I didn’t know how, and I didn't know what I could say. All I knew was this had to stop. Asahi had to come back.

“Shimizu?" I turned to see Suga, holding his lunch. “Where are you going?”

“Finding Azumane."

“You can’t yell at her until she agrees to come back!”

“Koushi, have you ever known me to yell?" I pointed out.

He turned back to our classroom. “Daichi!”

Daichi poked his head out. “We finally doing this?"

I nodded.

“Good! Let's go."

The three of us walked down the hall to where Asahi's class was.

When she came out to see us, her eyes were wide. “No.”

“Asahi!” Suga said sharply. This got her attention.

“Noya-chan’s suspension is over," I told her.

“Then why do you need me?"

“Because she won’t come back without you."

“I’m sure if you just talk to her-"

I cut her off. “No, Asahi. She’s your girlfriend. You need to. You’re not the only one who lost that match, okay?"

My voice was quiet and level as always, but she flinched as though I’d screamed it.

“I’ll see you at practice,” I concluded before walking away.

-

“You really think she'll come?" Yachi asked when I told her what I'd done.

“I don’t know,” I admitted. “I don’t think she'd go against Koushi."

She squeezed my hand, probably subconsciously, as she thought. “Do you think Noya-chan just doesn’t want Asahi to be right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think Yuu knows that Asahi believes we don’t need her, and she doesn’t want to see her proven right?"

I nodded. “And I think she’s right. That’s why I want them both back, not just Noya."

As we reached the locker room, she sighed. “I hope this works.”

“Me too,” I agreed. As I changed into my volleyball clothes, I considered crawling inside of my locker and hiding away from everyone instead of going inside. That would be a lot easier.

_“Kiyoko, the beginning and the end of being a captain are the hardest,”_ I remembered my senpai telling me. _“And at least twice in the middle, you’ll cry yourself to sleep at night. But I think you’re going to be amazing at this.”_

I thought she’d been exaggerating. She was not exaggerating.

“Kiyoko?” Yachi tapped my shoulder, and I jumped, just about slamming my head into my locker door.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve been staring at your shirt for three minutes. I was going to recommend putting it on?” She smiled sweetly. “I think she’ll be here.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do if she isn’t. Without her or Nishinoya, what are we?”

“Not very well off.” She tugged on my shirt, reminded me it was in my hands still. “Get dressed, Captain.”

I pulled it over my head, threw my hair in a ponytail, and took off my glasses. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Contacts, Shimizu-chan.” She was holding my contacts case, which I frequently forgot about. You’d think the blurry vision would remind me, but sometimes I felt so in my head that my vision was blurry either way. “We can’t have our wing spiker flying blind.”

“I’m sorry,” I sighed, taking it from her. “I’m starting to think that senpai was right. This is hard.”

“She said it would get easier.”

I nodded. “I know it’s been three days, but these have been the hardest three days of my life. Is that dramatic?”

“Very.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s fine, I think I’m rubbing off on you after all these years.” As we left the room, she took my hand, squeezing it tightly. “She’s going to be here.”

And sure enough, when we entered the gym, Asahi and Nishinoya were sitting on the floor, waiting for us. Noya was sitting up with her legs stretched out in front of her, but Asahi was practically in a ball beside her, clinging to her girlfriend’s arm for dear life.

All of the confidence that Yachi had been radiating just moments before fell away to reveal relief that she was actually right. She slumped against me and exhaled sharply. “Thank god.”

“You were bluffing?” I gasped, looking down at her.

“Shimizu-chan, you weren’t putting on your shirt. Someone had to do something.”

When Noya saw us, she smiled. “Shimizu-san, Yachi-san! Looks like you’ve got your ace and libero back!”

“Asahi-chan,” I said softly, “welcome back.”

She looked up. “Sorry that I'm such a coward."

“Negativity!!” I don’t know when Koushi got in, but there he was, charging Asahi. “Be gone!” He leaned down and ruffled her hair.

“Agh! Mom!"

He beamed at her. “Now, all my kids play volleyball."

Yachi and I walked up to them, and I put my hand on Koushi's shoulder. “It’s not an Anxiety Trinity if one of us leaves."

"Is that Asahi?” Daichi called from across the gym.

“Hey, Dad,” she called back.

“How come when Asahi calls you Dad, it's fine, but when I do it, I get kink-shamed?”

I turned to see Tanaka and Ennoshita walking in.

“Because we all know you’re thirsty for him,” Enno-chan pointed out.

“She’s not wrong, Ryu," Noya laughed.

“I’m glad your girlfriend came back so that we can keep our libero, Yuu," Tanaka replied, smiling at her. “Welcome back for real this time."

“I’m starting to feel like you just wanted me back for my girlfriend," Asahi laughed, though only half-joking.

“You’re our ace!" Yachi shouted. “We need you!!”

“The ace is here?” That was Hinata, fighting her way through the doors with Kageyama.

If I didn’t know they hated each other, I'd have guessed they were old friends from the way they competed.

“That would be me.” Asahi stood up shakily, Noya beside her still.

Hinata practically got stars in her eyes. “Whoa! I hope to be an ace one day, too! Just like the Little Giant!”

“You can’t even serve,” Kageyama muttered.

“You wanna _fight me_ , Kageyama-san?!” She squared up and started bouncing.

“These first-years are…” Asahi didn’t need to finish. I knew.

“Before you start throwing punches,” I interrupted, “I should tell you that I want you to try and figure out what happened yesterday. Was it a fluke, or do you really have great chemistry on the court?”

The two looked at me as if I’d just implied they might be related to the cherry blossoms.

“It was a fluke,” Kageyama promised.

“Great,” I replied, not intending to let them off so easy. “Koushi, please watch them and take notes? Toss Kageyama-chan balls to set?”

“Of course, Shimizu-san,” Suga replied before smiling at the first-years. “Let’s go.”

“What happened yesterday?” Asahi murmured as they walked away.

“Blueberry set the ball to the shrimp, and Shrimpy spiked it with her eyes closed," Tanaka explained. “It was pretty awesome.”

“It was probably a fluke.” That was Tsukishima, arriving with Yamaguchi.

“It doesn’t hurt to put them to a test," I argued. "Azumane Asahi, some more of our first- years, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, your senpai and our ace."

“I thought she quit,” Tsukishima said flatly.

Before Asahi could start panicking, I replied, “She took a couple extra days off. Our last match took a pretty big physical toll. Now she's here, and she's your senpai."

“What do you want us doing?" she asked. I wondered if she actually had any emotions, or if she was this flat and blunt about everything.

“Why don’t you two do some three-on-three with Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita? Kinoshita, Narita, practice your receives. Dai-kun, Yachi-chan, you’re with me. I think my spikes are getting weak. Daichi, track for us?”

Everyone set off to work, but before we moved, Takeda-sensei stopped us. “You’re an efficient captain, Shimizu-chan."

“Thank you, Sensei.” I bowed. “How is your search of a coach going?”

 She smiled. “It's going along.”

She dismissed us to begin practice.

-

“Kiyoko!” Daichi called. “You’re jumping too late! You'll touch the net if you're not careful."

“One more!”

He tossed Yachi another ball to set to me.

She didn’t believe it, but Hitoka was a graceful setter. Maybe it was all her years in the advanced classes, enabling her to make calculations as she got the ball to the right person. When the ball connected with her hands, she seemed to turn it into slow-motion. Her setting looked butterfly soft but felt powerful when my hand went in to complete the kill. It was like poetry, or ballet. Like walking in a garden.

“Nice kill!” Daichi complimented. “Do whatever that was again!”

I felt embarrassed to think about how my best plays were made while thinking about her amazingly talented my best friend was, but at least it wasn't distracting like some crushes.

We continued on like that until there was a half hour left of practice. At that point, I wanted to see how the others were doing.

Kinoshita and Narita were taking turns giving each other difficult tosses to receive. I was glad they weren't frustrated with me for giving them such a basic task, but also a bit disheartened. They were still beating themselves up over quitting for a little bit the previous year. I could feel it.

The three-on-three group was doing well themselves. Tanaka seemed to be enjoying spiking the ball as hard as she could at Nishinoya, who in turn directed the ball up to her girlfriend. I was glad that our libero and ace still worked in perfect sync.

What worried me was watching Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. I already knew Yama wasn't a strong player yet, despite years of playing. I was beginning to see why. Tsuki seemed to be protecting her on the court. It was probably subconscious, but I wanted to break the habit sooner rather than later.

“Enno-chan, switch sides with Yamaguchi.”

“Yes, Shimizu-san.”

“Didn’t Coach Ukai do that to us when she noticed you favoring me on the court?” Yachi whispered as we walked.

I nodded. “And you became one of the strongest setters in the prefecture because of it.”

She squeaked, which was normal for when she received compliments. “I think that’s a little hyperbolic," she said nervously.

I shook my head. “I don’t like to exaggerate, Hitoka."

“Uh-oh.”

I looked to see what the problem was, but to no one’s surprise, it was coming from Kageyama and Hinata’s practice area.

“Dammit, Kageyama-san! Why don’t you just toss me the ball like a normal person? It’s like you _want_ me to miss!” Hinata was hitting every toss, from what I could see, but not without having to guess where Kageyama would set and dashing across the court.

“I’m just testing you, dumbass! To see if yesterday was a fluke!”

I walked over and slung an arm around Suga’s shoulders. “How’re you holding up, Koushi?”

He put an arm around me as well and slumped a bit. “The good news is that they haven’t missed a single shot. The bad news is that I have a migraine.”

“Seriously?” I marveled, watching Hinata once again do a super-jump and do her freak quick. “That’s incredible.”

He nodded in agreement. “The question is now just, how will they do with the others on the team?”

I shrugged, then looked at Hitoka. “Yachi-san?”

Her eyes got wide. We only ever used _-san_ for each other if we wanted something. “Why?”

“I’m just curious.”

Suga threw in another ball, but before Kageyama could set it, Yachi did. It still made it to Hinata’s hands, but in her confusion, she spiked it – and herself – directly into the next.

“Yachi-san, nice kill,” Suga laughed, taking his arm back to make note on his clipboard.

She turned bright red. “Well, you wanted me to!”

“What was that?” Kageyama asked.

“I’m just testing you,” I replied sweetly, “to see if yesterday was a fluke.”

“ _Nice kill_ , Kiyoko,” Suga whispered.

“Hey, that’s great and all, but can someone help me?”

I looked back to see that Hinata was still tangled up in the net. “Oh! So sorry, Shou-chan!” I tried to pull her down, but that just seemed to make it worse.

“Here.” Daichi came up from behind us and carefully set her down to safety. “You’ve got to be careful. With a powerful spike like yours, one misstep could lead to something like this.”

For a moment, Hinata looked like she stopped breathing. “Yes! Thank you, Dai-san! Sorry!” She bowed sharply.

“You know, you can just call me Daichi,” he told her before walking away.

I looked to the other net, where Tanaka was staring in shock, moments before Noya spiked a ball into her chest.

“Do you think he even knows?” I asked Suga, but there was no use. He was probably as in love with Daichi as the rest of the team. “ _Koushi-kun!_ ”

“Huh?”

I rolled my eyes. Back in first year, I’d invited Daichi and Suga to be our managers because they played volleyball in junior high. All I knew was that they were qualified. I was not anticipating my entire team to fall in love with Daichi on sight.

I was too gay to have considered that.

I turned my attention back to Tanaka and Noya’s game. Now that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were split up, I was starting to see how Yama played. She was so determined, every time the ball came towards her, but she didn’t seem to know how to control herself or the ball.

Noya and Asahi were good at covering for her, and they were giving her constant encouragement, so that much was good. Still, every time she stumbled, I saw her fire start to fade.

“I remember that feeling,” Yachi sighed, bumping against me. “Maybe I should talk to her?”

“I want to give her time,” I countered. “She’ll figure herself out eventually, but just like you, she’s going to have to fight for it.”

-

After practice, Yachi and I started walking home together.

“Oh, you know what, I think I need to stop at the convenience store really quick,” she realized, pulling me across the street.

“Alright, let’s go then.”

“Hey, Shimizu?” she began. “Do you think that Kageyama is going to be our starting setter?”

“I don’t know,” I confessed. “It all depends on how she sets to the players who aren’t Hinata.”

“I did some research on her. She was at the top of the setters in junior high.”

I stopped and looked at her curiously. “You’re afraid that a first-year is going to just replace you?”

“It’s not like I’ve never spent a season on the bench before. I just want a little bit of warning before it happens again.”

“Whatever happens, whoever our starting setter is, Yachi. I promise you won’t spend the season on the bench. I mean, I know that’s the coach’s call, when we get one, but-”

“Thank you.” She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I just about collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't exactly know why, but I just really felt like Asanoya would be together already, and you know what? I love it. In my actual writing, I'm on like Chapter 12, and I maintain that this was a good decision. I hope you like it as much as I do.


	4. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi has a slight misunderstanding. Commence: a gay panic

“I just don’t get how those two can fight so much,” Nishinoya marveled.

She was, of course, referring to Hinata and Kageyama, who were back at it again. They had apparently raced to club, but none of us saw who got here first, so they were arguing about it. Half of me was terrified they were going to beat the hell out of each other one day, but the other half of me wished they would get it over with already. Then, we could all move on from this.

What I wouldn’t give to punch that kid from Dateko… if she wasn’t so scary!

Asahi, who was laying in her lap, added, “Especially since their on-court chemistry is so good! When you’re that in sync with someone, off the court you should be dating or best friends.”

Noya stroked her hair and nodded. “My money for them is on dating.”

“If you had your way, we’d all be dating someone on the team.”

“It’s not my fault that everyone on the team is in love with someone else on the team.”

I tried to laugh with them, but I was more anxious to hear that observation than anything. Not everyone exactly had the Azumane Asahi and Yuu Nishinoya experience. I mean, who walks off of a volleyball court, pulls someone a full head-and-shoulders taller than them down to their height, and tells them they’re the best wing spiker they’ve ever seen? And who continues to shower that same person with compliments until getting the nerve to confess?

Nishinoya was probably the bravest kid on the volleyball team.

“As long as you keep your faith in me and Dai-san,” Tanaka interrupted, squeezing herself between me and Noya on the floor.

“Ryu, I keep telling you, I think he’s in love with Suga-san.”

“I think Suga-san is in love with Shimizu-san,” Tanaka countered.

“You know what, I think Shimizu-san is in love with him too,” Asahi laughed.

I did not try to laugh with them.

-

“I have some good news!” Sensei announced when she arrived for the practice. “First of all, I have managed to get us a practice match with Nekoma High School! Second of all…”

A woman with spiky blonde hair and piercings all the way up her ear stepped into the room. She didn’t seem very happy to be here.

“We have a new a coach! Meet Ukai Keishin.”

“Ukai?” I repeated, then slapped my hand over my mouth. I hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“Your former Coach Ukai is my grandmother,” the new Coach Ukai informed us. “Sensei is very pushy when she wants to accomplish something. We have a month to prepare for the match against Nekoma, and after that, another month before the Prefecture Qualifiers. Who is everyone?”

“I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, the team captain, and this is my vice-captain, Yachi Hitoka,” Kiyoko began.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, and I’m one of the team managers, along with Sawamura Daichi.”

Everyone else went around and introduced themselves. The first-years didn’t seem to understand the weight of the Ukai name in Karasuno, but the rest of us were overwhelmed. After her heart attack, she of course retired. Who knew there would be another Ukai to take over?

Who knew she would look so intense?

“I want to see you all play a game against each other – there’s enough for six-on-six. Once I know where you need to grow, I can make a training regime for you.”

We did as she asked.

Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock, so we just floated through the game. Kiyoko gave us our first serve, almost scoring instantly, were it not for Noya to save the ball last moment. Once the ball was in motion, we all did what we knew best. The problem was that we’d never played all together before, and we weren’t very synchronized. Girls crashed into each other, and balls fell to the ground when we didn’t realize no one else was going to save it.

Against my better judgment, I stole a glance at Coach Ukai. She did not look remotely impressed. I didn’t blame her.

Between plays, Kiyoko grabbed Kageyama and Hinata. They were on the other side of the net, so I didn’t know what she said, but the two seemed reluctant to go through with it. That meant only one thing.

The freak quick.

This time when I glanced at Ukai, she was open-mouthed and in shock.

“Shrimpy-chan!” she shouted.

“It’s… Hinata, Ukai-san.”

“Sure! How did you and blueberry just do that?”

“We don’t know,” Kageyama said.

“How long have you been playing together?”

“Three weeks?” Hinata replied.

“You hit that with your eyes closed!”

“I know.”

“What position do you usually play?”

“Middle blocker?”

 Coach Ukai smiled widely. “Sensei, you’ve got an excellent decoy on your team! And Azumane is your ace?”

“Yes,” Takeda-sensei confirmed, looking pleased that she finally had Ukai’s attention.

“The team, as individuals, is very skilled, with a lot of potential. What you guys need to do is learn to work together.”

“Does this mean you’ll be our coach?” Sensei asked.

Ukai nodded. “At least for a little while.”

As she walked away to talk to Sensei more, Hinata sat on the ground and pouted.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, ducking under the net and joining her.

“ _Decoy_ ,” she breathed. “I know I’m a first year, but I want to be an ace! Not a decoy! How lame.”

I wished I had the right words to comfort her, but I didn’t know what I should say.

“Any good decoy has to be of ace-worthy talent I,” Asahi said, kneeling beside her. “Besides, Karasuno has an ace.”

Hinata just slumped her shoulders and pouted harder.

Asahi looked like she felt bad, so I smiled at her. “You’re not the one doomed to lose your position to a genius first-year,” I pointed out.

Now it was Hinata’s turn to look guilty. “Sorry. I know it’s your last season.”

“I plan on fighting for my spot on the court, no matter the title,” I promised her. “You should do the same.”

-

“Do you just want to walk for a bit?" Kiyoko asked me as we left practice. “I don’t really want to go home yet."

I nodded. “Sure.” This wasn’t uncommon after practice. I think sometimes she had too much excess energy and needed to walk it off.

As we walked, I felt her hand brush against mine. Holding hands was normal for us, but this immediately felt different. She didn’t grab my hand like usual. Instead, her fingers traced mine for a moment. It was so brief that I couldn’t tell if she’d meant to.

That didn’t stop my whole body from lighting on fire, though.

“Hey, Kiyoko?” Before I could process my own words, they were falling out of my mouth. “We’re best friends, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“It’s just… we don't ever seem to talk about our _feelings_ , you know?"

She stopped and looked down at me quizzically. “Sure we do. Unless the night we spent crying in your bed after losing the Dateko match was imaginary?"

“Oh, no, that was _very real_ ,” I confirmed, trying not to think on it too long. "I mean, like… _romantic feelings._ ”

She blinked at me. “Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

_Shoot, she knows. Shoot, she knows. Shoot she-_

“Actually, I was wondering if you did."

“Why on earth would you think that?"

I felt myself turning red. “Well, it's just, today, Noya was joking that Hinata and Kageyama will probably end up dating because of their on-court chemistry. And so Tanaka talked about herself and Daichi."

“Well, there isn't a ‘herself and Daichi,’ but go on.”

“Well, Noya joked that he was in love with Suga. But Tanaka, not joking, said she thinks Suga is in love with you. And then Asahi said she thinks you might be-”

Before I could finish my sentence, she started laughing. “Me… and Koushi?!”

“That’s a no, then?”

“Absolutely! Oh, and I don't think he does either. Those two can get so gossipy, and Asahi-chan is so easily roped into it."

“Well… is there anyone you _do_ like?"

“I like volleyball," she replied simply. “Hitoka. What is this sudden interest in my love life?"

“I don’t know,” I lied. “I guess part of me worries that one day, I'm going to come to your place to meet your fiancee, but it's just going to be a Wilson volleyball, like the movie Castaway."

“I’m offended! You should know by now I have much better taste than that." She tugged my hand, and we began walking again. “What about you? All these questions, I'd think you were considering confessing to someone and didn't want me to feel left out.”

Now, it was my turn to laugh. “Kiyoko, if I confess to someone, you'll be the first to know."

“Other than the person you confessed to, you mean?"

I just laughed again. This wasn't the time to confess my love to my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I kind of find really funny is how they seem so collected from each other's POVs? Like, that's pretty accurate to real life and being in love with your best friend secretly (in my experience). She/they always seem so...collected whereas you're having a Super Gay Panic™. Ladies, I'm going to let you in on a secret: she is also panicking. We are all gay and panicking in these situations.
> 
> Anyways, more gays, more panics, up next and coming soon (like tomorrow I think?)


	5. Gay Panic, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi's misunderstanding sparks Kiyoko's gay panic.
> 
> And Daichi's gay panic.
> 
> Yeah, everyone's kind of a mess right now.

After walking Yachi home, I basically collapsed into a full gay meltdown. I only had one friend I could talk to, one friend who knew.

I did feel a little guilty, because Yachi was right. We didn't talk about our romantic feelings. But how exactly was I supposed to start that conversation? “Hey, Yachi, nice serve! I'm in love with you!" I wasn’t exactly Nishinoya-brave.

No. For now, I just had Daichi to talk to.

He met me at the park where I usually had my gay meltdowns. I was waiting for him on a bench, when he arrived with a bag.

"I brought you pork buns." He set the bag beside me. “What’s going on?”

I pulled one out of the bag and stared at it. “Yachi and I were just walking around.”

“You do that all the time after practice."

I nodded. "I was thinking about confessing."

“What?!” he gasped, sitting down next to me. “What happened?"

“She… she asked me if I liked Koushi.”

"Why would she think that?”

I extended my hand, and he took it. I knew he wasn't going to love this part of the story. “Some of the girls said they thought I liked him before practice."

"Yachi should better than to listen to them," he said. “Why are you looking at me like that?"

I sighed. “This all came up because Noya said you like Suga.”

 He blinked, trying to process what I'd said. “Come on, those gossip sessions don't ever mean anything."

“They mean enough, or Yachi never would have asked if I liked him."

“Yuu was probably just teasing Tanaka."

I shrugged and leaned against him. “It’s not the first time I've heard them talk about this. I just always thought it was the 'Mom and Dad' thing, though."

“You don’t think Suga's heard this, right?"

I shook my head. “If you haven’t, he hasn't. On the bright side, what happens in volleyball club stays there. Still, with only fourteen people...”

“If it’s gotten back to me, it could get back to him," he sighed. “I’m guessing your advice is to just confess, get it over with?"

“That’s what I’m trying to do. Honestly, I don't think Koushi even considers gay and straight relationships as different. He was as relieved as the rest of us when Noya and Asahi confessed.”

“Being an ally doesn’t equate queerness,” he pointed out. “And what if they were right, and he likes you?"

“You could always pull a Yachi and just ask." As soon as I said it, realization hit me like a bus. I sat up so fast that I only narrowly missed hitting his face with my head. “Dai-kun!”

“Why would she ask unless she likes you?"

“Unless…" This was almost always a bad idea. Thinking into something so deeply that it undoes a plausible realization. “She just sounded sad that we don't talk about romantic feelings. She said it’s what best friends should do.”

“That must make us better friends than you and Yachi or me and Suga,” he joked.

“Ugh! She's right! But I can't just lie and make up a crush! As it is, today I told her I was in love with volleyball.”

“Eat your pork bun. You'll feel better."

I did, but I did not feel better.

-

**Volleyball Babes GC 2K18**

**Pan w/o a plan:** Hey guys! It's that time of year again! Annual volleyball sleepover!

**Aceahi:** It’s not annual if this is only the second one, Tanaka

**Sugamama:** Ryu-chan, just like last year, you know Daichi and I can’t come.

**Dadchi:** She’s going to ask us anyways.

**Ne-san 1:** Who's hosting this year?

**Yuu:** I can!

**Salt:** I don’t understand the point of this?

**Salt:** Wait why is that my name wtf

**Ne-san 2:** Team bonding. Tsukishima!

**Salt:** Yachi-san, don't we all bond enough at school?

**Ne-san 2:** We’re not just a team, we’re a family! We have to know each other like one.

**Salt:** At least that explains why you and Kiyoko-san have your names in the chat as ‘Big Sister.’

**Freckles:** Tsuki!! It could be fun!!

**Shrimpy:** I definitely want to go!

**Shrimpy:** Unrelated, but how do we change our chat names from what Tanaka added us as?

**Dadchi:** You don’t. We're stuck like this forever.

**Sugamama:** It’ll grow on you once you realize she means it endearingly, Hinata-chan:)

**Blueberry:** Shimizu-senpai, is this going to be required?

**Blueberry:** (Are you f***ing kidding me, Tanaka-san?)

**Ne-san 1:** No, of course not, Kageyama-chan. But as a setter, you should get to know the others as best as you can.

**Yuu:** This Friday at my house! There will be pork buns, and pizza! Kageyama~, I’ll have plenty of milk;)

**Pan w/o a plan:** Mom, Dad, at least come for dinner? Please?:(

**Sugamama:** I think we can do that. Right, Dai-kun?

**Dadchi:** Yeah, why not.

**Pan w/o a plan:** Oh, sure, you’ll say yes to SUGA.

**Ne-san 1:** To be fair, how could someone say no to Koushi?

**Aceahi:** It’s true, he’s adorable.

**Yuu:** I think she meant that he can be scary xD

**Aceahi:** Lmao that too

**Enno-mom-in-training:** Remember when he was in the bleachers at our last game and screamed at us to stop panicking?

**Enno-mom-in-training:** Tanaka oh my god why is my name so long

**Pan w/o a plan:** <3 :*

**Sugamama:** I was just trying to help you snap out of it! You almost brought it back, in my defense

**Dadchi:** Whatever your reasoning, you still scared us all half to death

**Ne-san 2:** Sensei almost fell off the bench you startled her so much!

**Sugamama:** I’ll do it again if I have to! >:)

**Blueberry:** How did you guys even start talking about this??

**Ne-san 1:** Haha! Welcome to the team GC, Tobio-chan, it is pure chaos

-

I set down my phone and laid back in my bed. My team was amazing, and we always had the best times together. I obviously knew they would be supportive.

So, why couldn’t I come out to anyone but Daichi?

For a while, I thought maybe it was because he was bi, and I was the first to know. After Asahi told me she was an asexual lesbian, though, I could have told her I was gay. But I just didn't.

Then, the next year of players came in, and Tanaka was out as pansexual within days, Noya right along with her, as a panromantic asexual. I still didn’t tell them. Even with Daichi, I never said the words.

So, I realized the reason I couldn't come out to anyone else was because I couldn't come out to myself. I would stand in front of the mirror, trying to get used to it.

“I’m gay.” After feeling weird, I’d try, "Hey, you're a lesbian, Kiyoko," or, “You like _girls_!”

It was still a work in progress at this point.

My phone dinged, and I was expecting to have to put the group chat on silent. Instead, it was a private chat from Daichi.

-

**Daichi:** Kiyoko, I asked Suga if he likes you

**Kiyoko:** What’d he say?

**Daichi:** “She's cute but I thought she was your girlfriend?" !! I don’t know what to even say?

**Kiyoko:** Ask him why tf he thinks that?

**Daichi:** He says bc we’re always hanging out?

**Kiyoko:** This is one big gay misunderstanding. I’ll fix this. Brb

-

There weren’t many times in my life where I used my anxiety override, but sometimes, you have to do what you have to do to help a friend.

-

**Kiyoko:** Hey, Koushi, can I talk to you?

**Kiyoko:** It’s not exactly urgent, but I think maybe important?

**Suga:** Hey! I'm here for whatever u need, Shimizu:)

**Kiyoko:** Ok. I've only told 1 other person about this so I need you to keep it a secret for now

**Suga:** Of course!! What is it, kiddo?

**Kiyoko:** I’m gay

**Kiyoko:** Only Dai-kun knows, but it was weird only having 1 default person to talk to about all this

**Kiyoko:** Anyways I just wanted to tell you

**Suga:** Ty so much for trusting me enough to come out to me, Kiyoko! But, did u really tell ME before Yachi?

**Kiyoko:** Yeah…

**Suga:** Oh…

**Kiyoko:** Yeeaahh…

**Suga:** Ohhh…

**Kiyoko:** Koushi, you're bound to secrecy

**Suga:** I know :)

**Kiyoko:** Thanks for not freaking out or anything

**Suga:** of course :)

-

I almost dropped my phone on my face in relief. _Now, back to Daichi..._

-

**Kiyoko:** I just told Koushi I’m gay.

**Daichi:** :O

**Kiyoko:** Well at least he understands why we’re always together now, right?

**Daichi:** Yeah, that makes this easier. He just said he appreciates that I was concerned but he’s just happy you are accepting yourself

**Kiyoko:** Anything else?

**Daichi:** He didn’t confess, if that’s what you mean

**Daichi:** Wait, why? Did he say something to you??

**Kiyoko:** Nope, was literally just asking, Dai-kun

**Daichi:** Do you think I should say something? Like at least come out?

**Kiyoko:** Only if you’re ready to.

**Daichi:** I have to. I mean, you came out so that I didn’t have to try and explain that we’re not dating to the guy I like. It’s only right

-

Before I could reply, I got another text from Koushi.

-

**Suga:** On the same subject, can I tell u something?

**Kiyoko:** Yeah of course

**Suga:** I’m pan

**Suga:** And I think I’m going to tell Daichi too! (He just told me he's bi)

**Kiyoko:** Hey that’s great, Koushi! Lol you should ask Tanaka to be in the Pans without Plans GC

**Suga:** *gasp* I should!

**Kiyoko:** Wait seriously? You’d come out to everyone at once?

**Suga:** Yeah! You guys have inspired me:)

**Kiyoko:** Jeez, and I took 2 years to tell a second person...

**Suga:** Aww, but that takes a lot of bravery! I’ve just been thinking about this for so long that it feels really good to get it out. I’m afraid if I don’t come out now, I’ll lose that rush

**Kiyoko:** I wish I had that, agh:(

**Suga:** Start small! You’ll get there eventually

**Kiyoko:** I came out first, how are you still my queer senpai?

**Suga:** Simple! I'm ur mom

-

**Volleyball Babes GC 2K18**

**Sugamama:** Hey Tanaka! Question!

**Pan w/o a plan:** Yeah mom what's up

**Sugamama:** Is the 'Pans without Plans' GC a girls only club, or is your pansexual team mom allowed too?

**Pan w/o a plan:** !!!!

**Yuu:** Mom omg!!!!!

**Enno-mom-in-training:** I’m adding you right now!!!!!

**Pan w/o a plan:** Four pans! No plans! It's a full squad!

**Aceahi:** What away to come out, Mom xD

**Sugamama:** Well, we can't all come out to the team after our crush asks us out, and instead of saying yes or no, replying, ‘I’m gay!’ so…

**Aceahi:** Wow ok that was like a year ago and I'm a useless lesbian

-

Well, it was official. I'd won the title for “Most Afraid to Come Out", tied with Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started experimenting with chat format??? I've done some of that in my original fiction books, but never quite like this. Spoiler: I loved it so much that it becomes a recurring thing throughout the story (I've written through chapter 13, which is how I know). Anyways, I hope you got a good chuckle out of their GC names!
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter in particular, and reading it back over makes me realize this was really the chapter where everything gets set up for the rest of the story. I can't wait to keep showing dynamics between the characters in this particular universe and also, I just can't wait, for it to get, gayer,,
> 
> Don't know when I'll post the next boi but probably soon?


	6. Yachi Comes Out, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a certain point where you can't keep things to yourself anymore. Yachi has reached that point, but she can't tell Kiyoko yet, when directly attached is "I'm in love with you."
> 
> So, she does what any reasonable teenager would. She goes to Asahi for help, as a fellow lesbian and a bit of a gay spirit guide... and then blurts it out to one more person, you know, for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Coming out process!
> 
> So, not going to lie. Yachi's process is actually going to kind of be a long one. It was really important for me to at least show the ins and outs of one of them going through this. I remember almost two year ago, when I Officially came out as a lesbian, I felt like I could only tell a few people. Though my best friend (and current date mate) wasn't the last to know, they also weren't the first. How do you just walk up to someone like, "Hey I've realized I'm gay - not because I'm in love with you or anything though!" Yeah, that would be believable.
> 
> Anyways, the point is that, personal experience as well as "friends I wish I'd had supporting me through that" is the main inspiration for Yachi's coming out process, it's near and dear to my gay little heart, I hope you like it.

As soon as I got home from my walk with Kiyoko, I face planted on my bed and groaned for a solid three minutes before the group chat started firing. It distracted me for a while, but then it didn't.

Suga came out as pansexual.

Really, that wasn’t what got me, though. It was when Asahi called herself a useless lesbian, and I, out loud, said, “Same.”

_Then_ I remembered asking Kiyoko if she was in love with Suga.

-

Before class started, I marched to Year 3, Class 1: Asahi’s class. If anyone was going to understand what I was going through, it would be her. We could start a whole two-person Anxious Lesbians Club. I’d known I was gay for so long, but this was the first time I was telling anyone. I was terrified, but I needed someone to confide in before I lost my mind.

I should have braced myself to see Noya there with her, sitting on her desk. There's a big emotional difference between coming out to one person than two. Besides, coming out to Noya was like coming out to the whole world. She couldn't help it. She couldn't keep a secret.

“Oh, hey, Noya, Asahi.” My voice cracked like a pre-pubescent boy, and I cringed. I didn’t want to ask Noya to leave, but I didn't want to have come there for nothing.

Luckily, Noya was good at reading situations. “Hi, Yachi-senpai! Asahi, I'll see you on our break, okay? I should get to class."

Asahi, picking upon my anxious energy, replied, “Okay, see you then, Yuu."

Noya leaned down for a quick kiss. “Love you."

“Love you, too.” Once Noya was gone, Asahi asked, "What's wrong?"

“I’m gay.” I hadn’t meant to be so blunt, and realizing I'd said it made me want to faint.

“Sit down,” she said, giving me her chair. “Okay, what happened?”

So, I told her everything about the previous day. “And I just feel so ridiculous! I'm seventeen, and I've known I was gay since I was eight. That's almost ten years of internalizing.”

“Wait, okay, but how did she hold your hand? Like, did she lace her fingers with yours after the whole tracing thing, or no?"

“Yeah, she laced our fingers."

“Okay, she _might_ like you too. But I don’t know for sure. You need to just go carefully forward? Maybe if you notice anything else? I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this!”

I smiled. “No, thank you for listening. Is it okay if I talk to you about this for a little while? Just... until I get the courage to confess?"

She nodded. “Of course!!”

“Thank you!” I cried, standing and bowing out of habit.

She leaned down and hugged me. “I’m here for you!”

-

Before club, I didn't take my normal path with Kiyoko. I was still shaken up from the other day, afraid I would die if I looked at her.

“Yachi-senpai!!” I turned to see Hinata running up to me. “Hey! Are you okay?”

I decided to experiment with honesty. “A little bit? I embarrassed myself in front of my crush yesterday, so I'm still recovering."

“Oh.” She fell into step with me, quiet for a few seconds before asking, “What did you do?”

“I asked if they liked someone else... because I heard a rumor that they did."

“Did they?”

I shook my head. “So, I made a big thing out of the ‘real reason’ I was asking, which just made it sound more like I like them."

“How come you haven’t confessed? If they don't like the other person, they might like you! And for what it's worth, they'd be crazy not to. You're so cute!"

I laughed. “Thank you, Shou-chan. I guess I haven't told her because we're good friends, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

“ _Oh_ , it’s a girl. Liking a girl is always so much different! It's so much harder to tell them. Like, you can tell them how cute or pretty or even sexy they are, that you love them, and they think you're just saying nice platonic things! Like, no! I'm queer and hella into you!"

I laughed. “It’s so hard to be sapphic."

“ _Right_ ,” she agreed.

“I didn’t realize you were too.”

“Yeah. I mean, I don't really label myself, but I know I like multiple genders. I’ve known ever since watching the Little Giant on TV. I had such a big crush on her.”

"I’ve known since I was eight,” I recalled. “I had a crush on a teacher. And, I'm... _gay_. Man, that's only the second time I've ever said that out loud."

“Oh, wow. I mean, thank you? When was the first time?”

“This morning,” I told her, laughing a bit. “I came out to Asahi, because nine years is too long to lock up feelings."

“Whoa. Thank you for making me the second person to know? That’s really? Whoa?"

“Sorry!” I said, suddenly wondering if this was _too_ honest. "I totally just unloaded my biggest secret onto you!”

“Consider it a down payment on that ‘team bonding,’ vice captain Yachi.” She winked. “Now, sorry to ruin this, but I need to run. Kageyama is almost caught up to us and I have to beat her to practice!"

_That was surprisingly easy the second time around,_ I thought to myself. If I was braver, I would have found someone else to tell. _Not today, though. Not now._

I started heading to the gym, when I bumped into Kiyoko. “Shimizu!” I gasped. “Sorry! Hey!"

“You know I'm not mad at you about yesterday," she assured me, as if reading my mind.

“I… I know. I just feel so silly! I should know better than to listen to gossip.”

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. “Hitoka. I get it. I probably would have done the same."

I sighed in relief.

“Hinata, seven! Kageyama, five! Ha!"

“That can’t be right, dumbass!”

“We didn’t race our first practice, genius!"

“They’re going to start hitting each other soon," I groaned.

“It’s Coach Ukai’s first day; let her handle it." She laughed a bit. “Before we go in, we should talk."

“About what?” l asked, my hopes getting up.

“When we go in… give it everything you've got. Now that we have a coach, she’s probably going to want Kageyama as our starting setter. Still, don’t let her underestimate you. Tobio is a genius, but you know how to toss to every player on our team. Make sure Ukai knows it.” She squeezed my shoulder, then turned to the doors. “Let’s go.”

When we got in, Tanaka and Noya were trying to hold down Suga.

“We just want to take a new picture for the group chat!" Noya begged, clinging to his back.

“Mom, please!?” Tanaka cried.

“Okay, okay! Enno-chan, get over here. Asahi, you can take the picture.”

 They ran to the wall to pose. Noya grabbed Tanaka and wrapped a leg around her, sticking out her tongue. Tanaka put up both her middle fingers. Suga wrapped his arms around Enno-chan from behind and smiled brightly. Ennoshita closed her eyes and rested a hand on Suga's cheek. It was probably a perfect representation of the group chat.

Asahi laughed heartily as she snapped the picture for them.

“Sensei, is this normal?” Coach Ukai whispered to Takeda-sensei.

“Kind of, yes! Our second- and third-years are quite close with each other.”

“What about the first-years?”

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been playing together since grade school. Hinata and Kageyama played against each other in middle school, so they like to act as if they hate each other."

“They don’t?”

“Nope! l actually think they're starting to become much closer!"

I could almost hear Ukai's confusion from behind me. “Wait, but aren't those the two who I had to keep from killing each other a couple minutes ago?"

“Yes. They do that, sometimes."

I turned around. “Sensei’s right," I told her. “They race to practice every day, but ever since we found their freak quick, Kageyama doesn't have to be begged to send Hinata the ball.”

“And that equates friendship?"

“No,” Kiyoko interrupted, “but it's always the start, when a setter and a spiker work so well together.”

-

“Were you talking about us?" I asked Kiyoko as we started to walk home.

"Hm?”

"When you told Ukai about setters and spikers."

“Oh.” I could have been imagining it, but she started to turn red. “A little, yes. I think we're a good example."

I bumped into her lightly and laced my fingers through hers, the way Asahi said was gayer. “True. But you were the only person I knew how to toss to back then.”

“Well, I don't think Kageyama has figured anyone else out just yet," she pointed out. “Hinata was the first player she's ever connected to, on a natural level. I think that always results in friendship."

“Noya says people with that much on-court chemistry should be either best friends, or dating."

“I stand by that!”

I turned to see Noya on Asahi's shoulders, walking beside Daichi and Suga. “Oh, hey guys.” I greeted.

“We’re going to grab some food," Suga explained. “Join us?”

“Sure,” Kiyoko replied, smiling back at them.

Asahi looked at our hands and nodded slightly to me. I assumed that meant I was doing something right.

“I love how more people on the team keep coming out," Noya said as we walked. “Eventually, there will be no straight people left!”

“So far, Suga wins for bravest outing," Asahi joked. “Exposing himself to you and Tanaka is pretty terrifying."

“I practiced first,” Suga laughed. “I told Daichi and Shimizu."

Part of me wondered why they got to know separately and not me, but then I remembered I even came out to Hinata before them, so it wasn’t my place to be upset. I wasn't ready to tell everyone quite yet. Maybe if I told two people every week? Then, in just seven more weeks, I'd be out to the whole volleyball team and my mom. Yeah. I could do that.

_Let’s see…_ I was out to Asahi and Hinata as of today. Obviously, I would tell Noya and Tanaka _last_ , because they were the worst with secrets. I could probably tell Kinoshita and Narita next, because they were good friends who also kept to themselves. Then, I'd tell Suga and my mom – both moms in one week.

After them, it would definitely be time to tell Daichi and Kiyoko. Shimizu mattered the most, so I didn't want to wait _too long_ , but I would also need some courage. No matter how it went, I'd give my courage a boost by coming out to Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei. Then, I'd tell Ennoshita and Kageyama, for the perfect blend of “supportive” and “apathetic”, and after them, Yamaguchi and Tsuki, for the same general mood.

Once I told Noya and Tanaka, I would be fully out. _Okay, Hitoka, you’ve got this._

“Yachi?" Kiyoko said, shaking my arm. "You just spaced out for three minutes. Are you okay?"

“Sorry, yeah. I just started thinking about something and got lost in the details."

“What else is new, Yachi-san?" Noya laughed.

I would have argued, but she was right. I got lost in thought a lot. It was probably a good thing, too, because that made gay thoughts easier to hide.

“We’re here!” Suga announced.

“Let’s eat!”

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Gay Panic:** Hey, sorry to drag you two into a GC... I needed help!

**Useless Gay:** Don’t worry, Yachi, we've got you

**Useless Gay:** Ok I know my name is true, but _come on_ , Hitoka

**Here n Queer:** Asahi, is that u?

**Here n Queer:** Okay I actually love my name, thanks senpai

**Useless Gay:** This is she… Who're you?

**Here n Queer:** It’s me, Hinata Shouyou!

**Useless Gay:** Oh hey! I didn't know you were queer! Or that you knew about Yachi??

**Gay Panic:** I told her after you. I’m getting better at this whole 'coming out' thing

**Useless Gay:** Enough to tell Shimizu?

**Here n Queer:** Enough to tell your crush??

**Useless Gay:** Same girl

**Gay Panic:** I do plan on telling her, soonish? I have a whole ‘2 ppl per week’ plan, so by qualifiers, I'll be out to the whole team and my mom

**Here n Queer:** Whoa, senpai, that’s pretty organized! What's ur plan?

**Gay Panic:** Next week - Kino-chan and Narita-chan. Week 3 - Suga and my mom. Week 4 – Daichi and Shimizu. Week 5 – Sensei and Coach Ukai. Week 6 – Enno-chan and Kageyama. Week 7 – Tsuki and Yama. Week 8 – Noya and Tanaka

**Useless Gay:** I would ask why Yuu is last, but honestly, I already know

**Gay Panic:** Yeah, sorry for asking you to keep this from her

**Useless Gay:** Tbh it’s not a big deal. Like, it’s your secret? You should choose who knows, and when

**Here n Queer:** Wow, Asahi-senpai, that’s really big of u. Most girls I know would freak if u asked them to keep a secret from their best friend or partner

**Useless Gay:** Most girls u know are still 15/16 and haven't quite learned yet - no offense

**Here n Queer:** None taken! Ik it's true

 -

I set my phone on my nightstand and sighed with relief. The group chat was like the safe space I'd been craving all those years, but it was also a way to hold myself accountable for my plan. I felt like a massive weight was being lifted off my shoulders that I’d had for so long, I didn't even realize it was there.

-

**Volleyball Babes GC 2K18**

**Yuu:** 3 days till the sleepover! Me & my mom are looking for all our spare sleeping bags in case someone doesn’t have 1!

**Ne-san 1:** Thank you for hosting again, Noya-chan!

**Yuu:** It’s np!

**Ne-san 2:** Does your mom want us to help cover the cost of food?

**Yuu:** No, she says it’s ok

**Sugamama:** Is she sure? Daichi and I can get anything if she needs.

**Dadchi:** By ‘Daichi and I’ he means ‘Daichi’ bc I always end up paying

**Yuu:** It’s ok, really! She says thanks for offering though!

**Pan w/o a plan:** Yachi-san, Shimizu-san, do you know what team bonding games we’ll be playing?

**Ne-san 1:** We have some plans :)

-

**Kiyoko:** Oh my god. We forgot to plan

**Yachi:** It’ll be ok! We'll do the basics! Trust exercises, like trust falls and blind leading. Communication exercises, like the human knot and telephone. Then get-to-know-you games, like Hot Seat or going around the circle asking questions

**Kiyoko:** Ok, I love you, you're the best co-captain anyone could have!

-

**Ne-san 1:** But don’t worry about it! It's more fun to surprise everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and since I've already written through Chapter 16, um, I'll probably be updating this old thing every day through Christmas to finish it off, and then I'll get on the next AU, so...get ready for that :D
> 
> Want to be friends/send me Haikyuu!! posts you found on Tumblr? Hit me up @awkwardfangirl6 where I am always up for new friends. Though um, be warned, my blog is currently overrun with Sanders Sides.


	7. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets together at Noya's house for some bonding.

Even if it was just one more person, I felt relieved to be a little more out. Suga was such a supportive person, it made me wish I'd told him sooner.

Seeing how everyone reacted to a new person coming out almost made me want to tell them.

-

I slung my overnight bag over my shoulder before heading out to meet up with Yachi. We were following tradition of walking to the team sleepover together. It would be nice to be alone together before the chaos of the evening.

“Kiyoko, hi!" Yachi ran across the street to me. “Ready for tonight?”

“No,” I laughed. “I don’t know _how_ our senpais dealt with us last year!"

“Probably through their limitless patience... where do we get some of that?"

“Nowhere that allows Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke in the same room.”+

She laughed, latching onto my arm like she always did. When I’d been planning to confess, I laced my fingers through hers. Now, she seemed to do it every time we were together.

_I wonder if…_

I shut down my thoughts immediately. Something told me we were still some ways out from the right time to confess.

When we arrived at Noya’s house, the chaos began instantly.

Hinata was among those already there, and jumped Yachi on sight. “Hitoka!! You never answered my last text!”

It was a good thing I still had her arm, because Hinata-chan would have knocked her over otherwise. She wasn't even quite 150 centimeters, so despite being also tiny, Hinata was like a giant compared to her.

“I was _walking_ , Shouyou,” she laughed as I held them both up.

“That’s what I told her,” Asahi interjected, picking Hinata up and setting her down.

I laughed with them as I helped to steady Yachi again, but then I processed what they'd said. Or, how they said it. When did Hinata and Yachi get on a first-names, no-honorifics basis? Even I rarely got to call her by her first name.

I chastised myself forgetting jealous. It wasn’t like I was being replaced. If anything, this was great! Players being on a first-name basis meant that they were close, and a close team was a good team.

Across the room, I noticed Kageyama sitting alone on the floor. “Hey, Hitoka,” I said, mostly unintentionally, “I’m gonna go check on Tobio-chan."

She smiled and let go of my arm. “Okay, Kiyoko. Go drag her into the fun."

“Kageyama-chan?” I whispered, kneeling by her. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just don't really do parties.”

“Luckily, this isn't a party,” I offered. “It’s team bonding.”

“Okay. I don't do that either."

I sat on the floor beside her. “Honestly? Neither do I.”

“But you're the team captain,” she marveled. “How can you not?”

“Have you seen the third years I was up against? Anxious Asahi and Heart-attack Hitoka?” I laughed, and to my surprise, she did too. It was soft, barely there, but she laughed.

“Does that make you Kinda-functional Kiyoko?”

“Unfortunately,” I confirmed. “But around this group? It's loads easier.”

“I’ve just never been good at talking to girls- people! I've never been good at talking to people." She shook her head. “Volleyball is easier.”

I extended my hand to her. “Come on, Terrified Tobio. You'll stick with your senpais."

She looked at me uncertainly before grabbing my hand. We stood up, and I caught Yachi’s eye. She was sitting on the couch with Hinata's legs in her lap. I figured it would be easier to go to her than have her come to us.

“Welcome to the party, Nervous-eyama,” Hinata greeted.

“I’m not nervous, dumbass, I just don't want to be here."

I sat next to Hitoka, keeping a firm grip on Kageyama's hand. “Well, you're here now, so you might as well enjoy yourself. Who hasn't gotten here yet?”

Yachi looked around. “We're just missing Tsuki, Yamaguchi, and the guys.”

“Yamaguchi is probably trying to drag Tsukishima here,” Hinata laughed. “We could always ask in the group chat.”

As if on cue, the first-years walked through the door.

“Tsukishima!” Noya cried in greeting. “Just when we thought you wouldn't show!”

“Tch,” Tsukishima replied.

“I had to drag her here," Yamaguchi laughed.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsuki.” She didn’t look or sound sorry.

“Now we're just waiting for the guys!” Noya said, looking out her window.

“Daichi-san,” Tanaka sighed dreamily, looking over her best friend's head. Ennoshita rolled her eyes, but she looked around them as well.

“I’m more excited to see Suga-san," Enno-chan admitted.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tanaka said, nodding. “The squad.”

Since Ennoshita wasn’t as out and proud as Tanaka and Noya, they were sensitive around parents.

_Parents._ I couldn’t even imagine coming out to mine, and the only two I could ask for advice... I shuddered. Coming out to Yuu and Ryu was like coming out to the whole team. Not that they’d tell on purpose, but they weren’t very _discreet_ among friends.

The only people who knew for now were the two yet to arrive.

-

“Daichi-senpai!!” Tanaka greeted, trying to steal a hug. Asahi held her back.

“Hey,” Suga said, smiling when he saw me with Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama. “You okay?”

I blinked. “Yeah, I’m… yeah. You?"

He nodded. “How has the entire team crushed themselves onto this couch?"

“Psh, there's still room,” Yachi said, taking Hinata's legs off her and moving onto... my lap? She pat the new open seat. “See?”

“Ah, yes, perfect," Daichi laughed, sitting on us both. I made a mental note to thank him for saving me later.

“Sit on your own boyfriend," I joked, pushing him onto Koushi.

“I’m confused, does that make you _my_ boyfriend?” Yachi asked, trying to sit up after being thrown off balance.

I laughed, grabbing her and moving over to try and free up more room. For a brief moment, I caught Daichi's eye, and tried to convey my thanks. He seemed to understand, but before I could confirm, I saw Koushi.

Flustered as Daichi was crushed into him.

_This is a mess._

-

After dinner, it was time for the team bonding activities.

“We’re starting with trust falls," I began. “I’m going to pair you up with the person you'll must rely on in a game.”

“Wouldn’t that make Yachi, Kageyama, Noya, and Asahi everyone's partners?" Tanaka pointed out.

I laughed. “You would think so, right? But I think we all have partners on the court - and off. So, for example, Sensei and Coach Ukai, you're partners."

Our coach and faculty advisor had been invited to dinner by Noya 's mother, so we kept them for team bonding.

“And then Yachi is mine, since she's my setter and co-captain. Asahi, Noya, you're together as our ace and libero. Tsukishima, you’re a middle blocker? You're with Tanaka.” I noticed Yamaguchi's face fall after I said that, but I couldn't pair them up. They needed to get to know their other team mates as well.

“Shouyou, you're with Kageyama-chan," Yachi continued.

“You really think Kageyama-san is about to _not_ let me fall and crack my head open?!”

“Shut up, dumbass; I’m not going to let you fall. If anyone should be worried, it's _me_. You're too shrimpy to catch me!"

“Is that a challenge?"

Yachi cleared her throat. “Yamaguchi, why don't you partner with Ennoshita? Then, Dai-kun with Kinoshita and Suga with Narita.”

"We have to catch the guys, too?" Kinoshita asked, glancing at Daichi.

“Don't worry; he's lighter than he looks,” I promised her.

“How do you know?” Tanaka laughed.

“He sat on me and Yachi,” I reminded her. “And, well, obviously Koushi isn't too heavy. Let’s get started."

"I’ll catch you first, Kiyoko," Yachi said.

“Hold on,” I replied, looking at everyone else. It was a quick exercise, and I was a little worried.

Sure, Asahi and Noya were fine, but what else was new. Tanaka and Tsukishima looked equally tempted to let each other drop, which was to be expected in pairing Tsuki with anyone who wasn't Yamaguchi.

Kinoshita just about fainted in Daichi's arms when he caught her, which was unnecessarily dramatic. At least Ennoshita and Yamaguchi seemed to be getting along just fine. Both easily caught the other, and neither seemed too terrified in the fall.

But my biggest fear was coming true as I watched Hinata fall backwards, and Kageyama stepped aside and let her. She shrieked as she lost her balance and continued tumbling down.

Koushi, bless him, always a few steps ahead of me, appeared behind her and picked her up before she hit the ground.

“Mom! Nice receive!" Tanaka called.

“Kageyama-san! You jerk!” Hinata yelled, turning around to punch her.

Yachi caught her arms. “Shouyou, don’t. We still have more exercises for you to get more subtle revenge."

That calmed Hinata down, even if Yachi was just trying to prevent a fist-fight in the here-and-now.

“At least we all know we can always count on Suga to catch us,” Hinata sighed. "Thanks, by the way."

“It was predictable, so I figured I should be ready, just in case,” he replied with a smile.

“We still have to fall," Yachi reminded me.

We did, and given that we were best friends of many years, it went by quite quickly.

The blind-leading went about as well as the trust falls. I was starting to lose hope that we'd ever click as a team.

“Trust me, they’re doing great." Daichi rested his arms on my head as we watched Hinata lead Kageyama into a tree.

I cried in response.

“This is how lasting friendships are made," he promised, leaning his chin on me.

“Daichi-san, be careful, you could kill someone with a jawline that sharp," Tanaka called.

“Oh, I'm sorry, did you need me to grab you some water, Ryu?" Noya asked.

“What?”

“Oh, sorry, my bad! You just seemed thirsty."

Tanaka gasped. “Yuu!”

“See, good friends fight," he said.

"We don't," I pointed out.

“We’re not friends,” he teased. “But it's getting late. Suga and I should be going.”

“Yeah, and we should try to get some sleep. Early morning practice tomorrow,” I agreed.

“I don't feel bonded enough to everyone yet!” Tanaka protested.

“We have a whole season for that,” Yachi promised her. “For now, we sleep.”

-

I stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Last year, my senpai had seemed so good at getting the team to work. Then again, we lost in our first game, so maybe she wasn't perfect. But the team liked one another just fine. It was Ukai (senior) that they didn't like.

I felt like the least qualified person to be team captain. I couldn't get them to calm down, be nice, or be friends. I just quietly asked them to get along, and they pretended not to hear.

But then, maybe Daichi was right. Maybe we were all doing fine.


	8. Yachi Comes Out, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi continues her adventures in coming out, two by two. It gets a little easier each time.
> 
> She also continues to fight for her spot on the court against Kageyama. It's kind of hopeless when you know you're doomed to be replaced by a genius kouhai.

_Okay, Hitoka. Today is the day. New week, two more people to come out to, and Narita and Kinoshita are the least intimidating people on the planet._

I looked at them across the gym, watching Tanaka and Noya work on technique. Tanaka got in an amazing kill, and ripped off her shirt in celebration.

"Keep your fucking clothes on!” Kinoshita called.

_Okay, they're_ among _the least intimidating people on the planet._

“Hitoka, I can go with you," Hinata panted behind me.

“Thanks, Shouyou,” I sighed.

“Of course – just one sec.” She turned around to Kageyama coming through the doors. “I won!”

“Whatever, dumbass!”

 I laughed as she turned back to me. “You’ve got this, Yachi."

We walked together to the two first-years. “Um, hey, guys, can I, um-?"

“Yachi-senpai wants to talk to you guys about something important,” Hinata interrupted.

“Oh, okay.” They followed us outside, where I took about a million deep breaths.

“Yachi-san, are you okay?" Narita asked.

“I’m, uh, yeah! This is nothing bad!”

“Then what is it?" Kinoshita asked.

“I’ve – okay. Only two other people on the planet know this yet." I tried not to scream in panic. “I’m – okay, so, I'm, gay."

We all blinked at each other for a moment.

“Oh,” Kinoshita said. “Okay! Thanks for trusting us with that!”

“We won’t tell anyone,” Narita promised. “Your secret is safe with us."

“You did it!” Hinata cheered as we walked back inside. “I’m so proud of you!"

“Thanks for being my moral support, Shouyou," I said, hugging her. “This would be so much harder without you."

“What are friends for?" She leaned her head against mine. “You know, I've never officially come out. I just sort of live life.”

“There's nothing wrong with that,” I told her. “I mean, we all choose how we do this, right?”

She smiled. “Yeah, we do.” We took a few more steps and then she stopped again. “You know, this is great."

“What is?”

“Having a tiny senpai who I can like, hold and stuff."

I laughed. “One day, when you're a third year, you're going to punch a first-year for saying that to you."

Before she could reply, Shimizu appeared next to us. “Only two weeks until we're given our starting positions, Hitoka. Ready?"

“Yeah!” I looked at Hinata. “I guess it’s a battle to see who's the better pair, then."

“I won’t lose!” Hinata vowed.

"Don't be too sure," Kiyoko argued, putting an arm around me. “Hitoka and I have been together for over two years! You and Tobio-chan can't even do a trust fall.”

“But can you do _this_?!" Hinata cried before jumping into the air.

“No one but you can do that," she laughed. “Do your best out there. I’m glad you’re on the team. Oh, but I won’t lose."

“You’re not even competing. You're a wing spiker and she’s a middle blocker,” I pointed out.

“But one day, maybe we can do two-on-two, just to see,” Shouyou offered excitedly.

“I’d like that,” Kiyoko agreed.

“That was uncharacteristically competitive of you," I noted as we started to set up.

“Hinata thrives on her desire to be the best," she explained. “Our middle blocker is Tsukishima."

“I’m guessing Yamaguchi is serving on the other team?"

“Yes. I think she could be great, but Kei can't keep protecting her on the court – even if it's subconscious."

“Who’s our starting server?"

“Kinoshita.”

“And we have both Asahi and Noya?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t think that's an unfair advantage?"

“Freak quick.”

“Touché.”

Opposing us would be Kageyama as the server, Hinata as the middle blocker, and Tanaka mirroring Kiyoko’s wing spiker position. Yamaguchi would be their server, Narita would mirror Noya, and Ennoshita would mirror Asahi.

As everyone got into position, I overheard Ukai talking to Sensei. "I hate having to choose who can and who can't be a starting player.”

“Don’t worry, Ukai. With twelve members, they already know not everyone will start. You’ll have to make the tough calls."

I knew the call though. I wasn't going to be our starting setter – so what? All I had to prove was that when my team needed me, I would be there.

“Kinoshita! Nice serve!” Suga cheered, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Even if she wasn't a super intense player, we could get a nice serve or two out of her. Her goal seemed to be a service ace, but the other team was on it.

“Chance ball!” Ennoshita called, propelling it into the air before it hit the ground.

“Toss to me, Kageyama-san!” Hinata raced across the court, ready to throw us off wherever Kageyama tossed.

Tobio set to her, and though we tried to save it, the freak quick was already in motion.

“Don’t mind!” Daichi shouted.

“Yamaguchi, nice serve!" Suga said, not being one to choose favorites.

Yamaguchi tried, but she wasn't fully in control of her lanky limbs, and the ball went out of bounds.

“Yamaguchi, don't mind!” I encouraged her.

It was pretty back and forth, until eventually, Hinata was up to serve.

“Hinata, nice serve!” Daichi called.

Suga, not even looking up from his clipboard, hit the floor. “Nice serve, Shou-chan!"

“Thanks for your vote of confidence, Mom!" she yelled before hitting the serve almost into Tanaka. Luckily, Tanaka was paying attention, and was able to get the ball over the net.

We went on like this until our team reached twenty-five points.

“I don’t understand!” Hinata wailed. “How do you always win?"

“We don't have as many serving flukes as your team," I pointed out. “It’s okay; you’ll get there eventually."

“Suga-senpai _ducked_ when I was up to serve!"

“Hey! Idea!”

“I already hate it, senpai,” she said, looking at me nervously.

“Kageyama-chan-"

“No.”

“-has a _great_ service ace-”

“No!”

“-so, why don't you practice with her?”

“Hitoka, I would rather be bench- Wait! No! That was a lie, an exaggeration! I’ll do it! Kageyama-san!”

“You want to practice some more?" Kiyoko asked me. “Our kill felt off today.”

“Sorry, that was on me. I was too focused on how the first-years were doing. Here, let’s get Daichi to toss for us.”

“You don’t have to apologize; I was off, too,” she assured me. “Daichi?”

“Coming!"

“Can I block for you?" Tanaka asked, making me jump.

“How long have you been standing there?" I gasped.

“Senpai, you know that I always respond to the sound of Dai-san's name.”

“Ooh! I'll block too!" Ennoshita offered.

“You just want to ogle Dai-san," Tanaka teased.

“No, I want to ogle Shimizu-senpai," Enno-chan replied, sticking her tongue out.

“Who doesn’t?” I said. I thought it was in my head. It was not.

“Shut up," Kiyoko laughed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“If you’re all done hitting on your captain?” Daichi said, holding a volleyball up.

“Wait!” Tanaka said, hugging Kiyoko. “Self-esteem for our sexy senpai!”

“Okay, okay!” She wriggled free. “Daichi, toss?"

He did, and I set to Kiyoko. Her kill went just beyond Tanaka and Ennoshita's block, but before it hit the ground, it was stopped.

“Always anticipate a libero!” Noya said as Tanaka spiked the ball down to our side.

“Noya!” I whined.

She stood up and pointed to me. "Expect the unexpected!”

Before I could reply, Kageyama 's voice was echoing throughout the gym: “Why do you have such a hard time serving straight, dumbass!?”

A ball flew past my face, proving her point.

“Why do I have such a hard time _being_ straight?” Hinata fired back, almost on instinct.

“Ha!” I slapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed to have laughed so loudly.

There was a chorus of, "Same," from across the room, including from Coach Ukai, and excluding me (I was agreeing internally).

"Just... serve the fucking ball, Hinata." Kageyama seemed too caught off guard to say anything more than that.

-

As we cleaned up for the night, Tanaka continued to flirt at Daichi.

“So, what position did you play in middle school again?" she was asking.

“Wing spiker,” he told her, “just like Kiyoko."

“That’s so cool,” she replied. “Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes,” he sighed, picking up a stray ball.

“Well, we could always do some three-on-three with other team members! I’d love to go up against you." She bit her lip and her eyes lit up, but there didn't seem to be a double meaning exactly.

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You know what, I'd actually really like to do that some time?"

“Did he just agree to do something with Tanaka?" Kiyoko whispered to me.

“He must really miss volleyball,” Suga said, passing by. “See you tomorrow."

“Bye, Koushi.”

“Later, Mom.”

“See you, Sugamama."

“Suga, wait up!" Daichi jogged over to him. “Let’s walk home together."

“Sure, Daichi."

Tanaka sighed and leaned against the wall, watching them go. “I’m just no competition for Sugamama, am I?"

“To be fair, none of us are," Hinata pointed out. “Who were you thinking of letting in on this three-on-three?"

“I wasn’t. I didn’t think he'd go for it. He’ll probably want Suga as his setter, though."

As headed out with Kiyoko, I stopped and looked at her. “What’s your thoughts on the whole Daichi and Suga thing?”

“The thing where everyone thinks they're in love?" she asked.

“Yeah. I mean, they'd be cute, but do you think it would be hard to go from best friends to lovers?"

“No, I think that would be easier," she replied thoughtfully. “Best friends don’t just see the best, but the worst of you. They know your greatest achievements, and the worst thing you've ever done. You can just be yourself, not trying to impress them, because they already know you're garbage anyways."

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Gay Panic:** Shouyou! You came out!

**Here n Queer:** Yea it was an accident

**Useless Gay:** Oh no! Are u ok?

**Here n Queer:** Oh yea! For sure! I always wanted to come out someway like that

**Gay Panic:** It was iconic!

**Here n Queer:** Ty!!

**Here n Queer:** Urgh, I just don't know what it is about her!

**Useless Gay:** Kags?

**Here n Queer:** Yea! Everything she says just! Really frustrates me! Makes me want to come up with clever queer comebacks!

**Gay Panic:** Specifically queer?

**Here n Queer:** Yea why

**Here n Queer:** I take it back don’t answer that

_Gay Panic changed the topic to Queer Concern._

**Gay Panic:** How long has Tobio been giving you gay thoughts?

**Here n Queer:** Not long…

**Useless Gay:** Not long, but?

**Here n Queer:** She’s so infuriating! So, why????

**Gay Panic:** It’s a setter thing. We're all ridiculously irresistible

**Gay Panic:** Jk!!

**Gay Panic:** But Tobio-chan is very cute.

**Here n Queer:** Noooo don't validate the feelings!

**Gay Panic:** I mean, her concentration when she plays, the perfection of her sets, the precision of her service ace, the way her ponytail swishes after she dumps the ball – not to mention how ridiculously blue her eyes are!

**Here n Queer:** Either there’s something you haven't told us or you're being VERY MEAN, senpai!

**Useless Gay:** There’s a fine line between chemistry on the court and off

**Here n Queer:** D i s g u s t i n g

**Gay Panic:** Off-court chemistry is what I'm banking on!

**Here n Queer:** Well I’m not! We're not even friends, Hitoka

**Gay Panic:** But you will be

**Here n Queer:** We still use -san

**Useless Gay:** It’s only been a couple months, give it time, Shou-chan

**Here n Queer:** >:(

**Gay Panic:** So, this is an angry crush, I guess?

**Here n Queer:** So angry I don’t even want to talk about it

_Here n Queer changed the topic to Hitoka Loves Kiyoko_.

**Here n Queer:** Let’s talk about that

**Gay Panic:** Excuse me young lady but we are your senpais

_Here n Queer changed the topic to Yachi-san loves Shimizu-san._

**Gay Panic:** Better

**Here n Queer:** How’s that going??

**Gay Panic:** I’d say I've made no progress, but I am out to 4 people now...

**Useless Gay:** Which is great progress!!

**Gay Panic:** I feel like I should talk to her more about this stuff, but I don't know

**Here n Queer:** She’s ur best friend?? Talk to her?? At least ur not hot for ur mortal enemy??

**Useless Gay:** Bold of you to assume Kageyama is mortal :/

**Gay Panic:** You know what, I'll do it! Before I come out to her, I’ll ask her about relationships and confessing and all that

**Here n Queer:** Yesss! Tell us how it goes!

-

The next week felt too fast. I couldn't remember why I had decided to tell my mother now of all times. She was busy at work, and I was busy not wanting to tell her.

But I had to.

“Oka-san?” I started, joining her at the table for breakfast. “If you’re not too busy, I was wondering if we could talk?”

“I’m sorry, Hitoka, but I already told you, I can't get time off for prefectures. You know I want your team to do well-"

“This isn't about prefects."

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She properly looked up. “What is it, then?”

“When I feel like I have to say something, you just want me to say it, right?"

“Yes.”

“Okay.” I sipped my tea.

“Hitoka?”

A tiny voice within me screamed. “Yeah?”

“Are… you going to say whatever this is about?"

“Oh, yeah!”

“Well?”

“Okay, so, the thing is, um..."

“At this rate, I’m going to be late for work," she said, starting to get up.

“I’m gay.”

She stopped, staring at me. “Oh.”

“Is that okay?”

“I think that’s for you to decide, not me.” After a moment, she added, “So, is that okay?"

I smiled a little. “Yeah. It is."

-

“That’s great news!” Hinata cheered as we walked to school. “Suga’s next?”

“Yeah, I’m telling him Friday after school, I think!"

“Telling who what?” Suga asked, seeming to materialize next to us. “Ooh, are you gonna confess to someone? Because you probably should talk to Kiyoko first… you know, for moral support!"

“Not that kind of a confession, Suga-kun," I replied.

“Alright, just checking!"

“You’re so brave,” Hinata whispered once he was gone.

“You screamed your queerness out all at once," I reminded her.

“I know, but it didn’t feel very brave. It was impersonal and unintentional. But every person you've let in, it's been a conscious choice to share this part of yourself."

“Shou-chan, I don't think there's a right or wrong way to do this. I mean Asahi came out when Noya asked her out after a practice match – does that make her less brave?"

"I can't even talk to anyone but you two about it."

“And I _can_?"

“Okay, fair. Man, this was all harder than I was expecting!"

“Hinata, we’re in this together, okay?"

She hugged me. “See you at practice, senpai.”

“Hey, Yachi!”

I turned to see Kiyoko. “Hey!"

She slipped her hand into mine. “I think it’s so nice that you and Hinata live so close. I'm hoping you'll rub off on her."

“To quietly accept the role we've given her as decoy?"

“No.” She stopped and turned to face me. “To realize she has unlimited potential, and to never be content with one good play.”

-

Friday’s practice felt eternal. Not only was this the day I had set aside to come out to Suga, but it was exactly one week before we found out our starting positions. A week before I lost to Kageyama.

At least it would be an amusing week, though.

“You can’t receive, so we're going to work on that," Kageyama told Hinata.

“You’re not the boss of me!” Hinata replied, looking to me for help.

“Sorry, Shouyou, but she's right. You should work on it! Tobio-chan, why don't you send her some tosses?” I said innocently.

Kageyama got to work dutifully, but Hinata just glared. “Yachi-”

“If you don’t face it in practice, you'll faint during a game when she does a service ace."

“Urgh!”

“Have fun!”

“Mean,” Asahi whispered from behind me.

“What are friends for, right?"

Once they were practicing, I started thinking about my fate again. Kageyama was going to replace me. I didn't even know if I'd get to play.

“Fight for it,” came Kiyoko's voice.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not about to lose your position to a genius first-year."

“I’m still fighting for my spot on the court."

“It’s not the same when you already know you're the best at what you do."

“You are the best at what _you do_. Kageyama is just the best at what _she does_.” After a couple moments, she smiled. “Toss to me, Hitoka-san.”

-

As practice came to a close, I ran up to Suga. “Hey, Suga, I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee before we head home?”

He smiled. “Sure! Here, I’ll grab Shimizu and Dai-”

“No,” I interrupted, then turned red. “I mean – I don’t mean _no_ – I just – um!”

“Okay?” He stopped.

“I meant, do you want to get coffee… _just us_?” I hoped it didn’t sound weird. “You know, like in first year? And sometimes last year?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I’ll just let Daichi know I won’t be walking home with him, then.” After a moment, he asked, “Hey, Hitoka, are you okay?”

I nodded. “Yep!” I was not okay. I kind of felt like the entire team was sitting on my chest, keeping me from breathing.

Once he walked away, Hinata put her arms around me. “You’ve got this! Just like the first few times! I believe in you!”

“Yeah, I know…I think.” I watched him walk back to me, also looking nervous, oddly enough. “Can’t you come with us-?”

“No! You need to do this. You can do this. I love you.” She grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. “You are brave, and you are becoming a master at expressing your feelings. Asahi and I are behind you one-thousand percent. Go forth!”

She ended her motivational speech by pushing me towards him. I fell into him, then turned red. “Shouyou!”

She smiled and waved.

“I’m going to kill that kid one of these days,” I laughed, turning to him. “I’m – gosh, I’m sorry, Koushi. She’s, uh, she’s getting revenge on me for making her practice with Kageyama by embarrassing me.”

“Embarrassing you how?”

“Walk with me,” I sighed.

We were silent until we got to the café and ordered. I sat across from him in a booth, staring at my drink. It seemed to get harder each time instead of easier, somehow.

“Yachi, are you okay?” he asked, looking at me across the table with motherly concern. “You look like you’re going to throw up.”

My face flushed. “I can’t even imagine what you must be thinking right now. I know the only way to make this less weird is to just tell you what I wanted to tell you, and yet.”

“Anxiety is rough,” he agreed, extending a hand across the table. “Three years of friendship, you can trust me with anything.”

I took his hand, still unable to look at him. I was worried I was squeezing too hard, but he wouldn’t tell me even if I was. “Suga… I guess I kind of have… a confession of sorts.”

I felt him tense up, which did not help me. “Okay, you can tell me.”

“So, I’m a lesbian-”

“Oh, thank god!” He smacked his head down to the table and squeezed my hand. “It’s not that I was worried that you were about to confess, but-”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that thought. “You know, it’s funny.”

“What’s funny?” He looked up.

“People keep thinking other people like you, even though Daichi is the volleyball heartthrob. Like, is he really? Because someone told me they thought Kiyoko liked you. You just worried I did. I mean, Suga, you’re a hot mom, and it’s really underappreciated.”

He laughed along with me. “Well, neither of you actually like me, so that makes me not a heartthrob. Daichi, on the other hand, is an absolute-” He stopped. “Never mind.”

“An absolute what?”

He turned red. “Anyways, so I’m guessing Hinata knows, which is why she was pushing you?”

I nodded. “She was the second person to know.”

“Kiyoko was the first?”

I looked away. “I actually haven’t told her yet.”

His eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

“Okay, but she’s the next person I tell! I have a plan. I just needed to start with small goals before telling her. I mean, I can’t just tell her something like that without some practice first!”

“So, who was the first?”

“Asahi.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Another awkward pause. “Why are you so afraid to tell Kiyoko?”

“What if she thinks I like her? I mean, none of the other girls on the team – she is the only one I’ve shared a bed with, spent alone time with for hours outside of club.”

“So, you don’t like her then? Do you like Hinata? Wait, is Hinata your-?”

“Oh no, I like Kiyoko,” I confirmed before vigorously drinking my coffee. “It’s bad, Koushi. Really bad. Three years of pining bad. I think I just burned my entire mouth off.”

“Don’t drink hot things so fast! Here, have some of mine, since it’s cold. Don’t give yourself a brain freeze,” he added. “I guess I understand that you wanted to be okay with being gay first, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But I can’t imagine waiting three years to confess to someone. I can hardly wait a few months.”

“How do you mean?” I asked.

“Well…” His ears turned pink. “I’ve liked Daichi for a little while now.”

I tried to look surprised. “O-oh. Hey, that’s, wow. I, um. I didn’t see that coming.”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Stop_ , no, don’t say it like that!”

“What was it? Was it the way he spikes a volleyball to impress the first-years? Oh! I know! It was when he picked you up and saved you from Hinata’s serve, right!?”

“Shut up,” he laughed, covering his face.

“It _was_!”

“Well, you probably started liking Kiyoko when she was teaching you how to serve first year! And she put her hands on you to help you position yourself!”

I tried not to remember that. “Oh, Koushi, you’re so wrong. I started liking her from the moment she pulled me aside in the hallway and asked me to join the volleyball team. I didn’t even hear what she _said_.”

“A true useless lesbian, nice.”

“So, you’re just waiting for the right time to tell Daichi, then?”

“I guess, yeah. I’ve been walking him home every day, trying to get the nerve to say it, but, you know. It’s not as easy as I imagined it to be.”

“You should do what I plan to do! I want to talk to Kiyoko about relationships and confessing and all that, and see what she thinks. Like, does she want to be swept off her feet, or to do the sweeping? And then, I wouldn’t steal her thunder, in the off chance she does like me. You could just use that to make a plan on how to tell him.”

“Oh, haven’t you heard? I’m a pan _without_ a plan.”

“Well, let me know how it goes if you decide to talk to him.”

“I will do that,” he agreed, “if you do the same.”

“Here, let me simplify this.” I pulled out my phone and opened the Gay Panic GC. “I’ll put you in the group chat for this exact topic.” I grabbed his number from my contacts and put him in as “Unplanned Pan”. “There you go!”

He took out his own phone and looked at it. “That explains how you and Hinata got so close.”

“Yes, haha. Go on and say something. I’m sure the girls will be glad to have you.”

“Shou-chan is the luckiest first-year, becoming best friends with all her senpais,” he observed, tapping away at his keyboard. “And Yachi?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for telling me. It means a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Third-year!Yachi? Bonding? Having coffee? Um yeah, thanks, awesome, it's my pride and joy.
> 
> I'm really happy that I reread this chapter for posting, because I just wrote the first Seijoh match, so now I'm going to launch myself into a volcano. See you on the other side, kids. (I am kidding, but I did cry, so when you get to chapter 17, I'm sorry.) Anyways, I hope this was fluffy enough for ya.


	9. Kiyoko's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko might have just become friends with Tsukishima. Yachi might have just come out as gay. Daichi definitely just came out as bi.
> 
> And Shimizu Kiyoko has never lost a game of Monopoly in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have stolen the whole "parents left but I'm finishing high school here without them" from Free! but I needed just homey scenes without having to mentally remind myself of parents, so I'm sorry, but I'm not like, that sorry?

“I wonder what Yachi wants to talk to Suga about,” Daichi pondered as he walked me home. “You know, I don’t think they’ve gotten coffee together since second year.”

“They’re good friends, Daichi. Calm down,” I replied. “She isn’t stealing your man.”

“He isn’t _my man_ ,” he grumbled. “How are you so calm?”

“Because I know Hitoka, and if she liked someone, she’d tell me.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes, otherwise she wouldn’t have gotten so bothered when she thought _I_ liked Suga.”

“Unless she likes you and is also being awful and pining without telling anyone. Hey, maybe that’s what she’s talking to Suga about!”

I froze.

“What is it?”

“Well, if she is, it’s just… Koushi knows…knows that I like her.”

“You think he’d really tell her something like that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You think he’d really tell _you_ something like that?”

“Definitely not. We will never know.”

“They also might just be getting coffee together on a Friday night, because they’re friends,” he offered. “Forget I even suggested otherwise.”

“Hey, we’re having an extra practice tomorrow if you want to come. You don’t technically have to, but if you wanted to.”

“I’m your manager. I always have to,” he pointed out.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kiyoko.”

-

**Suga:** Kiyoko, just got back from coffee, wanted to see how u are?

**Kiyoko:** I’m ok mom, why?

**Suga:** Just got a feeling you might worry that the love of ur life is going out for coffee with cute boys

**Kiyoko:** Oh, who did she go out with besides you then?

**Suga:** She talked about you almost the whole time

**Kiyoko:** Yea?

**Suga:** Yea

**Suga:** And she didn’t confess either, so don’t even worry about that

**Kiyoko:** tell that to your jealous husband, Koushi, I wasn’t worried about it

**Suga:** Daichi was jealous??

**Kiyoko:** it was a joke?

**Suga:** Oh, right, yea

**Suga:** Did u walk him home for me?

**Kiyoko:** He walked me home but more or less

**Suga:** Ok. And he wasn’t mad? We sorta have a standing thing after practice

**Kiyoko:** Why are you being so weird about this, haha?

**Suga:** I honestly don’t know!

**Kiyoko:** I’m gonna pass out, see you at practice tomorrow, Koushi

**Suga:** See u then

-

When I got to practice the next morning, I tried to get there early so that I could warm up and make some plans alone. Of course, by alone, I mean secretly hoping Yachi would be early too. But given she stayed out with Suga for coffee until so late, I knew she wouldn’t be.

Instead, and to my surprise, Tsukishima was in the gym. She was leaning against the wall, and her eyes were closed as she listened to something in her big headphones. This was one of the only times I’d ever seen her in casual clothes, other than the sleepover at Noya’s, and it was definitely the only time I had seen her long hair out of a ponytail.

I walked over and sat down next to her. “Good morning, Tsukishima.” She opened one eye and glanced over at me. “What are you listening to?”

She sighed and took off the headphones. “American music.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” I said. “What music?”

“You wouldn’t like it.”

“You don’t know my taste in music,” I pointed out.

“Look, I get that you’re the captain, so you want to be the nice, best friend senpai, but I’ll pass on this team bonding opportunity, if you’ll excuse me.”

“I was just asking because I’ve been needing new music to listen to,” I sighed softly as she walked away. “No strings attached. Just some music sharing.”

She turned around and looked down at me confused. “Um, okay, fine.” She handed me her headphones and scrolled. “Really don’t think you’re the audience for it of all the girls on the team, but okay. This one I think is called _Cliffs Edge_ or something?”

I put on the headphones and looked at the music video she was showing me. Within a matter of seconds, I was very aware that this was a song about two girls. It was good, but unexpected. I felt like half of me was so caught on the music video that I couldn’t even hear the music at some points.

“That was…good.”

She rolled her eyes. “It was lesbian music, about lesbians.”

I nodded. “And it was _good_.”

“I told you that it probably wasn’t your-”

“Tsukishima-chan, I’m a lesbian.” I just sort of blurted it out. I wasn’t sure if it was so she wouldn’t feel embarrassed about the sexy music video she’d just shown me, or because she was giving me a hard time and I wanted to prove her wrong, but there it was.

Out there.

“I- oh. I didn’t know. I thought the only other lesbian on the team was, you know, Azumane-senpai.”

“Other?” I repeated.

“I don’t just listen to and watch these because they’re _good_ – though they are.”

“Well, oh. It’s okay that you didn’t know. No one other than Daichi and Koushi do.” I felt the mood of the conversation shift. “What about you?”

“No one knows. Well,” she paused, “no one other than you, I guess.”

“Sorry,” I whispered.

“Yeah, well, whatever. I’m going to go get changed and then eat the breakfast I brought. Only got here early so I could be alone, but I guess that’s out the window.”

“I got here early because I wanted to plan today’s practice. Hey, do you want to help?”

She frowned and flared her nostrils. “Why would I?”

“I don’t know, Kei. Why are you on a volleyball team if you don’t care about anything?” I countered before grabbing my phone and opening up my notes section. “By all means, do whatever you want until everyone else gets here. But when practice starts, give it your all.”

“Why bother? Hinata is going to be our starting middle blocker. No point in trying to act like she won’t be, or that ‘working hard’ is going to change it.”

I stood up and looked at her. “If we had a middle blocker as strong as Hinata at more than one thing, then Kageyama wouldn’t be our starting setter. Yachi would have a chance.”

“I’m not going to try and fight Hinata because you want your girlfriend on the court with you for the last season. If Coach Ukai wants anyone on the court, we’ll be there.”

I glared as she walked away. I really didn’t know how to read that kid, but it really killed me that she was so…like that. Angry and bitter, but also, didn’t care. That was the real reason I wouldn’t want her as a starting player. She just didn’t care.

-

After that day’s practice, I walked myself home. It was kind of exhausting, and I could tell that everyone was starting to get restless about the practice match.

Home was kind of weird, because I lived alone, more or less. My parents moved for business, but I stayed for the last year so that I could finish out high school at Karasuno. I don’t think I could’ve taken moving along with them, leaving my friends behind. But now, every day when I got home, it was weirdly quiet. I stayed in my room out of habit, but what else was there to do really?

-

**Tsukishima:** Shimizu-senpai, do you want the playlist I was listening to

**Kiyoko:** Sure, yeah

**Tsukishima:** There’s a lot of music videos like the one I showed you today, so you probably will like it. And there’s a lot of other girls in the comments section to talk to

**Tsukishima:** I also have a blog where I translate all the lyrics on the playlist so you can understand what the songs are saying (I mostly use Google so idk if it’s perfectly accurate)

**Kiyoko:** Are you being nice, or just doing this for the sake of doing it?

**Tsukishima:** Good music is good music. I thought you might want it was all. It’s not a big thing, senpai.

-

But it was a big thing. At least, to me it was. Sharing music with someone was like giving them a piece of your soul, and she shared it with me. Even if I had been a badgering senpai who begged her to share. She still chose something personal, instead of just a soundtrack that could’ve been about anything.

-

**Tsukishima:** If you ever want to know if a girl is gay, I swear, just play her one of the music videos. If she just bops to it, straight. If she gets all blushy and stops breathing for a couple seconds, gay

**Kiyoko:** You’ve tried this?

**Tsukishima:** No

**Kiyoko:** Then how do you know

**Tsukishima:** Well it’s what I did…and it’s what I just watched you do…so show your girlfriend the music and then maybe you won’t have to freak out so much about the fact Queen of the Court is replacing her

**Kiyoko:** I honestly don’t know if I should thank you or fight you

**Tsukishima:** You’re welcome

-

Of course, there were times that I just kind of wanted to rip her ears off or something, even if she was being nice, in her own weird little way. I wished she would stop calling Yachi my girlfriend, because I sort of hated that she just _knew_ , but I made a mental note on the fact that she and Yamaguchi reminded me of us first year. The next time she gave me a hard time, she was going to get a very annoying senpai in response.

-

**Yachi:** You

**Yachi:** Me

**Yachi:** Pork buns

**Yachi:** Your place

**Yachi:** Game night

**Kiyoko:** Door’s unlocked

**Yachi:** Thank god b/c I’m already here

-

I heard the door open and shut and started walking towards the entry way.

“You really should lock your door, Kiyoko! One of your crazy fans could break in here and try to seduce you – or _kill_ you!” She was obviously joking, but back in our first year, she used to think I was so pretty that I would have crazy fans throughout the school (I did _not_ ).

“So, which one are you breaking in to do?” I asked, poking my head around the corner.

“I – what?” She laughed and turned a little red. “I mean, definitely not to kill you.”

“I’m teasing,” I clarified. “Pork buns?”

She raised the bag.

We walked to the dining room, and I started thinking about what Tsuki had said. Was she being an annoying jerk while saying it? Oh my god, yes. But was there some stock in what she’d said? _Maybe…_

I’d been listening to the music since walking home anyways, so I already knew which one would be best to show her – _especially_ after reading Tsukishima’s translation. Yachi was pretty good at English, so I figured she would probably understand it better than me.

“Hey, so I actually was talking to Tsuki before practice today,” I said as we sat down across from each other.

“And she talked back?”

“Yeah. I asked her about the music she was listening to, and she sent me a playlist. It’s a lot of American music, but it’s really good.”

“She shared her _music_ with you?” she gasped. “Are you friends now?!”

“I really don’t think so, since she keeps saying mean things to me over text.”

“Like what?”

“Like- never mind _what_. But she said I should show you some of it because she thinks you might like it too.”

“Well, we could all use more music in our lives,” she agreed as I handed her my phone. “Do you know what this one’s called?”

I squinted at the title. “Uh, hold on.” I switched tabs to Tsuki’s blog. “ _Sleepover_.”

“Oh, yeah. I knew that. Jeez, weekend brain.” She hit play.

“There’s lyrics in the description box – I know you’re better at reading English than listening.”

“Thanks.”

It didn’t take long for her to realize that it was about girls, just like it hadn’t taken me long. A part of me felt bad for choosing a song that actually reminded me of us, because she might pick up on it. Instead, her eyes flicked from watching the emotional lyrics to the intimate music video. Her eyes were a little wide, and the occasional sharp exhale proved she was holding her breath.

“That was – is there more like this?” she asked, her voice cracking like seven times. “Like, can you – can you send that to me?”

I felt a small amount of hope building up in my chest. “Yeah, I – yeah!”

“Tsuki has good taste,” she whispered.

“Really good taste,” I agreed, sending the playlist to her.

“You know, this actually – this reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about. You know, on the subject of how we never discuss romantic feelings on any level.”

My heart stopped. “Yeah, for sure, what’s up?”

“Well…okay, this sounds silly now that I go to say it. If you do ever like someone, and there’s a really good chance they like you too, what would you do?” The music continued. “Like, would you want to confess first, or for her – him – them – you _know_! – to?”

_She said ‘her’ first._ “This is kind of… um… I actually have an answer for that,” I admitted, laughing in embarrassment. “I would want to tell her first.” I didn’t take my pronoun back.

She turned red practically from head to toe. “I would want to be told first, personally.”

“Fancy that,” I said, my breath caught in my throat. A new song played, and a quick glance at my phone reminded me of the title: _Wanna Be Missed_.

But then a text tone interrupted.

-

**Daichi:** Having a bi meltdown, meet me at the park? Please?

**Kiyoko:** There in five. Bringing Yachi. Can’t just abandon her

**Daichi:** Shit – I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, nvm!

**Kiyoko:** We’re on our way, Dai-kun

-

“Field trip?” I said, standing up and grabbing the pork buns bag.

“Sure,” she said, extending her hand. “Where to?”

“A park where Daichi is having a mild meltdown.”

“Daichi?” she asked.

“Come on.” I laced my fingers through hers, quickly kissing her hand. “Sorry. This seemed important, but I can’t just leave him there.”

She nodded. “Let’s go.”

We practically ran, and I felt bad, because I knew my legs were much longer than hers, but I kept a firm grip on her hand.

“Kiyoko,” she gasped. “Either slow down or carry me.”

“Sorry!” I stopped and scooped her up. “Panicking on his behalf a little.”

“I – yeah, okay!”

When we got there, Daichi was sitting on the bench, staring up at the sky. He looked over when he heard us coming up. I set down Yachi and we walked the rest of the way.

“Yachi,” he greeted, “I’ll fill you in. I’m bi! And apparently interrupting! Kiyoko, you really didn’t have to come if you two were hanging out.”

“I’m sorry, do you have another confidant?” I pointed out, sitting on one side of him. Yachi sat on the other.

“Well, I do _now_ , apparently.” He looked over at Hitoka. “I don’t mean that’s a bad thing. It’s probably about time I told you, since you’re my good friend and all that.”

She smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, I feel like I’m the one who interrupted something.”

“It’s just, you’ll never believe what Suga asked me today?”

This seemed to catch Yachi’s attention. “What?”

“Well, we got dinner after practice to compare notes on how everyone’s doing – you’re doing amazing, by the way, and we’re so proud of you!”

“Dad,” I interrupted, “Koushi’s question?”

“He asked me about relationship stuff for the first time since asking if you were my girlfriend.”

I laughed. “Okay, what did he ask? Because if it was about me again, I don’t think I can come out to him any further.” I felt panic seize my chest but kept breathing through it. I couldn’t worry about what Hitoka knew or didn’t know. If she had anything to say about it, she could wait until another day.

“He asked, if I liked someone, guy or girl, would I want to be the first one to confess. Because, being pan, he said that it was the same anyway – guy, girl, enby – he’d want to be confessed _to_. Well, even though I identify as bi, I really don’t care one way or another either. I know I’d want to do the confessing. And he just kind of _looked at me_ , you know?”

I knew a lot more than he realized. “Uh, oh. Wow. You think that was-?”

“It could’ve been. I mean, why else would he have asked something like that?” Yachi pointed out, going pale.

“I don’t know if I should say something – I don’t know if I’m _ready_ to say anything!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean, Yachi, you really think that was what he meant?”

She nodded slightly, biting down on her lip so hard I was afraid she’d bleed. “I…yeah. I know that if it was me, that’s probably why I’d bring up something like that.”

“And you two sound perfect for the situation,” I added, trying to not stare at her. “I mean, you want to confess, he wants to be confessed _to_ , which is kind of perfect. How did you not like, kiss him right then and there?”

“Kiyoko, please, I’m sure he was terrified and panicking. Things don’t make sense when you panic.”

“Or when something interrupts you.”

“The waiter,” he admitted, not knowing that we were having our own conversation.

“Well, there’s a good chance you both know how the other feels right now,” I said softly. “Now, it’s just about the right time to say something.”

“And honestly, if he knows, that’s probably enough until you’re ready to say it out loud,” Yachi confirmed, looking at me. “Because, if he loves you, then it’s more important that you’re comfortable with yourself and your feelings, that you’re ready for something like this.”

“What the _hell_ did I interrupt?” he asked, looking back and forth between us.

“We brought pork buns,” I said, avoiding the question. “But if you were just at dinner, I’m guessing you’re not hungry.”

“He’s a growing boy, Kiyoko!” Yachi argued, taking the bag and handing it to him. “Eat, you’ll feel better.”

“Don’t _force feed_ him, Hitoka,” I said. “Why don’t you come back with us to my house? We’ll discuss it all over tea, and then maybe you could join game night – if Yachi’s okay with that?”

She nodded. “You seem to need friends. We’ve got you.”

-

Three hours of never-ending Monopoly later, no one seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown anymore. Well, okay, we all were, but for a different reason. Monopoly reasons. It’s a miracle we even stayed friends after that. You know how it is.

“I hate this game!” Yachi cried.

“You only hate it because you’re _losing_!” I replied.

“You have like, all the money! I want a divorce! Give me half!”

“We signed a prenup!”

“I should have never agreed to play this game with you,” Daichi sighed, who had been stuck in jail for fifteen minutes. “Is it always like this?”

I nodded. “But usually Yachi plays the divorce card much earlier on.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t always win. I think you cheat! Daichi should be the banker!”

“You want _Daichi_ , the one in _jail_ , to handle the money? Hell no!”

“I didn’t commit any crimes!” he pleaded. “Please, give me something to do! I’m bankrupt and imprisoned! This is systematic villainization of the impoverished!”

“I win,” I declared, ending the game.

Yachi threw herself to the ground. “Why? Why do I put myself through this?”

“Why do you get so confident just because you can buy properties so early on? Your pride is why you always lose this game,” I pointed out.

She frowned at me. “Uncalled for.”

“Every single time,” I told Daichi.

He laughed. “I definitely feel both better and worse, so thank you for inviting me. I should probably head home now, though.”

“Alright. Thanks for joining us,” I said, standing up with him. “Be safe as you walk.”

“I will. And, thanks again, Kiyoko. You really didn’t have to ruin your evening for me.”

“The evening’s hardly begun,” Yachi assured him from the floor. “For example, when you leave, I will exact my revenge in Mario Kart!”

“It’s true; I suck at Mario Kart,” I confirmed. “Let me know when you’re home?”

“I will.”

I hugged him tightly. “We’ll talk more about Koushi another time, but for now, sleep on it.”

“Did you say, ‘Sleep on him’?” he asked, stepping back.

“I said, ‘Sleep on _it_ ,’ wow. You really do need sleep. Go.”

Once he left, I sat down next to Yachi. “Rematch?”

“You’ll lose.”

“Then we’ll just have to do best two games out of three.”

“Three out of five!”

“You’re so on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. If Haikyuu!! was about an all girls team, you bet your ass that Tsukishima Kei would have been dragged into friendship with the other girls much earlier on  
> 2\. The self-control to continue slowly building up to the proper confession where they properly become girlfriends? Someone punch me in the hecking face because I'm all the way at chapter 19 and still doing my best not to rush it because I care about volleyball but that's not why we're here  
> 3\. Third-years having a game night. Would you like me to write a full one that includes Asahi and Koushi in a later chapter? Because you know I'll do it. I'm not a coward. I will do it


	10. Yachi Comes Out, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi continues her coming out journey, which isn't going to plan. Kiyoko is a Gay Mess. Nishinoya is scary accurate with her relationship predictions.
> 
> Sometimes, you can know someone feels the same way without having confessed yet.

After crushing Kiyoko at Mario Kart, we started looking through the games to decide what to play next.

“What about Sequence?” I suggested.

“No, I hate that game. It gives me a headache to look at the board. What about Mario Party mini games? Winner takes all?”

I sighed. “Another Mario game? Really?”

She slumped down on the couch. “I’m surprisingly tired, honestly.”

“Me too. We could always continue this in the morning,” I offered.

“Are you staying?”

“I…could.” Glancing at the clock, I saw it was almost midnight. Almost the next week, if you went American style and started it on a Sunday. Perfect with my plan, more or less. “I feel like I should clarify something.” I sat down next to her, crossed-legged.

“Okay, go for it,” she said, voice wavering.

“I’m…” I felt like my heart was about to pop out of my mouth, but there I was, saying it. “I’m gay. I don’t know if you caught that earlier, but I’m a lesbian.”

“Me too,” she said. “I’m sorry that I told Daichi first. I know that probably upset you-”

“I told Asahi first.”

“I told Suga second.”

“I told Hinata second. Trust me, if anyone should be angry, it’s you.”

“I told Tsukishima third.”

“I told Kinoshita, Narita, and my mom.”

“I told…wait, no, that’s it. Carry on?”

“On Friday, I told Suga.”

“Wow, you’ve really been working through this whole ‘coming out’ thing,” she marveled. “Counting you, I’ve told four people.”

“Well, I’ve only told six people – seven, I guess. That’s not that many.”

“It is when our world is made up of about sixteen people.”

I shrugged. “Hinata thinks it’s brave, too, but I don’t know. I feel like if I was really brave, I would have said something first year.”

“We have to be okay with ourselves before we can see if anyone else is too. I only told Daichi first year because he told me.”

Suddenly, all of high school made more sense. “I get why Suga thought you were dating, in that case – though it’s incredibly ironic.”

“What do we do now?” she asked.

I shook my head and shrugged, falling into her lap. “Whatever you want, Shimizu. But I’m about to fall asleep, so we’ll do it in the morning.”

“Okay. Mario Party, winner takes all?” she asked again.

I smiled up at her. “Yeah, okay. Winner takes all.”

“Loser buys breakfast.”

“Sure.”

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Gay Panic:** I did it! I came out to her last night!

**Here n Queer:** Holy heck, that’s two people, two days in a row! When are u telling daddy?

**Here n Queer:** *Daichi lol autocorrect

**Gay Panic:** Ok that’s a LIE Shouyou

**Gay Panic:** Idk but I think soon. He actually confided in me for some stuff, so I think it’s only right

**Unplanned Pan:** Oh no, did he tell u what I said? I think I made it weird!

**Gay Panic:** Look, I’m not a gossipy confidant

**Gay Panic:** But I can tell you that he’s not weirded out by it AT ALL

**Useless Gay:** This is so exciting!!! Suga, are u going to confess?

**Unplanned Pan:** Well, technically, he said if he liked someone, he’d want to confess first, so no

**Gay Panic:** Yea actually Kiyoko said the same thing

**Here n Queer:** SCREEEE do u know what this means u guys

**Here n Queer:** By prefects, your relationships will be falling into place!

**Gay Panic:** Idk, I don’t know if either of them are ready for that right now

**Gay Panic:** Shoot, I think I left practice uniform at Kiyoko’s last night

**Here n Queer:** ExcUSE ME?

**Gay Panic:** What, I stayed over

**Useless Gay:** Stayed over how?

**Gay Panic:** I slept…at her house…for the millionth time…chill

**Here n Queer:** I bet the next time ur alone at her house, ull probably not just be sleeping

**Useless Gay:** Hinata!

**Here n Queer:** Oh I suppose u think im wrong?

**Gay Panic:** I don’t totally think you’re wrong

**Here n Queer:** Ew don’t tell me that

**Gay Panic:** Not like that!

**Gay Panic:** But I think we’re close to maybe…kissing?

**Gay Panic:** I’ve never kissed anyone, definitely not a girl, I’m dying! I should unthink that right now

**Here n Queer:** It’s not that hard! And kissing girls is like a million times easier than kissing boys

**Useless Gay:** The child speaks truth

**Here n Queer:** Asahi ur TWO YEARS older than me chill out grandma

**Here n Queer:** But trust me, ull be ok

**Here n Queer:** In case u don’t think so though

**Here n Queer:** I’ll take 1 for the team and help you out

**Gay Panic:** Hinata!

**Here n Queer:** Ok, ok! Do u think Daichi needs help before kissing Suga-san?

**Unplanned Pan:** Hinata!!

**Useless Gay:** Stick to kissing Tobio-chan

**Unplanned Pan:** what

**Here n Queer:** It’s nothing, basically an inside joke at this point

**Here n Queer:** I mean jeez, u say a girl makes u want to shout from the rooftops that ur into girls and u want her to know, and suddenly it means u like her

**Unplanned Pan:** O_o

**Here n Queer:** Don’t give me that, mom!

**Unplanned Pan:** It sounds…pretty gay to me

**Here n Queer:** No, not this again!! I won’t take it!

_Here n Queer has changed the topic to Getting Yachi Laid._

**Gay Panic:** Hinata!!!

-

Monday, before practice, Kiyoko walked up to me in the locker room. “Hey, um, thought you might need this? I washed it with mine, just because, you know. Um. Yeah.” She turned red and shoved the bag with my clothes in it at me.

“You showed her the music, didn’t you?” Tsukishima said, giving us a look before walking to her locker.

“I don’t know, Kei, have you shown Yamaguchi the music yet?” Kiyoko said, trying not to turn red.

The first-year gasped. “Take that back!”

“Admit we’re friends!”

“I should kill you!”

I awkwardly stepped between them, trying not to think about how tall Tsuki was. “Hey, I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but no fighting in the locker room. This is a sacred place.”

“Shimizu-san, just you wait,” she said before turning away. “And Yachi-san, don’t even ask! I am gay! We’re all gay! This entire fucking team is so fucking gay! No one asked for this!”

“Yikes,” I whispered, turning back to my locker. “Oh, I have your clothes that you let me borrow, also.”

“Thanks,” she said, quickly shoving it in her locker.

“Um, are you going to make it, or should I change in the bathroom?” I asked, watching her shake as she stared at her gym clothes.

“I’m fine,” she said.

We got changed, and neither of us were fine.

-

The whole week, I focused so hard on proving my worth to the team that I didn’t even think about coming out to Daichi. Suddenly, it was Friday, and Ukai was giving us our starting positions.

“Asahi, Nishinoya, and Kiyoko will be on our starting backline,” she said, which wasn’t a surprise. Obviously, our ace, libero, and captain would be starting players. “Then, Tanaka will be our wing spiker up front.” I could feel her looking at me, and I hated it. I knew what was going to happen. “Our starting setter will be Kageyama, and Hinata our middle blocker.”

“But Yachi has seniority,” Hinata blurted out before covering her mouth. “Sorry!”

“Well, I want you on the court as a decoy, and you and Kageyama are sort of a pair, now aren’t you?”

Her face fell, which just made me feel worse. “Yeah. Okay.”

As we started to head out, I pulled her aside. “Hinata, you know she doesn’t mean you’re useless without her, right? Or even vice versa. She just means you’re stronger together.”

“No, she doesn’t,” Hinata argued. “I can’t do anything but that freak kill, and I can’t do it without Kageyama.” She turned around and sulked away.

“I wish I could help her,” I sighed.

Asahi joined me and squeezed my shoulder. “She’ll figure it out eventually, Hitoka. Don’t worry about her.”

I looked around to see where Sensei and Coach Ukai were and stopped them before they could leave. “Hey, I know we have the training camp this weekend, and I know you’ll have our starting players out there.”

“Yeah,” Ukai said, turning to face me.

“But when we’re in a real match, if you need me – pinch serving, replacing Kageyama for any reason – I’m still useful to the team. Coach, I can still set, if I’m needed.”

She smiled. “I know. And I don’t want anyone to stay on the bench the whole season. That was how it was for me in high school, and it sucked.”

“Wait, seriously?” I gasped. “Your _grandmother_ was your coach!”

“Yeah,” she laughed. “She didn’t believe in playing favorites, though, and I was really bad. Or, there was always a better setter. But I don’t think anyone here is really bad. I think that they all just need to learn where their strengths are.”

“Thank you,” I said, bowing. “Just, thank you.”

-

“Third years are having dinner,” Daichi announced as we left the school. “I’m guessing you’re joining us?”

“Of course,” I agreed, looping my arm through his.

“Dad!” Tanaka cried from behind us, crashing her way to Daichi’s other side. “Hey!”

He sighed and smiled at her. “Hello, Tanaka. Congratulations on being a starting player this year.”

“It helps that I wasn’t exactly going against Kiyoko again,” she pointed out. “Where are we going?”

“Third years are having dinner,” he explained. “Not even Yuu is coming, Ryu.”

She looked like she was about to stop breathing when he used her given name. “Well – do you think that maybe I could-?”

“Tanaka, do you want to get dinner with me?” Ennoshita called from across the parking lot.

She dropped Daichi’s arm and instantly turned to her. “Yeah! Be right there!” She looked back at us. “Another time, my love.”

He shook his head as she ran. “It would just break her heart if I told her I was in love with Suga,” he laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure she knows,” I pointed out. Then, realizing it might be mean now that it wasn’t a joke anymore, quickly added, “I mean, she doesn’t _know_! You know?”

“Sure, it’s like how everyone calls you Kiyoko’s girlfriend,” he said.

“They – they _what_?”

“They’ve been doing that since first year. Catch up.”

I screamed quietly. “Okay, didn’t know that. I’m guessing at this point, no one is going to be surprised when I come out as gay?”

He shook his head. “Welcome to the club.”

“Hey, you two,” Suga said, putting an arm around us both, which led to him leaning awkwardly in my direction. “Dinner, usual place?”

“Yes,” I said, letting go of Daichi’s arm so that Suga could take his rightful place there.

Suga looked up and away from Daichi while reaching for his hand and snuggling in next to him. I was pretty sure I was getting a cavity from how freaking cute they were. Instinctively, I sought out Kiyoko and grabbed onto her. Not that we were competing with Daichi and Suga…but at this point, it was a little bit of a competition.

Winners confessed first.

“Oh, great, it’s like a triple date!” Nishinoya cheered from behind us.

I turned to see her zipped inside of Asahi’s jacket. “Oh, so much for exclusive third-years dinner,” I laughed.

“Tanaka isn’t dating a third-year, she can go with her future wife to dinner.”

“Enno-chan?” Kiyoko asked curiously.

“Just you wait,” Noya guaranteed. “She’s going to fall madly in love with her, and then forget all about Daichi – even if he is a snack and a half.”

“You think everyone on the team is going to fall in love with someone else,” Asahi sighed, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

“Sure! See, Suga and Daichi? Probably already in love-”

“Oh, for fuck’s-” Daichi groaned.

“Nishinoya!” Suga said, voice cracking.

They shared a look, which sort of made me wonder what they talked about in the Pans Without Plans GC.

“Then I think that Kiyoko and Yachi have been secretly dating for at least a year.”

“Wow, Noya, you’ve caught us, what ever will we do,” Kiyoko replied monotonously. I noticed her lean even closer to me though, and sort of relished in the attention. It was nice to be a little bit gayer.

“Tsuki and Yamaguchi? They’ve been dating since they were six. Hinata and Kageyama? Right now, they’re total tsunderes, but just you wait!”

“You’re ridiculous,” I laughed. I didn’t want to tell her that I knew for a fact that about half of her declarations were the truth, and I definitely didn’t want to know how she was so perceptive.

“So, Yachi, I’m sorry you’re not a starting player! You’re a way better setter than Kageyama, just because you connect with all of us!”

I smiled over at her. “It’s okay, Yuu-chan. I want to celebrate the three of us here who are starting players!”

“We don’t _count_ ,” Asahi pointed out. “I’m the ace, Noya is the libero, and Kiyoko is the captain. We were like, the given players.”

“If you can celebrate me and Kiyoko being captains, then I can celebrate our MVPs being starting players,” I argued. “Besides, Ukai says she’s going to put me on at points throughout the season, so I’m really not upset. As long as I can play with my friends again.”

“Aww!” Noya smiled widely at me. “Babe, can you hug her? My arms are kind of stuck in here?”

Asahi laughed and gave me a quick squeeze as we walked. Then, she looked at my intertwined fingers with Kiyoko and gave me a quick nod. Not quite the lesbian nod, but like the, I see you being gay over there, nod. A nod of gay approval. Gaypproval.

-

At first, I was looking forward to the fact that I would be alone with the third years, because all of them knew I was gay. But with Noya there, I couldn’t talk about it. Well, I _could_ , but she would accidentally tell Tanaka, and Tanaka had no filter…

“Hey, I’m gay, and everyone here should know, because I had a system, and it’s a system that stopped working once I came out to like half the club?”

Noya stopped with chopsticks halfway between the plate and her mouth. “You – I mean – wait – hang on-”

I drank down all of my water. “Right, so is everyone excited for the training camp this weekend?”

Noya just continued to gape at me. “Am I the last to know? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I don’t disagree with your decision, but-”

“No, you aren’t the last to know. Just the last one here. I thought I could come out a little bit at a time, but it’s getting hard to maintain,” I laughed uncomfortable. “Like, I think that Tsukishima knows?”

“Sorry, I think that’s my fault,” Kiyoko said. “She kept calling you my girlfriend and I think I got a little bit frustrated with her, so-”

“You guys are _dating_?”

“No!” we both replied.

“Not yet,” I added quietly.

“It’s a whole thing. No one has confessed. No one is totally comfortable with herself yet,” Kiyoko explained. “I can’t wait to meet Nekoma’s captain. I hope she’s cool.”

“Yeah, I’m really curious to meet their setter! The thing with these Tokyo schools is that we’ve never played any of-”

“Kiyoko, you’re gay too?” Noya asked. This got Asahi’s attention too.

“Yeah. I’m…I’m a lesbian.”

“Is there anything else I should know?” Noya asked.

“I’m…” Daichi stopped, like he wasn’t sure what to say next. “I’m bi.”

“This is so amazing! So many more gays! Oh my god!” She shook Asahi, stars in her eyes. “This is the best date we’ve ever been on! Everyone is coming out!”

“Even better than the-” Asahi stopped and leaned down closer to Noya to finish her sentence.

Noya turned a little red. “Okay, maybe not better than that one. Close second!”

-

“Hey, we have to be back at school pretty early – do you want to come home with me?” Kiyoko asked, pausing where we would usually go our separate ways.

“Do you want me to?” I asked. “I just, I mean, you can’t even talk to me in the locker room anymore.” It was true. The one time she looked over to say something to me that whole week, I was in the middle of changing and she slammed her head into her locker door trying to look away. “Everything’s kind of…different.”

“No,” she countered. “Not yet! It’s halfway between different and the same. We’ve got this.”

I got up on my tiptoes, but she was too tall, so I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down. “Halfway between different and the same,” I repeated before kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is "halfway between different and the same" sort of the most cheesy, romantic thing I've ever written in a fic? It makes me want to get a time machine to the week between confessing and becoming datemates so that I can say that to my datemate because it's that cute. God I love writing about these two lesbians can you TELL


	11. Volleyball Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nekoma Girls' Volleyball Team comes to Karasuno High for some practice matches.
> 
> Kuroo seems really cool. More girls are swooning over Daichi. Kiyoko has the caffeine tolerance of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Kuroo seemed cool and collected but then he came back and he was just an energetic dork? Well, why should fem!Kuroo be any different. Once Chapter 21 rolls around, no one will know what hit them, because "didn't she seem, uh, different, last time?"

_Halfway between different and the same._

Yachi and I had shared a bed several times, because that’s what best friends do. But she slept on one side, and I slept on the other.

This time?

I woke up with her in my arms, head against my chest. She was still sleeping, breathing gently, hair pulled back out of her face. I couldn’t make out much of the details, because I wasn’t wearing my glasses, but I was about ninety percent sure she looked like an angel.

“Hitoka, we have to get ready for practice,” I whispered.

She opened one eye and squinted at me. “We can’t do this at practice, though.”

“Why not? Asahi and Nishinoya do all the time.”

She pressed in closer and tilted her chin up. “The captain can take care of it.”

“Hitoka.” I looked down, trying to keep gay thoughts at bay. “We _are_ the captain.”

“ _No_ ,” she whined, pouting at me.

“Come on.” I reached for my glasses on the nightstand. “There’s still time to make a coffee run. I’ll pop into the group chat and see what everyone wants. Then I’ll just order two of everything so there’s stuff for the Nekoma kids? And I’ll just guess on the coaches and Sensei.”

She propped herself up on her elbow and took off my glasses. “But, sleep.”

“Hitoka-”

She collapsed onto me, interrupting what I was saying. “ _Sleep._ ”

“Please, I can only fight you on this for so long. I’m weak, and gay.”

“That’s what I was banking on, but I guess it is a low blow.”

I took back my glasses and put them back on. “It’s time to be responsible.”

“Ew.”

“I know. When did we become the senpais? Where are _our_ senpais? It’s been months, and I’m still not sure we can do this.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to do our best. No one’s died in a practice yet!”

“No, but Tsukishima is going to meet her end soon if she keeps teasing me about you. I know she’s just trying to get a rise out of me, but she’s just so-?”

“Mean?” Yachi offered.

“Yeah, _mean_. Why is she so mean?”

“Probably some tragic backstory you have to reach level eight friendship to unlock.”

-

**Volleyball Babes GC 2K18**

**One-chan 1:** Hey, Yachi and I are making a coffee run before practice. What’s your orders?

-

Carrying thirty coffees is a little bit of an ambitious feat, so I ended up calling Daichi, Suga, and Asahi to come help. It was just safer for the coffees to only carry one tray of six each.

“You doubled the orders?” Daichi observed. “I don’t think that Nekoma is bringing all twelve of their members, only the regulars.”

“Well, then they can choose one made with soy milk or regular milk, between all the extra drinks.”

“What will you do with the rest?”

“Drink them,” I replied, looking him dead in the eyes.

“That’s…that’s a lot of caffeine.”

“Nekoma will never know what hit them. There’s going to be a new freak quick on the court today,” I laughed.

“I hope you’re joking,” Suga said.

“We’ll see,” I replied. “I’m so excited! You know, Coach Ukai used to talk about Nekoma all the time. I think she was good friends with Coach Nekomata, but we lost our connections when they both retired the first time.”

“I got really confused for a second,” Asahi said, shaking her head. “You’re talking about the former Coach Ukai, not our present one. Wow.”

I nodded. “I wonder when they’re getting here, and also which members they’re bringing! You know, I read somewhere that they have _two_ liberos-”

“I know,” Asahi interrupted, then quickly apologized. “Noya never stops talking about it; I can’t tell if she admires them, or if she’s upset about it.”

When we got to school, we made sure to bring coffee first to Coach Ukai and Sensei.

“I just kind of guessed on what you guys would want, but I figured you needed it more than the rest of us.”

“Thank you, Kiyoko,” Sensei said, taking her cup. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I figured everyone was probably tired. I know that we’re all used to hanging out on Fridays, so not everyone slept well.”

“You guessed well,” Ukai noted after sipping hers. “I guess we can start with something other than playing straight away, give everyone a chance to warm up to each other.”

I turned to see Hinata and Kageyama, neck and neck in their race to get to the gym first. “Those two have either become great friends, or worse enemies,” I observed.

“Only time will tell which,” Ukai agreed.

Before their race could end, Yachi excitedly jogged up to Kageyama and caught her up in a conversation. I laughed as I watched the first-year try to hold in her frustration, but she abandoned that attempt when Yachi yelled:

“Go, Shouyou!”

“Wait, that’s cheating!” Kageyama yelled, bolting past her senpai.

“I want to go with friends,” I admitted, stepping aside to let Hinata in. “Good job, Shou-chan.”

“I beat you!” she declared, pointing at Kageyama.

“You cheated!” Kageyama complained, tackling her.

“Hey, wait,” I said, kneeling by them. “We brought coffee. Kags, lots of milk in yours.”

She looked up from being about to punch Hinata. “The coconut one?”

“It’s what you ordered, isn’t it?” She started to stand, so I gestured to Daichi. “Dai-san has all the starting players’ coffees. Go on, girls.”

“Amazing,” Sensei marveled. “You’re so good with those two.”

“I really can’t take any credit,” I told her. “Yachi is the one who’s become practically best friends with Shou-chan. I just do what she says will work.”

“You make very good co-captains,” Ukai said. “Oh! There’s the Nekoma bus now!”

I tried to hold in my excitement as I left the trays on one of the tables in the gym. The last thing we needed was spilled coffee around our guests.

An elderly woman walked straight to Ukai and ruffled her hair as if she’d brought her up herself. “Keishin, you look just like your grandmother did at your age, do you know that?”

“It’s what they tell me. They won’t stop telling it to me. Hi, Coach Neko.”

I looked around and finally caught sight of the captain. She was tall, with spikey black hair and a permanent smirk.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” she introduced herself.

“Shimizu Kiyoko,” I replied, shaking her hand firmly.

“Yachi Hitoka,” I heard Yachi introducing herself. “Setter, vice-captain.”

“Yaku Morisuke, libero,” one of the other Nekoma kids greeted.

“I hate them!” cried another one of them.

Kuroo rolled her eyes. “That’s, um, that’s our _ace_ , Yamamoto Taketora. She’s…”

“They have _two_ hot guy managers!”

I turned to see her falling at Suga and Daichi’s feet, then back to Kuroo. “You know, it makes me wish I was less gay. I never would have picked the hottest guys in our grade first year otherwise – although in my defense, they did _not_ look like _that_ in first year.”

The Nekoma captain laughed heartily at that. “Well, we all have those kinds of distracting gay moments. Definitely better than- I’m sorry, what are your kids doing?”

I turned again to see Tanaka and Noya circling Daichi and Suga protectively.

“Stay away from our managers, city girls!”

“That’s Tanaka Ryu, wing spiker, and Nishinoya Yuu, libero,” I sighed. “Girls! Stop claiming your territory!”

I rushed over and grabbed Tanaka by her shirt collar, and Yachi took Noya’s.

“I’m so sorry!” she said in Yaku’s direction.

“This is honestly so embarrassing,” I agreed, looking apologetically at Kuroo.

“Kenma?!” Hinata gasped, rushing one of the players.

“Hi, Shouyou.”

“That’s our setter, Kozume Kenma,” Kuroo told me. “They may seem like they don’t want to be here, but trust me, they’re the best kid on the team.”

“I didn’t know you were from _Nekoma_! Wait, is this what you meant by, ‘See you tomorrow’? How did you know I went here?!”

“Your school name was on your shirt.”

“That’s Hinata Shouyou,” I said. “She’s our middle blocker.”

“She’s your _what_?” Kuroo replied.

I smiled brightly. “Oh, just you wait. Hey, we got everyone coffee, if you’ll follow me into the gym.”

“You’re an angel, Shimizu-chan; I feel like I hardly slept last night with these kids.”

“Yeah, I feel a little bad for abandoning everyone, but I just spent the night at my house since it’s so close by. You’ve got to be sharp dealing with ten children.”

“This is why I don’t travel with all of mine.”

“Here, I got you what I was having; hope you like it.”

“Hey, caffeine is caffeine. Kenma!” She turned to the setter. “They brought us coffee!”

“Oh, thanks,” they said softly, uninterested.

“I promise they’re more enthusiastic than this on the court,” Kuroo said, pulling them in close.

“I’m really not. Are you really throwing around my pronouns expecting everyone to just know what you’re talking about?”

I smiled at them. “Well, Karasuno might as well be Queerasuno, so I sort of caught on.”

“Sounds like we’ll be right at home,” Kuroo said, sipping her coffee.

“Hey, Kiyoko-”

“With the coaches’ drinks, Daichi.”

“Thanks!”

As every filed into the gym and grabbed their drinks, I couldn’t help but marvel at how _cool_ Nekoma seemed. Kuroo especially had my attention; she seemed so calm, collected, and comfortable with her position of captain. If she hadn’t come off so friendly, she probably would have intimidated me: the way her hair hid one of her eyes, and she always seemed to look at you like she knew something you didn’t.

“Are you going to stare at her the whole day, or just until it gets weird?” Yachi whispered. I turned, embarrassed, but she just laughed. “She’s kind of awesome, isn’t she? You should really meet Yaku properly; she’s so nice, and so cool!”

“That’s the one that Suga’s talking to right now?”

She nodded. “I think she’s Nekoma’s team mom.”

“Do you all know why we’re here together today?” Coach Nekomata began, addressing both teams. “It’s because Takeda-sensei would _not_ stop calling me.”

“You and me both,” Ukai said, smiling over at Sensei, who was bright red.

“I’m sorry,” she laughed awkwardly.

“But, no, seriously. Karasuno, you should be thankful to your faculty advisor. Despite the fall of your school, she believes in you more than I’ve ever seen anyone else do. But we are also here together, because it’s our schools’ destinies. We must meet at nationals, and one of us will take home first place.”

“It will be Karasuno,” Coach Ukai promised.

Nekoma’s other coach smiled evilly at her. “Keishin, we’re going to wipe the floor with you.”

Just when I got the vibe that they were going to try and kill each other, like an older version of Hinata and Kageyama, they both laughed and had a side hug.

“Good to have the old Benchwarmers Club back together, eh Manabu?”

I looked at her confused, but Yachi explained, “Ukai was a setter, but not a regular player. I’m guessing the same goes for Coach Naoi.”

“I guess you’ve joined their club then,” I said without thinking. “Oh, jeez, that was mean, I’m sorry!”

But Yachi just laughed. “It must be inadequate-setter exclusive.”

“You’re not inadequate,” I told her.

“Compared to Kageyama-chan? Everyone is inadequate.”

-

It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy playing their team, but we _kept losing_.

They would hit us with multiple service aces in a row, we’d get the ball long enough for Kageyama to land a good serve or for a freak quick – I loved watching Kuroo gape at that one – but then they’d come together and beat us.

“Again!” Hinata would beg. So, we would play another round.

It was clear that Nekoma was a well-structured team. They seemed to know exactly how the others would move, and how to best coordinate both offense and defense. The only thing they couldn’t stop was the freak quicks.

“Again!”

We were all about to pass out, though. This was the reunion we’d been waiting for, but it was exhausting. If they’d never made it to nationals, I didn’t even want to know what the other Tokyo teams were like.

“Maybe after a break, Shrimpy-chan,” Coach Nekomata told her.

Everyone cleared off the court to eat lunch.

“Why do we suck?” Hinata cried, throwing herself into Yachi’s arms.

“I just don’t think we function as a whole team yet,” Yachi admitted. “There’s definitely something missing.”

“What is it? I’ll find it! I’ll do better!”

“Shouyou, relax,” I sighed, patting her head. “There’s six people on the court, and twelve on our team. It’s not up to you.”

-

When the practice came to a close, we worked together to reset the gym. Karasuno had yet to win a practice set.

_So much for being a powerhouse again._ It felt like this hopeless dream that we could ever be what Karasuno once was.

I just didn’t get it! We had the twelve – okay, so eleven, because not Tsuki – most passionate players in the country. We had an incredible ace, talented libero, and a genius setter. There was so much talent, so much energy, and yet we couldn’t seem to work together.

“You crows put up one hell of a fight,” Kuroo complimented as we cleaned up the balls strewn about. “Too bad the cats always have to eat the birds.”

I laughed. “Your team is incredible. How did you get so in sync with each other?”

“I think it helps that we’re all friends. And I’ve known Kenma since we were kids, which is always a benefit. Honestly, it just takes practice, seeing how everyone’s strengths bring out everyone else’s.” She stopped, then looked around at my team. “I know you probably don’t feel like you should be the captain, right? Like, how did your senpais before you even do it?”

I nodded, feeling my face get hot. “All our third-years have crippling anxiety. Mine is the least bad.”

She patted my shoulder. “You’re the most qualified for the job, then. And for what it’s worth, I think you do a really good job reining them in.”

“Thanks.” I turned to look at our teams and saw Yamamoto gaping at Suga and Daichi. “Is she okay?”

Kuroo laughed. “Yeah, she’s just trying to figure out how to talk to them. They are pretty gorgeous, I’ll give you that.”

“Too gorgeous. My team doesn’t even know how to behave around them,” I sighed, waving at them so that they knew we were talking about them. “The irony is that I’m pretty sure they’re going to get married.”

“Shame. That Daichi’s a real piece of eye candy.”

“One hell of a wing spiker, too,” I told her. “And Suga is basically captain of the pretty setter squad.”

“Oh, they played volleyball?” she asked, then shook her head. “Of course. That’s why a lesbian would happen to pick out the most gorgeous of guys. They’re qualified.”

I nodded. “Very.”

“Hey, before we pack up…maybe we could give them a chance to play again. What do you say, Shimizu-san?”

“Three-on-three,” I replied. “Yachi will set, I’m her wing spiker, you can be our middle blocker. I’m sure Tanaka will jump at the chance to play for Koushi and Daichi.”

“Oh, we have more setters here than that! We can have my ace, they can have yours; we’ll take your libero and they can take ours. Then, Kenma will be a second setter on our team, and that Tobio for theirs.”

I laughed. “Okay, let’s play.”

We gathered everyone and got them into their teams.

“You’re going down, Shimizu!” Daichi called.

“Bite me, Sawamura!” I called back.

“Kinky,” Tanaka said with a smirk.

I’d practiced with Suga and Daichi before, but never played against them. This was going to be fun.

Kageyama served first, which was always intimidating, but Nishinoya was on top of receiving it. “Chance ball! I can’t believe you’re making me play against my best friend _and_ my girlfriend!” she complained.

“One touch!” Tanaka called.

“Ladies,” Kuroo said, nodding her head to where Daichi was preparing to hit the ball. Suga set, and he smashed it – directly into our hands.

“Hitoka! Kiyoko! Kuroo-senpai! Nice!” Hinata called as the ball hit the ground on the other side.

“Are you cheering for them?” Kageyama shot at her.

“Yeah!”

The two glared at each other before Kenma went in to serve.

“Nice serve!” I told them.

“Chance ball!”

Tanaka was over-zealous in her spike though, so I made sure to call, “Out!” before anyone tried to save it.

“Damn!” she hissed. “I thought I had that!”

“Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Daichi told her, patting her on the back before Kenma served again. Tanaka almost passed out.

We stayed pretty neck and neck with each other for the whole set, but at the end, our team won. I felt like I was finally starting to understand what went into a functioning team. Kuroo was such a natural leader, and she seemed to know exactly what we needed to do, and when.

The Karasuno way was constant offense, but she knew how to slip in defense and when to just try to keep the ball in the air long enough to tire out the other side. She was graceful, calculating, and stealthy – just like a cat.

“Seriously, are you going to stare at her all day?” Yachi asked me for about the millionth time.

“Sorry. I just feel like there’s so much I can learn from her! How to lead, how to play, how to kiss girls-”

“And do other things,” she added, leaning against me and joining me in the gaping. “Trust me, I get it.”

-

“I’m going to miss them!” Hinata wailed. “Kenma is so cool!”

“When you say them, do you mean them singular, just Kenma, or the whole team?”

“Them singular, mainly,” she admitted. “They’re just really awesome! I want to make them smile! Or frown! Happy or really angry! I want them to feel something playing volleyball!”

I laughed. “I think that they do enjoy it, in their own way.”

“They’re such a good setter, also! But I think Kageyama scared them at the end of practice.”

Tobio, who was sitting a little way off, scoffed. “What? I was just asking where they learned to play.”

“You’re too intense, Kageyama-cha-” Hinata went red. “Kageyama- _san_.”

Kageyama rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Hinata-chan.”

I smiled at the two of them. _Finally friends. Or, something like that._

“Dai-san!” Tanaka yelled. “It was an honor to play alongside you today!” She bowed.

“You did well, given that you don’t usually play middle blocker,” he told her.

“Th-thank you, senpai!”

“It was nice to play together again, wasn’t it, Daichi?” Suga said, smiling up at him.

“You remain the best setter I’ve ever played beside.”

“Do we sound like that?” Yachi asked.

Before I could reply, Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima groaned, “ _Yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-binary Kenma is my favorite head canon, and I frequently find myself using "they/them" even when talking about canon Kenma, so of course I had to write it in my fic. How could I not? (As a nonbinary pal myself, I'm weak for fellow enby characters, also.)


	12. Yachi Comes Out, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi abandons her plan. Everyone likes Daichi's thighs. Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei might be in love. Hinata kissed a girl...oops?
> 
> But Natsu is so. freaking. cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much to say and no idea how to word it so meet me at the end and I'll try to explain my weird choices in this chapter?

“I can’t believe I ever tried to _plan_ coming out,” I sighed. “I thought I could control it by strategically telling two people at a time, but it just wasn’t that easy.”

We were laying on Kiyoko’s bed the Sunday morning after the Nekoma practice matches. I figured I should probably go home at _some_ point, but I had started keeping clothes at her place just for these kinds of situations.

“Who do you have left to tell?” she asked, tracing her fingers along my arm.

“Coach Ukai, Takeda-Sensei, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi. I think I might just tell them all on Monday or something.” I paused. “Is it weird to come out to your teacher and coach?”

She shook her head. “I think they’ll appreciate that you think they’re important enough to share it with them. Besides, we already know that Ukai is queer, so she’ll probably understand.”

“Not to mention that she’s totally in love with Sensei,” I added.

“ _What_?”

“Oh, _come on_ , did you hear her yesterday?” I laughed, sitting up. “When Nekomata gave Sensei a hard time about calling her until she agreed to do practice matches, and Ukai goes, ‘You and me both,’ and just gave her the fondest look?”

“You’re worse than Nishinoya – even she’s never gone as far as to assume the coaches are in love,” she teased.

“Not yet,” I countered, grabbing my phone to text her.

-

**Yachi:** Hey, Yuu-chan, Sensei and Ukai are 100% in love right

**Noya:** yea man, why do u think Ukai agreed to be our coach? Sensei kept calling and she was like “no thanks im good” but when she went in person? Suddenly she agrees? That’s not a coincidence, that’s Sensei being cute and charming with eyes that melt your soul

**Yachi:** …you sound like you’re the one in love with her

**Noya:** ok but aren’t we all

-

I showed her my phone. “Looks like she beat me to thinking this through.”

“Of course,” she sighed, smiling and shaking her head. “I mean, that’s pretty believable, I’ll give her that.”

“She accurately predicted us, Daichi and Suga, and she’s probably right on for Tanaka and Ennoshita. You agree with her on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. I think she has queer-voyance.”

“Well, we think so on Daichi and Suga, at least,” she corrected. “I don’t actually know where Suga stands, so it could just be Daichi.”

I wanted to tell her that I knew for a fact Suga liked him, but I held it in. It wasn’t my place. “Hey, you’ve been getting more comfortable with telling people you’re gay,” I noted.

“Yeah, I was inspired by your Friday night dinner outburst,” she laughed. “I think it’s just time to stop holding it in. I’ve been safe to come out for a while, and now I finally feel _ready_ to. Not ready for much else, but putting it out there? Yeah.”

I nodded. “I get that. I guess that’s how I feel, too. Ready for people to know, but not quite ready to do anything about it. Jeez, we’re such useless lesbians, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “As if spending all day staring at Kuroo-san yesterday didn’t prove that.”

“She’s just…”

“I know,” she interrupted. “But I know I also went a bit… _much_ in my appreciation of her.”

“No, it was okay. I mean, she is really amazing, and I get how you could look up to her in both a captain and a gay way. She’s probably had more girls drool over her than Daichi.”

“Even so,” she said thoughtfully, “there’s really only one girl I’m interested in kissing one day.” She looked down at me.

“O-oh. Yeah. I mean, I know. No, I don’t mean it that way – I just-” Our noses touched for a brief second, and I turned away sharply, hiding my face in my hands.

She hugged me close to her. “We really are useless.” She pressed her lips into my shoulder. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

“Y-yeah, okay!”

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Here n Queer:** I so don’t get how u ARENT dating??

**Gay Panic:** We’re just not ready to be all confessing and stuff! It’s not that complicated

**Here n Queer:** O yea? Then why is ur Facebook status “it’s complicated”???

**Gay Panic:** What? No it isn’t!

**Gay Panic:** Fuck! Shouyou, did you change it when you used my phone the other day!

**Here n Queer:** ;)

**Useless Gay:** What’s funny is no one even questioned it

**Unplanned Pan:** Daichi took a screenshot though and it’s ur contact photo in his phone

**Gay Panic:** You guys are the worst!

**Here n Queer:** U know what I love? That u were thinking the next time u slept at her house, u were gonna kiss her. But it’s been 2 more times?? And when she even tried, u went into a gay panic??

**Gay Panic:** dude you are never going to believe why I made that MY FREAKING GC NAME

**Gay Panic:** But what about YOU, Shou-chan??

**Here n Queer:** What ABOUT me?

_Gay Panic has changed the topic to Hinata-chan and Kageyama-chan Use Friendly Honorifics._

**Here n Queer:** Oh, come ON, it slipped out! She’s the only person on the team I even still use honorifics for, and I got confused!!

**Gay Panic:** I don’t think she was confused though…

**Here n Queer:** She was just being nice so I didn’t have to be all freaking out

**Gay Panic:** Reading a social situation?

**Gay Panic:** Being nice?

**Gay Panic:** I’m sorry are you still talking about Kageyama TOBIO?

**Here n Queer:** oh shut up already I know

**Gay Panic:** You could always try being her friend, you know?

**Here n Queer:** Only once I’ve beaten her

**Gay Panic:** You two are ridiculous

**Useless Gay:** To be fair, Hinata wants to beat everyone

**Useless Gay:** It scares me

**Unplanned Pan:** Yea but she wants to beat Kageyama in a special, secretly in love with her, kind of way

**Here n Queer:** I’m sorry I couldn’t hear u over u STARING LOVINGLY AT SAWAMURA DAICHI

**Unplanned Pan:** That’s not a secret, Shou-chan, just a matter of time

**Useless Gay:** Where did u get ur confidence

**Unplanned Pan:** Amazon Prime

**Useless Gay:** I should try that

**Here n Queer:** U know what I don’t want?

**Here n Queer:** To be like Hitoka and Suga-san here who spent THREE YEARS crushing on their best friends with no progress

**Unplanned Pan:** Tobio-chan is ur best friend?

**Here n Queer:** Ik, it’s depressing given she HATES ME and curses the ground I walk on

**Useless Gay:** Yuu says that if u have good chemistry on the court, u will have it off the court, so give it time

**Useless Gay:** U could be together before u know it!!

**Here n Queer:** no offense but ew

**Gay Panic:** Ur already ahead of us because ur already out

**Here n Queer:** But Kags is probably STRAIIIIIIGGGHHHHTTTTTTTTTT

**Gay Panic:** lol no one on the team is so that for sure sounds Fake

**Unplanned Pan:** Hey wait a second!!!

**Unplanned Pan:** I did NOT spend three years on Daichi!!

**Unplanned Pan:** At least I don’t think so!!

**Gay Panic:** Koushi

**Useless Gay:** Mom

**Gay Panic:** Sugawara

**Useless Gay:** My dear friend

**Gay Panic:** You super did

**Useless Gay:** I told u I was gay six times before Yuu confessed to me and u never heard me because u were staring at Daichi’s thighs

**Here n Queer:** Hey guys, let’s be nice

**Here n Queer:** Besides, Daichi does have good thighs

**Here n Queer:** He could crush me with those and I would thank him

**Unplanned Pan:** Hinata!!

**Here n Queer:** do u disagree?

**Unplanned Pan:** Hi na ta !

-

I shook my head and set down my phone. The train ride to school didn’t take that long, so after one chaotic group chat, I was about to tackle the day. This was the day that I was planning to fully come out to all of club.

-

“Okay, but should I still do it one at a time, like I had been?” I asked Hinata and Kiyoko as we changed in the locker room. “Is that stupid if I’m doing it today? Because Shouyou, I keep thinking how you said telling people personally was like, and honor and really nice because it made them feel like-”

“Hitoka!” Hinata interrupted. “Consider this: coming out is about how you feel. No one else. You’re doing it for you. No one else.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s suddenly so terrifying.”

“I could call everyone together and let them know I’m gay at the start of practice, if that would make it easier for you,” Kiyoko offered, laughing a little.

I turned to her, then straight back to my locker. _Not today, gay thoughts._ “You really don’t have to. I think I’m just going to do it little by little, because that’s what I’m comfortable with.”

“Have you two kissed yet, because there is tension coming from your side of the room in waves,” Hinata said, suddenly changing subject.

Kiyoko gasped, and I tried to shove myself into my locker. “Shouyou! Not the locker room! This is a sacred place!”

“Sorry, at least I waited until you were dressed,” she pointed out. “But have you?”

“No!” we both told her, staring in shock that she would even be asking.

“Shouyou, don’t you think you’d be the first person I would tell!?” I pointed out.

She thought about that for a second. “Yes, actually, I would be.”

Kiyoko was still red and frozen.

“Come on, Shimizu, let’s head to the gym.”

“How the hell did you get here so fast?” Kageyama yelled as she walked in.

“I came with Hitoka and Kiyoko-san,” Hinata replied, smiling uncomfortably. “Not sure if that’s cheating or not.”

“It isn’t. I guess I’ll just have to strive to be even earlier!”

“If we get here and you two are trying to beat each other up,” I interrupted, “I will get Tanaka, and she will deal with you two.” I knew she was probably more intimidating than us.

The two girls bowed. “Right!”

“Kageyama, see you in the gym,” Kiyoko said, smiling kindly at her.

“Do you think they’ll ever stop competing?”

She shook her head. “Not a chance. They’ll have been married for ten years, still racing to see who gets home first.”

I laughed. “That’s probably true.” When we got to the room, I saw Ennoshita and Tanaka laying on the floor together, talking about something. “I feel like I should tell Enno first-”

“-and Tanaka last-” Kiyoko agreed.

“-but I don’t want to interrupt them. I keep thinking about what Noya said. What if they’re having a _moment_?” She shrugged, so we walked in a little further – enough to hear their conversation echoing off the walls.

(What? We’re nosy senpais. How haven’t you picked up on that yet?)

“He could probably break a watermelon with his thighs,” Tanaka was sighing.

“He could crush my head with his thighs,” Ennoshita agreed.

I figured their thirst for Daichi was a conversation that I was okay to interrupt. “Ennoshita?”

She sat up abruptly. “I wasn’t saying anything!”

“No, not about- Okay, I wanted to talk to you about something, privately?”

“Ryu!” Noya screamed, running into the room.

“You’d think they weren’t in the same class,” Kiyoko sighed, watching the two embrace like long lost lovers.

“Yeah, sure,” Ennoshita said, laughing in the direction of Ryu and Yuu. As we walked out of the gym, she asked, “Is everything okay, Yachi-san?”

“Uh, yeah,” I said, feeling suddenly nervous. I’d already come out to the most important person – Kiyoko – but everyone I had left I was afraid to tell, and I wasn’t sure why. “Yeah, I just kind of wanted to tell you something.”

“Is it serious?” she asked, turning to face me. I could see why she was considered the Mom in Training; just like Suga, she was always ready to listen to whatever anyone on the team needed to talk about, and she was ready to scold any of the second years (namely Tanaka) who were acting out.

“No,” I assured her. “I mean, I guess? But not in a bad way. I’m just getting through some stuff right now.”

“Have you started talking to a doctor about your anxiety?” she asked, looking at me with kindness and understanding.

“What?” I gasped. “I – no? Wait, what? You think I should?”

“You had a panic attack before our last match at the end of last season. I figured you probably would have. Is that not what this is about?”

I sank to the ground and shook my head. “Here I was just going to tell you that I’m a lesbian.”

She turned red. “Oh! I’m sorry, Hitoka-senpai!”

“Come here,” I sighed, opening my arms up to her.

She joined me on the ground and let me hold her. “I didn’t mean to be presumptuous. I just thought – I mean – you’ve always kind of had anxiety things going on – I’m sorry. I don’t know why you’d talk to me of all people about something like that-!”

“I do have anxiety,” I interrupted, “but I don’t really know if a doctor can help with that.”

She looked over at me. “Well, they might. They can give you instructions on how to cope with panic or anxiety attacks, or you might take medication if it’s really that bad.”

I looked curiously at her. “How do you know so much about this?”

She blushed. “When I was trying to figure out my sexuality, and looking through Tumblr for help, I made some internet friends. One of them – she lives in France – has an anxiety disorder, and she talks to me about how she’s getting help.”

“Did she tell you…any of these coping mechanisms?”

“Yeah. I can tell you all about it after practice if you want!”

I nodded. “Actually, yeah. Thank you, Enno-chan.”

“Is there anyone else you’re going to come out to before practice? I can grab the next one if you want – make it sound like she’s in trouble,” she added mischievously.

“Well, I was hoping to tell Kageyama and Yamaguchi. I guess send out Yamaguchi-chan? Man, this suddenly feels weird. Is it weird to want it to be small and personal?”

“No, I get that. It just feels less intimidating to tell one person at a time – wait, have you told Tanaka yet?”

I laughed. “No, I’m planning on shouting it across a crowded room to her when everyone else knows. I only told Nishinoya because she was _there_ when I was with the other third-years, and I figured it was useless to keep it from her.”

“You really trust Yuu hasn’t told Ryu yet?”

“Not fully, but enough,” I said with a shrug. “It won’t make much of a difference.”

“Alright, well, I’ll go grab Yamaguchi for you.”

When Yamaguchi got there, she looked a little nervous.

“Oh, sit down, Yamaguchi-chan,” I laughed. “It’s nothing bad. I’m just an anxious senpai, coming out to people one at a time.”

She stared at me. “Wait, coming out as what?”

“Lesbian,” I replied.

“That’s cool. I get telling us all one at a time. I’m scared about it myself, honestly. Which is weird, this whole team-”

“It’s really gay, I know,” I interrupted.

She nodded. “But, since we’re spilling secrets, I’m…I’m bi.”

I smiled. “Thank you for telling me. Does anyone else know?”

“Yes! Tsuki, of course!”

“Of course!”

“What about you? Obviously Enno-chan knows."

“Actually, almost everyone, now!" I realized. “I just need to tell Kageyama and Tanaka."

“Whoa!” she gasped. “You’re so brave to tell everyone!"

“The more people are accepting, the easier it gets."

“Are you telling Kageyama next?"

I nodded. “Can you – wow, I feel silly – can you grab her for me?"

“Sure!"

When Kageyama came outside, Shouyou was close behind her.

“Hi. Yachi-san," she greeted (Tobio-chan, I mean). “Yamaguchi said you wanted to tell me something important?"

“Yes,” I confirmed, standing up. “Shou-chan?”

“Yes, Hitoka?”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Yachi-senpai,” she stammered, over-correcting.

“Kageyama-chan, I was going to tell you something personal, but I guess since Hinata already knows, she can stay for this."

Hinata grinned at me, while Kageyama looked confused.

“I’m – gay. I’m gay.”

“O-oh. Okay.” Her face went pale. “I guess that makes most of the team gay, right? Or, queer?”

“Isn’t it awesome!” Hinata cheered.

“So, are you two, like, dating?" she asked, looking between us awkwardly.

“No,” Hinata assured her, in time with my, "Oh god, no."

“Don’t say it like that!”

“Sorry,” I laughed, "but I can't exactly have my team thinking I seduce my kouhais!"

“Isn’t Kiyoko-san younger than you by four months?"

“That’s not the same thing – I have _not_ seduced Kiyoko!"

“I know, isn’t that sort of your whole problem right now?"

Kageyama was just watching us talk, looking back and forth between us. “Um, can we go to practice now? I feel like I'm not supposed to know this."

“Yes,” I sighed. Once she walked away, I pressed Hinata's head down until she was level with me. “Coming out is not the same as publicly proclaiming my love for Shimizu, you jerk!"

“Isn’t it though?” she argued before I squeezed her head harder. “Ow! Yachi!”

She jabbed me in the ribs and I continued to hold her down as we walked into the gym. Tanaka was holding Noya over her head, though, which stopped us.

“Ryu, what the hell are you doing?” I called.

“She likes to be tall!”  she explained.

“Put her down, we’re starting practice,” I said.

“You’ve really come into your own on this whole ‘authority’ thing, Yachi,” came Suga’s voice from next to me.

“I’d get eaten alive out here if I didn’t,” I sighed, eyes wide as I watched everyone set up the nets. “Two weeks until prefects, Sugawara.”

He grinned. “I can’t wait to see our first win.”

I leaned against him and sighed. “I hope we do win.”

-

After practice, I approached Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

“Yachi-chan, if this is about your position on the team, you do know that you’re also a pinch-server, so you’ll be on the-”

“It’s not about that,” I interrupted, flushing with embarrassment. “I know that all the pinch-servers will get a chance because of Shou-chan.” I tried to laugh, but I just felt weird. “I’m actually – well, okay – so you two count as trusted adults, right?”

Sensei’s face darkened with concern. “Is everything okay, Hitoka-chan?”

I nodded so sharply my neck strained a little. “Yeah! It’s nothing bad. More like, I’m going through this whole process of self-acceptance, and I feel like telling the team means telling you guys, too.”

“What is it?” Ukai asked.

Once again, I felt embarrassed and stupid. Why is it that when trying to feel better about yourself, and telling people about it, you feel like they don’t care? That was all I felt during that day. Like no one cared, and I was stupid for telling everyone.

“I’m gay. I guess. Like, that’s a thing that I’ve been trying to be okay with, and a part of that is telling the people I care about. Or something. Sorry. I don’t know why I’m wasting your time with-”

“Coming out is hard.” That was something I had expected more from Ukai, but instead, it came from Sensei. “When I was your age, I didn’t have this kind of a support group around me, and that made for a long and difficult road to self-acceptance. Thank you for telling us. I hope that you learn to love this part of yourself soon.”

I gaped at her, and Coach Ukai did too. “I – thank you.”

“Well, you know,” Ukai began, voice breaking. She cleared her throat. “We are trusted adults. It’s what we’re here for. Other than kicking your asses for the upcoming tournaments.”

I nodded and smiled awkwardly. “Right. Um, I guess I’m going to go home now.”

“Yeah,” she replied, still staring at Sensei. “See you tomorrow.”

As I walked away, I heard her say, “Sensei, I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Just because I wasn’t a sporty lesbian like you doesn’t mean I wasn’t gay as hell in high school.”

“Just in high school?”

I felt the blood drain out of my face as I picked up the speed. Listening to your coaches flirt was like listening to your parents.

“Hitoka, are you okay?” came Hinata’s voice. “You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“No ghosts, but I did overhear Sensei and Ukai having _a moment_.” I shuddered. “I think they’re cute, but I also don’t want to be an active observer of that process.”

“Makes sense,” she laughed, putting her arm around my shoulders. “Walk me home?”

“Sure, Shouyou.”

“I wanted to apologize for outing your crush,” she began. “I don’t really think Kageyama cares, just-”

“Why did you come with her?” I asked.

She laughed and looked away. “I don’t know. I wanted to know how she felt about it, I guess. That, and you come out in a way that makes others want to trust you themselves.”

“She was never going to come out with you right there, Shou-chan,” I pointed out. “If you like her, fine, but don’t try and sneak a confession out of her. Even I didn’t do that.”

“I don’t like her,” she argued. “She’s just cute when she’s angry. Or focused on volleyball. And she sets perfectly to me. She’s like, a genius.”

“I figured that out when she stole my spot on the court,” I reminded her. “You know what I mean, though.”

“It’s funny that she’s the first person to ask if we were together.”

“Just funny that she’s the first?”

“Not many third- and first-years are on a given-name basis, Hitoka,” she pointed out. “You’re gay, I’m queer – the only thing stopping us is your love for Shimizu-senpai.” She laughed, but I wasn’t convinced she was kidding.

“And your infatuation with a pretty setter?”

“That’s nothing.” She didn’t sound convinced. “It is a shame that you’re already so hopelessly in lesbians with someone, though. We could’ve been great.”

“Yeah, up until I went to college, and then it would have been a tragedy,” I pointed out.

“Do you think that no first- and third-year pairs have gone through that before? I mean, come on, we’re gay. It could totally work. Weekends. Coffee dates.”

“What has gotten into you, Hinata?” I asked, lightly hip-checking her. “You usually sound like you’re joking when you talk about this stuff.”

“Maybe I’m not joking right now, senpai.”

I stopped walking and stepped back so I could look at her. “Hinata-chan. Don’t do this to yourself.”

She rolled her eyes and blinked away what looked like tears. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Yachi-san.”

“It’s just because we’ve trusted each other with so many secrets,” I reasoned. “I mean, come on. I’m just your anxious senpai. And you’re just trying to not be falling for your nemesis.”

She leaned forward. “What if I wasn’t?”

“You are so cute, and so confident, and so great. You have been an amazing confidant the last month and a half. But we’re dealing with a real situation, not a hypothetical world.”

She quickly pecked me on the lips before looking shocked at herself. “I wasn’t going to do that!”

_Ooh, girls,_ my brain said. “It’s okay-”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that! I just, impulse control, don’t have much-”

“Shouyou!” I cupped her face in my hands. “You are in a very emotional, confusing situation. I am not angry with you.”

_Girls?_ My brain repeated.

_Shh, not this girl._

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. “I should go. My house is just down the street.”

“Take me with you.”

She opened her eyes. “What?”

“Take me with you. Then we can talk. I’m guessing we don’t want this going to our group chat until we’ve sorted it out, right?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Okay. It’s, um, this way.”

-

“Mom, I’m home!” Hinata called as we walked into her house.

“Hi, Shouyou!” A woman came around the corner, stopping when she saw me. “You brought a friend, I see!”

“She’s a teammate,” she explained, starting to lead me away.

“What position do you play?”

“I’m a setter,” I replied, my voice squeaking like it did around new people.

“Oh!” Mrs. Hinata’s face broke out into a big grin. “You must be Tobio-chan! Shouyou has told me so much about you! She must have finally told you how she felt. Though, I did remember her describing you as taller, and darker-”

“Mom!” Hinata interrupted, fully flustered. “This is Yachi Hitoka, our other setter.”

“Oh!” She gave an embarrassed laugh. “I’m sorry.”

“Luckily, I’m also one of the only people who know about Shou-chan’s crush on Tobio,” I told her.

“Who said anything about a crush!” Hinata cried. “I’m going to my room. Yachi-senpai!”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” her mother reassured her, but she was already dragging me away.

“So, your mom knows all about ‘Tobio-chan’, then?”

“Shut up!” she begged. “I literally just impulse kissed you, and that’s still what you’re going to talk about?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Pretty much. Because as far as I’m concerned, that was the root of a deeper issue.”

“How are we going to tell the group?” she asked. “They obviously have to know. We can’t keep anything from them, or it breaks the sacred trust of venting about our love lives!”

“This is true,” I agreed. “But do you know why you did it?”

“No.”

“Well, then I can’t help you.”

“I kind of like you.”

“I definitely can’t help you, then.” I sighed and sat down on her floor. She joined me. “What is it with you and setters, Shouyou?”

“It’s not my fault that you’re all so pretty!” she complained. “Even Suga is!”

“I thought you liked Daichi.”

“Everyone likes Daichi!” After a moment, she groaned. “Kageyama still hates me. No matter how long we’ve known each other. Which is so lame, by the way, because she doesn’t even have a reason to hate me! Me, on the other hand? Every reason to hate her. But instead, I like her!”

“To be fair, the first thing you did when you saw she was at the same school as you was punch her in the face.”

“That was months ago!”

“Shouyou,” I laughed. “Have you considered apologizing to her?”

“No.”

“Then, how about telling her that you don’t hate her?”

“I’m not brave like you!” she cried. “I don’t just say things!”

“You kissed me – your senpai – who you _know_ likes someone else – with no chance of it going anywhere! Do you think you’re not brave?”

“It’s not brave to act on something if you already know the outcome, Hitoka. I only do things impulsively!” She slumped down onto my lap. “So, what do I say to the group?”

“That you have a setter fetish, probably.”

“I hate you,” she laughed.

“I’m pretty sure you’re a little bit in love with me.”

“This blows. Can I have a re-do of this afternoon?”

“No. Time only moves forward, Shrimpy-chan.”

“You’re literally shorter than me, you jerk!”

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Here n Queer:** Turns out that Kags may not be the only setter I’m a little hot for.

**Gay Panic:** How is that better phrasing than I suggested

**Unplanned Pan:** Is it me? Bc if so, I should remind u I’m very gay for Daichi

**Useless Gay:** we know

**Here n Queer:** No, not you

**Here n Queer:** Well actually

**Gay Panic:** Focus, Shouyou

**Here n Queer:** I kissed a girl

**Here n Queer:** Oops

**Useless Gay:** That’s not how the song goes

**Here n Queer:** it is when that girl is a little bit yachi

**Useless Gay:** W h a t

**Unplanned Pan:** How did this happen!

**Here n Queer:** Well, we talked about it, and I have settled on the fact that I’m mad at myself for punching Kageyama in the face when we first saw each other again bc now I like her and she hates me and I can’t go back and un-punch her so now I’m stuck in this situation

**Useless Gay:** ah, hinata

**Here n Queer:** what do I do

**Useless Gay:** sometimes, there’s nothing to do. Maybe if u just kick ass together at the tournaments, then u can sort something out.

**Here n Queer:** yea. Maybe

-

We set our phones down as a younger girl came running into the room.

“NE-SAN!!” She was holding a volleyball and had a smile almost identical to Hinata’s. “Play with me?”

“I have a friend over, Natsu,” Hinata replied, “so you’ll have to ask her.”

Natsu looked at me hopefully.

“Come on, Shou-chan.” I stood and walked over to her. “What position do you play, Natsu-chan?”

“I wanna be a middle blocker like my sister!” she informed me, jumping impressively high for such a little kid. “What do you play?”

“I’m a setter,” I said. “Want me to toss to you?”

Her eyes lit up. “Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Natsu is so cute, I couldn't write this chapter without bringing her in at the end, because, hello! She's the cutest child!  
> 2\. Yes, I played the "Hinata and Yachi kissing" card, and I feel conflicted about it, but I know that it was the correct choice. See, obviously Hinata would never WANT to like Kageyama, especially not when we're still technically in "season one". This is a very difficult, confusing time for her. Maybe we haven't ALL impulse-kissed a friend when trying to accept our feelings, but as someone who has...it's horrifying, embarrassing, but ultimately, it leads to understanding your feelings better.  
> Kageyama and Hinata aren't at the center of this particular story, but they still play major roles. I wanted to take a brief break from Hitoka and Kiyoko, who won't really be going anywhere for a hot second now, and just dive into this one a bit further.


	13. Kiyoko Knows Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko and Yachi sort some things out. Suga confides in Kiyoko. And Kageyama confides in Kiyoko. And Tsuki and Hinata sort of confide in Kiyoko.
> 
> Kiyoko kissed a boy once and it just made her gayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's about to be a long boy (didn't even realize until it was over 7k words for just this one chapter lol). While there is plenty of Hitoka x Kiyoko growth (like a lot you're gonna love it), I focus once again on the friend aspect, just from Kiyoko's POV this time.

“One week,” came a whisper behind me as I started to walk home from practice.

I shrieked. “What! Oh, Yachi. Yes, one week until prefects.”

“Are you excited?” She grinned up at me.

“Yes,” I replied. “I just hope the nerves don’t settle in until afterwards.”

She nodded. “Same. Hey, can we grab coffee? I need to talk to you about something that happened earlier this week. I don’t think I should not talk to you about it, you know? Like, we’re not officially…” Her ears turned pink. “Coffee!”

“Coffee,” I agreed, taking her hand. I was a little worried, but mostly confused. If this had anything to do with _us_ and how we weren’t technically an _us_ but were playing house every weekend like we were… Best not to think on that.

Once we were sitting at our usual table, she sank down. “Hinata – and she said it was okay to tell you full details, so I’m not intruding on anyone’s personal lives-”

“Oh, this is about her! I thought this was about you, or something like that.”

“It’s about both of us,” she corrected. “She, kind of, um, she kissed me.”

I blinked at her, not sure what to say.

“Anyways, it wasn’t really about me. It was about the fact that she likes Kageyama. And she’s really frustrated with that, you know, because they’re always punching each other? So, she was projecting. Mostly.”

“M-mostly?”

“She does kind of like me, but again, projecting. Anyways, she knows how I, um, _feel_ , and all that, so she knows that it wasn’t going anywhere. But, I had to tell you, because I would feel like I was hiding it if I didn’t.”

My brain was whirring with this new information, and whatever functioning brain cells I had left decided to act without the rest of them on board. “I kissed Daichi in our first year because I was really gay and really distressed and I wanted to not have gay thoughts but it turns out that kissing boys doesn’t fix that.” I slapped my hand over my mouth, cursing those brain cells.

She stared at me for a second before a laugh bubbled up out of her. “I’m – haha – I’m so sorry – ha! – it’s really not that funny, I just – haha! – seriously? Daichi! You’re the one always criticizing everyone for liking him! But – hahaha – you were – haha!! – you were the first one to – pfff – you were the first to get anywhere with him! Hahaha!” She snorted and buried her face in her hands as she continued to giggle.

“Yachi!” I squeaked. “It’s not funny! It’s embarrassing! The least you could do is be a little jealous, or something!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, taking a deep breath to calm the laughter. “Kiyoko, I didn’t even kiss her back, and it lasted for half a second, because she didn’t even mean to.”

“No, I didn’t mean I was jealous,” I insisted. “We’re not an us, so you could go and kiss however many girls you want, if you wanted.”

She leaned across the table until she was centimeters away from me. “There’s really only one girl I’m interested in kissing one day.”

My heart stopped, and I felt like I was starting to hyperventilate. _Do something_ , _make a joke,_ one remaining brain cell said. _Kiss her, gay, gay, gay. Girls. Whoa,_ said the other. I looked down away from her. “Well, then Shouyou is a very lucky kouhai.” I smirked up at her in time to see her turn red.

“Not funny, Kiyoko!”

“It’s a little funny. Especially since you’re almost eighteen, and she’s what? Sixteen? You’re almost an _adult_.”

“Don’t start with me!”

“And I’m younger than you by four months, too!” I gasped. “You really do like younger women.”

“Stop,” she begged, turning red. “Ugh, you actually sound just like her right now.”

“Sorry,” I laughed.

After a quiet moment, she asked, “Did you just kiss Daichi the once?”

My stomach dropped. “Um, yeah.”

“You’re lying,” she gasped, “oh my god! All these years. You’re the gay one, but you are the one who hit it. Tanaka would call you a god if she knew.”

“To be _fair_ ,” I interrupted, “it was a secret, and only led to us telling each other about who we really liked.”

“But Daichi is bi,” she pointed out. “You probably broke his heart.”

“He was the one who told me first,” I argued. “Neither of us have felt that way. God, don’t tell anyone that story.”

“Can I tease Daichi about it?”

I thought for a moment. “I’ll get back to you on that.”

Once our coffees were done, we started to head out.

“Hey, am I going to your place?” she asked, looking at her phone.

“Yeah, I figured, since it’s kind of, you know, our new normal.”

“Okay, just gotta tell my mom.” She tapped a quick text then put her phone in her bag. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Sure, just one thing?”

“Yeah?” She turned and looked up at me.

Before the rest of my brain remembered how to work, I leaned down and kissed her. I was hoping we would be walking before my brain started back up, but no. Right then and there, I processed it as it happened.

“Fuck,” I whispered after pulling away, stumbling and grabbing the nearest building to hold me up.

She stood, red and staring at nothing, so still I wasn’t sure if she was breathing.

“Cool,” she breathed, voice cracking.

“Nice.”

“Great.”

“I don’t think my legs are going to hold me anymore.”

It was at this opportune moment that Daichi and Koushi walked by us, back tracking when they saw how flustered and broken we both were.

“Hey!” Koushi cheered, putting an arm around me to stabilize. “What’s going on, girls?”

I tried to respond, but it was more like a breathy scream. Hitoka wasn’t having much better luck.

“Gay Panic Park?” Daichi asked, helping Hitoka stand right. I nodded. “Okay, follow me.”

We all squeezed onto a bench, Suga supporting my back as I pulled my knees up to my chest, Daichi holding Yachi’s shoulders so she wouldn’t fall off.

“They appear to be in gay shock, Dr. Sawamura,” Suga said, trying to make his voice deep and serious.

“You seem to be right. Their breathing is irregular, and I haven’t seen their pupils respond to changes in light for the past ten minutes.” After joking with Koushi, he asked, “What the hell happened?”

I shook my head. “I kissed her.”

“That did happen, yes,” Yachi said, exhaling sharply.

“You would think it was your first kiss ever,” Daichi laughed, stopping abruptly when he remembered the other two who were there.

“Yachi knows,” I told him, feeling a little relieved to be thinking about something else now.

“Knows what?” Suga asked.

I looked at Daichi pointedly. This was his to share, as far as Koushi was concerned.

“Just that, technically, I was her first – oh, why do I have to say it? It’s kind of gross.”

“It’s just embarrassing, not gross,” I argued.

“Kinda gross.”

“Wow, rude!”

“And obviously this isn’t Yachi’s first kiss,” Suga interrupted.

“That doesn’t even count as a kiss!” she pleaded.

“Did you two-?” Daichi began.

“No!” they both replied.

“Hinata,” Yachi explained. “Barely a thing. Not this.”

“I’m so – I can’t even emote. What just happened?” I sighed.

“You started it,” she pointed out.

“Well you didn’t stop me!”

“Why would I!”

“I don’t know!”

“You need a support group chat,” she told me. “I have one. It’s great for practicing expressing your feelings.”

“You think it would help?”

“Yeah. I’m honestly surprised you don’t already have one. It was my number one coming out to-do list item.”

“I guess that makes sense. Who’s in yours?”

“Asahi, Suga, and Shouyou.”

“Hmm. I’ll take Daichi, and I guess Nishinoya. You’re sure about this?”

She nodded. “Now, can we go home? I think the events of this afternoon will kill me and I need to do homework as a distraction.”

-

**That’s a Pretty Gay GC**

**Pretty Gay:** I have gathered you here today to lament my efforts in gayness, because frankly, I’m bad at it

**Bi-chi:** Translation: she kissed Hitoka and now she can’t stand up

**Punk Pan:** Oh Asahi was the same way after I kissed her for the first time, she actually almost fainted

**Pretty Gay:** I know, we were there, Yuu

**Punk Pan:** I’m just saying, it’s normal! How did Yachi take it?

**Pretty Gay:** slightly better

**Bi-chi:** Only slightly, she still couldn’t talk or move

**Pretty Gay:** we’re disasters, Noya :( What do we do

**Punk Pan:** I guess you just have to kiss her again, but sitting down next time, so you don’t fall over

**Punk Pan:** It’s a pretty simple solution

_Pretty Gay added The Moon is Gay to the Group Chat._

**The Moon is Gay:** What is this and why am I here

**Bi-chi:** It’s a gathering of queers to discuss queer feelings

**Bi-chi:** I’m sorry who are you?

**The Moon is Gay:** This is Tsukishima

**The Moon is Gay:** Who the fuck are you

**Bi-chi:** Daichi

**Bi-chi:** My group name is literally a pun on my real name

**The Moon is Gay:** Oh, you’re like the manager or something right?

**Bi-chi:** I…yeah

**Pretty Gay:** Hey Tsuki

**The Moon is Gay:** Don’t call me that, Shimizu-san

**Pretty Gay:** Look, you’re here because I am trying to talk about my feelings instead of keeping them in

**Punk Pan:** So far we know she has kissed Yachi and almost fainted

**The Moon is Gay:** Seriously, fainting? That’s…that’s just embarrassing.

**Pretty Gay:** Thanks I noticed

**Punk Pan:** My question is why is the salt shaker here?

**The Moon is Gay:** Because I too am a lesbian, I’m just not useless

**Pretty Gay:** A damnable lie!

**The Moon is Gay:** Oh really

**Pretty Gay:** You have been in love with the same girl since grade school

**The Moon is Gay:** Prove it?

**Pretty Gay:** Your sappy gay music is mostly about a girl not loving you back

**Pretty Gay:** You favor her on the court

**Pretty Gay:** You’re always staring at her

**The Moon is Gay:** Enough!

**The Moon is Gay:** At least I’ve never kissed Yamaguchi and then fainted!

**Punk Pan:** Who said anything about Yamaguchi

**Punk Pan:** DON’T YOU GUYS KNOW I CAN’T BE TRUSTED WITH THIS KIND OF INFORMATION

**The Moon is Gay:** Nishinoya, if you breathe a word of any of this to Tanaka, I will break your fucking legs

**Punk Pan:** why am I even here???

**Pretty Gay:** Because we’re friends and I trust you!

**Punk Pan:** *gasp* you trust me?

**Pretty Gay:** Yes

**Punk Pan:** Ilysm Kiyoko :O

**Pretty Gay:** Shut up I love you too Yuu

-

“How’s your new chat going?” Yachi asked, scrolling through her own phone and lounging on my bed.

“Okay, I guess. They’ve given me some advice that was more or less helpful.”

“Helpful? Wow. I’m jealous.”

“Why, what did yours say?”

She glared at her phone like she was ready to kill her friends. “Let’s not go there.”

I laughed, but before I could say anything, my phone dinged. It was Suga’s text tone.

-

**Suga:** Kiyoko I realized I never told u

**Kiyoko:** You told me you’re pan.

**Suga:** Nooo

**Suga:** that I’m in love with Daichi

**Suga:** I told Yachi but I didn’t tell u

-

I stared at my phone, willing the information to go away. Daichi would probably kill for this information, but it was so not my place to give it to him.

-

**Kiyoko:** oh, hey, that’s great, Koushi

**Suga:** Do u know if he likes me

**Kiyoko:** Even if I did

**Suga:** Right, right, sorry

**Suga:** I just wanted to tell someone

**Suga:** Anyways, sorry, probably interrupting your time w Yachi

**Kiyoko:** Koushi, feel free to interrupt any time

-

_I know too much._

“So, what was their semi-helpful advice?” she asked, pulling me back to the present. She propped herself up on her elbows.

“To kiss you sitting down next time until I don’t feel like I’m going to faint.”

“Next time?” she said, laughing nervously. “Like when?”

I rolled onto my side and looked at her. “Like, whenever.”

“So, this is a whenever thing, now?”

“Only if you think it should be.”

“We’re not very good at not dating.”

“You’re probably right.”

She leaned forward and kissed me. This time, it was okay that I fell back, because something was there to catch me.

-

Before Saturday morning’s practice, I ran into Kageyama. Or, she ran into me, given that she was sprinting to make sure she was there before Hinata.

“Hey, there,” I greeted, falling into step with her (or more accurately, jumping into step). “Excited?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Oh, hey, since you’re here, is Yachi? I know you guys come together on Saturdays usually. I wanted to talk to her about something, but Hinata is _always_ there when I try to.”

“You have to tell Yachi something you can’t tell your best friend?”

She sighed. “It’s just one of those things. I’m sure that she’ll understand, at least.”

“Yachi is still at my place, getting some things together for the team. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. No. I don’t know. She told me something, and now I’m starting to wonder why. I mean, did she tell me because she knows I am the same? Or was it just to tell me?”

“If this is about the fact she’s gay, she’s been telling everyone,” I assured her. It did not seem to make her feel better.

“I didn’t say I was a les- lesbi- you know!”

“Lesbian?” I offered.

“That.”

“Well, if you were, then I, hypothetically, as your lesbian senpai, would advise you not to beat yourself up about it, and also not to internalize. You wouldn’t, hypothetically, have to come out to anyone until you were ready, of course, but you also should find someone you’re comfortable talking to. You know, hypothetically.”

She nodded, looking nervous. “Yeah, hypothetic- never mind. I’m going to get dressed.”

“Alright.”

“I’m gay!” she blurted out, looking at me anxiously.

“And why can’t you tell your best friend this?”

“Because-” She paused. “Because she’s so short and full of anger and energy and ready to fight everyone who comes at her. Because she trusts my tosses so much she spikes with her eyes closed. Because I’ve never had that kind of chemistry with someone on the court! With her next to me, I feel – I feel like I could do anything.” Her face went red and she bowed sharply. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” I interrupted. Once again, I shouldn’t have known this. Now, if Hinata talked to me, I’d have to pretend like Kageyama didn’t just confide in me. Kageyama was talking to me, and I had to pretend like I didn’t know Hinata liked her. What was everyone’s deal? “Do you need like, a friend group to support you while you talk through this? Because I have one of those, and I have found it very helpful with Yachi stuff.”

“What?”

“Yeah, it’s a group chat. Daichi is my original confidant. He’s a really good listener.”

“Dai- Daichi?” she stammered.

“If you’re worried that finding him cute makes you less gay, I’ll let you in on a secret – if you swear you won’t tell Tanaka.”

“Why would I tell her anything,” she pointed out.

“I kissed him in my first year. Frequently, until I came out as gay and stopped suppressing. He’s just a pretty guy.”

She nodded. “Yeah, what the fuck? I mean hell. I mean- sorry.”

“I’ll add you in.”

-

**That’s a Pretty Gay GC**

_Pretty Gay added Tsundere to the Group Chat._

**Tsundere:** You know, when you said support, I didn’t think you were going to roast me in my name

**Pretty Gay:** It’s customary

**Tsundere:** Your name isn’t a roast

**Pretty Gay:** It’s my GC

**The Moon is Gay:** Who the fuck are you

**Tsundere:** Kageyama, who the fuck are you

**The Moon is Gay:** No

**The Moon is Gay:** Oh god no

**The Moon is Gay:** You added the Queen

**The Moon is Gay:** Are you fucking me right now

**Pretty Gay:** Tsukishima, please calm your gay ass down, we are here to SUPPORT each other, you massive JERK

**The Moon is Gay:** Suck my ass senpai

**Pretty Gay:** Why do I try. Why

-

“Thanks, but if Tsukishima is there, it probably won’t be very supportive,” she sighed, putting her phone away.

I shook my head. “No, no, Kageyama! Tsukishima is just mean! That’s just how she is! You two will warm up to each other eventually!”

“Will we, though?”

“You just have to be mean back, in the same way as her. It shows her that you are worthy.”

“She doesn’t like anybody except for Yamaguchi,” she argued.

I shook my head. “No, see, she makes fun of me for liking Yachi, so I make fun of her for liking Yamaguchi. She tells Yamaguchi to shut up all the time? Yamaguchi spills all of her embarrassing secrets. It’s like mean symbiosis.”

“Bitch!” came Tsukishima’s sharp voice from far too close behind me. But it had been over a month, and I was used to this sort of a greeting by now.

“Bitch!” I replied, turning around and taking a fighting stance.

“Asshole!”

“Fuck face!”

“What the ever-loving fuck,” Kageyama interrupted. “I may not have many friends but I’m pretty sure you’re doing something wrong here.”

“You’re our friend now,” I assured her. I’d been trying to get her to be my friend since the club sleepover, anyhow.

“Not my friend,” Tsukishima argued.

“Our friend.”

“No.”

“Say she’s your friend, kouhai.”

“No!”

I glared at her pointedly. “Tsukishima.”

She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. “Welcome to the fucking friend group.” She stormed towards the locker room.

“Wow, is she always so pleasant?” Kageyama asked sarcastically, snarling a little in her direction.

I smiled guiltily. “Um, sorry, yes.”

“Great.”

-

“Tanaka!” Yachi screamed as she entered the gym. She had the friendship bracelets we’d made the team for luck with her, but she was the last to arrive.

“Yachi!” Tanaka screamed back.

“I’m gay!”

“Hey nice!”

“Yeah!”

“Am I the last to know!”

“Sorry but yes!”

“That’s probably a good decision!”

“I had to be able to come out to you this way!”

“Do you want to go out after this!”

“Sorry I have plans with Kiyoko!”

“Hey, Daichi, what about-?”

“Give it a rest, Tanaka!”

“Right.”

I pat her shoulder. “Better luck next time.”

“You’ve kissed everyone I want to date,” she teased, and I instantly turned red.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to know that.”

I spun around and looked at Nishinoya walking past us. “Yuu!”

She froze, turning around shakily. I rarely saw her look scared, but right then? Terrified.

“Y-yes, Shimizu-senpai?”

“Come here.” I smiled un-sweetly at her.

“Look, Kiyoko, before you get mad, I have to say that I did warn you! And I just wanted to give her a little bit of hope about Daichi before-”

“Put her in.”

“What?”

“Put her in the group chat. I’ll let you add her, choose her name. Whatever.” I pat both of their shoulders. “If Tanaka is just going to know everything I say anyways, might as well give her front row seats.”

“Thank you, Shimizu-senpai!” they both cried. Ryu and Yuu fell to their faces at my feet as if they were worshipping me for a simple decision.

“Um, okay. Can you please move? I might trip on you.” I stared at them, wondering how to navigate.

“Nishinoya, Tanaka,” Daichi said in his Dad Voice™.

They both stood and sulked away.

“What just happened?” Yachi asked, walking up to me.

“You made me make a supportive group chat but now I just have the two mean first-years and gossiping second-years, and everyone is up in my business,” I sighed.

She nodded. “I see. So does this mean that I get to invite Ennoshita and Yamaguchi?”

“Shut up,” I laughed, shoving her lightly.

-

**That’s a Pretty Gay GC**

**Uninvited:** Okay, so firstly, thank you for inviting me here on this Saturday

**Bi-chi:** Who are you?

**Uninvited:** Tanaka, who are you?

**Bi-chi:** Whoa, hang on, what?

**Punk Pan:** It’s Daichi

**Bi-chi:** You added her

**Punk Pan:** Kiyoko said I could

**Pretty Gay:** I figured it would be easier since Yuu has already told her everything.

**Punk Pan:** Not everything!

**Pretty Gay:** You told her I kissed Daichi first-year, and that I kissed Yachi last night. That’s about as ‘everything’ as it gets

**Tsundere:** It’s oddly comforting to have the two who would tell each other everything in the GC already

**Pretty Gay:** Exactly

**Pretty Gay:** If they’re going to find out eventually, might as well give them front row seats

**Pretty Gay:** So why don’t we all share, some feelings, some gay problems, you know. The point of the GC

**Bi-chi:** You start

**Pretty Gay:** Okay

**Pretty Gay:** Yachi and I kissed for the first time yesterday. And the second, third, fourth, and fifth times. We are not dating. No one has confessed. I’m not quite at a confessing point. I feel like it has to be special

**The Moon is Gay:** Okay, I’ll give you that kissing and dating are not the same. Obviously, because you’ve kissed Daichi despite being a lesbian

**Pretty Gay:** Thin ice, Tsukishima

**The Moon is Gay:** B U T if you want this to be special, you need some sappy-ass plan, right? That’s what people do?

**Pretty Gay:** Yea, that’s what they do

**The Moon is Gay:** Then, do that

**Pretty Gay:** I will. Hey, why don’t you go next?

**The Moon is Gay:** Uh, no

**Uninvited:** Awwwww Shy Tsuki <3 we won’t judge youuuu

**Punk Pan:** (she’s a lesbian and in love with Yamaguchi)

**Uninvited:** (oh that’s cute! They’re like, Salt and Pepper)

**Punk Pan:** (I was literally just telling these guys that!)

**Uninvited:** I get that Yamaguchi is your best friend since ever, but shouldn’t that just make her more understanding? Do you know if she likes girls?

**The Moon is Gay:** I’m not talking about this with you guys

**Bi-chi:** The chat only works if we’re honest with each other, Tsukishima.

**The Moon is Gay:** I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m gay and I don’t care Daichi

**Uninvited:** Wait oh my god

**Uninvited:** BI-chi, as in, BI Daichi?

**Bi-chi:** Oh my god

**Uninvited:** You ARE in love with Sugamama aren’t you D:

**Bi-chi:** Ryu, it’s Tsukishima time right now. We’ll talk about me later

**The Moon is Gay:** This is much more interesting than a ten-year-old crush if you ask me

**Bi-chi:** Tale as old as time. I’ve liked him since first year. Only just now coming out. Some progress, not much. You guys know he’s pan.

**Uninvited:** DD:

**Bi-chi:** Please calm down

**Punk Pan:** I told you Ryu

**Uninvited:** But that was before any of us knew!

**Punk Pan:** This is true. Sorry that we talked about you like that Daichi. I was just trying to throw her off your scent a bit

**Bi-chi:** I appreciate what you were trying to do?

**Punk Pan:** ofc

**Bi-chi:** But I don’t really need help with it

**The Moon is Gay:** She likes my lesbian music, and not in a normal music way

**Pretty Gay:** Carry on…?

**The Moon is Gay:** That thing I told you to do with Yachi to see if she was gay? It worked for me too.

**Pretty Gay:** So why haven’t you said anything to her!

**The Moon is Gay:** What do I say. I mean, really? ‘Hey, I’m mean to all of my friends, but I was hoping that after several years of being slightly less mean to you, you might like me romantically’?

**Pretty Gay:** I know it’s hard but it’s been a decade

**The Moon is Gay:** at least I don’t make out with her on my bed until three a.m. but still haven’t confessed

**Pretty Gay:** well at least I’m kissing her and not just watching her sleep, hopelessly, because I think that I don’t deserve her

**Pretty Gay:** Yamaguchi is a sweet girl, but she also is constantly telling everyone your embarrassing stories. She’s not a perfect angel. You two may not be equally salty, but she’s not exactly a Low Sodium Snack either

**The Moon is Gay:** I’m really offended by the fact that I understand exactly what you mean

**The Moon is Gay:** But I’m not going to tell her, nonetheless, because you’re not the boss of me

**Tsundere:** Why are you a literal child

**The Moon is Gay:** I don’t know, milk queen

**Tsundere:** Again, child

**Punk Pan:** Hey Kags, what brings you to the GC? What’s your gay ailment? Gaylment if you will?

**Tsundere:** I won’t

**Pretty Gay:** It’s ok, you can tell them. I’m with you, kiddo

**Tsundere:** Okay… I’m lesbian

**Uninvited:** I thought you were American

**Tsundere:** Obviously I’m Japanese

**Pretty Gay:** It’s a meme, honey

**Tsundere:** oh

**Uninvited:** But what’s really like, bothering you!

**Bi-chi:** You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to

**Tsundere:** Okay, fine. I like

**Tsundere:** a girl

**Tsundere:** and she hates me

**The Moon is Gay:** Well that could be anyone, Queen of the Court

**Tsundere:** fuck off

**Punk Pan:** Uh oh, I know where this is going

**Tsundere:** Yes it’s Hinata

**Punk Pan:** Oh, I guess I didn’t know where it was going

**Uninvited:** What do u mean hates u? Aren’t u guys best friends?

**Tsundere:** ffffppffft I don’t know, Tanaka, it depends on the day

**Pretty Gay:** Maybe if you weren’t always trying to kill each other all of the time?

**Tsundere:** Okay but I also hate her

**Pretty Gay:** I. what. Why do I try,

-

“You ever think about how Asahi probably knows everything about everyone and all our tea?” Yachi asked, her legs on top of mine and we laid on the couch.

I crunched up to look at her. “How do you mean?”

“Well, I’m just saying. Noya probably tells her everything from your chat, and she’s in my chat, and we’ve practically divided the team. Plus, there’s the pan chat, and the second-years’ chat, so she has like, Tea VIP All Access Pass.”

“Good thing we know she won’t judge.”

“She could use it as blackmail, but she’s like a tall angel.”

“Your group sounds so wholesome,” I complained. “Why did I get all the trashcans?”

“Early bird catches the nice gays,” she sang.

“So you were ready to come out before me,” I sighed, “and that means you don’t get cyberbullied for having feelings?”

“What? No, they definitely abuse me, like any good friends,” she assured me. “But they let up a little bit. Why? Is all of yours shouting?”

“Yeah! With brief moments of advice.”

“Advice,” she repeated, sighing like it was the thing of dreams. “You have a chat of go-getter-gays, and mine is just a bunch of panicking gays.”

“Must be tops,” I said, forgetting this was real life, not the internet, and you can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Noya, probably, in an asexual way,” Yachi said, thinking this through. “Tanaka, maybe with a guy. Daichi, with a guy but not a girl. The rest of you? No fucking way.”

I stared at her. “Did you just take a really long way about calling me a bottom?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied, scrolling through her phone.

“Seriously?” I gasped, sitting up all the way.

“I didn’t _say_ that, necessarily.”

I reached forward and put an arm on either side of her. The fun part of being athletic was building both flexibility and muscle, of course. “Really?”

She looked up from her phone, somehow remaining unfazed. She looked me dead in the eyes, and said, “Yeah.”

My face got hot and I backed up a little. “O-okay.”

She gave a tiny giggle before it was a whole laughing fit. “You see, this is why. It’s so – oh, it’s so easy to tease you. You just have those vibes, you know? The lesbian who wants to be carried by her sword-wielding wife?”

“Does that make you a sword-wielding wife type?” I asked, joining her in laughter.

“I mean, yeah, if I’m lucky.”

“I – shut up.”

She leaned forward to meet me in the middle. “This is fun, Kiyoko. We’re going to rock at this whole relationship thing when we’re ready.”

Her lips met mine, and I felt myself falling back (again), but somehow, it didn’t feel like a panicking gay thing anymore. I was starting to feel like maybe – just maybe – I was ready for this.

-

“Kiyoko-san!” screeched a familiar first-year voice as someone tiny jumped on my back. “Hey!”

“Hinata-chan, hi,” I said, grabbing a nearby wall so that I didn’t fall over.

“Have you been kissing our little Yachi-senpai lately?” she asked teasingly.

“I don’t know, have you been kissing our little Yachi-senpai lately?” I replied evenly.

She slid down my back and just stared at me in surprise. “Well played, Shimizu-senpai.”

“Sorry,” I said, face going red. “I just have this group chat with some of the team members, but I got stuck with the mean ones-”

“The Gay Panic GC is already filled in on that,” she interrupted, giving me a sympathetic look. “But now you know about Kageyama-san’s thoughts…on stuff?”

“The That’s a Pretty Gay GC is confidential; you know this. We split off so that we can talk to people not directly involved in our love lives.”

“I know that Hitoka told you that I like her!” she said as I started to walk away. “I’m not saying to tell me how she feels. But I am saying that if she feels the same, to maybe hint at her how I feel? Because I don’t know if she would believe anyone else.”

“Even you?”

“She would think I was pranking her or something,” she whined.

“Well, why don’t you just wait until she’s almost in a relationship with someone else, and then kiss her?” I suggested.

“Okay, seriously, a burn that comes back? A boomerang burn? Don’t do this to me, please.”

“I’m teasing,” I promised, putting an arm around her shoulders. “If she expresses similar sentiments, I will imply your returned feelings, due to your explicit permission to do so.”

“Kiyoko, I’m stupid, you need to use smaller words,” she said, mostly joking.

Loudly, I replied, “If she’s gay for you, I’ll make sure she knows you’re into it.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling up at me. “Man, I have the coolest, gayest senpais. How did all the third-years get to be lesbians?”

“There must have been something in the water the year we were born,” I reasoned.

“Must have been. But you’re really so cool! Especially since, you know, I kissed the girl you like.”

“Well, I kissed the guy everyone likes, and everyone knows about it now, so I don’t really see why I should get all mad,” I pointed out.

“Daichi!” she gasped in realization. “Who’d have thought.”

“I’ve got to stop impulsively telling people that – it was two years ago.”

“I’m sure he was still a snack with hot thighs back then-”

“Ew,” I interrupted, shaking my head. “Please, spare me.”

-

During the break, Suga pulled his chair to my desk and put his head on it.

“Yes, Koushi?” I said, not looking up from my book.

“It’s just… you and Yachi have such a good thing going right now! Bridging the gap between ‘just friends’ and ‘dating’, you know?”

I felt my face go hot. “Officially speaking, no, I don’t know.”

“Unofficially, though?”

“Yeah. I guess I get what you mean. What’s this about?”

He pouted up at me. I hated when he gave me faces like that. As if it wasn’t enough that he was already the cutest human on the face of the fucking earth, he had to look up at me, with those soft brown eyes, and beg. And when Sugawara Koushi looked sad, it made you want to cry. These were just the facts.

“I hate being friends with you,” I groaned, setting down my book.

He smiled. “What can you tell me?”

“Nothing,” I replied.

“Then what was the point!?”

“If you want to know if Daichi likes-!” I realized my voice was carrying and had caught Daichi’s attention by mistake. Quieter, I repeated, “If you want to know if Daichi likes you, that’s something you will just have to find out for yourself, Koushi. I am not your wing-woman, I am your confidant and your friend. This isn’t grade school.”

“Fine. But I’m going to make a scene.”

“Don’t make a scene,” I pleaded as he stood.

“It’s going to be dramatic.”

“Oh my god.”

He started towards Daichi’s desk.

“Sugawara-san, I swear to god!” I said, standing up. It was times like these that being soft-spoken was truly a hindrance on my life. “You’re supposed to be the Mom Friend! I don’t want to be the backup Mom Friend! Get back- _Koushi_!”

I stood up and followed him across the classroom.

“Oh, good, you’re joining me,” he said, smiling brightly and looping his arm through mine.

“You’re going to make it sound like-”

“Like what? You didn’t say _anything_ ,” he pointed out.

I wanted to scream. I refrained from doing so.

“What the hell is going on?” Daichi asked, looking between us.

“Nothing. We’re saying hi. Because you’re our friend, whom we love,” I rambled.

“Some of us could love you more than others of us, though,” Suga said pointedly.

Our classmates were hearing this. And the thing is, when the quiet kids start talking, it becomes… Well, everyone kind of notices. And when it’s been a long, boring day? Everyone is a little nosy, because the tea is hot and they’re thirsty.

Obviously, they weren’t hearing Suga attempt to confess his love for Daichi like an impatient little turd. They were hearing Suga, throwing me at Daichi as if I liked him. Because it’s 20gayteen, and yet people still think of straight as a default.

“Koushi, please,” I hissed. “Keep your voice down, you petty piece of shit.”

Daichi, oblivious, said, “Well, I guess that’s what it is to be a best friend, but it’s not really a competition. Um, is that all?”

I made eye contact with him, trying to communicate telepathically. Anything for him to understand what was happening.

_Suga is trying to confess as indirectly as possible so that you’ll confess,_ I pleaded.

_My friends are weird. Kiyoko is looking at me weird. Weirdos,_ he seemed to reply.

_Code Gay! Code Gay! Code Gay! Dammit, Dai-kun!_

_She looks like she’s panicking. I wonder if I should be worried. Huh._

“Daichi,” I said, accidentally aloud. I straightened my glasses and stared him down.

His eyes widened. “What?”

“What?” Suga asked, now confused.

“Yeah,” I said, starting to shake.

“What,” he repeated.

“Yeah,” I said through my teeth.

He looked at Suga. “Well.” He cleared his throat. “Maybe I could love some of you more than others as well.”

“Good to know,” Suga replied.

The break was ending, so we headed back to our seats.

“If you didn’t come with me, with the threat of a scene,” he began, “Daichi never would have gotten what I meant.”

I said nothing.

“What’s wrong, Shimizu?”

“Everyone is telling me everything, lately. If I have one more secret on my head, I might explode. I thought the whole point of separate chats was so that, you know, this didn’t happen.”

“How long have you known?”

I looked at him, confused. “First-year, Koushi. Daichi is the last person who’s frustrating me right now.”

“Whoa,” he breathed. “I didn’t know that – I mean – if he feels that way, why didn’t he ever-? No, I know why he didn’t. I guess I can’t really criticize him for that.”

“You probably just made it a lot easier on him, though,” I assured him. “Who knows, you could be together by prefects.” I laughed, but he didn’t.

“Do you really think that would happen?”

“It could, yeah.”

“But when you and Yachi-”

“We’ve liked each other for the same length of time, and neither of us have fully accepted ourselves. I mean, closer, but maybe not quite there.”

He looked over at Daichi and gave him a classic smile. Daichi laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, like he usually did when nervous.

“I’ve been trying,” he explained. “Holding his hand, walking him home, then not leaving his home – I mean, that’s not usually platonic, is it?”

“You’re talking to someone who has a lot of experience holding Daichi’s hand, walking him home, and rarely leaving his side. He’s very familiar with this as a platonic gesture.”

“Well, then, I’m going to blame you for that,” he teased.

“Fair enough.”

“Shimizu-chan, Sugawara-kun?” Our teacher was ready to start class back up, and we were still talking.

“Sorry, Sensei,” we both said, turning our attention to the front.

-

As I walked with the other third-years (and Noya) to practice, a particular tall, blonde first-year spotted me. It was a classic exchange between us at this point.

“Bitch!”

“Bitch!”

“I’m sorry, are you guys friends?” Yachi asked curiously.

“Of course we are,” I said, grabbing Tsukishima’s arm when we walked past, pulling her into our group. “Right, Tsuki?”

“Tsuki!” Another first-year joined the party (Yamaguchi, of course). “Oh, hey Hitok- I mean, Yachi-san!”

“Getting casual with all the first-years, I see,” I teased her.

“You do realize you and Tsukishima-chan shout profanities at each other and then hold hands, right?”

“Friendship,” I offered.

“I didn’t ask for my hand to be held,” Tsukishima spat.

“Then why are you holding my hand back?”

“That isn’t the point!”

“There’s nothing but love and support in our chat,” Suga sang. “What the heck is yours?”

“Hell,” Daichi, Tsukishima, and I all said at once.

“Tsukishima complains about it constantly,” Yamaguchi laughed. “She said if she knew coming out as a lesbian was going to require pretending to be friends with Tanaka or Kageyama, she probably would’ve stayed in the closet for-”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi!”

“Sorry, Tsuki.” I looked around my tall friend (friend?) to see her face. Like usual, she wasn’t sorry.

Before anyone could say anymore, our little walking group was violently ripped apart by Hinata and Kageyama, racing each other to the locker room.

“Out of my way!” Kageyama yelled.

“’Scuse me, senpai! Sorry, Hitoka! Oh, hey Dai-san! Wait! Stop! I won’t lose!”

“They’re such children,” Tsukishima said distastefully.

“You laughed when Tanaka called Nekoma city girls, because it sounded like shitty girls,” Yamaguchi said.

“Shut _up_ , Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi smiled politely. “Sorry, Tsuki.”

“Not a low sodium snack,” I whispered to her before jogging to the locker room, so she wouldn’t hit me.

-

**That’s a Pretty Gay GC**

**Bi-chi:** Guys, I think it’s official. Suga likes me

**Pretty Gay:** Wow! What gave it away!

**Bi-chi:** Oh! Don’t!

**Punk Pan:** Ugh, FINALLY

**Uninvited:** It’s like all he talks about in the Pan GC anymore

**Uninvited:** It used to be fun and we’d get into shit but now? “Daichi this, Daichi that, did you see how Daichi parted his hair today” OF COURSE I DID I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO YOU KNOW

**Bi-chi:** I’m sorry, Ryu, I forgot this must be annoying for you

**Uninvited:** A little yea

**Bi-chi:** Almost as annoying as being followed around for your entire second-year by some random first-year who told you that your thighs are a gift from the gods?

**Uninvited:** Almost yea

**Bi-chi:** Besides, now it’s just like, a joke, right ?

**Uninvited:** Yea, distracts me from the girl I like

**Bi-chi:** I thought so

**Uninvited:** But I’m just a bystander, so don’t expect me to like, open up (ew)

**Bi-chi:** No of course not

**Uninvited:** Because I’m not going to

**Bi-chi:** Didn’t say you were

**Uninvited:** Well good

**Uninvited:** Because I’m not

**Bi-chi:** Alright

**Uninvited:** It’s Enno-chan and I can’t talk about it with the pans because she IS A PAN

**Bi-chi:** Whoa, didn’t see that one coming (no sarcasm, genuine surprise, I swear)

**Uninvited:** Because she swoons over you too? Get over it we all do

**Uninvited:** Kiyoko is a lesbian and even she’s had her time to get a piece of that

**Pretty Gay:** “thighs from the gods” pff

**Punk Pan:** So does this mean when the third years graduate, and Ennoshita is our new mom, will you be our new dad

**Uninvited:** Yuu don’t test me right now

**Punk Pan:** <3

**Punk Pan:** I’m not gonna call you daddy. I want to take Asahi’s place as weird aunty

**Uninvited:** You already are the weird aunty, because you’re dating the weird aunty

**Punk Pan:** Oh yea I am aren’t I

**Punk Pan:** Sorry it’s been a long day I don’t even remember who I am

**Pretty Gay:** Hard day at school?

**Punk Pan:** No I’ve been working on some receives for prefects and I’m totally wiped

**Uninvited:** We’ve gone to dinner EVERY DAY for a MONTH are we dating?

**Bi-chi:** Suga and I have gone to dinner every day for over two years

**Pretty Gay:** Yachi and I have spent every weekend together for over a month

**Uninvited:** Nice dinners and we take turns paying for each other and she walks me home and last time she sent me flowers

**Bi-chi:** Oh

**Pretty Gay:** Yea you’re dating

**Uninvited:** I seriously need to talk to her then wow

**Pretty Gay:** Hey I need to put something in the Volleyball GC but I don’t want to cause you to accidentally send something in the wrong chat so just thought I would let you know

**Uninvited:** Oh that’s chill I’m done anyways

**Pretty Gay:** Great

-

**Volleyball Babes GC 2k18**

**Ne-san 1:** Hey guys, I was thinking that since I live so close to school, what if the night before the first day of prefects (you know, Friday) we got together at my house for another group sleepover

**Pan w/o a plan:** No adults, does this mean the guys can come

**Ne-san 1:** I honestly do not care, they can come if they want

**Ne-san 2:** Oh! That’ll be fun!!

**Yuu:** Don’t you guys spend every weekend together anyways? How is this any different?

**Ne-san 2:** Well you guys will be there so it won’t be as fun for me

**Enno-mom-in-training:** Oof she went there Noya

**Nar-YEET-a:** Dude ouch senpai coming in with the burns

**Dadchi:** Well, it sounds like fun, so I’ll probably be there, Kiyoko

**Sugamama:** Obviously I would love to hang out with you guys, is that even a question?

**Pan w/o a plan:** Idk mom are you gonna yell at us if we start losing spirit

**Sugamama:** Yes, again, even a question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's an AU because canon Daichi would have never called it gross if he had ever kissed Kiyoko. I'm once again going to play the "gay personal experience" card to justify my creative choices. Also, I just find it really funny?
> 
> I'm really enthusiastic about fem!Tsukishima getting dragged into friendship with the other team members even when she's at her worst. I love showing how different girls' personalities bring out different aspects of each other's personalities. We've all got the friend we swear at, the friend we're super nice to, the friend we tease - it's just all a part of the human emotion called friendship.


	14. Chemistry Off the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi and Kiyoko work together to make Hinata and Kageyama get along better.

**Please Stop Trying to Murder Each Other**

**Hitoka:** No fun names. Just simple. It’s Thursday. One day before the sleepover, two before prefects. Hinata-chan, Kageyama-chan. You two are coming with me and Kiyoko to dinner after practice. We’re going to eat together. You two? Gonna be friends. Got it?

**Kiyoko:** I love when you take charge like this

**Hitoka:** Thanks I have to because our team captain can sometimes be a bit of a pushover

**Kiyoko:** !!

**Tobio:** We haven’t hit each other in a solid two weeks, right Hinata?

**Shouyou:** Exactly, Kageyama-san, no fists have been exchanged

**Hitoka:** Good!!

**Kiyoko:** So you won’t have trouble with this at all!! :)

-

I put my phone away and walked with Kiyoko into school.

“I really hope this works,” she sighed, taking my hand. “Especially since…” She stopped.

“Since Hinata has a crush on Kageyama?” I offered.

“Yeah. Right, that’s a thing, isn’t it?”

“She told you about it.”

“Right.”

“I think that if we just let them sort this out, they’ll start to do much better. They’ll probably be best friends by the spring, just watch.”

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Here n Queer:** You sold me out!

**Here n Queer:** Interfered!

**Gay Panic:** This has nothing to do with your crush on Tobio, Shouyou!

**Here n Queer:** No? What then?

**Gay Panic:** Have you looked at the teams we’ll be playing this weekend? The second one we go up against is Dateko. The Iron Wall. The team that beat us last time. Don’t you think that maybe, just MAYBE more important things are at stake right now!?

**Useless Gay:** …Dateko?

**Gay Panic:** Asahi, we’re going to win

**Useless Gay:** I’m not running away.

**Enno-pan:** Neither am I!

**Unplanned Pan:** Good

**Useless Gay:** I just didn’t look. Scared, I guess.

**Gay Panic:** Bigger things are at stake, Hinata. So crush or no crush, get your head in the game

**Bi the bye:** What exactly did she do, Shou-chan?

**Here n Queer:** Oh! You know! Decided she and Kiyoko are having dinner with me and Kageyama after practice tonight!

**Here n Queer:** We usually stay late and practice, but hey, guess that’s nothing to do with ‘bigger things at stake’

**Gay Panic:** Please calm down, this is important

**Bi the bye:** Hinata, it could be good for you and Kageyama to sit down like this!

**Here n Queer:** To quote Tsukishima, shut up Yamaguchi

**Bi the bye:** Oh, no, no. No, no, no

**Bi the bye:** Senpai is right and you only don’t want to because you like her, and liking her for some reason is something you can only express by punching her in the face, which is very unhealthy

**Here n Queer:** Being in love with your best friend for ten years is perfectly healthy though right

**Bi the bye:** Okay this isn’t about me, because Tsuki and I at least push each other to be better. You and Kageyama can do that, but only if you stop hitting each other constantly

**Here n Queer:** And you think a double date is going to fix that?

**Bi the bye:** No. But talking to her off of a volleyball court might.

**Gay Panic:** I’m really glad that there’s team moms lined up through the first year. So proud of you, Yams

**Unplanned Pan:** And to think! We all ended up in this chat! What are the odds!

**Enno-pan:** Pretty high since there was no way in Heckity Hell that Tanaka and Noya would be in separate chats, and well, can you imagine if Tsukishima was here (no offense Yams)

**Bi the bye:** None taken since I don’t think this is really the crowd to endure her abuses

**Gay Panic:** I’d say poor Kiyoko but she’s really just, absorbing her personality instead

**Gay Panic:** Yesterday I said hi and she replied with “hey asshole” before remembering who I was and that I am not an asshole

**Bi the bye:** HAHAHAHAHA yeah Tsuki has that effect on people

**Here n Queer:** Why do u like her again?

**Bi the bye:** I find her whimsical

**Here n Queer:** I know that’s a reference to something because whatever she is, whimsical is not it

-

I did my best to get to practice early, because I knew that Hinata and Kageyama would already be there, and they weren’t happy about our plans. I wasn’t going to budge on it, though. I couldn’t watch our team be ripped apart by another hopeless loss.

Kiyoko and I set everything up while we waited.

“You think they’ll be okay?” she asked, pulling out the volleyballs.

“Maybe. But they’re just going to have to be, because I don’t think I can handle fighting with them.”

“Kageyama isn't as upset as she initially seemed,” she assured me. “I think they're just embarrassed about how mean they've been to each other.”

“I hope that's it.”

“Out of my way you jerk!” Hinata yelled from outside.

“I'm not losing to you, dumbass!” Kageyama screamed back.

“They seem to be acting normal, at least,” I sighed. Their voices sounded extra angry, but when Kageyama beat Hinata to the gym, Hinata…laughed.

“Dammit! I’ll get you tomorrow! I’ll race you to Kiyoko’s place too! Loser pays for dinner after we win and go to nationals!” Hinata declared.

“Loser pays? Fine, I hope you plan on bringing a big wallet, then, because I’ll be getting the most expensive things on the menu.”

Then, it clicked. I nudged Kiyoko before clapping. “Very nice show, everyone! Too bad that your senpai was in drama club before starting sports, right?”

They looked at us. “I don’t know what you mean,” Hinata said.

“Dinner tonight. You’re going. I’ve already called your parents.”

They turned red.

“What?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god, Hitoka!” Hinata whined.

“Come on, help us set up,” Kiyoko said, gesturing to the supply closet.

They huffed and followed us.

“You’re still buying me dinner after we win,” Kageyama grumbled.

“You have to beat me first, Kageyama-chan,” Hinata replied.

“ _Kageyama-chan_ ,” I repeated as Hinata helped me move some things around.

“What can I say, you two are really underestimating us,” Hinata told me. “Maybe we’ll be fine! Maybe we’ve become best friends! I mean, you really think it’s just going to take some little thing to pull us apart or something?”

“You two won’t have a stable friendship until you know how to forgive each other,” I argued, “and even if we lose on Saturday or Sunday, I want you two to be friends at the end of it. One way or another, we’re going to the spring tournaments.”

“We won’t lose,” Hinata replied, eyes shining bright. Even though her optimism was at times baseless and misguided, it sure did give her fire-y determination.

-

Once practice was over, I headed to the locker room to get changed. I brought extra clothes, because I didn’t want to go out for the evening in my school uniform.

“Wait, hang on, I didn’t come prepared,” Hinata said, seeing me pull jeans out of my locker.

“I had a feeling you might say that,” I replied, handing her a second bag.

“Hey, I get that we’re both short, but I’m not sure your clothes will exactly fit-”

“They’re all clothes that are slightly too big on me,” I reassured her. “You can even keep them if you want.”

“Oh, well, thanks senpai.”

“You didn’t think to bring more clothes?” Kageyama criticized, pulling out a hoodie. “It wasn’t like they waited until the last moment to tell us about this.”

“Well, I was running late this morning,” Hinata said defensively.

“You’re running late every morning,” Kageyama pointed out.

“Okay, well, shut up.”

“Whatever, dumbass.”

I finished getting dressed and headed out to wait for the others.

“Where are you going looking all cute?” Tanaka asked, back in her uniform herself. “Hot date?”

“Just dinner with Hinata and Kageyama,” I replied.

“Yikes, why are you doing that to yourself?” she laughed. “I’m sure that they love each other, in their own way, but being around them?”

“Ryu, just trust that your senpai has a plan,” I assured her, smiling. “I always have a plan.”

“That’s a lie, Yachi.”

“Heck yeah it is. Have fun with Ennoshita.” I started to walk away when I saw the other three come out of the locker room.

“I didn’t say anything about her!” Tanaka replied, bright red.

“She told me she was taking you out tonight – um, don’t you go out every day? I kind of thought you were dating,” I said, a little confused.

“You know, I really don’t know!” she said, voice an octave higher. “I should probably find out though!”

“Haha, see you later, Tanaka-chan.”

“Bye, Yachi-senpai.”

When I saw Hinata, I couldn’t help but gasp a little. “Shouyou, how – how does it fit?”

“Well, it looks like a crop-top on me, and it’s very tight,” she replied, tugging at the shirt.

“Hinata, it’s a form-fitting crop-top,” I explained.

“Oh! Well, then, it fits perfectly!” she decided, smiling.

“It looks _good_ ,” I told her.

She tossed her short hair and gave a little spin. “Thank you.”

“I feel under-dressed,” Kageyama said, frowning. Granted, she might not have been frowning. That could have just been her face. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans, which really wasn’t too different from me, but Kiyoko had broken out a sundress, so I totally got where she was coming from.

“I think Kiyoko is over-dressed,” I reassured her.

“Well, I’m sure you can take off some of that later,” Hinata said, before jumping behind Kageyama and yelping. “Wait! Nope! Sorry! I didn’t say that!”

I smiled in her direction. “Oh, don’t worry. Tonight isn’t about that, so I’ll let it slide. Let’s get going, shall we?”

We started walking, and Kiyoko leaned down to me. “At least she didn’t lie, though.”

“Sh-Shimizu!” I gasped, looking away from her.

“Teasing,” she laughed.

As we left, we passed by Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

“You know, Ukai-chan, you shouldn’t be smoking on school grounds,” Takeda was saying.

Ukai took a step onto the sidewalk, which technically was not school grounds, and smiled at her.

“Those things are going to kill you,” Sensei said, trying not to laugh.

“Good! The sweet release of death, taking me away from all my responsibilities and struggles!”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to die young.”

“Ha- what-?”

“You know, because you have a team to coach.”

The four of us sped up, turning away from them.

“I always feel like I’m walking in on them in the middle of a moment,” I said, stiffening up with awkwardness.

“It’s like hearing your parents flirt,” Hinata agreed.

“I think they’d be cute together, but I don’t want to bear witness,” Kiyoko added.

“Were they flirting?” Kageyama asked, looking more confused than anything.

“Yeah, _stupid_ , of course they were!” Hinata said, looking at her in disbelief. “You wouldn’t know flirting if I- someone literally pushed you up against a wall and kissed you!”

“I might notice that,” Kageyama argued. “At least then they’re saying what they mean!”

“Oh my _god_.” Hinata huffed, and Kageyama continued to not know what was going on. Ah, but so was the nature of these things.

I put my arm around Hinata’s waist to my one side, taking Kiyoko’s hand on my other. She then mimicked me in grabbing Kageyama. We either looked like a kawaii girl gang, or like a really gay foursome. Either way, it was a look and a half.

“First up, we eat!” I said, leading the way to the usual restaurant.

“Your senpais are paying, so you know what that means,” Kiyoko added. “Don’t order anything too expensive, because we are poor and in high school and have to pay for college next year.”

“Oh my god, _college_ ,” I repeated. “I don’t even know what I want to do for the rest of my life.”

“I’ve…I’ve personally been offered some sports scholarships,” she told me.

“Oh, hey! That’s so awesome!” I said. “Have you chosen a school yet?”

She shook her head. “I love volleyball, but I don’t know if I’m even good enough to go pro.”

“Senpai,” Hinata gasped, “you are _so good_ , you could do it until you were _eighty-seven_ if you wanted to!”

“Ha, well, thank you, Hinata,” she replied, cheeks turning red. “Just feel lucky you have another two years to sort this out.”

“I don’t need two years to know I want to play volleyball forever!” Hinata said.

“Me neither,” Kageyama agreed.

They looked at each other across Kiyoko and I, and I felt like I was interrupting something that I didn’t even know was happening.

“Yachi, you’d probably be a really good teacher, since you’re super smart!” Hinata offered.

I shrugged. “I mean, yeah, maybe.” As we walked into the restaurant, I sighed. “Let’s not think about it too much right now, okay, guys?”

“Alright.”

We slid into a booth – me next to Kiyoko, and Hinata next to Kageyama.

“You trying to get us to be friends by forcing us to sit together?” Hinata asked. “Because you really just made it easier for me to kick her shins.”

“First of all, that was my shin,” Kiyoko said, giving her a pointed look. Hinata shrank down. “Secondly, not everything is an agenda. Calm down.”

“Have you two ever hung out together outside of practice?” I asked.

They both shook their heads.

“Well, I’m going to tell you something that really only Noya seems to have grasped fully.” They looked at me curiously. “When you have chemistry on the court, that’s great. It’s especially an important relationship to have between a setter and a spiker.”

“What’s your point?” Hinata asked.

“When you have no chemistry, no relationship, outside of volleyball, you can never truly be in sync. You have what you started with, but there’s no growth – not really. I don’t want to see you two lose this dynamic to only having one move that you can do.”

“Because it wouldn’t be good for the team otherwise, right?” Hinata asked bitterly.

“Yeah,” Kiyoko interrupted, “actually. We are the captains, remember?”

Kageyama frowned. “So, what you’re saying is in order to be better on the court, we have to have chemistry _off_ the court?”

“Yeah,” I said. “That’s exactly it. It can be platonic chemistry, but it’s got to be chemistry.”

“And you think eating dinner together will create that?”

I looked at Kiyoko and we both laughed.

“Oh no,” she said.

“This is not just a dinner.”

-

“I wouldn’t have complained if I knew ice cream would be involved,” Hinata said, cheerily holding her cone. “So, dinner and dessert! That’s pretty great.”

“Come on,” I said, grabbing her free hand with mine. “Now, we walk by the water and talk. Hang out. Do friendship.”

Unlike earlier, Kiyoko and I didn’t stand between the two of them. They talked to each other, walking side by side, occasionally bumping into each other.

“I bet I can finish this ice cream faster than you!” Hinata challenged.

“You’ll give yourself a brain freeze, dumbass!” Kageyama pointed out.

“Can’t freeze a brain if I don’t have one,” she reasoned.

“Touché.”

Both my and Hinata’s phones dinged at the same time, which could only mean one thing.

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Enno-pan:** Oh my god, oh my GOD, oh my goooooooooodddd

**Unplanned Pan:** What is it kiddo?

**Enno-pan:** At the end of dinner, I was walking Tanaka home

**Enno-pan:** And, she grabs my hand, like usual

**Enno-pan:** And she says,

**Enno-pan:** “hey Chikara-chan are we dating or what”

**Gay Panic:** …aren’t you though?

**Enno-pan:** We’ve just been going to dinner together!!!!

**Gay Panic:** Every day

**Useless Gay:** For, over a month,

**Unplanned Pan:** Chikara!! What did you SAY?

**Enno-pan:** I said,

**Enno-pan:** “do you want us to be”

**Here n Queer:** And she said?

**Enno-pan:** y e s

-

I was so excited for her that I squealed out loud. Before I could be embarrassed, though, I realized Hinata, Kiyoko, and Kageyama were doing the same.

“Oh my gosh, did you guys hear!?” I cheered.

“Tanaka just sent it in the chat,” Kiyoko confirmed. “They’re finally girlfriends!”

“I can’t believe how long it took for them to just settle on that!” I laughed. “I mean, they’ve been basically dating for over a month, they’re so physical with each other, how could they not be!?”

Hinata and Kageyama blinked at us judgmentally.

“Oh, no, this is different,” I insisted. “This is about loving yourself first and keeping it platonic-ish until you can do that.”

“That sounds fake, but okay,” Hinata laughed.

“I mean, I think it makes sense,” Kageyama said. “If they really love each other, shouldn’t they wait to complicate it with labels until they know they can handle the labels?”

“Well, a label doesn’t inherently change a thing, Kageyama-chan,” Hinata pointed out. “I mean, if they have drawers at each other’s houses and make out on a regular basis, that’s a relationship, no matter what you call it.”

“Maybe it’s not about how you are to each other, but the pressures and expectations put on by everyone else,” Kageyama argued. “In a tight-knit friend group like what we’ve accidentally stumbled into, your relationship can’t just consist of the two of you. So it makes sense to hold it close, without a label, until you’re ready to let it be judged.”

Hinata looked very conflicted. Half of her was starry eyed at the romantic philosophies of her crush, but the other half wanted to be right (that was usually the half that won her over in these things). “Well-”

Kiyoko and I just watched them discuss it, trying not to laugh.

“Consider that maybe Kageyama is actually pretty spot on,” Kiyoko said.

“And if anyone should know about not labeling things, it’s Miss Queer over here,” I added.

“R-right,” Hinata stammered. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all-”

“Pressuring and putting expectations on our non-relationship that we’re not ready to have judged?” I asked.

She nodded.

“Come on,” Kiyoko said with a laugh. “Throw away your trash, and let’s walk down by the water.”

It was pretty, and the sun was starting to go down, which just made it even more perfect. While there wasn’t much in our small town, it sure was pretty.

“Race you to that rock!” Hinata yelled.

“You’re on!” The two took off, leaving me and Kiyoko laughing behind them.

“So they _are_ capable of competing in a nice way,” I noted. “I wish they were like this with one another more often.”

“That would be nice,” Kiyoko agreed. “It’s really too bad that they don’t want to work past the tension they have.”

“Not fair, I’ll get you next time!” Hinata was shouting, jumping on Kageyama’s back and trying to push her down.

“Shouyou!” I yelled. “If you knock her over you’ll hurt yourself- oh, for goodness’ sake.”

We jogged over in enough time to pull them apart before anyone got hurt.

“Seriously?” Kiyoko said, holding Kageyama back from retaliating.

“Look,” I sighed, pointing to the water. The stars were reflecting in it, and it was beautiful.

“Whoa,” they both breathed, getting a little lost in it.

“Can you go a full half hour without trying to kill each other, or arguing over something stupid?” I asked them. “Please?”

“Sorry, Yachi,” Kageyama muttered.

“Yes, we can do that,” Hinata promised.

“Thank you.” I squeezed Hinata’s shoulders before finding a place to just sit and look. “You know, if you keep going so fast, you’ll miss some beautiful things, and just end up lost.”

The two seemed to have been tranquilized by our intervention, and just sighed, sitting beside me. Kiyoko sat behind me, putting her arms around me and pulling me into her. I could feel her breath on my neck, but for the moment, I tried to ignore it. (I mostly failed.)

I was trying to take in the stars while also remembering to breathe when Shimizu nudged me with her knee and nodded her head to Hinata and Kageyama. They were right next to each other, hands on the ground, pinkies just barely brushing together.

“Hey,” I said, “let’s go to a nearby park, okay? We’ll sit on the benches.”

We all got up and started walking there. It was, of course, Daichi and Kiyoko’s gay panic park, so I figured that our gayly panicking first-years might benefit from the atmosphere.

-

Kiyoko and I sat on one bench, Hinata and Kageyama on another. They had long passed the half hour mark of not killing each other and were instead chatting enthusiastically. Or, Hinata was enthusiastic, while Kageyama held her usual energy.

But happier.

I liked to see Kageyama Tobio happy, because I didn’t see it enough. Sometimes, I just wanted to run to her and make sure she was alright, but I didn’t. I knew that when I was a first-year, I would have died if a senpai had been like that towards me. So, right then, I just appreciated that she was doing okay.

“Hey,” Kiyoko said, taking my hand and standing. She pulled me to the trees. “You know, you did pretty great with those two.”

“I’m kind of worried that if we leave them, they’ll fight,” I admitted, straining my neck to see them still.

She brushed her hand against my cheek and gently grabbed my waist. “Yeah, but I’m sure that they’re going to be alright, just for the moment.”

I felt a little dizzy with feelings, backing up against a tree so that I could brace myself. We still hadn’t gotten very good at kissing and standing all at once. But, that moment was evidence that we were at least better at it.

I would have done anything to make those types of moments go on forever, but it was a school night. We had to be good senpais and stop kissing so that we could send our kouhais home for a good night’s rest.

“Come on,” she whispered, pulling back.

I did my best to not let go. “Already?”

“Yeah, I think it’s getting late.”

We walked back to find the two still chatting happily. Hinata was standing now, telling some story with big hand gestures.

“And then, you’re gonna go _FWUH!,_ so I’ll run in like _NYOOM!,_ and then I’ll go _PAH!,_ and we’re gonna win the game!” She was so animated, jumping and running around in front of Kageyama, who just looked at her fondly.

She kind of had the same face looking at Hinata as she did when I showed her the reflections of the stars.

“Hey, I hate to interrupt this,” I said, cutting in, “but it’s getting late, so we’ll be walking you home now.”

“Oh, wow, it is!” Hinata realized, looking at her phone.

“I’m walking you, and Kageyama is with Shimizu,” I said.

“Alright,” Kageyama said, standing up. “Thanks for taking us out. It was actually really fun.”

“No problem,” I laughed.

“See you tomorrow!” Hinata said. She ran and hugged Kiyoko. “Thanks for this!” Then, on an impulse, she turned and hugged Kageyama, too.

Tobio-chan tensed up in surprise at first, eyes wide. It only took a moment before she wrapped her arms tight around Hinata, squeezing a little, as if afraid to let go.

“Jeez, Bakageyama, you’d think we were saying goodbye forever,” Hinata laughed, wriggling free. “See you!”

We parted ways, waiting until they were out of earshot, and then Hinata started screaming.

“Yachi-senpai!!! That just _happened_!! Did you _see_ her?! Did she look as intense as that felt?! Oh my god, I never wanted it to end! I didn’t even intend to hug her, it just happened, but! Oh my god!”

“I was there,” I reminded her, feeling excited for her. “Well, I guess we achieved more than we set out to tonight, then, didn’t we?”

“I guess we do have chemistry off the court, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried three times writing this chapter and another two when I read it back just now. I really like the idea of Yachi and Kiyoko being Good Senpais who help the first-years sort out their feelings. This might not really be about Hinata and Kageyama but they're so cute that I can't just NOT write about them. Besides, like I've said, not much is happening between Kiyoko and Yachi now for a few. They've entered a type of dynamic where they're comfortable, not too pressured. (I hope you liked how I tried to explain it, because it was the best I could do.)
> 
> But seriously, anyone else emotional about that hug at the end? Because I am.


	15. The Deal Before Prefects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Kiyoko make a deal. Karasuno isn't a bunch of flightless crows anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music* *explosions* *Karasuno Girls' Volleyball Club walks in like they're in an action movie*

“Get in here!” Tanaka yelled to everyone still in the kitchen. “I’m about to start the movie, and if you don’t get over here, I’m going to start without you!”

“Which is coincidentally very similar to what you said to me last night,” Ennoshita teased, looking up at her (new) girlfriend.

“Oh, shut up!” Tanaka laughed, squeezing her legs around her.

“Asahi, it’s not practice anymore!” Noya was complaining. “It’s movie night, game night, and sleepover night with the team!” She started undoing Asahi’s tight bun, running her fingers through the waves to reveal her godlike girlfriend in a more relaxed state. “There we go!”

Yachi clutched her chest, and Kinoshita pretended to faint.

“You look so cool with your hair down, Asahi-san!” Hinata gasped. “Kageyama-chan, I bet that you would too! You always have it in a braid or a ponytail!”

“Stop it, dumbass!” Kageyama complained as Hinata took out her ponytail holder and started undoing her side braid. She reached up and grabbed Shouyou’s hands.

“Let go of me, you weirdo,” Hinata laughed, sticking her tongue out at her. “Let me finish!”

“No!” The two struggled until Hinata pulled hard enough to knock them both over.

“Okay, we’re ready!” Narita called, jumping over the couch to land next to Tanka, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita.

“Everyone’s here,” Yamaguchi confirmed, snuggling into Tsukishima, who I knew was dying about that.

“Hit play, Ryu-chan,” Daichi said. He and Suga were the only ones on the couch, and he roughly grabbed him and pulled him closer.

“Hi!” Suga squeaked in surprise. After he processed what had happened, he settled in against him.

As it began, I realized someone had brought a horror movie (someone happens to be named Tanaka Ryuunosuke).

“Tanaka, I said not to bring a horror film,” I groaned.

“Hey! I have a girlfriend I would like to protect from the demons! Get a girlfriend, and you will understand, Shimizu-senpai.”

I fake gagged at her before turning my attention to the screen. Horror was a boring, unsettling genre to me. I hated the idea of paying to be scared, especially over things that were so obviously not real. It felt like a waste of energy.

I glanced around the room, laughing a little to myself. We’d come far in the last three months, both as a team, and as friends.

Tsuki and Yamaguchi were wrapped up in a big, fluffy blanket together, but they weren’t isolated from the group anymore. Tsukishima was making it a point to periodically bump my back with her knee. Yamaguchi had her legs stretched out across Kinoshita’s lap. They were a part of the team, now, even if begrudgingly so on Tsukishima’s part.

Daichi was laying down on his back to watch the movie, and Suga was laying on top of him like he was a pillow. Just one month ago, Daichi would have screamed if Koushi even looked at him for too long, but now, they were so close to being boyfriends. Daichi was absentmindedly drawing circles on Suga’s back as he watched the movie; it was tooth-rotting sweet.

Noya and Tanaka were hiding their faces in each other’s shoulders to avoid the scary movie, which wasn’t new. What _was_ new, though, was Ennoshita laying in Tanaka’s lap. Narita’s legs were on hers, and Kinoshita had her arms around Narita, making them sort of a second-years pretzel. Asahi was laying in Noya’s lap, arm stretched out to hold hands with Suga.

Hinata was using Asahi as a backrest. While Kageyama wasn’t exactly sitting up close to anyone, she was sitting next to Hinata, sharing a bowl of popcorn with her. At one moment, they both went to grab a handful at the same time, and had the awkward hand-holding experience. They just stared at their hands touching in the bowl for a solid two minutes before pulling away.

And then, there was me and Yachi. Neither of us really watching the movie, laying next to each other on the floor. She was pressed all the way up against me, her feet barely coming to my shins. I smiled, tracing my fingers over her arm, breathing her in. Tsuki would bump me, which then bumped Hitoka, but none of us really cared. It was just nice for everybody to be together.

-

I don’t know what point it was, exactly, but we all passed out in the middle of the movie. When I woke up, it was about two in the morning, and everyone was snoring. I got up and grabbed some blankets for everyone who didn’t have one. I draped one over Daichi and Suga on the couch, and took the biggest one out for the second-year cuddle-puddle (plus Asahi). I got out two separate smaller ones for Hinata and Kageyama, then one last one for me and Yachi.

_So precious,_ I sighed once they were all tucked in. _They’d better kick some fucking ass tomorrow._

-

The bus ride to the competition felt like it was taking an eternity. I was about to throw up. Or pass out. Or throw up, _then_ pass out.

I was sitting next to Yachi on the bus, but Daichi kept texting me as if I wasn’t sitting right across the aisle from him. I was trying to breathe, but I felt so trapped. It was so overwhelming. I had three months of personal growth, all to be thrown away over the fact that I still had anxiety and it was still ruining my life.

-

**Daichi:** Oh my FUCKING GOD LOOK AT YOUR PHONE

**Kiyoko:** What’s your problem??

**Daichi:** If you win this first game

**Daichi:** I’ll confess to Suga

**Kiyoko:** Whoa are you for real?

**Daichi:** Yeah, after last night, I’m so ready to be his boyfriend

**Kiyoko:** You just want a good reason to kiss him

**Daichi:** It’s the truth and I’m not sorry

**Kiyoko:** Well, you know what?

**Daichi:** What

**Kiyoko:** If – no, WHEN – we go to nationals

**Kiyoko:** I’ll officially confess to Yachi

**Daichi:** Sounds like a deal ;)

-

When we got off the bus, I led my girls like we were the heroines of some intense action movie. My secondhand woman, and main love interest, Yachi Hitoka was by my side. Daichi was to my other side, and Suga was next to Yachi.

And the whispers began.

“What school is that again?”

“Wait, isn’t that the old powerhouse, Karasuno, or something?”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about them.”

“They’re the flightless crows.”

_Flightless crows._

_Flightless crows._

_Flightless crows._

_Flightless-_

“You look constipated,” Daichi interrupted. “Ignore them. We look really badass right now. Someone should make an anime about it.”

“Shut the hell up,” I replied.

He smiled and bumped into me. “We’re good. We’re going to give these guys the games of their lives, and I’m going home with a-” He stopped and turned red before whispering, “Boyfriend.”

Once we got in and started towards the gym, more people talked about our team. I tried to ignore them, but now it was just getting frustrating. We were a new team every year. This year, we had a genius and a freak (I mean that lovingly, Hinata).

“Who’s the tiny girl?” someone whispered.

“Which one! There’s three tiny girls!”

Nishinoya bared her teeth at one of the guys talking shit, which immediately made him back the hell up.

“We’re going up against Tokonami,” I reminded everyone. “And if we win, we will face-”

I stopped when a girl with short, bleached hair and no eyebrows walked up to us, pointing at… _Asahi._

“Hey, you got a fucking problem?” Noya asked, standing in front of her girlfriend defensively. No Eyebrows Girl didn’t back down.

“I’m sorry about her,” said a smaller girl with short, messy black hair. “She likes to find the other teams’ aces and intimidate them. If you win this match, we’ll be playing you next.”

“Dateko,” I said, trying to mask my obvious distaste.

“Tell her to leave my girlfriend the fuck alone,” Noya said, starting to take off her jacket like she was going to fight someone.

“Noya!” Ennoshita warned, grabbing her arm.

“We’ll just be going then,” I said, directing them away. It didn’t take long before we were stopped again – a face I actually had a name for: Iwaizumi Hajime. Aoba Johsai’s ace.

“She did the thing to you too?” she asked Asahi. “Well, good luck, crows. We’ll be playing you if you win.”

Not in the mood for small talk, I asked, “Hey, Iwaizumi-chan. Where’s your captain, Oikawa Tooru?”

“She’s right- oh, for fuck’s sake.” She continued muttering to herself in annoyance as she marched towards the doors.

“Nice,” Yachi laughed.

“Good to know some things just never change,” I agreed. “Like Oikawa Tooru’s flightiness and tendency to show up fifteen minutes late with a Starbucks.”

“We’re playing Seijoh?”

I turned to see Kageyama, color drained from her face. “Uh, yeah, is that bad?”

“That’s the school that she rejected before she came to Karasuno,” Hinata stage-whispered. “She’s still not over it.”

“Shut up, dumbass!”

You would never believe that just hours before, they were being friendly with one another.

“Oh, man, I’m gonna go find a bathroom… I think I’m going to be sick!” Hinata said suddenly, racing down the hall.

Watching one of our starting players have such violent nerves made me very nervous about our chances for survival, but I pushed the negative thoughts away. Not because I thought it would get in my way, so much as because it just was pointless. If we were going home after the first game…I didn’t want to be expecting it. I would have rather been crushed, just once, instead of apathetically accepting what had always been our fate.

Daichi’s hand found mine. “Kiyoko?”

“I don’t look constipated!” I said defensively.

He laughed. “No, no. Even if we are certain that we’ll lose, we never have to let them know that, okay? Don’t even let yourself know it.”

“I’m not certain that we’ll lose,” I told him.

“Well, good, because I don’t actually think that you’re going to, if I am being honest. Hinata always gets jitters, but she’s going to be so fired up after this. Just you wait.”

I pulled him into a hug, which got me many jealous looks from my teammates (and some non-teammates). “Thank you. You know, it’s a shame you got stuck as our manager.”

“Why’s that?”

“You probably would’ve been a great captain, Dai-kun.”

He laughed again. “Maybe. Come on, let’s get to the gym.”

-

It turned out that we weren’t the only underwhelming school to show up to prefects.

Tokonami had about as much faith in themselves as everyone else had in us. I could practically feel their anxiety coming off of them in waves. It made me wonder if I should join Hinata in the bathroom. I decided against it, though, because I didn’t trust myself to come back.

“That girl is so tall.”

“She looks more like a boy!”

Asahi was starting to shake, so I turned my attention to her. “People just want to say things to make themselves feel like their team can win. What they mean is that you look strong.”

She forced a smile. “I…I know.”

“Don’t run away this time, Asahi.”

She nodded, fighting tears. “I’m here to stay.”

I looked up to the stands, not surprised to see there weren’t many there to support our team. After all, we were the fallen powerhouse, the flightless crows. There was an old woman who always came to our matches for some reason, and a few select alumni who would never miss a game (they were used to losing anyhow). But I was promised something at the end of my second year…

Finally, I spotted her. Front row, beaming down on us. My senpai, the captain before me. She noticed me staring and smiled.

“KICK ASS, KOUHAI!”

I laughed, feeling all my preexisting anxiety start to melt away. “YOU BET, SENPAI!”

Yachi jumped on my back and waved. “SENPAI!! IT’S YACHI HITOKA!”

“HEY!”

“Ahem.” I turned to see Coach Ukai, raising her eyebrow at us. “I hate to interrupt the reunion, but we do need to start setting up.”

“Sorry, Coach,” I said, starting to help everyone get into place.

We just had to win this one.

_Make it past the first match, and we can handle this. You’ve got this. Hinata and Kageyama have got this. Asahi has got this._

_I’ve got this._

Karasuno would serve first, and I was in position for that. I took a deep breath, and glanced to the stands. Suga had joined our senpai, the two clinging to each other as they watched us.

“Kiyoko! One nice serve!” Yachi cheered.

My team was with me. There was absolutely nothing we couldn’t do.

I served the ball.

-

The first set went fast, almost too fast. The other team seemed to be losing spirit quickly as we won. I wanted to get excited, but it wasn’t like we’d never won a set before. The problem was that we could never seem to win a whole match.

But the energy was different today.

From freak quicks to just some of our normal moves, we kept scoring points. Tobio landed service aces that were superhuman, and Noya did her job to save any balls that came onto our side of the court.

Everything we had worked for as a team came together, and we really were about to pull it off. This was Karasuno.

We weren’t flightless crows anymore.

-

“Oh my god, we did it!” Hinata cried.

Tanaka and Noya crushed her in a hug, Noya pulling Asahi into it. I squeezed them from the outside, then hugged Kageyama separately. “You did amazing, Tobio.”

She rolled her eyes and looked away. “Thanks, Shimizu-san.”

I hugged Yachi off the court. “We won a match.”

“Only took us three years,” she laughed. “You were amazing out there.”

“I was, wasn’t I?” I joked.

“Very cute, your legs look very good in your uniform.”

“I- Yachi!” I gasped. “Here of all places?”

She laughed, taking my hand as we walked into the hallway. “Are you ready to face Dateko?”

“I really hope so,” I sighed.

Before I could angst about it, our Proud Team Mother Suga was running towards us, sobbing.

“You all did so good!” he cheered, hugging and kissing all of us. “I’m so proud of you! Daichi, you have to let me be on the floor for their next match, I want to see them win up close and personal!”

Daichi laughed. “Sure, Koushi.”

Suga got to me, hugging me tight and crying into my shoulder. “You did it! I’m so proud!”

“Mom, oh my god, calm down,” I told him, backing up and holding his shoulders. “You’re not going to want to be ugly sobbing for what happens next.”

“Why? What… what happens next?” he asked.

I turned him around to face Daichi, who was waiting shyly a little ways off from the rest of the group. “Go get him, Koushi-kun.”

Suga wiped away his tears of pride and walked over to Daichi. I couldn’t hear what was being said, but I knew. Today was the day that Daichi and Suga would go from being jokingly married to really dating. They both smiled so much throughout their conversation.

“Stop looking at them, it’s creepy,” Yachi scolded.

“Sorry,” I said, turning away. At that exact moment, through my peripheral vision, I saw Daichi go in for the kiss.

“Go, Suga!” Tanaka cheered.

“Get it, Dadchi!” Noya added.

“Shut up,” Daichi laughed, hiding his face in Suga’s jacket.

Suga, on the other hand, looked kind of smug. Nothing about that was surprising to me, though.

“Congratulations,” I told them as they walked past.

“You’re next,” Daichi whispered.

“Let’s go to Nationals, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're giving non-KiyoYachi ships their day in the spotlight, today, I wanna give that to DaiSuga. Mom and Dad. Dadchi and Sugamama. God bless em. They're in love. Thank you that will be all.


	16. Go go let's go let's go dateko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go go lets go lets go dateko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys! Turns out I'm stupid and can't count matches :) That's why there's suddenly an Extra Chapter scheduled. I'll um, post two on some day i guess??? Sorry lmao this thing was originally only going to be 20 chapters but I'm a literal professional author so I have 0 chill y'all.

It was our last match of second year.

We were lucky to take the second set against Dateko, just barely. It was our third set, and there was no way out of it. They were the Iron Wall. We were just a bunch of flightless crows.

But they were our first and last match of the tournament. This year was different, because we had just won. We were high on our victory, and no scary ace was going to bring us down.

“I need stomach medicine!”

“I have to go to the bathroom!”

“Blaarrrgghh!”

Okay, so, maybe the scary ace was going to bring us down. Before I could join the moaning and groaning, the other team’s ace – Aone – spiked a ball. It was fast, sharp, and if I tried to block it, my arms would probably break off.

“Rolling-!” Noya began, diving to the ground, “thunder!” She saved the ball, sending it up into the air and watching the Dateko team members look at her in disbelief. When she stood, she grinned at all of us. “With me on your team, you never have to worry about a thing! I’ve got your backs. Let’s break down a wall!”

She ran to Asahi, pulled her down, and kissed her.

“Rolling thunder?” Asahi asked.

“Aw, babe, come on, it’s cool!”

“It’s…it’s dorky,” Asahi giggled.

“What? You’re dorky! Get back here!”

I felt better for our team’s chances knowing that our ace had her head back in the game.

I sat down between Koushi and Sensei on the bench, watching Kiyoko help everyone get set up. “This is our chance.”

“I’m worried about them,” Suga admitted.

“You don’t look worried,” I noted. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, Daichi broke my face, so you can thank him for this.”

Sensei laughed from next to us. “Young love, and strange timing.”

“I’m happy for you guys,” I told him.

“You don’t look happy, Yachi.”

“Well, I feel like I’m going to throw up, so you can thank Aone-san for that.”

As the teams set up, Dateko’s side of the stadium cheered, “GO, GO, LET’S GO, LET’S GO, DATEKO! GO, GO, LET’S GO, LET’S GO DATEKO!” and it was so catchy, I found myself tapping my foot to the rhythm.

“Oh, darn, this happens every year,” I grumbled, holding my leg down.

Hinata walked past me, humming the chant to herself.

“Shouyou! Stop cheering for the enemy!” I scolded.

She turned red and faced me. “I was not!”

“You were! You were humming their chant!”

“You were tapping your foot to it!”

“I have it set as my alarm tone from last year,” Suga admitted.

“What?!” I cried. “Koushi! How could you!?”

“I have never once slept through an alarm since setting it.”

Coach Ukai gathered the whole team around her so that we could talk before starting. She had been filled in on our most recent defeat, and she knew we were going to need as much moral support as possible. Something about Dateko’s blocks… they broke down your soul until there was no will to fight left within you.

“All walls have a limit,” she began. “They have an Iron Wall, but not necessarily an Iron Ceiling. And no wall is unbreakable. We have an amazing ace, we’re backed by one of the best liberos in the country, and we have the freaks here.”

“That’s us,” Hinata said proudly. “We’re the freaks who’ve got your backs.”

“And your mom is here, supporting you,” Suga added, smiling. “Everything’s going to be alright!”

He had such a genuine, gentle way about him sometimes that it made me really believe him when he said stuff like that.

“Thanks, Mom!” Tanaka said, smiling back. Hers was less sweet and encouraging, and more a smile of crazed determination.

“Right, and we have that freak,” Ukai said, remembering that Tanaka was a force of destruction and power.

“And with me and Yuu here, no one will be losing today!” she assured us, taking a power pose next to her best friend.

I walked up to Asahi, but noticing my lack in height, Tanaka picked me up and set me on her shoulders. “There you go, senpai, now you’re about eye-level with the gentle giant.”

“I didn’t ask for this,” I complained before looking at Asahi. “Azumane-chan, you are our ace. But remember that you’re not carrying this team alone. You have thirteen other players, two managers, a coach, and a faculty advisor beside you, supporting you. We love you, and you can never disappoint us. So go out there, and do your best.”

I probably should have given that speech earlier, because she started sobbing. “Thank you, Yachi-chan! I will. I won’t let you down!”

“I know. But um, Tanaka, I’m asking – no, I’m _begging_ – you to let me down. Right now.”

“Oh, right,” she laughed, setting me back on the ground.

“Alright, have a good game, everybody.”

“KICK SOME ASS, YOU FUNKY LITTLE LESBIANS!” called our senpai in the stands. Once again, she was there, melting our stress.

“I’M PANSEXUAL!” Tanaka shouted in correction.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE JAPANESE!”

I loved watching our opponents stare at us in overwhelmed confusion. It was just fun to scream stuff like that with our former captain.

“Well, looks like we’ve come back as the powerhouse, _Queer_ asuno,” I joked to Coach Ukai.

“Oh, Yachi-chan,” she said, shaking her head. “We’ve been the Gay Team for a _long_ time.”

I laughed, heading back to the bench. “Good to know, then.”

We were serving first, and I felt my chest tighten as I watched Kiyoko step up to serve. I wished that Dateko could have served first. Then we might have stood a fighting chance for the first play.

She hit the ball over the net.

Against any other team, it would have been a service ace. Kiyoko had a serve like no one’s business, powerful and precise. But Dateko had a wall.

Their front blockers jumped and hit the ball down.

I felt the crushing weight of last time falling over us all over again. I couldn’t stand the thought of going home so soon. We’d worked so hard, so long. I didn’t envy their position on the court.

“Don’t mind!” Suga yelled. Kiyoko looked back at him graciously.

Dateko served, and we received it.

“Chance ball!” Tanaka called.

Kageyama made contact with it, setting it to Hinata. Everyone looked at her like it was a joke, until they saw Hinata jump. The scary girl – Aone – slightly changed her expression as she watched Hinata slam it onto their side of the court.

“Shouyou!” I screamed, standing up. “Nice kill!”

But I knew that the worst wasn’t over. We still had a whole set to play, a whole set for them to figure out our strategy. Granted, we didn’t really have a strategy, which suddenly felt like a really bad idea.

-

After a whole set of cutting it _really fucking close_ , we finally pulled through, surprisingly with the upper hand.

“Thank god,” I breathed, collapsing on the bench with my head between my knees.

Suga rubbed my back like a comforting mom. “They’re good,” he reminded me. “Believe in them.”

This was already going better than last time, but it didn’t make me any less anxious. Still, we took the first set. Usually, that’s the most important thing to do. I could only hope and pray that this was over and done in the second.

The team gathered around the bench.

“You did great out there,” Coach Ukai told them. “We’re going to use our second lineup to start the second set. I want Tsukishima out there for the start; Hinata, take a break. We’ll switch you with Noya after a couple points, okay?”

Everyone took their starting positions for a fresh set, where Dateko would be serving first.

“Go, go, let’s go, let’s go, Dateko!” someone called in the stands.

“GO, GO, LET’S GO, LET’S GO, DATEKO!” the rest echoed.

“HEY! BRING IT HOME, KARASUNO!” Daichi yelled.

“YOU GOT IT, DAD!” Noya called back.

As I watched the other team serve, I grabbed Suga’s hand so tightly he yelped.

“Look, Tanaka saved it,” he said.

“Chance ball!”

Kageyama set to Tsukishima, who attempted to spike. The wall blocked us.

They served again, and we saved again.

They blocked us.

The team had already played a match, and we were tired. I could feel Asahi’s anxiety coming off her from the court, and I looked at Coach Ukai urgently. She nodded, and nudged Takeda-sensei. Then, she nudged her again.

“Sensei!”

“Oh!” Sensei stood up and called a time out.

The team gathered around the bench.

“Okay, guys,” Ukai started, “you’re tired. That’s okay. But you need to remember what we’re here for. We’re going to take back the match, we’re going to win this thing.”

“Coach, no offense, but we’re doing okay, just a little run down,” Kiyoko assured her.

The others nodded, except Asahi.

“Asahi, you aren’t just called our ace for fun. You are more than capable of facing this,” Ukai told her.

“I know,” she replied, looking guilty.

Kiyoko gave her a side hug. “You aren’t alone out there. We took the first match, and we’ll bring this one back. We’re with you to the end. We’re not letting you go again.”

Something sparked without our ace. “Then, let’s get back out there and win this.”

When Dateko saw our team return, fire and all, they probably knew it was over for them. And after what felt like eternity, it was.

-

“Thank you very much!” we all said to the people sitting in the stands. Then, it was time to shake hands with the other team.

After everyone started to head out, I saw Aone-chan shake hands with Hinata, giving her a look that I guessed was one of respect.

“What was that about?” I asked her as we left.

She shrugged. “I – um – guess it was – a good – game for her? And she saw me as a worthy opponent or something?”

“I guess so-”

“AZUMANE-CHAAAAAN!”

“Senpai?” Asahi gasped.

Our senpai, and former captain, Goto Nanako, was running through the hallway, shining with pride. “I could kiss every single one of you guys!” she cried, hugging each of us. “I’m so proud! So, so fucking proud!”

“Hey, if you wanted to kiss us, senpai, you won’t find me arguing,” I laughed.

“Come here, Yachi.” She hugged me a second time. “Oh, you guys. You did it.” She pat Tanaka’s cheek, and kissed Noya on the forehead. “Sugawara, Sawamura, you two get in here as well!”

They joined us for a group hug.

“I can’t be here tomorrow for the Aoba Johsai match, but I will be supporting you with all my heart.”

“You can’t leave us, Nanako-senpai!” Tanaka sobbed.

“Goto-san, you just got here,” I complained.

“College life’s a bitch,” she sighed. “If you go to finals, and _when_ you go to nationals, your senpai will be there, cheering you on.”

“We’ll see you in Tokyo, Nanako,” Kiyoko promised.

-

“Guys!” Our vice principal ran out of the school when the bus got back. “They’re showing clips from the matches on TV! Hurry!”

We all broke into a run, nearly shoving each other down to see. We were going to be on TV!

The seventeen of us crowded into her office, all trying to see the television.

_“…Now, Oikawa-chan, what would you say to the former powerhouse you’ll be facing tomorrow?”_

_“Well, I think that volleyball is all about the team. The team with six is stronger, and I’ve seen them play. I have no doubt that we’ll have a challenging match, but I have no doubt that my team will pull through in the end.”_

_“Here are some highlights from Seijoh’s most recent match…”_

“Hey, I thought we were going to be on TV!” Tanaka growled.

Kageyama was silently fuming, staring at her phone.

“What is it, Tobio?” Kiyoko asked.

Hinata looked over and her face grew dark. “She’s going to be on a national team between seasons. A teen magazine is going to be covering her.”

“Jeez,” I gasped, grabbing the phone. “What the hell?”

“She is so full of it!” Tanaka cried. “And this face? These boobs? They were _made_ for publicity! Even Yuu has gotten her time in the spotlight!”

“It’s true, I’m a famous libero,” Noya agreed, standing proudly.

“Let’s try not to judge her before we actually know her,” Kiyoko reminded us. “No girl hate in this room. We’re all too gay for that.”

“I do know her,” Kageyama said darkly.

“Kageyama-chan went to junior high with Oikawa-san!” Hinata informed us.

“She’s exactly as bad as you think she is,” she sighed, putting her phone away. “She never liked me very much. Honestly, she would have punched me several times if not for Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“Iwaizumi-san,” I recalled. “Didn’t we see her today? Wasn’t she looking for Oikawa?”

“Oikawa was with her fangirls and fanboys,” Tsukishima laughed. “Haven’t you all heard of the _Great Queen_?”

“Shut-” Yamaguchi stopped herself, like she wasn’t quite ready to flip Tsukishima’s world upside down tonight.

“You guys were on earlier,” our vice principal promised us, “and you looked really cool!”

“Thanks,” we replied.

As we left her office, I couldn’t stop thinking about what Oikawa had said: “The team with six is stronger.” Were we a team with six? Or at any given moment, were we six girls on a court together, trying to win on our own?

Kiyoko stopped and took both my hands. “Stop worrying. We’re doing amazing this season.”

“You really think we can win this?” I asked, looking up at her anxiously.

She kissed me softly. “We’re going to make it all the way to nationals, Hitoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go go let's go let's go Dateko


	17. The Most Painful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru is not a genius, but she's intuitive, talented, and determined. Isn't that just as dangerous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all already know. This is the first Seijoh match. You know how this one goes. So, I'm sorry. I cried and took three days to finish writing this chapter. So, let's go. I don't recommend listening to Hopes and Dreams from the Undertale soundtrack while reading this chapter because it will just hurt your feelings worse for some reason. My big mistake while editing.

Everything I’d read about Oikawa Tooru, seen on TV, heard from rumors…

It was all true.

She was an absolute beast on the court. Her serves? Risky, but deadly. Her sets? A work of art. Her spikes? Unstoppable. Her intuition? Unreal.

And every single time she looked at me across the court, I could feel her eyes burning into my soul, trying to tear me apart. It was only halfway through the first set. I was not going to let her win!

She was serving, _again_ , and I braced myself. She threw it up, and hit it…straight into the net.

“Whoop! Sorry, girls, that one’s on me!” she called to her teammates, smiling in embarrassment.

“Dammit, Oikawa!” That was Iwaizumi, scowling at the captain.

But looks can be deceiving, even the ones you give. That was another rumor that held true. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were of one mind, one body on the court. Watching them play was a transcendent experience, even if I wanted to crush them into the ground. But finally, it was our turn again.

I felt myself almost snarl at her as Tanaka prepared to serve. She wasn’t aiming to go over the net, but instead, to get it to Kageyama. It was time that Oikawa was taught a lesson by her genius kouhai.

There was nothing quite like watching people react to Hinata and Kageyama’s freak quick for the first time. It was truly our team’s secret weapon. It felt infallible.

Maybe it wasn’t. Well, no. It wasn’t, full stop. But we didn’t know that yet.

We got in a good few points, starting to pull ahead, before they got us. When we were ready for Oikawa to set to Iwaizumi, she dumped the ball.

“Uh, you might want to pay attention,” she whispered to Kageyama, “because I will do that again.”

When I walked past her, I bared my teeth. She looked intimidated, which was enough, for the moment. _No one talks to Kageyama-chan like that around me and lives to tell the tale._

Oikawa Tooru was a woman of her word, because she nearly got us again. None of us thought she was seriously arrogant enough to _tell us her next move_ , but what she didn’t realize was that we had a member who was always prepared.

It was time for Nishinoya Yuu to shine.

At first, I was terrified. She was much too far to get to it in time. But I was instantly sorry for underestimating her, watching her slide to the ground in a moment’s notice.

Her foot slid out. It connected with the ball.

_Whoosh._

“CHANCE BALL!” she screamed, smiling proudly as it sailed above us.

For a moment, I thought Kageyama would set to me, but to my surprise, she dumped it.

“Uh, you might want to pay attention,” she mimicked, “because I will do that again.”

“Oh, shit!” Tanaka barked.

“Um, Kageyama-chan, aren’t you up to serve next? Isn’t it illegal to dump when you’re in the serving position?” Hinata pointed out.

“Sh-shut up, dumbass!” she replied. “You know what I meant!”

I looked back at Ukai, who seemed nervous. Kageyama was acting much more emotionally than usual in a match. This wasn’t going well. We were winning, but it wasn’t going well.

-

To say we won the first set would be technically correct, but it didn’t feel like a win. Not the way the wins of the previous day had. We were supposed to be proving that crows could still fly, but we weren’t flying. We were barely walking. Something in us wasn’t there today. Not like yesterday.

The second match started, and every time that Oikawa looked at Kageyama, she seemed to get a little more reckless. Seijoh used all of their timeouts by the middle of that match, and it seemed like a bad call when we were probably going to play all three. But instead, it was paying off.

They blocked one of Hinata’s quicks. Then another. Then another.

We switched in Tsukishima, who I had never known to get emotional. At least we had that going for us.

Oikawa smirked as she watched Hinata leave the court.

I wanted to fight her, but I knew that wasn’t my best choice, so I just kept playing. I stayed beside Asahi, defending our court like our lives depended on it.

Like my future depended on it.

Like my relationship depended on it.

“Giving up so soon?” Oikawa asked me as they continued to crush us.

“I will never give up,” I replied, staring her down.

“You seem fired up. Good.” She smiled before turning to the rest of her team and whispering to them.

I hated how unsettling she was. I hated that when she looked at me, I felt my stomach hollow out and just this _feeling_ of hopelessness. Like I was doomed to lose, no matter what. But we had to keep on fighting.

Kageyama was fighting harder than any of us, but she was also fighting more dangerously. She kept pushing lines, and it was clear that she might cross one if someone didn’t intervene. It was so close to the end of the set. We knew we were going to probably lose this one. There was still one more chance, but our genius had to cool down.

The game stopped for a moment, and I looked to see why.

Yachi Hitoka stood at the sidelines, holding a number nine in her hands. She was calm and steady.

“Tobio-chan, let your senpais take care of this one,” she said as she handed Kageyama her number.

“Hey!” Hinata screamed at her as she left the court. “Just remember that you can’t lose to her! I’m the only one who’s allowed to beat you! Until I do, you’re not allowed to lose! So get it together, Kageyama-chan!”

“Hinata,” Suga hissed, holding her back. “You’ll get us in trouble!”

Kageyama looked a little intimidated.

We all turned our attention to Yachi.

“Hey, guys! Message from Suga!” she said, smiling brightly at the five of us. Before I could ask what our dear mom had to say, she punched me in the gut. “Get it together, Captain.”

“Yachi-?”

She chopped Asahi in the stomach. “Negativity, _begone_!”

Asahi shrieked in response.

Standing on her tippy-toes, and grabbing Tsukishima’s shirt to pull her down, she smacked her head. “Get a little more emotional! Don’t you know what’s at stake here!”

Then, she made her way to Tanaka, rubbing her head with her knuckles. “Calm down! Focus all that fire on your plays, not on screaming!”

Finally, she made her way to Noya, and high fived her. “You’re doing great, sweetie!”

“Thanks, Ne-san!” Noya replied, smiling bright.

I looked back at Suga and glared. He smiled sweetly, knowing well what had just happened.

“Well, if it isn’t Little Miss Refreshing,” Oikawa growled, watching Yachi dance onto the court like she owned it.

Oh, and she did own it. As well as my ass, but that wasn’t what mattered right then.

“Hi, Tooru-chan,” Yachi said, smiling bravely. “Let’s finish this set now, eh?”

I forgot how much confidence she had on a court. Nishinoya was expected: liberos were often short and thin so that they could get the ball out of tight situations. Hinata was a surprise: a tiny middle blocker who had a jump more powerful than a rabbit – she truly was flying. But Yachi?

A setter, a pinch-server, and I could feel that she had more talents that could easily be unlocked. I think she knew too, because her anxiety fell away, and she brought new energy onto the court.

I was still a bit winded from getting punched, but it was time for the game to start back up.

Our decoy power couple was out, but Yachi and I were about to shine. And of course, our ace, Azumane Asahi.

Yachi wasn’t a genius, but I could tell Oikawa wasn’t either. You don’t really need to be a genius to be a setter. You just have to know your teammates and know how they like their tosses. She knew all of our preferences.

She set to me, and I liked mine a little high. It gave me more confidence in getting over or between blocks.

She set to Asahi, and she liked hers a little low. It gave her an opportunity to shine as an ace, demonstrating how she can get out of tough spots.

I watched Oikawa’s face, slowing growing in both annoyance and admiration for Hitoka. I was proud to see the effect she was having on the match. Sure, we weren’t going to win this set, but we were not giving up the match without a fight. We were crows, made to soar.

And so, we did lose the set. That happens sometimes. But surely, we could bring it back! Yachi had brought our spirits back to life.

“You are amazing!” I cried, hugging her tightly.

“I’m not getting off that court yet,” she assured me. “There’s still work to be done.”

“Senpai,” Kageyama said softly. “I’m sorry!” She bowed.

“Sorry?” I repeated. “We’re doing this, so you have a chance to breathe. This is an emotionally intense match for you! We need our genius setter focused.”

“I can’t set to everyone the way Yachi-senpai does. They don’t look at me happily and expectantly like Yachi-senpai.”

Yachi grabbed her shoulders. “Kageyama, it’s much simpler than you’ve made it out to be. Have you actually asked what each player likes in a set?”

“Pardon?”

“You know, do you know how everyone who isn’t Hinata likes to be set to?”

“Is it…is it not the same for everyone?”

Yachi smiled. “Kiyoko here, toss high. Asahi, low. Tanaka, with as much power as you can muster. You’ll have to just ask Tsukishima, because she’s a little different every time, depending on the play. I can’t quite get a read on her yet.”

“I love that you know all of this by heart,” I sighed.

“Straighten up,” Ukai said, walking by us. “It’s time for the third set.”

Whatever happened, this was it.

-

We started this set with myself, Yachi, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Asahi, and Hinata. Hinata had been studying all of Yachi’s cues just in case of a moment like this.

While we had our libero out for the moment, it seemed like the right decision to let her rest. We needed our decoy back, anyhow.

We scored a point, they scored a point. We scored, they scored. Back and forth through fifteen points. I wanted nothing more than death at that moment.

The only thing with losing the middle match was that now, Aoba Johsai had the benefit of momentum, and we did not. We were just exhausted from fighting to stay alive in this thing.

I glanced over and saw Kageyama, holding a number two plate. I looked at Yachi and smiled at her.

“We will play together again,” I promised her.

“In Tokyo,” she added before taking her number.

I watched her smile and point to Kageyama’s mouth as though encouraging her to do the same. She, uh, well, she did?

When Kageyama turned around, her teeth were bared – I mean she was smiling at us! Possibly…? Her eyes were a little dark, and the energy around her was so scary. We all sort of froze. I tried my best to smile back.

“Holy shit,” Tanaka breathed from behind me.

“Kageyama-chan, you’re scary when you smile!” Hinata informed her.

“I’m trying my best!” Kageyama complained before turning to Tsukishima. “H-how would y-you like for me to – to toss to you!”

Tsukishima blinked at her. “Why the hell are you asking, Queen?”

“I’m just trying to be a good setter! What’s wrong with how I’ve been tossing to you so that I can fucking fix it!”

“Frankly, you set way too hard and high! So tone it down a fucking notch!”

“I fucking will!”

“Good!”

They were probably the next pair Yachi and I needed to peer pressure to get along.

But her advice seemed to be working. I felt like I was starting to get a feel for her tosses better, and she was asking all of us what she could do better for us next time. She continued trying to smile, but I told her it wasn’t really necessary in the heat of battle. Mostly, it was just unnerving all of us.

Hinata was up to serve, which really meant we were in need of a pinch-server. I was expecting Ennoshita, but when I turned to look at the sidelines, I was surprised. Yamaguchi was trembling, holding a number ten plate. I knew we needed to change the momentum, but I didn’t know about Yamaguchi’s serve. Rumor had it that she’d been practicing, but…

“Yamaguchi!” Yachi screamed from the sidelines. Noya, Hinata, Narita, Kinoshita, and Ennoshita stood beside her, pointing at Tadashi and winking. “One nice serve!”

And after shaking so much I felt like I was going to throw up from _her_ anxiety, she served.

Directly into the net.

The momentum was definitely changed. Aoba Johsai got a point ahead of us this time.

She started crying with nerves as she headed back to the sidelines, and I saw Yachi hold her for a little bit, probably telling her we’ve all had those serves. It was true that we had. Even Oikawa freaking Tooru had served a few balls into a few nets. It was just a part of the game.

We switched in Noya for Tsukishima, trying to bring it back.

We hit twenty-four points.

“One more!” Daichi screamed from the bleachers. I’d forgotten about him for a second, but I glanced up to see him shaking, standing next to a couple older guys. I was pretty sure they were alumni.

But instead, Aoba Johsai hit twenty-four points.

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now,_ I thought bitterly, watching as the game from hell went into overtime. This was probably the worst situation for us to be in.

Twenty-five Karasuno. Twenty-five Seijoh. Twenty-six Seijoh. Twenty-six Karasuno. Twenty-seven Seijoh. Twenty-seven Karasuno. Twenty-eight Karasuno.

“One more!” Suga pleaded.

Twenty-eight Seijoh.

“Dammit!” Tanaka cried.

Twenty-nine Seijoh.

“Don’t let them take this!” I commanded.

Twenty-nine Karasuno.

“Pull ahead!” Asahi begged.

Thirty Karasuno.

“Come on!” Sensei called.

Thirty Seijoh.

Thirty-one Seijoh.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” I told them. We kept the ball in the air. I don’t think there’s ever been a longer match point. My heart felt empty, hopeless, but I reminded myself it wasn’t over yet. “It’s – not – over!” I hit the ball over the net, but one of their team saved it.

“Chance ball!”

And it connected with Oikawa Tooru’s hands. We all knew she’d set to Iwaizumi, her best friend and her ace. But knowing wasn’t the same as stopping her.

“Not today, Tobio-chan!” she swore, tossing to Iwaizumi Hajime.

The ball went over the net, and we all dove in to save it.

And Asahi did. Our ace remembered that she was our last defense, our final offense. She was the true secret weapon. “Chance ball!”

Kageyama went to set, and she could have chosen any of us. But just like Oikawa would always choose Iwaizumi as her final toss, Kageyama knew she would make her final stand with Hinata Shouyou. For a moment, it was like they were the only two on the court. If anyone could bring this thing back, surely it was our freaks and their quick.

Hinata spiked.

But Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru, and Matsukawa Issei were waiting for her, counting on her, to be Kageyama’s last move.

“NO!” I screamed, diving down, Noya by my side.

There’s nothing worse than the sound of a ball bouncing when it’s on your side of the court.

-

It was time to go home.

We fought so hard, and it brought us here. Standing in our room in the building, staring at each other, wondering who was going to break first. They were crying so much, but I couldn’t cry. I was their captain. I had to make them feel better.

“You guys were so great,” I said, looking each and every one of them in the eye. “You did your best out there, and I could not be prouder of you, do you understand?”

“Thank you, senpai,” Tanaka said, nodding at me through her tears.

As I walked out of the room, I heard them whispering.

“She’s so strong.”

“How does she keep it together like this?”

“Kiyoko.” It was Yachi, but I couldn’t turn around.

I sank to my knees, tears flooding my eyes. I felt like my heart was completely gone. There was nothing left to feel but emptiness, disappointment, inadequacy. I was supposed to get them to Nationals, I was supposed to beat Seijoh, I was supposed to be their infallible captain.

“I love you!” she sobbed, throwing herself to the ground and hugging me into her. “You did so amazing out there, do you know that? Do you know how proud of you I am? Shimizu, you have taken this team further than it’s been in years!”

But I couldn’t say anything through my tears.

-

“I’m sorry,” I overheard Kageyama saying from around the corner. Ukai and Sensei were giving us a few to cool off before the meeting. “I’m sorry that I put that pressure on you to-”

“Stop it!” That was Hinata. “Don’t fucking apologize for trusting me, Tobio! Don’t ever apologize for tossing to me!”

“But I am sorry! It was the wrong call! They were expecting it, and now we lost! It’s all my fault!”

“It’s my fault!” Hinata screamed. “I should have been more careful about where I spiked, so don’t look at me like that! Don’t look at me like you still believe all I am is a decoy, who was good enough at her job that it even fooled you!”

“You’re _not_ just a decoy,” Kageyama sobbed. “I’m sorry that I-”

“Don’t!”

I looked around in time to see Hinata punch Kageyama in the face and tackle her to the ground. She pinned her arms down, glaring at her.

“Oh god,” I sighed, turning around to see Sensei there. “Sensei-”

“Yeah,” she interrupted, heading out to get them. “Don’t worry.”

It had been a long time since I’d seen them come to genuine blows like that. _This is my fault._

-

The rest of day was a blur.

Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei took us to dinner, choosing not to lecture or punish us. After all, what was the use? There was no coming back from this. It was over now. Besides, I meant what I had said. Everyone did their best. Our best just wasn’t enough.

I wasn’t enough.

I gathered my things from the school, knowing I had to go home. I didn’t want to be anywhere, though. This was the end for us, it seemed.

“Are you still going to confess?” Daichi asked.

I looked at him, surprised that he was even bringing up something so trivial at a time like this. “My team just lost our chances. The new Karasuno is as dead as the old one.”

“We have the next few days off.”

“I know.”

“After that, we rebuild.”

“What are you talking about?” I sobbed, turning away.

“Qualifiers for the spring tournament are in the fall. We did promise the first- and second-years that they would see Tokyo in the spring, didn’t we?” he reminded me.

Koushi stood beside him. “Don’t break your promise, Shimizu.”

I turned around to see Asahi joining us. “None of us are going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm so sorry, hhhhhhhhh I desperately wish it didn't have to be like that


	18. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoka comforts Kiyoko after their loss.
> 
> She also makes a new...friend(?).

Of all the ways it could have ended, seeing Kiyoko sobbing on the floor wasn’t right. I’d never seen her break down like that, and I didn’t know what to feel about it.

Everyone else went home, but I didn’t want to. I just wandered aimlessly, fiddling with my phone. Finally, I decided I needed some advice from a wise, graduated senpai.

-

**Yachi:** Goto, we lost to Seijoh.

**Nanako:** That’s ok, u still have springtime!

**Yachi:** How did you do it last year!

**Nanako:** U mean watch u guys lose in your first match, both times?

**Yachi:** Yea. You always seemed so strong!

**Nanako:** Nanami would tell u how wrong that is

**Yachi:** Aoki-san was always pretty calm too I remember

**Nanako:** Do u know what it’s like, being the last year that saw the Little Giant in action? The last year who saw our team be great?

**Nanako:** When the Little Giant graduated, Nanami and I watched our senpais lose hope. They had relied on her for so long that they didn’t believe we were even a team without them. In my second year, we lost every time on the first match, never making it to finals, never facing Shiratorizawa

**Nanako:** When we became the senpais?

**Nanako:** Nanami and I were convinced we could bring u guys to nationals, if we just believed in ourselves, but it was hopeless. We were a broken team. We were the last senpais who had relied on the Little Giant

**Nanako:** Shouyou is ur new small giant. Use her wisely, but don’t abuse her value. She deserves to grow like the rest of u, and u deserve to be able to play without her

**Nanako:** I’ll be there in the springtime to watch u twelve go to nationals, do u hear me, Hitoka?

**Yachi:** Yes, Nanako-senpai!

**Nanako:** Nanami just said she’s coming too, so do it for ur captain and ur vice captain. We made u girls, u owe us :P

**Yachi:** I know you’re joking, but it’s true. We owe you two everything <3

-

Somehow, my feet had carried me right to Kiyoko’s door. I guess she was usually the person I wanted to see when I was sad, but I wasn’t sure she’d want to see me. I was in that match. I took our genius out. I failed the team.

It was my fault we lost.

Before I’d intervened, Kageyama Tobio was a perfect setter. I couldn’t help but wonder if I was somewhat responsible for her mistakes in the last moments of the game. I gave her advice, and it didn’t work. She followed my advice though, because I was her senpai.

I started to walk away, but the door opened.

“Are you coming in?” Kiyoko asked, voice quiet, face dark.

“Y-yeah,” I replied, following her through the door.

We sat on her couch, not looking at each other. We couldn’t exactly tell each other that it was going to be okay, when neither of us believed it. I wondered if she really was mad at me, but then I heard a small sob from the other side of the couch.

“Kiyoko?” I gasped. I didn’t have any tears left to cry (probably because I was dehydrated), but she still had more to give.

“I let them down!” she sniffled. “This is all my fault!”

I knelt in front of her, taking her face in my hands. “No, no, this isn’t your fault! This is nobody’s fault!” I promised.

“Isn’t it, though?” she asked, still sobbing. “I’m the captain. I’m responsible for them, I’m supposed to carry them!”

I finally understood why Oikawa’s speech on TV had made me so nervous. She was _right_. If the team with six was stronger, then of course hers would beat ours. We weren’t a team with six. We were, at any given moment, six people on a volleyball court, trying to win the entire game by herself. Taking full responsibility for everything that everyone did.

“We’re supposed to carry each other,” I argued, helping her stand. “Maybe that’s what Tooru meant.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know how to fix this for us. I don’t know how to make sure the team comes back. What if they quit?”

“Shimizu,” I sighed, pulling her to her bedroom. “Sometimes, I think the best thing for grief is sleep.”

We sat on her bed, and she laughed between sobs. “Just like after Dateko last fall.”

I nodded, squeezing her hand. “I am always right here. I always will be. Even if you go pro. If you ever lose a match, I’ll be right there to hold you and cry with you until we fall asleep. In the morning, it’s going to feel a little bit better.”

It was one of our breaks throughout the year, so at least we wouldn’t have to go to school in the morning. I couldn’t bear the thought of having people look at me like that again. The girls’ volleyball team that never went anywhere. Our school’s embarrassment.

“I love you,” she said before she started crying again.

“Oh, honey,” I half-laughed, wiping away her tears. I kissed her forehead, wishing she would start to feel a little more at peace.

I kissed her eyes and her temples and her hairline and her cheekbones. Her nose, her chin, her jawline, her neck. Her breathing calmed down a little, and I started thinking about kissing more of her, if that would take away the pain.

I looked up at her. “Are you okay?”

“I will be,” she promised before kissing me, pulling me down.

I kissed her neck and her shoulders and her collarbone. I wanted her to know, to believe me, that I was always there for her. That she didn’t let me down. She could never let me down. More than anything, it was comfort. To feel each other, to remember that some things are certain constants. I knew I would have given anything to have had this after the first Dateko match.

But I was just glad to have this now.

-

Kiyoko was asleep next to me, but I couldn’t seem to join her. I sat up in bed, scrolling through Instagram. Nobody on the team was really posting. I saw Yaku and Kuroo had posted some selfies with the team, so I gave those likes. Nanako and Nanami were crying about exams, and I liked their pictures as well.

They also had a lot of pictures lately of each other sleeping cutely on piles of books and papers. One of Nanami’s was Nanako, asleep and cuddled up next to her. I was glad to see that they stayed close after high school.

Before I could continue looking, I got a notification that someone followed me.

_Oikawa-tooru-official._

Rage built up within me, but before I could do anything, I got a DM from her.

_Oikawa-tooru-official would like to send you a message. Accept or decline._

In my curiosity, I accepted.

-

**Tooru:** Good game today, Refreshing-chan

**Hitoka:** Please call me Yachi, and please use -san. I don’t know you, Oikawa-san.

**Tooru:** My apologies

**Hitoka:** What do you want

**Tooru:** To compliment you as a setter! You’re very good, you know?

**Hitoka:** I’m sure you’re a great person, but you crushed my team’s spirits into the ground, so forgive me, but I have to hate you right now.

**Tooru:** I’m not here to compliment you, exactly

**Hitoka:** Okay, fine, what is it

**Tooru:** There’s stuff I can’t talk to my team seriously about

**Hitoka:** Could this be because you can be a conceited jerk

**Tooru:** Yes

**Hitoka:** Ok, at least you’re self-aware then

**Tooru:** Plus, Iwa-chan is such a problem-solver. She can never listen to anything without trying to fix it. You strike me as a listener, Yachi-san

**Hitoka:** what’s wrong

**Tooru:** My boyfriend just broke up with me

**Hitoka:** Oh, sorry to hear

**Hitoka:** Why

**Tooru:** Apparently, I’m too focused on my volleyball career. Too ambitious for his taste. Same-old, same-old

**Hitoka:** This has happened before?

**Tooru:** Every time I date a guy, yea

**Tooru:** They want to date the volleyball star, but they don’t want me to keep being a volleyball star

**Hitoka:** Are they stupid

**Tooru:** I mean probably?

**Hitoka:** I’m only going to say this once

**Hitoka:** You’re like a freaking goddess. A beast on the court. If I didn’t hate you, I’d be into you. I think your ambition is admirable and your focus is almost on an unachievable level

**Tooru:** Thank you

**Tooru:** See Hajime doesn’t say things to me like this

**Hitoka:** I am sorry that being good means you can’t hold down a relationship. The guys you date sound like trash

**Tooru:** Maybe they are, idk

**Hitoka:** I know you came for me so I wouldn’t give you advice

**Tooru:** Hit me with it.

**Hitoka:** You deserve better than that. Just because you aren’t your genius kouhai doesn’t mean you’re not still the best at what you do, so don’t punish yourself by being in bad relationships. I am sure someone loves you for you, and if they don’t? Fuck em. You are amazing on your own

**Tooru:** Honestly, it’s easier to keep those guys at arm’s length because they don’t care

**Hitoka:** I would give you guy advice but I’m afraid I’m a lesbian so idk

**Tooru:** Any advice for girls, then?

**Hitoka:** uh, yeah, no

**Tooru:** You mean you don’t have a girlfriend?

**Hitoka:** Not exactly

**Tooru:** You want one?

**Hitoka:** Yea, but not you

**Hitoka:** Remember? I hate you

**Tooru:** I was talking about your hot captain

**Hitoka:** Oh, yea

**Hitoka:** What about you and your sexy ace?

**Tooru:** HA

**Tooru:** Hajime is a goddess herself, but she’s too much of a fucking tsundere

**Tooru:** Besides, we’ve known each other forever

**Hitoka:** It shows out there. You two are like one super-volleyball-being on the court

**Tooru:** We really are

**Tooru:** Hey, can I just have your number? Makes it easier to talk to new friends, you know?

**Hitoka:** Friends? Is that what we are now?

**Tooru:** Yes

**Hitoka:** But I hate you

**Tooru:** So does Hajime and she’s been my best friend since birth

**Hitoka:** You really need better friends if it’s normal for us to all hate you

**Tooru:** So we’re friends then?

**Hitoka:** Oh for fuck’s sake. Here’s my number.

-

In a panic, I switched to texting my senpai.

-

**Yachi:** Is it getting in bed with the enemy if I just befriended Seijoh’s setter??????

**Nanako:** Not unless u actually get into bed with her

**Yachi:** You know what I mean!!!

**Nanako:** Probably don’t tell ur friends yet, but it’s better to befriend ur opponents than to waste energy hating them

**Yachi:** I would seriously die without your advice

**Nanako:** Yeah I know it’s kind of dramatic :P

**Nanako:** Go to sleep or u’ll never stop being dramatic about today’s events, Hitoka.

**Yachi:** Sorry, Nanako-senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in the name of I Can't Have Girls Hating Girls Because It's Shitty And The Worst Thing In Modern Media, I have brought Oikawa in a different light. We know already that canon Oikawa gets broken up with, probably because he's too busy and focused to really have a relationship. Well, I imagine it would be even worse for fem!Oikawa, because societal pressures and expectations on girls. I felt like Yachi was really the right person for her to end up friends with.  
> It's a weird dynamic for them both, but I feel like it works? Tooru only sees Little Miss Refreshing who slapped her team back into shape so hard that they almost won at the end. She sees confidence, as well as the caring compassion that you would expect from a captain/co-captain/vice-captain/whatever. Hitoka sees Confident, Egotistical Oikawa Tooru, so even when she hears about this, she doesn't really doubt that Oikawa will be fine and doesn't need her advice.  
> But Yachi is severely anxious off the court, and it's commonly accepted that Oikawa is very self-conscious/self-doubting/doesn't feel enough. So, it's weird for them to have a new friend who has never seen that side of them. I'm not saying Pretend To Be Someone You Aren't, because that's not it. They are who they are on a volleyball court. They just also are who they are off of it. But the people they both are on the court is more like who they wish they were, and having a friend who only sees them like that might help them realize that...they are those people.  
> Does that make sense? Am I over-explaining this decision? I just really enjoy girls, being friends, supporting each other, lifting each other up. I had to bring in Oikawa in a more friendly light (without sacrificing any of the irritating parts of canon Oikawa's personality, don't worry).


	19. So That Just Happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko is screaming. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a pretty good angst:comedic relief ratio. We've been sad for long enough, yaknow?

When I woke up Monday morning, Yachi was next to me. The previous night had been real, not just a dream.

But with that, the previous day had been real, too.

She shifted, pressing into me. “Kiyoko, are you watching me sleep?”

“No,” I lied.

She rolled over and smiled at me. “G’morning.”

“Good morning,” I replied, taking in every inch of her face. “I wasn’t meaning to confess until we went to nationals.”

“Who confessed?” she pointed out. “We’ll just consider it an incentive to go to Nationals, right?”

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The sting of the previous day’s loss made it incredibly difficult to feel happiness right then. I wanted so desperately to feel happy, but it was like the only distraction was Yachi’s lips, and she couldn’t be kissing me all of the time until I felt better (though I will admit that I wished she could have).

“Kiyoko.” She tilted her chin up to look at me more directly, her nose bumping mine. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah…” I would never understand how she could get that close to me and not start shaking anymore, where as I seemed to get shakier every time.

“Breakfast or morning kisses?” she asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at me.

“I-I’m not sure that’s even a question.”

“So, breakfast then?”

“Please, kiss me,” I laughed.

She did, pushing me down on my back. “You know,” she observed between kisses, “you seem to like being kissed, like, everywhere.”

She kissed my neck, and I bit my lip, balling up her shirt in my fist. A little incoherent, I just agreed with her.

More than anything, I wanted to keep her close. I held her tightly, running my hand up and down her back. No matter the events of the previous day, she was here with me. That was all that mattered. Of course, her tongue was also on my skin, so I found myself accidentally digging my nails into her back. Everything about our romantic dynamic was unexpected, but I wasn’t complaining.

-

After a while, her phone went off, so she rolled off me.

“Who’s that so early?” I asked, leaning over her as she grabbed her phone.

She laughed and nudged me off of her. “Nobody important.” She typed a quick reply before setting it on the nightstand.

I knew I should let it be, but this was a curious situation. Usually, she would say who, but not what. Still, I tried to hold my tongue.

“It’s Oikawa Tooru,” she said, turning away in shame. “We started texting…last night.”

“Last night?” I repeated.

“Yeah.”

“After I fell asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“So it’s new then?”

“Yeah.”

“Is she any nicer than everyone says.”

“Nope.”

I laughed, but a part of me felt betrayed. “We…we _just_ lost to them.”

“She wanted someone to talk to about getting dumped. Someone who didn’t know her or anyone personally involved. I think it’s Girl Code one-o-one to lend an ear, right?”

I nodded. “Sorry, I didn’t realize. Is she taking it okay?”

“Yeah, she’s mostly just kicking herself. I guess this happens to her a lot.”

“Seriously? But she’s so-”

“Hot,” she interrupted. “Yeah, I know. I think guys are intimidated by her ambition.”

“That’s so lame. I thought her ambition was like half her hotness.”

“Right?”

“I also kind of thought she was dating Iwaizumi Hajime?”

“Have you ever seen a single teen magazine?” she asked.

“Not really, no. Why do you keep up with her love life?”

“I don’t, but Kageyama does, and she tells Hinata everything, who tells me everything,” she laughed. “Hey, what’s that for? We do eventually have to get breakfast, and I think my mouth is actually getting sore.”

“No, not that,” I said, blushing. “Though good to know it’s going to be that easy to get physical attention from you. No, I saw them fight yesterday.”

“They always fight,” she reminded me.

“No, it was different. They punched each other in the face again. Hinata held Kageyama down on the ground.”

“It wasn’t like a gay thing?”

“Definitely not a gay thing. I think she would’ve broken her nose if Sensei hadn’t stepped in.”

“Oh my god…” She picked her phone back up. “I wonder if I should ask Hinata if she’s okay. This has got to suck. Dammit! They were doing so good.”

“I hate to say it, but we should probably let it be. Come on, Hitoka. Let’s start on breakfast, or at least tea.”

I rolled out of bed and straightened my clothes, trying to remember when Hitoka lost her pants. I don’t just mean from her body, but in general. It wasn’t _that_ kind of a night.

“Where are they? How?” She spun in circles on her side of the bed.

“Take this baggy t-shirt?” I offered, tossing it to her.

“Good enough,” she decided, pulling it over her head and covering her hips with it. “Alright, let’s get started on food.”

I realized I had left a couple mugs in the living room, so I left her in the kitchen to grab those for the dishwasher. Before I got to the mugs, though, I heard a soft knock at the door.

I opened it up, surprised to see Daichi. I quickly smoothed out my bed head and smiled. “Uh, hey, Dai-kun. Good morning! What are you doing here?”

“Well, there’s no school, so I wanted to check in on you! I know you’re probably still beating yourself up and – oh my _god_!” He gasped, suddenly grabbing me and looking me over. “Did you get hit by a ball yesterday!?”

“What?” I asked, putting my hand to my neck. “I don’t think so, why?”

“You’re covered in bruises, it looks like! Are you okay? That’s got to hurt-”

“Hey, Kiyoko, do you want green tea or bla-a-ha- _DAICHI_?!” Yachi yelped.

I did my best to cover the opening in the door, eyes wide in panic.

“Oh my god, _Yachi_?” he gasped, looking between her and me. “Kiyoko, are you – I mean we just – and you – oh my _god_!”

“I couldn’t find my pants,” Yachi cried, throwing herself to the floor. “This wouldn’t be weird if I was wearing pants!”

“Yeah, not to be rude, but I think I still could have gathered why Kiyoko’s neck is all red. And shoulders. And arms – for fuck’s sake, you two grieve weird!”

“What are you doing here?” Yachi asked.

“Checking if Kiyoko is okay. Clearly you beat me to it. Oh, this is weird, I am _so_ sorry!”

“Yachi, just put on your volleyball shorts,” I begged. Once she was gone, I invited Daichi inside. “It’s not what you think.”

“I think Yachi made out with you until you stopped being sad.”

“Okay, so it’s what you think.”

“Good luck hiding that from the team on Wed-” He paused, face falling. “Do you think they’re coming back?”

My shoulders slumped, heart dropped back down. “I sure hope so, Daichi.”

“They’ll be back,” Yachi said confidently, wearing one of her own shirts now. “They want to win too badly.”

“I don’t know,” I sighed. “What if this ruined them? What if Kageyama and Hinata can’t play together anymore?”

“Stop,” she said, sitting next to me. “We are not a team that relies on one player. We obviously have a lot of shortcomings in the togetherness aspect, and that needs to be fixed. Instead of just using our existing strengths, we need to get new ones. Or else how will we ever succeed?”

I looked at her, stunned. “Were these wise words from your new best friend, Oikawa Tooru?”

Her face fell. “No, they’re from your senpai, Nanako. You are mad.”

I wanted to argue, but she wasn’t exactly wrong. “She just beat us! You didn’t even wait twelve hours before exchanging numbers!”

“Her boyfriend dumped her! I wasn’t going to be mean to her!”

“You made friends with Oikawa?” Daichi gasped.

“She crushed our team’s spirits! She was mean to Kageyama!”

“I didn’t say I forgave her! And she’s hardly even my friend, okay?”

Daichi put a hand on each of our arms, giving us that Stern Fatherly Look. “Don't argue about something this trivial, please. Come on. We're going out for breakfast. Koushi will meet us.”

“I need a scarf,” I sighed, heading back to my room.

-

“Isn't it warm for a scarf?” Suga asked, frowning as I silently ate.

“Yes,” I replied, feeling myself get warmer and grosser by the second.

“Right…”

I knew I wasn't really mad at any of them for anything, but the grief was settling into that state. I just wanted to fight every- and anyone. I wanted to punch Oikawa. I wanted to split into two people so that I could fight myself.

“What did that sushi roll do to deserve that?” Daichi asked as I murdered it with my chopsticks.

“I – sorry.”

“We're all going through it right now,” Yachi reminded me.

“How do you suggest we improve?” I asked her.

“I have a feeling this is going to be an individual journey,” she sighed.

“Right.”

-

On Wednesday morning, I still felt the eternal emptiness when I got to school. Yachi wasn't walking with Hinata. I wasn't with Tsukishima or Kageyama. The group chats were all silent.

I felt like I lost all my best friends in one single moment.

When I got to class, I just put my head on my desk, trying to block everyone out. Well-meaning girls and insidious guys tried to comfort me about the loss, but I told them all to let me be. Daichi stepped in to help.

“Do you really think she wants to hear about this right now? Scram!” He sat down in front of me. “Are you going to be okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah, of course I will. It gets better after a while, right?”

“Always does,” he said, trying to give me a comforting smile. But even if he wasn’t on the court, he was still a part of our team. He was as broken up about this as I was. I could practically feel the mutual heartbreak, and I could see the tears building in his eyes.

“If you start crying, I’ll start crying,” I told him, shoving him lightly before tears did indeed flood my eyes.

Koushi appeared out of nowhere, throwing arms around both of us, sobbing himself. “I’ll be at practice tonight!”

“We will be too,” I promised, burying my face in his shoulder.

Everyone was giving us a look, which was normal at this point in our friendship. Koushi kissed Daichi, which was not normal yet at this point in our friendship. Everyone looked away awkwardly, which made me laugh. That is, if you could call a laugh through ugly sobs an actual laugh.

“They’re coming back,” Suga said, so certain through his tears. “A team that loses together gets inspired to win together.”

I grabbed both of their hands, probably squeezing too hard. “And we _will_ win together. We’re going to Nationals this spring.”

-

I was the first one in the locker room, which made me incredibly nervous. Hinata and Kageyama should have beaten me. Asahi and Noya should have been close behind me. Yachi should have been with me.

“Stop panicking,” Yachi said, entering the room.

“Hey,” I said, relief washing over me. “I feel like we’ve been here before.”

“Yeah, that’s because we come here every day to change,” she teased, opening her locker.

“I mean anxiously wondering who’s coming back, and who’s leaving us forever.”

“I know.”

“Don’t underestimate us!” That was Tanaka. With her was Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Asahi.

“You’re not getting rid of us that easily!” Noya confirmed.

“I’m not running away again!” Ennoshita and Asahi both promised.

Narita and Kinoshita came in shortly after them.

“Neither are we,” Narita promised.

“Then, let’s get dressed and head in,” I told them, taking off my school shirt.

Yachi started to do the same, but it was an embarrassing moment like at my house with Daichi all over again. I yelped and tried to use my blouse to cover her back, but it was too late. Tanaka and Nishinoya were already gasping.

“Kiyoko, what the hell?” Yachi asked, turning to look over her shoulder. “What? What are they-? _Oh_.”

I covered my face with my hands. Today was meant to be about coming together as a team again! Reuniting and taking down anyone we went up against!

I through on my practice uniform and zipped my warmup jacket all the way up, dashing out of the locker room like I was trying to race Hinata. Speaking of, when I got into the gym, I realized I should have looked beforehand.

“Again.”

Hinata jumped and spiked, slamming the ball into the ground.

“Again.”

Kageyama let her have whatever she wanted, tossing to her again.

“AGAIN!”

She obliged, and Hinata let out a scream as she spiked.

“ _AGAIN_!”

When she came back down, she was in tears.

Kageyama had been crying since before I stepped inside.

“Thank you for setting up,” I said, opting to not bring up their tears. They wouldn’t appreciate it, and I knew that. “Please put the balls back in the basket so no one trips, okay?”

They got up and did as I asked.

“You- you guys are here!”

I turned to see Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai standing in the door frame, looking at us in surprise and relief. I smiled as the rest of the team came in from behind them. Every single one of them.

“Where else would we be on a Wednesday afternoon, Sensei?” I pointed out.

“Yes, winning games in the future and going to Nationals in the spring, great,” Noya said, walking up to me.

“But there are more important things that we’ve learned today,” Tanaka continued.

“For example,” Noya sang.

“Kiyoko is a bottom!” Tanaka announced, opening her hands and grinning proudly.

“It wasn’t like _that_!” I pleaded, but they ignored me.

“But the real surprise is that Yachi-”

“Is a _top_.”

“How about S top,” Yachi suggested, hitting both of them in the back of the heads. “We’re warming up! Running laps! Go!”

“We should have seen it coming,” Tanaka sighed.

“She’s always taking charge in the gym,” Noya agreed.

“Go!” I told them, giving a shove.

“No need to get rough, senpai,” Tanaka said.

“Ryuunosuke!”

“I’m _going_!”

I screamed softly, covering my face. “We’re never going to live this down.”

“Next time maybe don’t dig your nails into my skin,” she suggested, laughing to tell me she was teasing.

“Whatever you say, Vampira.”

“I can’t hear you! I’m running laps!”

-

As we cleaned up for the evening, I felt like a lot of the tension had been released. We played like we hadn’t lost yet, like the only tournament that we even needed to think about was the one coming up in the fall. It was such a great relief.

The only thing that worried me was how Hinata and Kageyama didn’t seem to be doing any better.

“Staying to practice late?” I asked, considering joining them.

“I have homework,” Kageyama whispered, pushing past me.

“Me too,” Hinata agreed, shoving past and grabbing Yachi’s hand. “Please walk me home?”

Yachi nodded, walking her out.

I jogged to catch up with Kageyama, grabbing her arm. “Tobio!”

She yanked it away from me, turning sharply to hide the fact she was crying. “What the hell do you want, Kiyoko?”

I said something I had only ever heard Hinata say to her. “Toss to me, Kageyama-chan.”

She turned around, looking at me in bewilderment. “Excuse me?”

“Toss to me, Tobio. I want to improve my spikes. I learned on Sunday that I’m still more in sync with Yachi’s tosses than yours, and that’s not right. You’re our starting setter, so toss to me.”

Lip quivering, she nodded. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that was fun on the KiyoYachi side of things, see you tomorrow on the volleyball side of things. We'll revisit KiyoYachi things in, oh, maybe...ten or eleven days? 😬


	20. Pass Your Fucking Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It haunts Hitoka and Kiyoko that four of their best players are the stupidest people they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title with the same energy as "pay your fucking taxes"

Weeks went by, then over a month.

Every single day, we all came to practice. Not a day was missed. Everyone was working so hard, and I couldn’t be prouder of them.

When official practice time was over, almost everyone stayed late. Asahi started getting better at service aces. Noya learned how to spike, and I learned how to dump and save.

It was almost weird, to be honest.

I hadn’t spent the weekend with Kiyoko since prefects. All of our group chats remained empty, since before prefects. Now, I wanted advice on my love life, I had to talk to one of the Gay Panic-ees in _person_. And it was so much less fun, because there was less teasing, less memes, and no links to cute cat videos. I had no one to text anymore!

My phone played the X-Files opening, and I remembered that there was still someone.

“Hey, guys, I’m going to wrap up early tonight,” I said, quickly muting my phone and hiding it deep in my bag.

“What’s the rush, Hitoka?” Asahi asked, serving a ball for her girlfriend to save.

“It’s nothing,” I lied.

“If it’s nothing, then _stay_ ,” Noya pleaded.

“Sorry, girls,” I said. “Clean up before you leave!”

-

**Oikawa:** Yachi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

**Oikawa:** Just got out of practice because Iwa-chan made me leave :(

**Yachi:** Why are you so weird?

**Yachi:** I was still doing extra practice. Had to leave so I could reply!

**Oikawa:** Awww am I like your secret lover now

**Yachi:** Talking to you is probably a Karasuno capital offense

**Oikawa:** Well someone has to be your secret lover since you have sworn off kissing with Kiyoko until you go to Nationals

**Oikawa:** Which is silly! You’re not beating me!

**Yachi:** I have learned a whole bag of tricks in the last five months, Tooru. Watch out

**Oikawa:** Like what?

**Yachi:** We’re enemies, I’m not telling you

**Oikawa:** Then at least tell me how it is with Kiyoko

**Yachi:** She still walks me home, we still hang out at school, and I’m still her setter

**Oikawa:** She handling the whole “hands-off” thing well?

-

I thought back to the conversation and noticed how she actually took it quite well…after the initial shock had passed, that was.

_“Yachi-chan, why is Kiyoko laying at your feet like that?” Suga asked, walking past with Daichi._

But she got over it.

I glanced into the gym once more and saw her spiking tosses that Ukai was giving her. She didn’t see me, though. Just continued screaming, slamming, and looking like a volleyball badass.

-

**Yachi:** Pretty well. She’s still spiking

**Oikawa:** Yikes

**Yachi:** What?

**Oikawa:** Well, that’s like two hours of spiking, Hitoka

**Oikawa:** Sounds like sexual frustration :/

**Yachi:** Shut up it is not

**Oikawa:** All I know is if you were MY not-girlfriend, I would die if you stopped kissing me, ever

**Yachi:** You made it weird, Tooru

**Oikawa:** I maintain my position, Hitoka

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan says she agrees

**Oikawa:** She’s also reading over my shoulder

**Oikawa:** Say hi

**Yachi:** Hey, Hajime

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan says not to use her given name because she doesn’t know you

**Yachi:** Sorry, Iwaizumi

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan told me to stop making stuff up to get a rise out of you, she doesn’t care if you use her full name

**Yachi:** Oh, my god,

**Oikawa:** Iwa-chan just nodded in agreement

**Yachi:** Why do I talk to you

**Oikawa:** Because you have no more friends since I beat you :)

**Yachi:** I repeat, WHY DO I TALK TO YOU

**Oikawa:** Ooh hold up

-

I frowned at my phone before putting it in my pocket and stepping onto the train that would take me home. I hadn’t been this early in forever – not that my mom really knew that. She was always working late, the way I always practiced late. It made me start to wonder if she was as passionate about her designs as I was about volleyball.

Of course, passion meant nothing when I was trying to maintain a top-secret friendship. Anyone who went on Instagram would easily get suspicious of us following each other, of her commenting on every one of my pictures, but maybe Oikawa was just like that. How could it really be friendship when she was constantly throwing our loss back up in my face at any given opportunity?

This was only the second time that stupid X-Files chime on my phone made me leave practice sooner than I’d planned, but it was two times too many. I had to get these receives and dumps at their peak by the time we all started acting like a normal team again. I wanted everyone to see how far I’d come.

-

**Aliens are Real GC**

**Alien:** Oh hey there Hitoka-chan <3

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Oikawa, what have you done

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Are you kidding me, Tooru

**Iwa-chan:** Welcome to hell, Yachi-san

**Iwa-chan:** If I had my way, her name would be Shittykawa

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Haha! That’s perfect

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Tooru, you can’t just put me in a Seijoh GC

**Alien:** It isn’t! Just me and Iwa-chan! Because I show her all our conversations anyways!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** You do what

**Iwa-chan:** So sorry about her, I don’t really read them

**Little Miss Refreshing:** How long have you two been friends?

**Alien:** Since forever

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Hajime, how do you do it

**Iwa-chan:** After a while, her voice just becomes this faint buzz that’s very easy to ignore

**Alien:** No! It’s because you love me, Iwa-chan!

**Alien:** Don’t be such a tsundere

**Little Miss Refreshing:** You know, Iwaizumi, I wanted to tell you, you’re such a good spiker! It was an honor to play against you

**Alien:** Why haven’t you said anything like that to ME

**Iwa-chan:** Thanks, Yachi-san. If you ever stop keeping your friendship with Shittykawa a secret, please tell your ace that I admire her. She puts up quite a fight

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I will tell her, eventually. I’m sure it’ll mean a lot to Asahi

**Alien:** I feel like I’m being ignored here

**Iwa-chan:** Let’s just hope that we get a rematch in the fall, right?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** You make it sound like you want us to have a chance to win

**Iwa-chan:** Well, I hear you’re all getting better. I want a chance to beat you at your strongest :)

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Challenge accepted, Iwaizumi-san! We won’t lose!

**Iwa-chan:** Neither will we!

**Alien:** How can you be nice to her, and not me?

**Alien:** I’M THE NICE ONE

**Iwa-chan:** it’s not nice if you always have an ulterior motive

**Alien:** My kindness is always pure of heart!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** In just over a month, I know for a fact that’s a lie

**Iwa-chan:** Just wait until it’s been over ten years

**Little Miss Refreshing:** You two kind of have the same energy as a couple girls on my team. Same, but also, different

**Alien:** Oh is it Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Their names are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima is the asshole and Yamaguchi is the nice one. Except that Tsuki doesn’t pretend to be nice, and Yams doesn’t have to be mean to get her to shut up

**Iwa-chan:** How does she do it?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** She just kind of knows…all of Tsuki’s secrets

**Iwa-chan:** Well, you know how good Shittykawa is at keeping secrets

**Alien:** Stop calling me that!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Yeah, I’ve picked up on it. Surprised she hasn’t tweeted all of Japan about our friendship yet

**Alien:** It’s like I’m not even here

**Iwa-chan:** I thought you put us here to become friends, now you’re upset that we are?

**Alien:** You’re ignoring me!!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Oh, and Hajime, you know you can just use -chan, right? Just for future reference

**Iwa-chan:** I will remember that, Yachi-chan

**Alien:** Even I don’t have permission and I’ve been friends with her longer, what is happening

-

As I started my walk from the train station to my house, I wondered if that was really what was happening. I couldn’t tell if I was being friends with Iwaizumi, or if we were both getting a kick out of how much it bugged Oikawa. Or maybe being friends with Iwaizumi was a package deal with upsetting Oikawa.

Being in a group chat with two of the people who beat us made me feel guilty. Even though we were working hard to become the team I knew we could be, it still felt wrong. Maybe it just felt wrong because I was keeping it a secret – even Kiyoko didn’t know I had texted Oikawa after that first day.

To be honest, I didn’t even know why I did it. It just was someone to talk to when everyone else fell off the face of the earth. But maybe all her teasing was right, and she was becoming a friend to me. I mean, can you really text someone every day for over a month and not start to become friends with them?

As much as the idea was awful to me, it seemed that she was indeed my friend.

All I could seem to reason was that I talked to her because she didn’t know me off the court. She didn’t know that I couldn’t hold a face-to-face conversation with a stranger for longer than a couple of moments without a mental breakdown. She didn’t know that I would get so stressed out about things it made me physically ill.

She only ever saw me as the confident setter, walking onto a court and whipping my team back into shape.

She didn’t know I was just a Townsperson B.

-

During the next day’s practice, we did some running outside. It was the perfect day for that. Everyone paired off with someone who they could keep pace with, but Hinata and Kageyama always seemed to think it was a race (yeah, it _wasn’t_ ).

This wasn’t the first time we’d lost one or both of them, but it was hours before we saw them again.

“Hitoka!” Hinata cheered, running alongside her best friend/worst enemy. “We got lost!”

“Why do you look so happy, then?”

“It was so cool!” she explained, bouncing.

“We ran into Ushijima Wakatoshi, from Shiratorizawa!” Kageyama explained.

“You know, the school that turned Kageyama-chan down!”

“Shut up, dumbass, just tell them what happened!”

“So, she lets us follow her to practice!”

“But then, she starts talking shit!”

“Kageyama, you’re so vulgar! Say poop!”

“Crap?”

“Argh! But she was talking bad about Karasuno! Said that even the best seeds couldn’t thrive in concrete!”

“But then, a ball comes _flying_ out of the gym, and Ushijima-san goes to stop it, when Hinata goes _whoosh_! _Bam_!”

Hinata jumped to demonstrate. “And I just knocked it out of the air, right in front of her face!”

“And then she goes, all cool, ‘I’m Hinata Shouyou, _from the concrete_.’ Yachi-senpai, it was so badass!”

“And she’s all, ‘And I’m Kageyama Tobio,’ and then she got in trouble for letting us on school grounds, so we had to come back!”

I wanted to scold them, but I was starting to smile with pride. They totally trash-talked our ultimate rival, and I couldn’t help but admire them. “That is pretty badass,” I admitted, shaking my head. “Next time you want to be cool, let us know where you are, okay?”

-

“I have exciting news!” Takeda-sensei cheered, running into the gym so fast she slipped and fell.

“Take-chan!” Ukai gasped, too late to catch her.

“I’m good!” She stood, still smiling. “We got invited to the Tokyo summer training camp by Coach Nekomata!”

Everyone perked up at the sound of that.

“Yes! I’ll finally get to pound those city girls into _dust_!” Tanaka cheered.

“Did you just say shitty girls?” Tsukishima snorted.

“Grow up,” Kiyoko groaned.

“There, um…” Sensei started to lose the blood from her face and looked away from us. “There is a catch, though. You can’t go unless…you pass all your exams next week.”

Most of us just nodded, a small chorus of, “Yeah, for sure,” and “Seems fair,” “Makes sense,” “This is a school, after all.”

Then, Hinata, quietly, “Um, when you say _pass_ …?”

“I mean,” Sensei said, turning to face her, less nervous this time, “you have to get a passing grade, or you will take the makeup on the same day as the camp.”

“What?!” That was Tanaka and Nishinoya, their turns to freak out.

Kageyama went paper white and fainted while Hinata held onto her shirt. Tanaka and Nishinoya knelt down and prayed.

“I don’t think Kageyama’s breathing!” Yamaguchi fretted, shaking our genius setter.

_Genius set-_ “Hey, wait a minute!” I shouted. “How can you be a genius in volleyball and stupid at school?”

“She can’t hear you, Hitoka!” Hinata pointed out, trying to get Kageyama to stand up straight.

“This is how it ends for us,” Nishinoya said solemnly.

“Farewell, chances at Nationals,” Tanaka agreed.

“You could just study,” Kiyoko pointed out.

They stared at her blankly.

Daichi turned to our coach and faculty advisor. “Surely there’s something you can do, Sensei! Karasuno needs these four morons in order to be at our best!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya gasped.

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered,” Noya mused.

“Or _insulted_ ,” Tanaka finished.

“Feel however you want,” Suga said, “but how about today’s practice is a study session, eh? Oh, don’t give me that,” he added when everyone groaned. “It’s not my fault you don’t know how to balance sports with school!”

-

“You’re both stupid!” Tsukishima shouted from where the first-years sat in the club room.

“You’re a bad teacher!” Hinata shot back.

“You’re a bad student!”

“Enough!” Daichi called to them, his Stern Father Face on. “Tsukishima, shut up and study! Yamaguchi, you’re in charge of teaching the freaks!”

“Hey, Enno-chan, you wanna take a study break?” Tanaka asked, falling into her girlfriend’s lap.

Ennoshita shoved her back up. “No.”

Tanaka pouted. “Why not? You never had a problem _before_.”

“Before what? Because I always knew you were bad at school, but now the team’s future is riding on it. Study up, Ryu.”

“Study breaks are only for students who have passed all their quizzes so far,” Suga said.

“This blows,” Nishinoya muttered.

“Coach Ukai!” Tanaka cried. “Can you help me, please?”

Ukai’s expression darkened. “Do I look like someone who was good at school?”

“I need music,” Tsukishima growled, grabbing her headphones.

“Why don’t we all listen to some!” Yamaguchi suggested, taking her best friend’s phone from her hands and unlocking it.

“Hey, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima tried to reach around her while Yamaguchi scrolled. “Come on!”

“Oh, they’ll love the gay music!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi!”

“ _Sorry_ , Tsuki,” Yamaguchi replied, a second before she hit play, the biggest smile on her face.

I recognized this one as _Curious_ from the playlist that had been shared with me. It was a good one, and I liked the music video too. Secretly, I wanted to learn the choreography, but off the volleyball court, I had almost no coordination.

“Hey, Tsuki, you gonna stay there all day?” Yamaguchi asked, lightly nudging her.

Tsukishima had apparently been unaware that she was still reaching around her best friend. “I – what – shut _up_ , Yamaguchi!”

-

After a long week, exam day was upon us.

I wasn’t in advanced college prep classes for nothing. I definitely was ready for this. A little less ready when Oikawa casually observed how she was a whole class higher than me, but I tried to ignore her. She was the only person who didn’t know I had severe anxiety – private conversations with Hajime revealed that she was aware – and I wanted to keep her on her toes. The more she low-key feared my power over my team, the more confident I felt about facing her again.

However _my_ exams went was irrelevant, though. Us third years had it down. I was worried about our four idiots.

“We passed!” Tanaka and Noya cheered, holding their not-great-but-not-failing grades up in the air.

“Tokyo, here we come!”

“Come at me, city girls!”

Shortly after them came Hinata and Kageyama, sulking.

“Guys, _no_ ,” I cried, sitting next to them.

“Don’t worry,” Tanaka said with a grin. “I might be able to arrange a ride to get you there after your makeup tests tomorrow…mostly in one piece. Probably.”

“What the hell does that mean?!” Kageyama shrieked.

“You should have studied,” I said, knowing exactly what it meant.

-

**Aliens are Real GC**

**Alien:** Yachiiiiiiiiiii<3

**Alien:** How were your exams today?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Fine.

**Alien:** Just fine?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Yep

**Iwa-chan:** Leave Hitoka alone she’s probably tired

**Alien:** Hmph!

**Alien:** I want her advice though!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I can’t be texting you I’m still at practice

**Alien:** Right, right, right, yeah, so anyways

**Alien:** This cute girl from the tennis team asked me out!

**Alien:** And I’m thinking of saying yes

**Little Miss Refreshing:** So what are you asking me for

**Alien:** Should I say yes?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I mean yeah? Go for it?

**Iwa-chan:** You don’t have time for dating, isn’t that why all your relationships end?

**Alien:** But she plays tennis! So maybe it’ll work out, right!

**Alien:** If there’s still no hope, you could always marry me, Iwa-chan xx

**Iwa-chan:** Give me a break

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I think Hajime is right, Tooru. Don’t jump into something if it’s just going to make you sad later

**Alien:** Pff I’ll be fine! Iwa-chan will marry me, right?

**Iwa-chan:** No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except I mean, Iwa-chan, we all know that you will marry Tooru. These are just the facts kiddo. Til death do you part man. Good luck.


	21. Reignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is back. Fukurodani's captain makes her first appearance. Oh, my god, there's TWO of them,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little chapter has a special little place in my heart

After wishing Hinata and Kageyama luck on their makeup exams, I led my team onto the bus that would take us to Tokyo.

I’d never been there before, and neither had the rest of the team. That was the thing about being from a small town, though. The big cities were like some distant, mystic world that didn’t _really_ exist.

My phone made a meowing sound, and I looked down at it.

-

**Kuroo:** Coming today?

**Kiyoko:** On our way!

**Kuroo:** Prepare to lose again, Shimizu!

-

I rolled my eyes and set my phone back in the pocket of my warmup jacket.

Hitoka sat next to me, a tiny bit of distance between us. We were in a weird in-between state, where emotionally we were both ready for this relationship, but we would never focus on volleyball if it became real. So, when she recommended going through with my original plan to confess when we won prefecture finals, I agreed (eventually).

“I’m excited to see Kuroo again,” she whispered from next to me.

I nodded. “Me too!”

She turned to look at everyone. “They’ve been working so hard…I hope it pays off.”

“It will,” I said. Honestly, I wasn’t so sure. It was too soon to tell.

-

We arrived, and the Karasuno and Nekoma teams began sniffing each other again like dogs who weren’t sure if they wanted to be friends or enemies. It was ridiculous to watch.

“ _THEIR HOT GUY MANAGERS!_ ” Ah, yes. The unforgettable… what was her name again? Yamamoto, right. She ran straight to Daichi, but Noya and Tanaka were at the ready, hissing and spitting. It was like they were trying to communicate to the cat in her own language.

Daichi put a hand out to stop each of them, and they were immediately subdued – also possibly ready to faint, given that Daichi was touching them.

_Ridiculous,_ I sighed to myself. I wondered if their girlfriends were at all bothered, but Ennoshita and Asahi both had dark looks and were possibly growling at the Nekoma ace themselves.

“What do you think it’s like to be in a relationship where you’re hopelessly in love,” I mused, “but there’s just one person who you and your partner are also hopelessly in love with?”

“I have no clue,” Yachi laughed, shaking her head.

My annoyance left me when I saw the Nekoma captain walking over to us, though.

“Kuroo-san!” Yachi and I called at the same time, running up to her in shared excitement.

“Yachi-san, Shimizu-san!” she greeted. “There’s someone you need to meet!” She gestured behind her to a tall girl with hair dyed grey at the ends. Her eyes were golden, almost bird-like. “The captain of Fukurodani, Bokuto Koutarou!”

“There’s…” I gasped.

“Two,” Yachi finished, equally stunned.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto-san greeted, a bright, confidant smile on her face. “You’ll be up against us first!”

“Nice,” I stammered. “I’m the captain, and wing spiker, Shimizu Kiyoko.”

“Vice-captain, setter, Yachi Hitoka,” Yachi said from next to me.

“Is Shouyou here?”

I turned to see Kenma, looking around for our middle blocker. “I’m sorry, Kenma, she will be soon. She just has to make up tests.”

They deflated a bit at that – as much as they could, anyhow. Kenma wasn’t a very enthusiastic person as it was.

“Alright. Thanks, Kiyoko. Hi, Hitoka. Come on, Tetsurou, we have to be ready for our first practice match.”

“How hard can it be to pass a few tests?” Bokuto criticized. “You just have to study a lot!”

“Bokuto-san, you failed your math final,” a girl with short, black hair said as she walked past.

Bokuto gasped. “You promised you wouldn’t tell!”

“Come on,” I interrupted. “We have a game to play.”

We led our team behind Bokuto-san to get to the gym and start up practice. That was the difference between a practice match and a training camp. For a training camp, the matches came first, bonding second.

-

Watching Bokuto-san play was somehow even more overwhelming than seeing Kuroo-san for the first time. I almost stopped to Google if owls ate crows (and for the record, while they usually don’t, one as big as a horned owl can and might).

“I’m one of the top three aces in the country!” she boasted between sets.

“Top five, now,” their setter, Akaashi Keiji, corrected as she walked past.

“Top – _HUH_?!?” Bokuto gasped.

“Next set,” she replied casually, putting balls back in the basket and getting in her starting position.

“AGHKAASHIIIIII!” Bokuto whined.

I mentally prepared myself to lose again before we faced Nekoma again, and served the ball. I was glad to be sharing the court with Hitoka again, of course, but I felt like it was taking forever for Hinata and Kageyama to get back.

They saved and spiked, but Nishinoya was on top of the save. Yachi set, and I did my best jump kill. It was no freak show, but it did get us a point.

“NICE KILL!” Daichi and Suga shouted alongside Kuroo-san. Nekoma was waiting for us to wrap it up.

We weren’t doing as bad this set, but it wasn’t good enough to win, either.

Well, until…

“We’re here!” That was Hinata and Kageyama.

“Alive, even!” _That_ was Tanaka’s hot older sister, Saeko.

“Get in there!” Ukai commanded.

Yachi high-fived Kageyama as she dove off the court, and Tsukishima made way for Hinata.

“Bokuto-san!” Yachi called from the sidelines. “Meet our freaks! Kageyama Tobio, setter, and Hinata Shouyou, middle blocker!”

Kageyama gave an awkward smile, and Hinata made a peace sign.

Our team’s mood shifted immediately. Even if we didn’t beat Fukurodani, we were going to impress Bokuto- I mean, all of them!

-

“Ready for our rematch?” I said, eyes glinting as we prepared to face Nekoma.

“Ready to lose again?” Kuroo fired back, tying her hair back and getting in position to block.

And, well, we did lose again. But it didn’t feel quite as bad as the last time, so when Hinata called, “Again!” all of us were equally fired up.

As we were once again neck and neck, all of us were on top of our game. But each other’s games? Not so much.

Kageyama tossed, and I could see it wasn’t a Hinata-style toss. It was definitely directed at Asahi, not me. And not Hinata.

But Hinata jumped anyways.

Directly into Asahi’s way.

They collided, and both of them fell to the ground.

I thought it was because Hinata always spiked with her eyes closed, but her eyes were open. She was beat red, as if she could hardly believe herself. Asahi was flustered, assuming she had been the one to overstep.

But she wasn’t.

“Uh-oh,” Yachi breathed.

“What?” I asked, stepping back to her.

“Hinata isn’t content anymore, Kiyoko-chan. Things are changing.”

-

At the end of the day, the captains, vice-captains, and managers of Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani all got together for a separate dinner. Kuroo wanted all of us to bond.

“So, Kiyoko, get a girlfriend since we last saw each other?” Kuroo asked, bumping into me and putting an arm around me shoulders.

“In a manner of speaking,” I replied, laughing awkwardly. I was itching to just grab Yachi’s hand, but I knew that anything beyond a high five or a group hug was not happening right then.

“She will have a girlfriend once we make it through finals and go to Nationals!” Yachi cheered.

“Ooh, who’s the lucky lady?” Bokuto asked, her arm around Yachi.

“It – it’s me,” Yachi said, as though that were obvious.

“Really?”

“You didn’t notice because they’re not holding hands, hugging, or making out until then either,” Daichi said bluntly.

“Dai-kun!” I gasped.

He leaned against Suga and smiled innocently. “I only speak truth.”

“Isn’t it a _shame_ , Bokuto-chan?” Kuroo sighed. “Both of these lovely ladies, off the market?”

“A tragedy,” Bokuto agreed.

“You have ramen on your face, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said simply.

Bokuto got flustered, wiping her face. “AHHHHHKASHIIIII! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“You wouldn’t stop talking.”

Nekoma’s vice captain, Kai Nobuyuki, snickered at that. I had to bite my lip to not join her. Akaashi definitely had both the captains beat on being cool and collected, but at that exact moment, I almost wondered if she was jealous. Or just trying to throw Bokuto off her game, like earlier… Probably the latter, but it was still amusing.

“I can’t wait until next week!” one of Fukurodani’s managers, Shirofuku Yukie, cheered. “The whole training camp week.”

He and Suzumeda Kaori seemed so different from Daichi and Koushi, though I couldn’t quite put my finger on why. Maybe it was because while they were still objectively attractive, they didn’t have a swarm of their teammates trying to flirt with them. Well, that, and they didn’t appear to be in love with each other.

“It’ll be so fun!” Kuroo agreed. “All the bonding and extra practices! Oh, you guys are going to love it!”

“Should we warn them?” Bokuto asked. “You know, about the _tradition_?”

Kuroo grinned. “Oh, no, they’ll learn soon enough.”

I laughed it off and tried to pretend like I wasn’t terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right...the tradition...get ready for that chapter. It's my uh, creative liberty. Because I like to have fun


	22. We're All Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama fight. The second-years hang out with Yachi. Everyone's learning something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: There is a panic attack more or less depicted in the very start of this chapter. If that's not something you want to subject yourself to, skip from when Yachi says "Guys, please" through "Off we go, then!"

It was late when we got back to Karasuno, but I wasn’t surprised when Kageyama and Hinata asked me to help them. After the collision with Asahi, Hinata hadn’t hit a single ball. She was aiming with her eyes open now.

“Again.” She missed for the seventh time in a row, and she was starting to lose heart.

“Let’s go home,” I pleaded.

“Again!”

So, I tossed to Kageyama, and Kageyama set to Hinata. Hinata missed.

“What the hell is the matter with you today, dumbass? Don’t you trust me anymore?!” Kageyama screamed, balling up her fists.

“What about you? Why are you expecting me to always stay the same, Kageyama?!”

“Guys, please,” I said, my voice breaking and chest tightening. There had been tension between them since our loss, but this was the explosion point. Alongside them was my own personal anxiety attack.

“Why can’t you?” Kageyama grabbed her shirt, and I started breathing heavy.

“Get off of me!” Hinata threw the first punch.

I ran out the door.

_Someone will still be here, someone has to be here, please God, let someone still be here…_ I prayed internally as I ran to the locker room.

In my luck, Tanaka was only just about to leave.

“Oh my god, Yachi-senpai,” she gasped, following me back to the gym when I pointed, starting to cry.

When we got back, they were on the floor, trying to kill each other. Almost no different from the day I first met them, except there was betrayal thrown into their pit of negative emotions.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?!” Tanaka growled, pulling Hinata off of Kageyama and stopping Tobio from hitting any further. “You’re scaring Yacchan! Pack it up and get your asses home, right now, before I put my foot in them, do you understand me?! You’ve given your senpai an anxiety attack! Are you fucking proud?”

While Ryu shook with rage, the two first-years grabbed their bags and dashed out the doors in separate directions. Then, her anger melted into concern, and she ran to me.

“Yachi, are you okay?” she asked, scooping me into her arms. I only cried in response, gripping her jacket to keep from falling over. “It’s okay, senpai. It’s okay.”

“Ryu, we’re heading back.” That was Ennoshita. “Coming?”

“Yeah. Yachi-senpai will be coming with us, okay guys?”

“Okay!” That was Nishinoya. “I just hope Saeko’s car will fit all of us!”

“Please, I don’t want to be a burden,” I whimpered.

“No,” Tanaka sighed. “Let us do this for you, Hitoka-san. You shouldn’t walk home when you’re hyperventilating. It’s not safe. Just like if you were physically hurt, okay?”

“She’s right,” Noya agreed, taking my hand. “I never let Asahi go home alone when she’s having a panic or anxiety attack.”

“You never let her go home alone as it is,” Narita teased. “Come on, senpai. Let your kouhais take care of you for a change.”

“You can count on us,” Kinoshita said with a bright smile.

The five of them walked me to the car, only Tanaka and Noya holding onto me so that I wouldn’t get overwhelmed. Touch is a sensitive kind of thing during anxiety attacks, but I was grateful for it right then. It made it easier to ground myself.

“Got an extra one, Ne-san,” Tanaka announced, helping me into the Jeep.

“Drive safely; she’s already having an anxiety attack,” Noya teased, giving Saeko a gentle shove.

“Hey, no rush,” Saeko laughed. “I’m a very safe driver!” She turned in her seat to smile at me. “Hi, Yacchan!”

I waved.

“Off we go, then!”

-

We were all sitting on Tanaka’s bedroom floor, and while everyone else seemed to have something to say, I didn’t. I felt like the worst vice-captain for neglecting the second-years like that. My captains never neglected us! Nanako and Nanami seemed to do a perfect job at befriending all of us.

I couldn’t even get Hinata and Kageyama to be nice to each other.

“Hey, Yachi-san, we’ve been talking,” Tanaka said, interrupting my thoughts. “We need to pick a new team captain, right? But it’s illegal for Noya to be, because liberos can’t be captains.”

“Right,” I agreed. “So, who are you thinking.”

She nudged her girlfriend, who just looked embarrassed to be nominated. “I think Ennoshita is perfect for the job. She’s always kept us in line, she’s a Mom in Training, and she’s super talented.”

Ennoshita shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t feel like I should be. I mean, I ran away!”

“Almost all of us did at some point,” Noya reminded her. “You know, except this stubborn bull,” she added, poking her best friend.

“It’s true, I’m the only one in our class who didn’t run,” Tanaka realized. “But do you really see _me_ as an authority figure?”

“Then, be my vice-captain,” Ennoshita said, turning even more red.

“You guys have such a luxury,” I laughed. “So many _choices_. When Asahi left, Kiyoko and I just had to take over – not that Asahi would have wanted to be captain anyways.”

“What advice can you pass down to Chikara?” Tanaka asked. “Like, what did Nanako and Nanami tell you and Kiyoko-san?”

I thought back. “Well…Nanako told Kiyoko that the very beginning and very end of being a captain would be the hardest parts.”

“Do you think that’s true?” Ennoshita asked.

“Yeah, so far,” I admitted. “But god, it’s so great here in the middle, you know? It was heartbreaking when we lost, to see all of you in pain. You have to be stronger than everyone else on the team in moments like that, which never feels fair.”

They were all sitting up like I was telling them the most important thing they’d ever hear in their lives. It felt weird, and I almost wondered if our senpais had felt this way too.

“And she told me…not to put too much pressure on an ace, or on someone like Hinata – you know, the wild card, the unexpected variable, our new Little Giant. Because once they’ve graduated, the team will fall apart, just like last time.

“She and Nanami are lucky enough to have played alongside the Little Giant before she graduated, but they also had to watch the team come undone afterwards. I don’t want to see that happen again to you guys – not after Asahi, and not because of Hinata.

“She said if she could go back and redo any part of being captain, it would probably be to strengthen each and every one of us individually before a tournament. Then, in a practice match, we could see ourselves come together as a team. She wouldn’t let Ukai only strengthen the ones who were already strong, because that’s not fair. We have no idea how well I might have played last year, or how Enno-chan, Kino-chan, and Narita-chan might have played.

“It’s like a…a friend of mine tells me constantly: the team with six is stronger. Well, we’re a team of twelve, technically, and if we all work like one beautiful machine? How much stronger do you think we could be? So, please, never let go of that idea. Never let any teammate go unnoticed and unsupported.”

Somewhere in the middle, I got lost in my thoughts, in my passion for my team, that I just kept going. The second-years were starry-eyed and gaping at me in amazement as though wondering when I became so wise. But I was just repeating what my senpais told me, and probably what their senpais told them. We were in a constant state of learning from Karasuno’s past mistakes.

Before any of them could reply, the X-Files theme played on my phone like a foreboding note before everyone knew a dirty secret.

“Who’s the alien nerd?” Tanaka snickered.

“Apparently you, if you can recognize the X-Files theme immediately,” I laughed, pulling out my phone. “No one from Karasuno.”

It played again, and I considered putting my phone on silent. It was too late, though. They all knew I was getting texts.

-

**Aliens are Real GC**

**Alien:** YAACHIIIIIIII-CHAN <3

**Alien:** How was your little training camp with the Tokyo schools?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I’m busy Tooru

**Alien:** Which means you’re with teammates, right :(

-

“One of the Nekoma kids?” Noya asked. “I bet that Kuroo is a secret alien lover.”

“Yeah, no, not a Tokyo school either,” I sighed. “It’s Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Which one’s the dork?” Tanaka asked.

“Oi-Oikawa,” I replied, surprised they were taking this so lightly.

She grinned, leaning over my shoulder to look. “She sounds obsessed with you, Yacchan! Doing some undercover friendship building to find her weaknesses?”

I laughed, turning off my phone screen. “I…I actually like talking to them! Iwaizumi is kind of funny, and Tooru still thinks I’m cool. I mean, she actually thinks I exude confidence all the time, instead of just on the court. I’ve got to keep her fooled, so I can intimidate her next time.”

“So cool!” they all gasped, gathering around me.

“What does she want?” Ennoshita asked.

“I never know.”

-

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Say hi to the second-years

**Alien:** *gasp* you mean you’re not keeping our love a secret anymore?!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I’ve told them we are friends, yes

**Alien:** I’m honored

**Alien:** But I have to talk to you about the tennis player

**Iwa-chan:** Let her be, Shittykawa, obviously she’s busy.

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Okay tell me what happened

**Alien:** Thanks! (take that, Iwa-chan)

**Alien:** She dumped me

**Little Miss Refreshing:** It’s been like five days what the hell

**Alien:** Idk what she was expecting, you know? Exams week, plus I always have practice. I thought a sports player would get it, but she just didn’t. Apparently I never talked to her?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** How is that possible when you find time to talk to me and Hajime every single day?

**Iwa-chan:** I’ve checked her phone and she really didn’t talk to her as much as us

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Okay why would you date someone you don’t even want to talk to that much

**Alien:** Idk I thought it would be easier this time

**Alien:** For the record I did like her, okay

**Alien:** So this really does blow!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** You do know you don’t need a boyfriend or girlfriend to be happy or complete, right?

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I mean you are literally the Great Queen, one of the best setters and servers _and_ spikers that I can think of

**Little Miss Refreshing:** You’re stupid smart, a great listener, intuitive, and are never short on compliments

**Little Miss Refreshing:** So, anyone would be lucky to have you. You just have to want them to, and for them to want the real, alien-obsessed, volleyball-playing, absolute-nerd you

**Iwa-chan:** I hate to stroke your ego, but Hitoka is right. Stop making yourself miserable just become a stranger gave you a confession note and try being happy as yourself for a change. Then maybe date someone you actually know who can actually like you because you’re an annoying, shitty person

**Alien:** You mean despite being an annoying, shitty person?

**Iwa-chan:** I know what I said

-

“Those guys are weird,” Tanaka said, “but not as weird as how nice you are to Oikawa Tooru.”

I sighed, setting my phone aside. “I told you that she is my friend, and I enjoy talking to her.”

“It sounds like she’s just a lot of emotional baggage,” Ennoshita observed.

“It’s not always like this,” I argued. “Actually, it only has been a couple times. Usually, she’s all upbeat and irritating. It kind of worries me when she gets like this.”

“Well, make sure she knows we all think she’s a total babe,” Noya said begrudgingly. “I’d feel bad if we only beat her because she was depressed. I kind of want to completely crush her, like she did to us.”

I gave a short laugh. “Oh, trust me. When we beat her, it’s going to be the real thing, and she’s going to say this makes us even. It doesn’t make us even, though, because unlike her, we’ll beat Shiratorizawa!”

“Yeah!” They all jumped up in excitement.

“Hey, brought the sleeping bags!” Saeko-san interrupted, throwing the door open. “Keep it down, Ryu!”

“Get out of my room!” Tanaka growled in embarrassment.

“Did I tell you yet?” Saeko asked, smiling evilly. Mischief was in the Tanaka genes.

“Tell me what?”

“When I was in Tokyo today, I volunteered to help out with the week-long camp! So, I’ll get to see my baby sister work on her skills!” She rubbed her fist on Tanaka’s head, who was trying to shove her away.

The rest of us, however, were quite ecstatic.

“You’ll really be there, Saeko?” Noya said with a bright smile.

“Of course, Yuu!”

“All week?” I verified, embarrassed at how much she made me feel like a schoolgirl.

“The whole time, Hitoka!”

“That’s great!” Ennoshita cheered before blushing under her girlfriend’s gaze.

“Chikara,” Tanaka whined.

“Well, it _is_ great, Ryu,” she mumbled, hiding her face.

“Go to sleep, punks,” Saeko said, winking at us before shutting the door.

“She’s so pretty,” Narita exhaled once she was gone.

“Oh my god, ew!” Tanaka complained, pulling a blanket over her head. “She’s annoying! And all up in my business! And embarrassing!”

“But she’s right that we should go to bed,” I interrupted, taking the sleeping bags. “Thanks for taking me in, Ryu-chan.”

She smiled. “Yeah, of course, Yachi-san.”

-

**Aliens are Real GC**

**Alien:** Hey look at this pic of your other setter, bowing to her queen!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Give her a break she just had a fight with Hinata.

**Alien:** Oh nooo! Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan aren’t getting along :(

**Alien:** Luckily, I just gave her the secret to a long-lasting relationship! I know, because it’s worked with Iwa-chan <3

**Iwa-chan:** Stop bullying first-years

**Alien:** I told her that as a setter, it’s not about her. It’s about Chibi-chan and what she can do. So, if Chibi-chan wants to change and get better, Tobio-chan had better just do it! Because it doesn’t matter if you’re a “genius” setter when you can’t even set to YOUR spiker properly

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Kind of profound, mostly condescending

**Alien:** Hey! I just significantly helped your team! You should thank me!

**Little Miss Refreshing:** What do you think that I said to her when she came back onto the court?

**Alien:** It must mean more from me then!

**Iwa-chan:** Stop bullying other setters

**Alien:** I’m just being honest, Iwa-chan!

-

Even though there was technically no practice for the next week, I wanted to practice. So, I met with Asahi and Noya every day, and we worked.

Across the gym, Tobio was at her own net, tossing to water bottles. That was usually how setters would work on aim: imagine a spiker in any position and figure out the strength of the toss. I wasn’t great at that, so I usually gave hand signals to let everyone know who I was tossing to, and where (everyone who wasn’t on the opposing team, that is).

She was starting to get frustrated, because she kept missing, but I stopped myself from going to her. I knew she wouldn’t want me to. Instead, Coach Ukai did.

“Kageyama, you seem to be struggling.”

“This isn’t _working_!” She complained, slamming a ball down and kicking the bottles.

She was so tense after her fight with Hinata that it was easy to forgive her for scaring me.

Asahi did a jump serve, and I dove to save it. For the first time, I did.

“Yes!” Noya cheered, spiking it on the other side of the net.

“Imagine a spiker,” Ukai advised Kageyama. “Then, it’ll be easier to aim.

I paused to watch Kageyama reset and try again. She tossed one, and a bottle fell. Another toss, another bottle down. A tiny smile of hope made its way onto her face.

We were all improving.

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Here n Queer:** Um hey guys

**Here n Queer:** Ik it’s been a month n a half since ive really talked to u about anything…

**Here n Queer:** But I just started learning a lot of stuff about coordinating spikes! From the old Coach Ukai!

**Here n Queer:** And I can finally hit a ball with my eyes open!

**Here n Queer:** But I get if no one wants to say anything…we’ve all sort of grown apart. But I miss you guys!! I wanted to share this with…some of my best friends on the team.

**Bi the bye:** That’s so cool, Shouyou!!!

**Bi the bye:** I actually am starting to get really good at my float serve!!

**Here n Queer:** Whoa, Yamaguchi!!!! That’s amazing!!!!

**Useless Gay:** I’ve been learning how to do a jump serve…even Noya can’t save it all the time

**Gay Panic:** Maybe she can’t, but I almost always can!

**Here n Queer:** HITOKA, WHEN DID U LEARN TO SAVE

**Gay Panic:** Don’t forget dumps ;)

**Here n Queer:** Aren’t u too short to dump?

**Gay Panic:** Well, I’ve been working really hard, and the answer is surprisingly no!!

**Here n Queer:** SO COOL, YACHI-SENPAIIII

-

I set down my phone and returned to practicing serves outside my house. A smile fought its way across my face.

Our team was growing so much. We had all chosen something to work on, and we were mastering it. When we went back to Tokyo, surely not a single team would beat us! Not with all our new skills on our side!


	23. Training Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Tokyo.
> 
> Karasuno doesn't know how to fit together. Tsukishima doesn't give a shit. Kiyoko just became a team mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another fucking chapter I fucking dID IT I CANNOT BELIEVE MY OWN ASS.

Much to everyone’s disappointment, we didn’t win a single match our first day at camp.

“It’s because you haven’t worked with the new versions of each other yet,” Sensei informed us, smiling encouragingly. “Don’t worry! Once you get a feel for each other again, the cogs will come together, and you will be the powerhouse machine you were always meant to be!” When we all – including Ukai – just stared at her in awe, she stammered, “I’m sorry, I was rambling, did that make sense-?”

“Perfect sense, Take-chan!” Ukai assured her, grinning wide and clapping her on the back. “That’s all for matches today, so eat dinner and hang out. Don’t beat yourself up about it. The point of practice matches really isn’t to win them.”

I fell into stride with Yachi, trying not to think too hard about how far she’d come in the last week. Ultimately, this attempt failed.

“You can save now,” I observed.

“Yeah!” She rubbed her neck and blushed. “I’ve been practicing.”

“And you dumped without touching the net.”

She nodded, smiling proudly. “What about you and your kills? I swear, you just keep getting more powerful!”

“I can’t wait until we nail the whole tempo thing, and the coordinated attacks,” I sighed, sitting down between her and Kuroo. “Oh, hey Kuroo-san.”

“Shimizu-san! Hey!”

“Do you want to practice with me tonight?” Yachi asked excitedly.

“Yeah!” It had been forever since we’d worked together. “Maybe the whole team can help us out?”

“That would be great!”

-

“Tsuki!” I called, slinging an arm around my tall, salty friend. “Want to join us in Gym Three?”

She shrugged me off of her. “I’m going to bed.”

“What?”

“Well, practice is over, so I’m going to bed,” she repeated, snarling.

“She didn’t even practice this week we had off,” Yamaguchi sighed. “I’ll come though, if you want me.”

“Yeah, tha-”

“Shut _up_ , Yamaguchi!”

I had never heard her sound so genuinely upset at her best friend, and I had never seen Yamaguchi respond to those three words like right then. I figured this was not something to witness up close.

“No! You need to stop being so lame!”

“What?”

“You’re either on this team, or you’re not! But don’t waste everyone’s time just because your sister happened to disappoint you by lying to you!”

“Yamaguchi-”

“We want to win! We want to go to Nationals! So either help us get there, or go home, Tsuki!”

I glanced behind me to see the girls having a stand-off.

“I’m going to bed,” Tsukishima said for a final time.

“Tadashi-chan,” I said as Yamaguchi walked by, but she just kept going until she reached the gym.

-

 **Kiyoko:** Hey, if you see a freakishly tall first-year walk past your gym that you’re practicing in

 **Kiyoko:** Don’t let her go until she plays middle blocker for you

 **Kuroo:** Don’t worry! Bokuto, Akaashi, and I are on it!

-

That made me feel at least a bit better, so I put my phone away and headed to the practice.

-

**That’s a Pretty Gay GC**

**The Moon is Gay:** God what just fucking happened to me

 **The Moon is Gay:** Got pulled into being a middle blocker for the Fukurodani and Nekoma captains?

 **The Moon is Gay:** They’re so FUCKING ANNOYING

 **Pretty Gay:** Sounds like you’ve had a fun evening, Tsukishima.

 **The Moon is Gay:** YOU DID THIS

 **Pretty Gay:** It sounds like Kuroo and Bokuto did this

 **The Moon is Gay:** GOD, WHY CAN’T YOU ACCEPT THAT I JUST DON’T FUCKING CARE

 **Pretty Gay:** because I know that you do, since Tadashi yelled at you loud enough for us to all hear.

 **Bi-chi:** Yamaguchi yelled?

 **The Moon is Gay:** Mind your own fucking business.

 **Tsundere:** At least she’ll talk to you.

-

We were all still tapping furiously on our phones when we ran into each other in the hallway. We were right outside the room where we’d be sleeping (not Daichi, but the others).

After a moment of Tsuki glaring at us both and Tobio glaring at Tsuki, Kei said, “Tch,” and tried to get past me to the room.

I grabbed her arm. “Find your passion, or find a new club, Kei. You deserve more than being miserable your three years in high school, okay?”

Her eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to be here,” I explained.

That just seemed to piss her off more. “It’s just a club, Kiyoko!”

“Look in that room!” I argued. “It’s half of these girls’ _futures_! Scouts don’t just come to watch teams that can’t make it past qualifiers, do you understand?”

“Let go of me!” She pushed me into the wall and stormed into the room. “God, you’re so full of it! Just because you’re two years older than me, you think you know better or some-?”

“Tsukishima, I’m tired,” I sighed, grabbing her bag and throwing it by mine, doing the same with Kageyama’s. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Tired of what?” she snapped defensively.

I just laid down, plugged in my phone, and waited for my first-years to join me on the floor. After a couple moments of staring, they both did. Laying on my back, I stretched a hand to each of them, and drifted to sleep.

I wanted my team to come together, not to be ripped apart. My stubborn first-years needed to get a grip.

-

When I woke up the next morning, it was to both of them clinging to me in their sleep. It was precious although uncomfortable. I felt like the mom who made the mistake of letting the kids sleep in her bed for the night. After a moment of looking at them fondly, I processed Hitoka, Hinata, and Yamaguchi all silently sobbing and taking pictures from above.

“So cute,” Yamaguchi whimpered.

“Oh my god,” Hitoka agreed.

“I’m never going to get over this,” Hinata cried.

“Shh!” I gave them all a pointed look. “They’re still sleeping.”

“Here,” Asahi said, bringing a pillow.

Yamaguchi held up Tsuki, and Hinata and Hitoka worked together to hold up Kageyama while Asahi replaced me with a pillow.

“There, perfect.”

“Thanks,” I said. “I’m just worried for when they wake up…” I glanced at Yamaguchi who was stealing one last pic. “You know you can’t use that, right?”

“Only for her profile picture,” she replied with an innocent smile. “You’ll know when you’ve had a friend for this long, Shimizu.”

“You two really seemed to have a spat right before bed,” Hitoka observed. “What was going on?”

“Do I even need to explain? Tsuki was just being… _you know_?” I groaned. “Acting like she couldn’t care less, and I don’t get why not!”

“Be patient with her,” Yamaguchi sighed. “She sort of lives in a state of constant apathy. You might want to believe there’s more to it, deep down, but there really isn’t. Right now, she doesn’t give a shit – excuse me, sorry – but I don’t think she’s incapable of it.”

“If you believe in her, then so do I,” I said, patting her shoulder. “Thanks, Tadashi-chan.”

We started to grab our things to get ready for the day, when we were interrupted by shouting and cursing from the sleeping area.

“They’re up,” Hinata cheered, practically jumping over me to get to them.

I followed her to see Kageyama and Tsukishima hissing at each other. Once I arrived, they glared at me.

“You could have just woken us up!” Tsukishima complained.

“How did you even do this without us knowing!” Kageyama growled.

“You…you were hugging _me_ in your sleep,” I told them. “I had to get up, but it was early. Asahi helped.”

“Tsuki has always been a sleep hugger,” Yamaguchi informed me. “Ever since we were little, she would do that when we had sleepovers. She still does, actual-”

“No, I – shut _up_ , Yamaguchi!” Tsuki’s face went red.

“Sorry, Tsuki.” If I didn’t know better, Yamaguchi almost seemed to be getting a “shut up” out of her best friend in a way that would make up for the previous night. I wondered if this was how they apologized and made up.

“Kageyama is the same way,” Hinata stage whispered.

“I am not!” Kageyama gasped, standing up and squeezing her head.

“You are so!” Hinata insisted, trying to push her arm away. “Ow, ow, ow! Why does everyone do this!”

“Why do you say things that make us want to crush your skull, dumbass?” Kageyama replied, squeezing more.

“Whatever, Huggy-yama!”

“Shut the hell up!”

Hitoka and I both shared a sigh of relief looking at the two of them. Seeing them fight like normal, and not rolling on the ground trying to punch each other out, gave me hope that maybe they were doing better.

“So, Kei, how was practice last night?” I asked loudly. “Were _Kuroo_ and _Bokuto_ at least good to you as their blocker?”

“You know what,” she said, grimacing, “I can’t wait for the teams to just hang out and _talk_ today. You think Kuroo is some love goddess, and Bokuto is her owl other half? They are so annoying. Just wait. Just you wait!”

“You got to practice with _BOKUTO-SAN_?!” Hinata gasped, jumping on Tsuki’s back. “ARE YOU DOING IT AGAIN TONIGHT CAN I COME DO THEY NEED ANOTHER MIDDLE BLOCKER CAN I HELP I STILL NEED TO WORK ON MY BLOCKS AND I-”

I watched as Tsukishima’s face got redder and angrier, until she final burst. “Ask! Kuroo!”

Hinata just gasped with excitement and bolted down the hall to get ready.

“Wait, that’s cheating!” Kageyama called.

-

As we got ready for our morning match against Nekoma, I sighed and watched their kids warm up. They had so many more than just who they brought with them, including a freakishly tall first-year with a long, grey ponytail.

“You’re watching Lev,” Kuroo noted. “Yeah, she’s still…she’s still very new to the spor- Lev! That was out! Control your spikes! – great blocker though!”

“She’s like the anti-Hinata,” I breathed. “How come you didn’t bring her last time?”

“She’s not a regular,” she explained. “Oh, but Kenma and Yaku could tell you all about that.”

As if on cue, the team mom and setter walked past us, both groaning.

“No technique,” the libero sobbed.

“Knows less terms for volleyball that Shouyou,” the setter agreed, shaking their head. “Speaking of…are she and Tobio okay?”

I looked where they pointed to see our freaks struggling to line up their quicks again. “We’re all- it’s like Karasuno is a totally different team. We’ve all been practicing cool stuff, and we thought that would just make us perfect. We forgot about the part where we have to sync back up and remember how to fit together.”

“Ah. Like the start of each new season,” Kuroo agreed.

“Yeah. Except the trouble is, I’m not sure we were ever that synced in the first place.” I turned around and grabbed her shoulders, trying not to turn red under her gaze. “Don’t go easy on us! Give us the most challenging game of our lives, Kuroo-san!”

“When did I give you the idea that I’d go easy on you?” she pointed out, leaning down.

“Right!” I stepped back and bowed. “Sorry!”

She just laughed. “Get up, we have a game to play.”

I took my starting position and watched as the other team served. I wanted us to come together, but it felt like we just kept doing the same thing over and over.

Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata, and she jumped, but too late. As we reset, Hinata pulled her down and whispered something to her. Kageyama nodded, and we started again.

“Chance ball!”

“Kageyama-chan!”

Hinata jumped and missed the ball, but I was there to bump it over the net. It wasn’t as cool as it would’ve been in a coordinated attack, but it worked as well. The blockers had, by sheer coincidence, already jumped. My hit was hardly even a faint. It was just lucky.

“You got a point!” Daichi cheered.

“Dai-kun, you don’t have to say it like that!” I complained.

“Sorry,” he laughed. “Nice save, Kiyo-chan!”

I grabbed the ball and went for a jump serve.

“Out!” Kuroo warned, and she was right.

“Dammit!”

“Don’t mind,” Kageyama said, trying to be a supportive setter.

Ukai had Yachi switch with Nishinoya. It was too early to pull out anyone, in my opinion, but I wasn’t going to complain. Yachi hadn’t gotten a chance to show off much yet. But I found it interesting that she wasn’t being switched with Tobio.

_What’s the plan, here, Coach?_

Yaku served, and Tanaka received.

“Chance ball!”

Kageyama wasn’t close enough to set, so Yachi did. I watched her hands and saw it was coming to me, right in the middle, where they weren’t quite watching. I ran for it, when the tall first-year appeared out of nowhere to block me. I decided to take advantage of her lack of technique. I hit the ball late, at an angle, and softer than she was expecting.

“Feint!” Yaku gasped, diving for the ball. “Chance ball!”

“Shit!”

The ball came up over the net, and I jumped in to block.

“One touch!”

“Got it!” Kageyama called.

“Dump!” Kuroo guessed.

“No,” Kenma realized, getting the team to focus on where the ball was headed.

Tanaka jumped and spiked, getting us another point.

“Nice kill!” Suga called.

-

After a hundred dive saves as our last forfeit of the day, I started thinking about how we kept on losing. It wasn’t like we were really that bad. For some reason, we just weren’t clicking.

Yachi ran to me at the end. “Did you see my dump! Did you see it? That was so fucking _cool_!” She jumped so high she was taller than me for a second.

I laughed. “You’re doing great with all the new things, Hitoka.”

“After dinner, we _have_ to practice the sync attacks with everybody! When we can get all our skills to work together, it’s going to be _awesome_!”

“How are you so energetic?” I laughed. “We did five forfeits today.”

Her eyes were bright. “Adrenaline.”

Kuroo appeared out of nowhere and put an arm around us both. “So, what’s it like to be constantly _losing_?”

“I dunno, what’s it like to be constantly a jerk?” I replied, shrugging her off of me.

“Wanna practice before dinner?”

I looked at her like she was crazy. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah, but I want to see how Yachi sets up close,” she explained, leaning over her.

“You can see when we play you again in a couple days,” Yachi told her. “I have many, many more tricks up my sleeve.”

“It’s true, she does, she’s kind of badass.” I almost put my arm around her, but then I remembered.

“Kageyama-chan, we were so close!” Hinata was cheering. “I can just feel it! Next time we do third tempo, it’s gonna go _FWOOM!_ and we’ll get the point!”

Kageyama drank from a milk box, nodding as she listened.

“And before you know it, we’ll be back to our normal speed whenever we need it! We’re unstoppable!”

“Then why do we keep losing?”

Hinata just smiled wider. “Kageyama-chan! We are _unstoppable_!”

-

**That’s a Pretty Gay GC**

**The Moon is Gay:** Look, I’m not saying I care as much as you guys.

 **The Moon is Gay:** But I just learned how to do some cool things for both blocking and spiking.

 **The Moon is Gay:** So, you can count on me.

-

I was already laying down, about to pass out, when the texts came in, but it made me happy. Kageyama was beside me again, snoring softly. She didn’t look as angry in her sleep, so I didn’t mind that I became her pillow again. I locked my phone and set it aside before closing my eyes.

Before I fell asleep, I felt my other tall first-year child curl up next to me, snoring within moments.

I peaked open an eye and smiled at them. They were so angry during the day, but at night, they were just a couple of fifteen-year-olds trying to figure out their place in the world. They wanted friends and acceptance, just like the rest of us.

If I was going to end up as their friend, and their third-year mom, then I was up to the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and Tobio being soft children is my aesthetic, don't mind me


	24. The Team With Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno keeps losing practice matches, but the pieces of the puzzle are starting to click.

“Again!” Hinata said excitedly while we practiced first thing in the morning.

“I’m going to pass out,” I said, tossing her another ball.

“Well, you have to be my setter until Kageyama wakes up!”

“First tempo.”

“Yes!”

“Second.”

“Got it!”

“Third.”

“This is _awesome_ , Hitoka!” She looked over to me. “Can we try… _negative tempo_?”

I wanted to say no, because I wasn’t _that good_ a setter, but she looked at me so excitedly. “I… how do you want it?”

“So, in a game, I’d be probably running around the court to distract the other team. I like my tosses high! You’ve just got to go for it, high and fast. I’ll be there!”

I filed the information in my brain, and went in to toss while she zipped around. _High and fast… I can do that._

“Too low!” Hinata informed me barely bumping it over.

“Sorry!”

“Why don’t you use music to figure out the tempo?”

I turned to see Tsukishima walking in with Kageyama, both taking off their warm up jackets.

“I listened to music while I was practicing tosses,” Kageyama added.

“I have a playlist.”

The rest of the team filed in as what I recognized to be “He’ll Never Love You” started playing. I got why Tsukishima had chosen it; it had a strong rhythm that we all could clearly pick up on.

“We need to work as a team,” Kiyoko declared as she walked into the gym, hitting pause on the stereo. “I love the idea of using a playlist for tempo, but I can’t let you guys just practice one thing that doesn’t use everyone. We need to…we need to become…”

“As my good friend, Oikawa Tooru, is constantly saying,” I interrupted, “a team with six is stronger. We’re a team of twelve. So, crows, let’s kick ass.”

“Fourteen!” Daichi reminded us.

“Of course,” I apologized.

“Great, you’re here!” Kiyoko ran to them. “Get your clipboards ready. I’m going to need you. We’re starting with serves! We’ll go around, and I want you to serve ten times. Daichi, set up a water bottle, please – thanks. Serve once, end of the line, and we’ll keep going. But Tsuki?”

“Yeah?”

“Keep the music playing. I think it’ll help us along.” Everyone started to line up. “After this, we’ll work on receives. Then, tempos and group attacks at the same time.”

-

When Ukai and Sensei showed up, we were in our final round of serves. A few of us missed and went out of bounds throughout the practice, but all in all, I was feeling good about it.

“I see you guys wasted no time,” Ukai called. “Suga, how’re we doing?”

“Great,” he replied, showing her the clipboard.

“What are they doing next?”

“Receives. Daichi’s doing his jump serve for them. And a float serve, and a couple of others.”

“You’ll give them a set up to practice receiving quicks, right?”

“Oh, uh, sure!”

-

“Nice receive, Tanaka!” I cheered on her tenth receive.

She took her shirt off and waved it in pride. “I’m unstoppable!”

“Back of the line,” Kiyoko reminded her.

Suga jumped in to mix it up with a quick for me to receive. I dove and got it.

“Nice save, Yachi-senpai!”

“Onto synchronized attacks!” Kiyoko directed. “We’ll make sure to rotate everyone in. Tanaka and I will stay in for the full time, though, just like any game.”

“What if you get injured?” I pointed out.

“Fine,” she agreed, “we’ll all rotate in every possible alignment.”

As we practiced, I felt like we were too clumsy for this. Spikers kept running into each other, or Tobio or I would set it up wrong, and it just wasn’t coming together like the things we did by ourselves.

After another miss, I kicked the fallen ball across the gym. “Dammit!”

“We’re stronger together, right?” Tsukishima said, tossing a ball to me. “Set us up. Second tempo.”

I stared at her, holding the ball. “What?”

She nodded to the stereo. “ _High Hopes_ is perfect for it. Set it up, Yachi-san.”

So, I did, focusing on the rhythm of the music. She wasn’t wrong. It was perfect.

_“I’ll never be as good a setter as Nanami!” I threw the ball at the wall, and it didn’t even make it all the way there. “I never should have joined this stupid club! Why would you invite such a weak, short girl like me? Do you like to watch me embarrass myself, Shimizu-san?!”_

_She grabbed my arms. “You’re not weak. You’ve just never played before. Yachi-san, you have so much potential! Your height? Nothing to even think about. This sport is so much more than that.”_

_“Why did they tell me to try being a setter?”_

_“Because,” she said gently, “a setter is someone who has to be able to connect with all her teammates, understand them, communicate with them, bring out the best in them. Hitoka, I think senpai was right. You easily could bring out the best in all of us. You just have to believe in yourself.”_

_“I don’t know, Kiyoko.”_

_“Toss to me. One more time, and then we can go home.”_

_I tossed, and for the first time, it connected. She killed it down to the other side, eyes bright._

_“I knew it!” She ran to me and picked me up in a hug. “The first time I saw you, I knew it!”_

_“Knew what?”_

_“I knew you’d be my setter.”_

_My setter._

I was Kiyoko’s setter first, and she was up to spike. Second tempo. I knew how to toss to her. Everyone else was a distraction for the other team, not me.

I tossed, and for the first time that morning, it connected.

“YEAH!” We all jumped in excitement before hugging each other.

“It worked!” I couldn’t believe it.

Kiyoko stood in front of me, and I so desperately wanted to hug her. “My setter,” she said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

“Stronger together.”

We may not have hit another synchronized attack that practice, but we discovered something important: it wasn’t impossible.

-

That night, I headed to the gym to practice with Kageyama – we wanted to nail being able to set up when the other was busy doing something else, or setting to each other – when I passed Hinata.

“Hey, Shouyou!” I called. “Joining us?”

“No, sorry! I’m going to beg Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san to let me join their practice!”

“Alright, have fun!”

-

**Yachi Hitoka’s Gay Panic GC**

**Here n Queer:** I’m so excited! Bokuto is teaching me all sorts of cool stuff!

**Gay Panic:** That’s great! Make sure to be ruthless and use it against her!

**Here n Queer:** But of course!

**Bi the Bye:** I’m glad you’re having fun!!

**Bi the Bye:** is…Tsuki?

**Here n Queer:** It’s kinda hard to tell, Yams, but I think so!!

**Here n Queer:** Only breaking for ten right now, but she seems to be handling herself ok with Kuroo

**Here n Queer:** Haha if Kuroo-senpai wasn’t like that with everyone I’d think she was flirting with her right now

**Bi the Bye:** What?

**Here n Queer:** I mean she isn’t but it looks that way

**Bi the Bye:** Shou-chan!!!

**Gay Panic:** Shouyou, don’t tease her like that

**Here n Queer:** I’m not trying to!

**Bi the Bye:** I feel bad enough that we fought! We never argue like that!

**Useless Gay:** Well according to Yuu, she publicly dedicated herself to the team, even if not the sport

**Bi the Bye:** She did?

**Useless Gay:** I thought it was kind of obvious when she came to this morning’s practice the way she did

**Useless Gay:** Whatever you said must have gotten through to her

**Bi the Bye:** Or whatever Kuroo has said to her

**Here n Queer:** Does it matter either way

**Bi the Bye:** I really need to talk to her

**Here n Queer:** You should! Set a goal! A challenge!

**Here n Queer:** I’m going to confess…to Tobio…after we finish at nationals…

**Gay Panic:** Excuse me when were you planning on telling me this

**Here n Queer:** I only decided just now, after watching Bokuto swoon over Akaashi for the last five minutes

**Gay Panic:** You said finish, not win

**Here n Queer:** Yeah. I mean I want us to win and I think we will, but I don’t want to make something so important depend on if we win or not

**Gay Panic:** So you’re really serious, that’s so great

**Bi the Bye:** It’s different for you guys

**Bi the Bye:** She’s my best friend before anything

**Here n Queer:** If you won’t do it, I will!

**Here n Queer:** If your floaty serve is badass at qualifiers and everyone becomes convinced that you are a beast

**Here n Queer:** You have to tell her

**Bi the Bye:** What if it isn’t the right time?

**Here n Queer:** There is no right time, I don’t think

-

I turned to my team, working with Kageyama on sync attacks. Without Tsuki, Tanaka tried to change the music to rock, and Ennoshita fought for K-Pop. In the end, it became a trilingual revolving musical door.

While they worked, I wondered if Hinata was right – about there never being a right time, about not making important things contingent on events that you can’t fully control. And what if she was? Were Kiyoko and I dooming ourselves to misery?

I picked up a nearby ball and gave an attempt to a dump without hitting the net. It had been a while since I’d messed it up, but I was still practicing. It wasn’t easy to do something like that at my height.

On the other side of the net, Yamaguchi picked up the rolling ball and did her floaty serve, watching it go over the net, just to land perfectly in bounds. Exactly where any defense specialist would assume it was going to be out.

I grinned at her. “Nice serve, Yamaguchi!”

She shrugged, but she was smiling too. “Next time, maybe try to receive it?”

“I’m not receiving if it goes out.”

“It won’t go out!”

I watched her serve again, and tried to dive for the ball, but it was unpredictable in its landing. “Nice!”

She served again, and I missed again. It was definitely a serve that would even throw off Oikawa Tooru. She was the one to beat right then, but looking around…

We were so going to beat her.

-

“I know they keep losing, but god! Those crows are beasts! I can’t believe we have to play them again today! Can’t we just play Nekoma or something?”

I paused in the hallway, hearing one of the teams talking about us. A small smile broke out on my face. Yeah, we did keep losing. But we were beasts.

-

On the court that day, Hinata missed what Kageyama tossed to her, so for a bit, they stopped. Hinata was just a blocker, and Tsuki, Tanaka, Asahi, and Kiyoko did most of the spiking (including some sync attacks).

“Kageyama-chan!” Hinata bounced over to her between plays and pulled her down, whispering something in her ear.

Kageyama simply nodded, and Tsuki served.

The other team received and sent it back to us, Kiyoko receiving before they could score.

“Chance ball!”

Not a word was exchanged between Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama just tossed at first tempo, knowing Hinata would be there. Hinata just jumped where she wanted the ball, knowing Kageyama would get it there to her.

She didn’t miss.

It was just a point, but we all screamed. Tanaka took off her shirt and waved it around. Hinata and Kageyama went to high five each other, but Hinata changed her mind last second and hugged her.

“NICE KILL, SHOU-CHAN!” I shouted with Daichi and Suga.

Sensei’s eyes lit up. “The first cog just came together, Ukai-chan.”


	25. The Gears Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last match to win (or more likely lose). A barbeque to celebrate the camp. A tradition that must be upheld. Three words that changed the course of humanity.
> 
> It's the last day of training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably had more fun writing this than you will have reading this which says a lot because this chapter is the MOST FUN
> 
> I considered nixing the Pippin references but it's my favorite musical so I'm sorry but I just had to

One match against Fukurodani. A barbeque to celebrate the camp.

Karasuno had won exactly zero matches, and yet, we were far from discouraged. Since Hinata hit Kageyama’s toss a few days before, more pieces of our puzzle came together. Tsukishima and Hinata had definitely been learning from their senpais, and I was excited to see them go into our last match. We had all grown so much in the last week – as individuals, but more importantly, as a team.

“Bokuto-senpai!” Hinata cheered, waving wildly to her across the court. “Prepare to lose!”

“That’s my line, Hinata-chan!” Bokuto replied, smiling.

Something told me her kouhais usually avoided calling her “senpai”. That something may have been the dead look in Akaashi’s eyes, like she was never going to hear the end of this.

“Bokuto-san, get in position,” she said.

They were up to serve first, which was basically hell on earth for our team. Fukurodani was one of the best teams we’d ever had the privilege of facing.

“Got it!” Noya assured us, diving it to save it. “Chance ball! Asahi!”

“Got it, babe!” Asahi bumped it over the net, since it was too high for Kageyama to be able to set.

“One touch!”

“Bokuto-san!”

“Yes!”

“Dammit!”

“Don’t mind, Shimizu-san!”

“This is why I’m one of the top five aces in the country!” Bokuto bragged.

“Top ten, now,” Akaashi correctly quietly.

“ _Akaashiiiiiiiiii_ ,” Bokuto whined.

I snorted, then took my position again, hoping to get her this time. (I, um, I didn’t.)

The match seemed to keep on going like that. Bokuto was like this unstoppable force, and it didn’t feel too different from the first time that we had faced them. My brain kept reminding me of how a horned owl could eat a crow if it wanted to, and that was how I felt. Like a crow getting eaten alive out here.

Tsuki blocked better than I’d ever seen her do before, though, and that got us a good few points. Our synchronized attacks were almost flawless, no matter the setter on the court, which was also nice. Hinata and Kageyama being synced back up for a quick of any tempo was reassuring. I was starting to worry that they’d never work this whole thing out.

_“Don’t rely on any one member too strongly, Kiyoko,” Nanako advised. “It’s a dangerous game to put your pressure on just one player. There’re six players on a court. Use them wisely.”_

Nanako-senpai was, as ever, right about that. It was wrong to put pressure on Hinata, or Asahi, or even Nishinoya. We were six people on the court, working together to hold ourselves and each other up.

-

In the last set we would play, it was our only chance not to have straight losses through the whole week. We shouldn’t have had straight anything – we were Queerasuno. (But there we were, with straight losses.)

Kageyama and Hinata went in for another point with a quick, but this time, Bokuto was on top of it. She was right there, jumping when Hinata went to spike. Before my eyes, Hinata changed the direction of her spike, hitting it against Bokuto’s hand before it went out of bounds. Bokuto was the last girl to touch it. Our point.

Bokuto shrieked, staring at her in disbelief. “Why would you do that?!”

“Bokuto-san, you are the one who taught her how to do that,” Akaashi reminded her.

The Fukurodani captain crumbled to her knees, eyes going blank. “Akashi…”

“Oh boy.”

“Don’t… _toss to me_ anymore!”

I felt myself freeze. Bokuto had once struck me as beautiful, suave, collected, and confident. Then, she became arrogant, annoying, and very _loud_. This was a whole _other_ Bokuto Koutarou.

“Oh, jeez.” That was Yukie from the sidelines. “It’s Bokuto’s emo mode.”

“Finally,” one of the non-Bokuto spikers sighed. “I’ve been itching to do something this whole game.”

The other players seemed to agree with her. I was surprised, to say the very least. I’d never seen any team so _okay_ with their ace getting dejected and sulking on the back lines. We always went into a panic when Asahi was unwell. Shouldn’t this be a weakness for them?

It wasn’t.

“You see,” Yukie explained to Daichi, “everyone thinks Bokuto is our team’s big sister. But she’s more like our baby, and the rest of us are all her mom. Even me and Kaori-kun. It’s a strong team out there.”

Fukurodani was the sum of its players, not just Bokuto. Like, Oikawa Tooru would be _quaking_ at how much stronger their team of six was on the court. We made the mistake of relaxing, even for a moment, and the game was just ripped away from us.

That was our final lesson on how a full team functions, I guess. Make them believe in your ace, your decoy, and when that player falls, surprise them. A team is the sum of its players.

“They’re unbelievable,” I muttered, wiping sweat from my brow.

“We’re unbelievable,” Noya reminded me, still full of fire.

This was true. But it didn’t matter. We were on the way to our final loss of the week. I could only hope the team was going to be better for it.

As we reached the end of the set, I noticed Bokuto was starting to get…restless.

“Why is she vibrating?” I whispered to Tsukishima.

“She does that,” Tsuki sighed.

“Asahi! One nice serve!” Daichi practically screamed. “You’re just as good of an ace as Bokuto-san!”

Asahi squeaked at that before bracing herself for what would probably be her last serve of the game.

Now, from what I knew, serving was the one place where Asahi always fell a little short. She was a powerful spiker, nearly unbreakable blocker, and her defense techniques were a force to be reckoned with. In our first and second years, she’d even been known to improvise setting a couple times when Nanami or Yachi couldn’t. But she was never a strong server. She could get it over the net, or to one of us, sure. But it was never a “service ace”.

She hit us with a jump serve that I’d never seen her do so perfectly before.

“Asahi-chan!” I cried as it crashed down on the other side of the net. “Nice serve!” In my excitement, I ran and tackled her in a hug.

“Thanks!”

“One more!” Suga cheered.

She served again, but it was received. That happened, you know? Serves don’t go un-received forever.

“Chance ball!”

But maybe it wasn’t about that. Maybe it was about the final piece sliding into place.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called.

Maybe Karasuno was a complete machine now.

Bokuto, as though she’d never been dejected, practically flew through the air to spike.

“Aaaaakaashieee! I did it!”

“Yes, you did, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m the best!” The Fukurodani captain picked up her setter in a hug.

Akaashi just sighed and wiggled out of Bokuto’s arms. “Okay, Bokuto-san.” She pat her arm and went to shake Kageyama’s hand.

Sometimes, I wondered if Bokuto really only cared about Akaashi’s praise.

-

As we all stuffed our faces at the barbeque, I continued to be overwhelmed by Kuroo and Bokuto. They were so…

_“Oh hoho? Oh hoho!”_

_“Hey, Shimizu-san, want to do some extra practice?”_

_“Hey, hey, hey! Kiyoko-san! Why don’t you practice blocking for us!”_

_“Oya oya oya oya!”_

“You look like you’re having war flashbacks,” Yachi noted, shoving a random kid away from her plate.

“I feel like I’m having war flashbacks,” I muttered, watching the two captains take food off each other’s plates every time someone looked away. “It’s just…”

“There’s _two_ of them,” she groaned in agreement.

“I may never recover from this week.”

“Not sure any of us will. Hey,” she said suddenly, spinning around. “Why are Tsuki and Yams sitting over there away from the rest of us?”

“Looks like they’re just chatting,” I replied. “Tsuki doesn’t have much food on her plate…”

“Compared to you, no one has much food on their plate.”

“Okay, it’s been a long week and I’m replenishing! Be right back.”

I stood and started walking to her. Before I knew it, Bokuto and Kuroo were at my side.

“Tsuki,” I called, “aren’t you hungry?”

“Not really,” she replied, pushing up her glasses.

“Come on, you need to refuel!”

“I’m good.”

“Tsuki, she’s right,” Yamaguchi pressed. “You’ve hardly eaten anything.”

“You need more meat?” Bokuto asked, taking some off her plate as an offering.

“More veggies?” Kuroo offered.

“More anything?” I added, just shoveling food onto her plate.

“You guys are like pushy aunties,” Yaku called, standing with Yachi and Akaashi.

“You really are,” Tsuki grumbled, staring at her now overflowing plate.

“I’ll eat whatever you can’t,” Yamaguchi offered. “Thank you guys for making her eat!”

“Of course,” I replied.

We started to walk back to everyone, the other captains lightly hip-checking me from either side.

“We’re going to _miss_ you, Kiyoko,” Kuroo whined. “Tokyo just won’t be the same without you guys all here.”

“Farewell, Queerasuno,” Bokuto sniffled. “This was truly one of the best weeks…of my _life_.”

I laughed. “You two are acting like we’ll never see each other again. We’ll probably play each other in college, right?”

“Maybe we’ll go to _the same college_!” Bokuto jumped with excitement at the thought.

“You’ll have to pass the entrance exams first, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi pointed out as we walked past.

“Akaaji!” Bokuto gasped.

The pretty setter just continued to eat, handing water to Kageyama when she started to choke.

“So, you’re gonna keep playing in college?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Gonna go pro?”

I shrugged. “I don’t really know yet. What about you?”

“I am,” Bokuto confirmed.

“Of course you are,” Akaashi pointed out, voice as soft as ever. “You’re one of the top three aces in the country.”

The Fukurodani captain broke out in a grin. “Yeah, I am!”

“I’ll play in college, but I’m not going pro,” Kuroo said, taking a seat. “I’m actually going to major in chemistry.”

“Really?”

“She’s in college prep classes!” Bokuto bragged, beaming at her friend.

“I like science,” Kuroo explained. “I mean, I like volleyball too, but you know.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “I wish I knew what else I really liked.”

-

Once the barbeque was cleaned up, I noticed there were still two hours before we were supposed to go back home. Everyone was packed and ready from the morning, though. I wondered if it was just supposed to be bonding time.

It wasn’t.

“Now, Kiyoko, we told you that there’s a tradition that we must follow every year,” Kuroo reminded me.

“Yes, Tetsurou, I remember.”

“Well…” Bokuto grinned at me in such a way that I was certain it could _not_ be a good tradition.

“Surprise!” Lev shouted, rolling out from behind a wall with Yaku, water guns pointed at us.

“Arm yourself,” Kuroo said. She reached into her bag a threw a water gun to me before grabbing one for herself. “Yaku, don’t you dare use the tall first-year as a human shield! We have a score to settle!”

“Lev! Remember what I told you!” Yaku shouted before diving for cover. “Her _weaknesses_!”

“Wow, you guys really take this seriously,” I laughed, pumping air into the gun. “How come yours is bigger than mine?”

“Cause you’re new,” Kuroo explained.

“But I’m a third-year! A captain!”

“Still new.”

“I should shoot you, Tetsurou.”

“I don’t recommend it,” Bokuto whispered. “Tetsu is a woman with a vengeance. Even if it takes her into her thirties, she will get you back.”

In a matter of seconds, the entire outside was filled up with the five teams pointing water guns at one another.

“Shimizu!” I turned in the direction of Yachi’s voice. “Sorry, but the Gay Panic GC has already formed an alliance! You’ll have to forgive me for betraying you!”

“You _knew_?” I gasped.

“Yeah! Kou told me not to tell you!”

I looked at Bokuto in disbelief. “I thought we were friends, Koutarou!”

“We are!”

“You turned my girlfr- my _best friend_ ,” I stammered, catching myself, “against me!”

“Oh, yeah, I did that.”

I shot her before diving behind a nearby bush.

“Fuck!”

I jumped, realizing I’d just tackled Kageyama. “Sorry, Tobio-chan!”

“Please, if you’re going to use my given name, just…skip the honorific,” she pleaded. “Bad memories.”

“Want to be on my team?”

“Alliances are illegal!” Kuroo shouted from around the shrub. “Every woman for her- or them- self!”

“I won’t shoot you if you don’t shoot me,” Kageyama agreed.

“Kageyama-chan!” Hinata cried. “You’re with the Gay Panics!” She ran by and grabbed the setter, leaving me on my own.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a box full of loaded water guns. I dove for it like I was saving a volleyball and grabbed a second one, just to be safe.

Daichi came around the corner. “Hey, Kiyo-”

“Sorry, Dai-kun,” I said, shooting him with both. “Everyone for themselves.”

He crumbled to the ground, staring at me in feigned shock. “Shimizu-chan…after all we’ve been through together!?”

“We’d sell you on the black market for one corn chip,” Tanaka informed him, shooting him from behind with Noya. “Come on, senpai!”

“You’re with us, Kiyo-san!” Yuu explained, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind a tree.

“Look!” Tanaka whispered, opening her bag. “Water balloons! Bombs of a water war!”

“Get Tsuki!” Noya said as the tall first-year ran past, looking terrified for her life.

“No,” I hissed, grabbing Tsuki’s hand. “Kei, you’re with us. Take the extra gun.”

“I can’t believe I’m about to thank you for this,” she groaned, pumping air into it, “but thank you, Shimizu-san.”

“It’s because I love you,” I told her.

“Hey! I love her too!” Noya said, grabbing Tsuki’s other arm.

“What a coincidence, because I hate all of you,” Tsukishima growled, holding her gun at the ready. “You guys have a strategy?”

“Shoot them until they surrender!” Tanaka cheered, going to take her shirt off.

“Keep it on, Ryu!” I snapped.

“Sorry!” she laughed.

“That isn’t a strategy, Ryu,” Noya criticized. “War is a science.”

“Oh, jeez, here we go.” I didn’t know what was about to happen, but Tanaka clearly did.

“The army of the enemy is stationed on the hill, so we’ve got to bring them down here, where they’re easier to kill!”

“Yuu, I swear to god-”

“Our men in the ravine – that’s this area in green – will move across the valley where you plainly can be seen!”

“Oh my god, is this _Pippin_ ,” I asked, staring at her.

“It’s a very good strategy,” Noya argued. “Then the enemy – in blue – will undoubtedly pursue, and will hope to keep your losses to comparatively few!”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna shoot them until they surrender, or I’ll die listening to you,” Tanaka decided, running from our safety. “For Karasuno!”

“I prefer that,” I admitted, following her out.

“How will we win!?”

“There’s no winning in a water fight,” Tsuki said gravely. “Only hell. But wet.”

“Kinky.”

“Shut the fuck up, Nishinoya-san.”

“Tsuki, you’re with me!” I said, grabbing her and dragging her away.

“Does this alliance mean I can’t shoot either of them?” she grumbled.

“Unfortunately.”

“Shit.”

We got some of Nekoma’s kids, along with our own, but Fukurodani seemed impossible to pin down. It was just like on a volleyball court.

“I think I’m out of water,” Tsuki said, shaking her gun.

“Oh, Coach Ukai has a hose. Go see her?” I suggested.

“Right.”

I looked for any sign of Fukurodani, when I saw Bokuto with her back against a tree. Akaashi was staring her down.

“Wow, Akaashi-chan, you should take me on a date first,” she was stammering.

The pretty setter maintained eye contact. “Bokuto-san, I’m not flirting with you.” She shot her captain in the chest and walked away like a savage.

“Akaashi-san!” I called. “I want you on my team!”

“Okay, Shimizu-san.”

“Traitor!” Bokuto cried.

Tsuki came back throwing water balloons at her until she shut up.

“Nice, Tsuki!” Yamaguchi complimented.

“We’re not on the same team!”

“We’re always on the same team, Kei!” Yamaguchi countered, eyes bright as she shot Yachi in the back.

Tsuki clutched her chest. “Holy shit.”

“Yes! Tadashi! With us!”

In a somewhat orderly fashion, we walked through the grounds, bombing with water balloons and shooting with water guns. We were a gorgeous, unstoppable force.

I went to soak Kageyama for being a little traitor, but Hinata grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her behind a bush.

“Damn.”

“Tobio!” she declared.

“Hinata-chan, what the hell are you-?”

“Get to safety! I’ll sacrifice myself so that you might live on!”

“We literally have a whole team; why are you being so dramatic?”

I desperately wanted to explain to her that Shou-chan was just messing around, but I knew that she’d get there eventually. _Beautiful, literal setter._

“I have two guns! Yours is empty! You can reload while I take the hits!”

Kageyama, picking up, joined her in the loud theatrics. “I can’t just sacrifice you, dumbass! I mean, Shouyou! I mean-”

“You’re not sacrificing me! I’m sacrificing myself! For you!”

“This is stupid,” Kei complained, getting ready to shoot Hinata when she came out.

“Let them have their moment,” Yamaguchi insisted before leaning over and adding, “ _Tsuki_.”

“Tch.”

“Just remember, Tobio-chan! I have always loved you!” Hinata ran out to distract us from Kageyama, but I had a feeling she wasn’t going to be moving after that.

Tsuki and Yams had a handle on her. I went to see Tobio.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked, seeing her stunned face.

She gave me a thumbs up.

“That’s good.” I shot her. “Really though, you okay?”

She just laid back and played dead.

“Right.”

Akaashi set a water balloon to me (yes, she _set_ the water balloon, what a fucking _angel_ ), so I dropped the water gun and spiked the balloon on Kenma nearby. They whipped around, completely unarmed, and just sighed.

“Oh, hi, Kiyoko. Nice.”

“Kenma, are you even playing?” I laughed.

They shrugged. “I usually just follow Tetsurou around until it’s over, but I can’t find her.”

“Yaku’s using Lev as a human shield,” I informed them, pointing to the tall first-year hiding the tiny libero.

“Not a bad idea,” they sighed, heading in that direction.

I picked my gun back up and headed to where I saw Yachi. “Hey, Hitoka!”

She turned around. “So, we meet again.”

“Our troops are fallen. Do you surrender?”

She pumped her water gun with as much air as it could hold. “I will never surrender, Shimizu!”

“Even for your true love?”

“Some things are more important than love, Kiyoko.”

“Such as?”

“Winning!”

We shot at the same time, not accomplishing much other than soaking each other to the bone. As we both staggered to dramatic water deaths, I saw Hinata sprinting to Kageyama.

“Tobio! You never moved to reload! Are you stupid or something?”

“You can’t – you can’t just _say_ – something like that – _jokingly_!” Kageyama shouted, finally standing up. “You – dumbass – stupid – Hinata!”

“Ah, come on, Kags! I was just playing around!”

“I know that, dumbass!”

“Should we do something?” I croaked to Yachi.

She rolled over to watch. “Get like popcorn or some shit, I reckon.”

“You’re awful.”

“Yeah, but Hinata is worse. I can’t believe she just blurted that out to poor Tobio-chan!”

“Gosh, you’re so cute when you’re mad like this!” Hinata giggled while Tobio frowned down at her.

“I’m – gah!” Instead of using her words to express feelings, she shot Hinata.

“That’s fair,” Hinata admitted, stumbling to her fake death again.

“Sensei, how are you still dry?” Ukai was asking from around the corner.

I grabbed some water balloons to rectify that, because Takeda-sensei was my favorite teacher, and that’s what you’re meant to do.

“I guess no one wants to fight a poor classic literature teacher?” Sensei guessed, laughing.

“Shame,” Ukai sighed.

“What is?”

Ukai grabbed the hose from Coach Neko and sprayed her. “That you didn’t see this coming, Ittetsu.”

“Keishin!”

My plan of attack changed, and I handed off some balloons to Sensei before throwing the rest at Ukai. “Exact your revenge!”

Sensei threw them with surprising force, and when the rest of the team noticed, it was fourteen teenagers and a teacher up against our poor coach.

“Coach!” Tanaka called, holding the bucket of water that once held balloons.

“Ack!”

“You shouldn’t have attacked Sensei!” I told her.

“Aw, I’m everyone’s _favorite_ coach.”

“I still have a hose, Ittetsu!”

Before I could do further damage, I shrieked at getting shot in the back. “Who-?” I gasped. “Tsuki!”

“I’m sorry, Kiyoko, but it was always coming down to this.”

“After everything we’ve gone through together, and you shoot me in the back like a coward?!”

“You’re right,” she sighed before shooting me in the face.

“Ha-ha. Hey, I forgive you though. Need a hug?” I ran towards her, being significantly more soaked than she was.

“Ew! Get away from me, you weirdo!”

“Ah, come on! Hug your senpai!”

As she ran, she stumbled right into her (equally drenched) best friend.

“Tsuki!!”

She pried herself free. “Let me go, freak!”

Yamaguchi did, but then backed her up against the nearest tree. “Shut up, Tsuki.”

“Oh my god,” Tanaka gasped.

Nishinoya fake-fainted into Asahi’s arms. I fell to the ground dramatically.

“This is the dark timeline!” Hinata wailed.

“S-s-sorry, Yamaguchi,” Tsuki stammered in shock.

Tadashi leaned up on her tippy toes, just slightly, and kissed Tsuki on the nose. “Good.” She then shot her and walked away.

Tsukishima slid down the tree. “Holy _shit_.”

“Dude, how are you even still alive?” I gasped.

“I don’t think I am,” she replied, dazed. Her voice was completely void of sarcasm and spite. “This clearly isn’t heaven, though, otherwise you fucks wouldn’t be here.”

“There’s our Kei!” Kuroo laughed.

“It can’t be hell, otherwise you’d be on a throne,” Suga pointed out, offering her his hand.

“Fucking purgatory,” she groaned, accepting his help to stand back up. “Where the hell did she go?”

-

Yachi and I found Tadashi-chan later, before we were all ready to go on the bus back home. She was wrapped up in a towel, staring blankly at a wall.

“Hey, Yama,” Yachi called. “Time to go, kiddo.”

“I feel like I just changed the course of humanity,” she breathed.

“You might as well have. Kuroo and Bokuto are still trying to get Tsuki to be able to walk on her own again. It’s like, you punched her, then you stabbed her by kissing her, and then you _shot her_ ,” I laughed.

“I hope she’s not mad at me.”

“Yeah, she’s not mad-” I started, but she suddenly stood.

“You said Kuroo and Bokuto?! Bye!” She raced past us, leaving me and Yachi to trail behind and prevent any deaths.

Tsukishima looked unprepared to face Yamaguchi after all that, but then, maybe it was time. Nothing like a water fight to spark a romantic mood.

“You know,” Yachi whispered, “Yams was just talking about this in the group chat, but she said she didn’t think it was the right time. I guess she found her right time.”

“You!” Tsuki gasped.

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi replied innocently.

“That wasn’t fair!”

Yamaguchi reached up to straighten Tsuki’s glasses. “No?”

“Stop that!”

“Stop what?”

“Oh my god, you’re killing her, Yamaguchi-chan,” Kuroo laughed.

“Ten years, and you’re still so stupid?” Tadashi continued. Tsuki was practically shaking as Yamaguchi reached out and took her hand. “We have to go home, now.”

“Bye, Tsuki!” Kuroo and Bokuto said mockingly.

“Shut your trash mouths!” Tsuki yelled over her shoulder. She then picked up the pace, gripping Yamaguchi as tightly as she could.

“I guess this is where we say goodbye?” I said to my fellow captains.

They turned to face me and Yachi.

“Yeah,” Bokuto sighed.

“But I’ll see you at Nationals, Kiyoko,” Kuroo swore.

“I won’t lose, Tetsurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so what was your favorite part mine was EVERYTHING but I know I probably care about it more than you. Then again if you made it this far, maybe you loved this also!! I don't know! I can't believe I'm this excited about my own fanfic I am literally an adult??


	26. Another Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno goes to the first match of the season. The other team has a two-meter-tall player. Oikawa and Hitoka make a deal.

When everyone got to school the morning before the Spring Inter-High Miyagi Qualifiers, a few people immediately seemed different. The first one to hit me was, of course, Kiyoko.

Her hair was a little shorter, shaved on one side.

“Holy _shit_ ,” I gasped, gaping at her shamelessly. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to touch her hair or her face, but _damn_. I wanted to. “It’s different.”

“Do you like it?” she asked, smiling anxiously. “Saeko-san offered to and I wasn’t just going to tell her not to touch my hair, you know?”

“For sure,” I laughed. “It looks…you look…”

“Hot!” Hinata interrupted, jumping on my back. “Kiyoko, I mean, dang! So cool!!”

“Thank you,” she replied.

Behind her, I saw Daichi walking in with an undercut, and Tsukishima’s waist-long hair had been cut into a stacked bob.

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi cried, running to her. “You cut your hair!”

“Well, I… _yeah_ ,” Tsuki replied, touching it anxiously.

“It’s never been so short!”

“I know.”

“It looks so cool!”

Tsukishima turned bright red. “Sh-shut up, Yamaguchi!”

“And your sports glasses? Awesome!” Yamaguchi reached up and poked her cheeks. “So cute!”

Tsuki almost jumped out of her skin. “Tadashi!”

“Sorry, Tsuki,” she sang.

I didn’t know if they were girlfriends yet, but they were cute, whatever they were.

Tanaka’s mohawk had been retouched, and Noya’s fringe re-bleached. Ennoshita had gained shaved sides, and Asahi had copper highlights showing in her bun.

“Wow,” I breathed, staring at all of them. “I feel like I don’t look punk enough to be on this team!”

“We’ve got you, senpai!” Tanaka assured me, pulling out a small bag. “Eyeliner. Black lipstick. And a cuff earing. No mistaking you as a Karasuno Crow!”

I laughed, looking at myself with my phone camera. “I just look like a goth six-year-old, but sure, I’ll take it.”

-

This time, when Kiyoko led us to the building, we looked even more badass. I reminded myself to send Saeko a fruit basket or something as thanks for the punk makeovers. The teams that laughed at us last time were staring at us in shock.

_That’s Karasuno,_ they all seemed to be thinking, _the scary crow team._

Our super cool, fierce energy when undisturbed…until we walked past Aoba Johsai.

“Yachi Hitoka! Ew!” Oikawa called lovingly.

“Is that Oikawa Tooru?” I shouted back. “What a fake bitch!”

She flipped me off, so I returned the favor.

“Tell Hajime hi for me!”

“I will! Can’t wait to beat you later!”

“I won’t lose!”

Then again, maybe it made me cooler to have everyone know that Oikawa not only knew my name, but respected me enough to yell at me publicly.

“That’s Karasuno,” someone we passed by recalled. “They beat Dateko’s Iron Wall!”

“I hear that they have a freak first-year who can fly!”

“I hear that their ace is such a good spiker, she almost deflated a ball.”

“I hear that their libero saved a ball with her foot at the last second.”

“Isn’t their libero Nishinoya Yuu?”

“I hear their captain got scouted and is going pro!”

“Look how pretty they are!”

“Look how cool they are!”

“Look how scary they are!”

We were Karasuno High School’s Girls’ Volleyball Club. We were coming to reclaim our title as a powerhouse.

-

Our first match would be against Kakugawa. I didn’t know much about their school. Their team was small without the third-years, and I hadn’t heard of them before coming. But there was a rumor that their first-year, Hyakuzawa Yuudai, was two meters tall.

I didn’t want to believe it. I’d seen some tall girls in my day on the court, but even _Lev_ wasn’t that tall. (God, I missed Lev. I missed everyone in Tokyo. Especially Akaashi. She was so fucking pretty.)

It was no rumor, though. Looming above us was a tall, stoic young woman, ready to crush us. I chastised myself for hearing the _Attack on Titan_ theme in my head – that was definitely mean to think about. Still, she was terrifying to look at.

“Good luck, you little shits!”

I looked up to the bleachers and saw two familiar figures with Daichi – wait, no, _four_ , nope. Five.

“Nanami!” I half screamed, half sobbed.

“I’m here, too!” Nanako shouted. “Hey, these Aoba Johsai punks say they know you! Is it true?”

“Yeah, they’re alright, Nanako-senpai!”

“What the hell’s the matter with you, Hitoka?! Befriending the enemies like that?!”

“Gimme a break, Goto!”

“Ryu!” Saeko-san called. “Go get ‘em!”

“Oh my god,” Tanaka whimpered, trying to hide behind Coach Ukai. Noya, on the other hand, waved excitedly.

Ukai called us all to have a pre-game pep talk. “Don’t get overwhelmed. You’re still a team who works together better than anyone even remembers, okay? You’ve got this. We’ll be going with starting lineup A for the first set, and we’ll reevaluate at the end.”

I sat beside Suga, taking his hand into mine. “Alright, Mom, let’s do this.”

“We’re on the bench, Hitoka. We’re not doing anything.”

“Shut up!” I was anxious watching them, but I knew they could do anything they set their minds too.

-

About halfway through the set, everyone was starting to lose spirit. It’s hard when every time you get somewhere, a spike is unstoppable, a block is unbreakable. It was like Dateko, except more annoying. At least Dateko was respectable, the sum of its members. But Kakugawa was completely just milking its one tall player – who wasn’t even functionally that good. She was just _tall_.

_She’s just tall…_ “Sensei!” I whispered, so sharp and sudden that she jumped up. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“That’s okay,” she replied, still a bit shaken. She called the time out.

Coach Ukai just looked at me expectantly. “Isn’t this your call, Yachi?”

“Oh! Right! Yes!” I stammered, standing up. My team was winded, but when they saw I was the one talking, their eyes lit up. “Okay. Right now, you’re not playing Kakugawa High.”

“Eh?” Tanaka and Noya cocked their heads, and Kageyama just blinked at me.

“I mean, you are, but you’re – okay. You know how I keep having to quote that jerk, Oikawa Tooru, ‘The team with six is stronger’? Well, we’re clearly the team with six. Listen. You are playing against just Lev. Everyone else on that court? Probably like a Kenma or even a Yamamoto in both height and skill. But they’re actually letting Lev rule the game, as if she was experienced or had enough natural talent for that. We’ve ruined quite a few of Lev’s plans, so just don’t think of her as Hyakuzawa Yuudai. She’s just Lev. You know Lev!”

“Lev thinks she can be an ace,” Hinata piped up.

“I love Lev, but she needs seriously discipline before she can even be a regular, sweetie,” I told her. “The ace isn’t who scores the most points. She’s the most dependable, flexible player. Asahi, that’s you.”

“Time’s up, Yachi,” Ukai interrupted. “Get out there, guys.”

I sighed and sat down as I watched them jog back onto the court, evaluating Hyakuzawa again. My words about Lev really seemed to be resonating.

“We’re using lineup B for the next set,” Ukai told me as Hinata spiked past the tall girl. “I want you out there with them. Let’s give Hinata a quick breather, right?”

Too surprised to say anything, I simply nodded in reply, trying not to squeal. I could be a professional motivator if I wanted to. Was there a job field for that?

“The word you’re looking for is coach, Hitoka,” Suga said, interrupting my thoughts. “You probably could have done great as a manager for practice, but sitting on the sidelines has given you the same perspective.”

“I dunno, Koushi,” I laughed. “It’s like, that’s close, but I really don’t want to be a coach. Do professional teams have managers?”

“Of course they do,” Ukai interrupted. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to cut in. But you can do that, if you wanted to. You might even be able to get more use out of your graphic design skills, and your organization abilities.”

I put my hand to my lips in thought. Did I just solve something so simple in one motivational speech? What should I major in for college then? Could I be Kiyoko’s manager? Could I be a manager for the Olympics?

“Yachi!” Suga broke my train of thought, shaking me and pointing to the game. “Look!”

They were doing a synchronized attack, which forced the other team’s hand in everyone getting extra involved in the play. It wasn’t exactly like they just stood about doing nothing, but they were definitely counting on height for certain victory. There is no certain victory, though.

_“We’re so going to win on Saturday! I can’t believe I’m playing volleyball for a powerhouse!!” I was in first year, and it was only the first year without her. The Little Giant._

_“There is no certain victory, Hitoka-chan,” Nanami reminded me, practicing another jump serve._

_“I know, Aoki-senpai, but you and Goto-senpai are so good! And Shimizu-san and Azumane-san are too! How can we lose?”_

_“That’s only four of our six regulars,” she reminded me. “We have a mediocre libero who’s never been relied on much before this year. We have no ace. Our middle blocker doesn’t even come to practice. We’d be better with you on as a regular instead of her.”_

_“I can’t do anything, though,” I reminded her._

_“You care! And that’s more than any of my stupid senpais-!” She threw the ball at the wall and sighed. “I’m sorry, Hitoka-chan. Having only seven players is a stressful position to be in when only five of them care. If it’s not at least six, there is no certain victory. There’s hardly any victory at all.”_

First year was the only year I was a regular. It didn’t mean much when we lost our first match, though. The third-years retired after that, and five people weren’t enough for a whole team. We couldn’t even go to the spring tournaments – how embarrassing.

But now, in the second half of third-year, I was a regular player. I was the one my team relied on. We had twelve members on our team, and we were unstoppable. There wasn’t certain victory, no. But there _was_ a certainty that we were stronger.

-

We won the first set 25-21. It was time to change things up now.

“Alright, we’re going into the second set with lineup B,” Coach Ukai informed everyone. “Go on.”

That meant that Kiyoko, Kageyama, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and I would be the starting players. I never stayed out too long when we started this way, but sometimes it was good to have an extra setter on the court. We’d learned that in training camp.

I took my position, and took a deep, cleansing breath. Old hat. Yachi on the court was a whole different me. She wasn’t anxious, scared, timid. She was a force of power, of precision, and of intuition. _I’ve got this._

_We’ve got this._

“One nice serve!”

“Chance ball!”

“Hyakuzawa!”

“One touch.”

“Got it! Yachi-senpai!”

_Synchronized attack: Yachi edition. First tempo._

My spikers ran forward, and my toss went higher than most of them liked. Most, except for Kiyoko.

“Nice kill, Shimizu-san!”

“Nice kill,” I called.

“Kageyama-chan! One nice serve!”

“Chance ball!”

Everyone was ready to block, but I could tell that might not be where the spike went. I watched their spiker’s eyes and the ball, and I dove for it.

“Chance ball!”

Kageyama set to Tanaka, who had thus far been a near-unstoppable force. I was kind of glad that Oikawa and Iwaizumi appeared to have left halfway through the first game; I didn’t want Tooru to know all my secrets.

-

After a good few points were scored, I looked to the side. Hinata was holding a number two plate in her hands. My time on the court was done for now.

I walked over to her and gripped her hand as I took my plate. “Don’t lose, Shou-chan.”

She beamed at me. “I promise I won’t, Hitoka!”

I headed back to the bench and rubbed my arms where I’d received the ball. I hadn’t received a spike so strong before, and it still stung.

“Want me to get you ice?” Suga asked, taking my arm in his hands to look at it.

“No, that’s okay.”

“It’s going to bruise.”

“Battle scar.”

He rolled his eyes. “You know, I had to hear that from Nanako last year all the time. It’s a miracle that she didn’t break her wrists.”

I grinned. “I learn from my senpais, Sugawara.”

“You really do.” He looked at the court. “They’ve kept it close, but we’ve stayed ahead. You really bring a new sort of energy onto the court.”

I shrugged. “I just tell them what they already know but need to hear. Then, I don’t let them think about it, because we have a game to win.”

“Do you remember first year?” he asked.

“Yeah, I felt like such a useless player,” I groaned.

“You’ll at least play on a team through college, won’t you?”

I shrugged. “I’d just get benched, or asked why I’m not a libero instead. I’ve tried to play libero, but I can’t.”

“Well, you probably could now, but that’s beside the point.”

“What is the point?”

“You just seem so happy and confident out there. I wish you could always feel like that,” he explained.

I shrugged. “Well, thank you. I’m…working on that.”

-

25-19. Not a bad score to win by, at all. It was only the first game, but it was at least a good start to our day.

“Who’s next?” Hinata asked, looking over Suga’s shoulder to see.

“Johzenji,” he replied, “but not until tomorrow. We only needed one game to progress through the qualifiers.”

“Oh. I feel like I’ve heard of them.”

“Good team,” he told her. “But they’re rumored to have a lot of fun on the court. Some people call them the party team.”

Her eyes lit up. “So cool!”

“Busses,” Sensei called.

We started to follow her and Coach Ukai, when a hand caught my arm. I whipped around, seeing Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Hajime!” I gasped, going to hug her. She awkwardly accepted. “Hey! How was your first game?”

“Good, we won,” she replied. “What about you guys?”

“Won,” I told her, pointing to the roster. “Got to keep winning so we get a chance to play you guys again!”

“I look forward to it.”

“Hajime, are you okay? I got to get back to the school, but I can text Kiyoko and have one of my senpais take me home – or teammate’s older sister,” I added, nodding to the three college girls waving at me.

“I was just wondering…walk with me?”

“Yeah. Hang on.”

-

**Yachi:** Hey, tell Sensei I gotta stay late. Nanami will take me back to school in a few

**Kiyoko:** Everything ok?

**Yachi:** Yea, ran into Hajime. Seems bugged abt smth, going to make sure she’s ok

**Kiyoko:** Sensei says you’re good. See you at school

-

“Nanami!” I called, waving her over. “I believe you’ve already met Iwaizumi Hajime?”

“Yes,” our former setter and vice-captain replied. “It’s good to see you again, Hitoka!”

“You too!” I said, hugging her tightly.

“Hello, Aoki-san,” Hajime said before turning to me. “It’s Oikawa. She wanted to speak with you, but she didn’t want the rest of your team to, um, know.”

“Know what?” I asked, wondering why she was pulling me to the nurse’s office.

When we stepped inside, I saw Oikawa, ice on her left knee, leg elevated. She was scrolling, and didn’t really appear to be in pain, but I started to worry all the same.

“Tooru?”

She looked up at me. “Hitoka! Hey! Take a seat in my office!”

“It’s not your office, dumbass,” Hajime grunted, sitting on the bed with her (I’m not really sure if you’d call it a bed. Maybe like a table?).

“Congrats on beating the two-meter girl!” she cheered, ignoring her friend. “I wanted to see if you were still planning to wait until going to Nationals to confess and all that.”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting. So, if you don’t beat us, no one is going to confess? That’s a real shame, Hitoka. I don’t want my incredible talent to stand in the way of true love.”

I rolled my eyes. “Tooru, I’m not going to lose! What the hell is with your knee?”

“Old injury. I ice it after overworking it and pretend like it’s a permanent solution is all,” she explained. “No big deal. I just didn’t want your nosy team to see it and get their hopes up.”

“Does she always talk to you like this?” Nanami whispered.

“Yes,” I groaned.

“Love you too! Anyways, I have a proposal.”

“I won’t marry you,” I replied, almost on autopilot.

“While that is a shame, it was not my proposal. No, no. Hitoka, if I beat you tomorrow, you have to make things official with your not-girlfriend, alright? No ands, ifs, or buts.”

“Tch. Thanks for your consideration, but I won’t lose. Besides, what the hell do I get out of it if _I_ win, other than winning, going to finals, and then Nationals?”

“If you beat me, you have to beat Shiratorizawa, or I will pull out all of my hair in distress. No, if you win, I will then have to do something that I only thought that I would do if I went to Nationals this year. It’s only fair.”

I rolled my eyes. “What?”

“Confess to someone I’ve been avoiding confessing to for years now. A real relationship, instead of – what do you call it? – ‘punishing myself’ with things that won’t work out.”

Hajime clenched her fists, and I wondered if she knew who this mystery person was. “I don’t understand why it matters one way or another. If you’ve liked this person for so long, just tell them, Shittykawa.”

“Hajime doesn’t understand, because she doesn’t have a romantic bone in her little body.”

“I’m only five centimeters shorter than you.”

“Tiny body,” Oikawa continued, sitting up and hugging her around the waist.

“I could still crush you.”

Oikawa just bat her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. Of _course_. I could see that Hajime was the person that Oikawa liked, but Iwa? Not a chance that she saw it. Why? Because she liked Oikawa. Why? Beyond me completely, but to be fair, she probably didn’t know either.

“Great, is that all?”

“No, I want to hug you, I didn’t get to earlier!”

I walked over and gave her a quick squeeze. “Tooru, if you don’t tell this girl how you feel soon, you’ll lose your chance. She doesn’t think you’re even interested.”

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a girl!” she gasped. “Hitoka! Get back here! Oh, I am _so_ going to be blowing up your inbox about this!”

I took Nanami by the hand and pulled her towards the doors as quickly as I could.

“It’s not just me, right?” she asked. “The girl she likes is that spiker chick?”

“Oh, yeah. She’s madly in love with Hajime, who probably – poor thing – feels the same way.”

“What about you, then? Who was the pretty girl talking about for you?”

I felt myself turn red. “Hey! Don’t act like you don’t know!”

“It’s me, right?” she teased, draping herself over me. “Just a small thing, in love with her senpai. We setters tend to be very pretty, you know!”

“Get off me, Nanami,” I laughed. “It’s obviously Kiyoko.”

“This whole ‘not exactly girlfriends’ thing will be so silly to you once you’re in college together,” she assured me. “One second, you’re roommates because duh, and the next? You basically can tell all your friends that you have a guest bedroom because you’re never sleeping in there anyhow. College is great.”

“Nanako-senpai and you?”

She nodded. “If you didn’t already know about that…you’re pretty unobservant. There’s just a special connection between spikers and setters, you know? Like those Seijoh girls. Nanako! We’re taking the baby crow back to school!”

“Alright!” My former captain jogged to meet us.

“Anyways, I’m sure you could easily think of more examples of setters and spikers in love. It’s just a dynamic that tends to form, because of how in sync you get. The first spiker you sync up with…it’s hard not to fall in love with her.”

“Was I really your first?” Nanako asked, bumping into her.

“I would have walked back if I knew I had to deal with this.”

“Next year, this’ll be you and Kiyoko with you kouhais – hey!” Nanami gasped. “Do you know who’s the next captain and vice-captain?”

“Yeah, Ennoshita will be captain, Tanaka her vice-captain.”

“But Enno-chan is so quiet,” Nanako remembered.

“Yeah, but she knows how to take charge – especially with the girls in her year and younger. That’s all that matters, you know?”

“Looks like they’ll have another captain and vice-captain relationship,” Nanami laughed. “What a great tradition we’ve started.”

“According to Coach Ukai, you guys didn’t start it,” I told them. “I’m so sorry you guys graduated before she started coaching! She’s so awesome!”

We all got into Nanami’s car.

“She sounds awesome from everything you girls have told us,” Nanako sighed. “I bet we would’ve been great last year under her lead.”

“To be fair, we could have been great for Coach Ukai senior, too,” Nanami pointed out. “Her heart attack, though…”

“Her granddaughter isn’t as strict as her,” I admitted. “She works us as hard, but she lets us enjoy ourselves, too. It’s a perfect balance.”

“Sounds like. Too bad our coach this year is yet another hard ass,” Nanako laughed, nudging Nanami with her elbow. “This one was good enough to actually make it as a regular player though!”

“So were you!”

“Yeah, but I’m only a regular because your tosses enable me to be great. Without her setter, a spiker is practically nothing.”

“You two are disgustingly adorable,” I laughed. “I hope one day Kiyoko and I can make our kouhais as uncomfortable as you’ve made me.”


	27. Match Making or Some Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you MEAN Tsuki and Yamaguchi aren't already dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I wrote this after my meds were kicked up a dose so I was a little high so I did my best to fix it but yaknow

“Look who’s back,” I called when Yachi jogged towards us. She was only five minutes later than us, so it wasn’t the worst.

“Sorry! Tooru is a high maintenance friend!”

“I thought this was for Iwaizumi?”

“Apparently it wasn’t!”

I tried not to get annoyed, because I knew it was stupid. Maybe part of me was jealous of the way that Oikawa could get Hitoka’s time whenever she needed it. I didn’t know how to do that, even if I knew that all I would have to do was ask. Yachi dropped everything for all her friends. It was just the way she was.

“What did she want?”

She rubbed the back of her neck, laughing awkwardly. “Well…she wanted to make a deal. If she wins, she wants me to, um, confess. Can we call it something other than that, because it doesn’t seem like the right word?”

“I understand what you mean. Continue?”

“If _we_ win, though…since we’ll still have Nationals lined up as planned…she’ll confess to someone she’s been in love with for years.”

“Who?”

“She didn’t say.”

“Well, you agreed, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” she sighed. “But Hajime seemed really bothered about it.”

“Iwaizumi seems bothered by everything Oikawa does,” I pointed out. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, it’s pretty late. See you tomorr-”

“Kiyoko-san, Hitoka-san.” Tsukishima walked up to us before forcing herself to bow respectfully. That was a dead giveaway that she wanted something from us. Tsuki never did anything out of respect, really.

“Yes, Kei?” I said, turning to face her.

“May Yamaguchi and myself join you two at your house tonight, since you live so close to the school?”

I blinked. “You could break into my house if you wanted to, I don’t care. Come on. Is that really all? Doesn’t seem worth the bow, almost.”

“Shut up! It’s all!”

“So, then…?”

She clenched her teeth as Yamaguchi came to join us. I knew they weren’t girlfriends, and I knew that they hadn’t even properly confessed. Tsukishima was trying to block the summer camp out of her mind, because she didn’t even believe it could be real.

Yamaguchi and Hitoka shared a look, and I was assuming that Yachi had been filled in on the situation as well. Clearly we were not just hosting a sleepover tonight; there were a few things that had to be accomplished.

-

“Sort it out!” Yachi shouted after three minutes of silence. “Right the fuck now!” She picked up and throw pillow and started hitting Tsukishima with it.

“Fuck! You used to be the nice one, Yachi!” Tsuki complained. “What happened to you?”

“Oikawa Tooru became my best friend!” she explained, dropping the pillow. “You two! Agh! Worse than Tooru and Hajime!”

“Tooru is your best friend?” I asked, staring at her in shock. “When the hell did that happen?”

She shook her head and threw up her hands. “You know, I don’t know? But _you two_! Okay, less Tadashi, because at least she tried to say something!”

“She didn’t say anything! You’re acting like she professed her undying love to me or something and I ignored her!”

“I did,” Yamaguchi protested.

“You did,” I pointed out.

“No! You kissed me on the nose, and then you shot me!”

“I did that too,” Tadashi agreed. “Doesn’t mean that the confession was a lie.”

“What confession?”

“I said _‘Shut up, Tsuki’_! What more do you want from me?”

“That was a confession?”

“Yeah!”

“You confessed?”

“Yeah!!’

Tsuki tried to stand up, but she stumbled back onto the couch. “You- you _like_ me?”

“Yes.”

“Me?!”

“Oh my god!”

I tried to avoid hitting my head against the wall, and Yachi screamed into the throw pillow.

“That’s terrible!” Tsuki cried. “You’re my best friend! I can’t just let you date an asshole! You deserve better than that! I am the worst asshole!”

“Shut up, Tsuki.” It’s only the second time she’s ever said it.

“S-sorry, Yamaguchi.”

“I like you- I _love_ you.”

“You- why?”

“Because there’s nothing better than being loved by someone who hates everyone,” she admitted. “And I think you have a cute butt.”

“What butt?” I interrupted.

“Hey!” Tsuki gasped. “Do you _mind_ , Kiyoko?”

“This is happening in my house. I’m going to eavesdrop,” I told her simply.

“Go make out with your girlfriend.”

“I would, but I’m not allowed to until we win finals.”

“Whipped,” she stage-whispered.

“Mutual respect,” I stage-whispered back.

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi whined. “We’re having a _moment_!”

“I- I love you too!” Tsukishima stammered, staring at her best friend.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Yachi groaned.

“I’m going to order an exorcism for you to remove Oikawa from your soul, what the _fuck_?” I gasped.

“Everyone, go to sleep,” she said, ignoring me. “We have a game tomorrow. Don’t stay up talking too late, girls.”

She started walking with me to my room, so I stopped. “Hey, Hitoka, can we share a bed? Is that allowed?”

“I’m not sleeping in the same room as the newly dating first-years,” she pointed out. “But I can sleep on the floor if you think I should-”

“Please don’t.”

I was just a touch-starved lesbian who missed her not-girlfriend. I hoped that this didn’t break the hands-off rule until Nationals, because I missed the casual intimacy. Even when we were just friends, I got more action than this.

“Alright. Do I still have pajamas here?”

“Yeah, they’re in your drawer.”

“I have a drawer?”

“Yeah, ever since you started leaving shit at my house. I needed to put it all somewhere, you know?”

She smiled at me. “We need to go to Nationals so that we can go on our first real date.”

“Yeah.”

“I- god, you know? I love you?”

My heart felt like it was going to burst. “I love you too! Please just change! If I have to stand in here with you any longer, this whole thing is never going to work!”

“Sorry,” she laughed, taking off her shirt.

I regretted telling her to get changed, because that wasn’t helping. “ _Ai_.”

“Don’t look, you perve,” she teased, throwing the shirt at me. “You’ll just make this worse for yourself.”

-

**That’s a Pretty Gay GC**

**The Moon is Gay:** Hey I love you guys if you didn’t know

**Uninvited:** Yo Tsuki you drunk or smth?

**The Moon is Gay:** No!

**Punk Pan:** I bet she’s high

**Punk Pan:** ON LOVE

**The Moon is Gay:** I’d kick you if I wasn’t so happy right now

**Uninvited:** Ooh what’s the tea

**The Moon is Gay:** Yamaguchi confessed

**Uninvited:** That was a week ago what’s the new tea babe

**The Moon is Gay:** She said she loves me

**The Moon is Gay:** I said it back

**The Moon is Gay:** And we kissed.

**The Moon is Gay:** Oh my fuck we KISSED so much

**Uninvited:** Awwwwwwwww our little salt shaker got her first kissssss

**The Moon is Gay:** First kiss with Tadashi yes

**The Moon is Gay:** Not my first kiss ever though

**Punk Pan:** W HAT

**The Moon is Gay:** I’m sorry but I would have to be actually drunk or high to tell you that story

**Tsundere:** It’s Kuroo right

**Tsundere:** Hinata told me she was always hitting on you

**The Moon is Gay:** Firstly Kuroo-san is always hitting on everyone

**The Moon is Gay:** Secondly shut your whore mouth, Queen

**Pretty Gay:** ISN’T SHE DATING KENMA

**The Moon is Gay:** She wants to date them but she doesn’t think they feel the same way, alright? That’s mostly what we talked about

**Pretty Gay:** So you did kiss her

**The Moon is Gay:** leave me the fuck alone

**Pretty Gay:** You lucky salt shaker

**The Moon is Gay:** shut the fuck up

**Pretty Gay:** You kissed Tetsu

**Pretty Gay:** I will never be past this

**Pretty Gay:** Was it nice? Is she as soft as she looks? Did she caress your cheek and look at you like you were the most wonderful woman in the world?

**The Moon is Gay:** No she pushed me against a wall and kissed me and then we both started crying about our childhood friends what the fuck Kiyoko

**Pretty Gay:** I’m so touch-starved

**Bi-chi:** Must be hard not dating the love of your life properly

**Pretty Gay:** It’s worse we’re sharing a bed with a pillow between us

**Pretty Gay:** _[sleeping_angel.jpg]_

**Bi-chi:** Aww

**Pretty Gay:** I’m going to cry it’s so late we have a game tomorrow

**Bi-chi:** three games x

**Pretty Gay:** I’m gonna die

**The Moon is Gay:** don’t make this about you I have a girlfriend

**Pretty Gay:** Oh my god I don’t care I was there when you confessed

**The Moon is Gay:** I’m dating yamaguchi you can’t ruin my mood

**Bi-chi:** Throw holy water on her, soemthing’s wrong that’s not Tsuki anymore

**The Moon is Gay:** Maybe I’m happy

**Uninvited:** Possessedd!

**Pretty Gay:** EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP

-

**Gays in Charge GC**

**Touch-Starved:** Hey Tetsu drag your ass out of hell and answer me a question

**Bed Head:** What’s up my punk crow lover <3

**Touch-Starved:** Bitch you kissed Kei

**Bed Head:** W hoa MaTe you’re just gonna call me out in front of all the CAPTAINS

**Alien Fucker:** MMMMM the tea is HOT tonight

**Hoot:** Lol u only just heard abt this? Kiyo catch up

**Touch-Starved:** You KNEW, Kou?!?

**Hoot:** Ye

**Hoot:** What’s the big deal it was casual

**Hoot:** Besides didn’t Tsuki tell Yama like right away anyways

**Bed Head:** Yeah like right away

**Bed Head:** What’s that tea anyways babe are they together or what

**Touch-Starved:** Making out in my living room while I sleep with Hitoka

**Bed Head:** Ohohoh?

**Hoot:** Ohohoh!

**Touch-Starved:** It’s not like that guys there’s a pillow between us

**Alien Fucker:** Ooooooohhh C OLD bestie god I love that girl I’d tell you to kiss her for me but

**Alien Fucker:** You can’t :/

**Touch-Starved:** Oikawa, have I ever expressed how much I hate you

**Alien Fucker:** You can’t hate me because you’re dating my best friend :/

**Touch-Starved:** Why are you guys making this about me

-

As we waited for everyone to get to the school, Yamaguchi and Tsuki would not get away from each other. It was worse than when Asahi and Noya first got together. I wanted to burn my eyes.

“I love you,” Tsuki said for probably the millionth time.

“I hate first-years,” I decided.

“You’re jealous that they can and you can’t,” Yachi pointed out. “Soon.” She patted my shoulder, and I almost screamed. “Like, tomorrow, you know?”

“Tomorrow,” I repeated hopefully.

“Tomorrow,” she whispered again, touching her lips absent-mindedly. I almost screamed (again).

“Disgusting,” Kageyama grunted when she arrived. “How long have they been at that?”

Yachi and I only groaned in response.

“I think that they’re cute! I’m glad they’re finally together!” Hinata said, joining us. “I wish I had a girlfriend.”

Tobio just about fainted upon hearing that. “Y-you’ll never get a girlfriend when you’re so fucking annoying!”

“Why are you so mean?” Hinata cried, pushing her.

“Dumbass!”

“Stupid!”

“Shrimp!”

“Jerk!”

“Shithead!”

“Poop face!”

“Can you two not flirt for like five seconds?” Tanaka interrupted.

“Us?” Kageyama gasped.

“Yeah, you,” she snorted. “Who else? I’m not going to stop Tsuki and Yams because I remember fresh love! You two are just annoying to watch.”

Kageyama got flustered, but Hinata just laughed.

“What are you laughing at, dumbass?!”

“You’re so cute when you’re mad!”

Kageyama squeezed her head.

“Ow, ow, ow! Stop!”

-

**Gays in Charge GC**

**Hoot:** Hey, hey, hey!! Good luck on ur matches today, Kiyoko!!

**Touch-Starved:** Thanks, Kou!! x

**Bed Head:** Remember! You gotta get to Nationals so we can fight and so that you can bang your girlfriend again!

**Touch-Starved:** Yea I’ve never done that in the first place Tetsu

**Bed Head:** Un-fucking-believable, Kiyo

**Touch-Starved:** It’s the truth! We’ve done a lot of kissing but that’s all man

**Touch-Starved:** Just not recently

**Touch-Starved:** I’m being driven on touch deprivation alone

**Hoot:** Well, then win today and tomorrow so that u can bang her for the first time!!

**Touch-Starved:** Stopppp

**Alien Fucker:** Hey don’t be a pervert about my best fucking friend you Tokyo creeps

**Touch-Starved:** I can’t believe you guys became best friends

**Alien Fucker:** There’s not a single gal I can’t charm the pants off of

**Alien Fucker:** But I swear to god I’m going to beat you today just to end the frustration a day early

**Touch-Starved:** Hitoka told me you’ll confess to someone yourself if we win though

**Alien Fucker:** Yea

**Touch-Starved:** Who is it

**Alien Fucker:** I’m not telling you that

**Touch-Starved:** It’s your ace right

**Alien Fucker:** how does everyone but her know????>??

**Touch-Starved:** Dude fuck if I know

**Touch-Starved:** Don’t worry tho!! :) I’ll beat you today :) and then you can confess :)

**Alien Fucker:** is this any way to speak to your girlfriend’s best friend? I think the fuck not, Kiyo

**Touch-Starved:** Stfu Tooru

**Hoot:** I just wanted to wish u luck why are u getting in a pre-game fight

**Alien Fucker:** You’re the one who brought up her fucking my best friend, what did you expect to happen, Koutarou

**Bed Head:** Actually I brought it up

**Bed Head:** Who are you against first Kiyo?

**Pillow Princess:** Meeeee!!! <3

**Bed Head:** Oh, Yuuji. Hey.

**Alien Fucker:** How did she get in this chat again?

**Hoot:** I invited her before I knew her

**Pillow Princess:** Ok so u don’t have to be mean just because I have more fun than u guys

_[Bed Head removed Pillow Princess from the chat.]_

**Bed Head:** Please beat her, oh my god.

**Hoot:** And then raw your girlfriend

**Touch-Starved:** I will unfriend you on Facebook, Kou, stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ two chapters today because I didn't post one yesterday (sorry!), but that's because I posted a super long DaiSuga one-shot (which you should totally read because it's kind of fucking great?). Anyways yeah this chapter solely exists to get these childhood friends together because yeah I'm a slut for that trope.


	28. The Party Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno faces Johzenji.

“Captain chat?” I asked Kiyoko, noticing her getting annoyed.

“Yeah. That obvious?”

“I can always tell when you’re interacting with Oikawa or Terushima. Or both?”

She just groaned, which answered my question well enough. “Can’t wait to play against her today.”

“We’ll win,” I assured her. “Hey, I heard that all of Johzenji’s third-years retired. Weren’t they the best of the bunch?”

“They’re still a good team. It’s not fair to think like that, is it?”

I shrugged. “We have to win today. We have to do our best out there.”

“I’ll be with you guys the whole way.”

A small panic started to settle in my chest as the bus got closer. I thought about how last time, our second day was so full of hope…and we were crushed. We almost lost our friendships as well as our drive. It was the worst month of our lives.

And now, I was actually friends with the girl who did that to us – best friends, even.

-

**Aliens are Real GC**

**Alien:** Meet me on the court bitch

**Alien:** Bring your girlfriend and fight it out

**Little Miss Refreshing:** See you @ 6 tonight after we crush Johzenji and whoever challenges us next

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Unless you lose to Dateko and then I expect to see you in the fucking stands

**Alien:** Not losing to Dateko, they have no more third-years, and that would be pathetic

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Don’t underestimate that wall Tooru

**Little Miss Refreshing:** I’m gonna win and then you can finally tell that girl you like how you feel!

**Alien:** I never said it was a girl

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Yea but Tooru. We all know who it is.

**Iwa-chan:** No we don’t

**Little Miss Refreshing:** Oh, Hajime <3

**Iwa-chan:** You know you two start to type alike after a while? It’s…freaky.

**Alien:** What? No, we don’t,, what,,,

-

_I’m so not losing to her again,_ I promised myself.

-

As soon as we got to the building, I ran inside for the bathroom. I wasn’t fully sure I’d throw up, but there was a pretty good chance. It was better to be safe than sorry.

When I got out, I saw Hinata and Aone standing off to the side, while Hajime and Tooru took on that tall girl from Shiratorizawa – Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“What are you doing?” I called out before I could stop myself. _It’s all a lie. I’m not really super confident. This is a façade! I’m not really brave off the court!_

“Just having a conversation,” Tooru said sweetly, not taking her eyes off of Ushijima.

“Well, get over it. You’re scaring the underclassmen,” I informed her, gesturing to Aone and Hinata, holding onto each other for dear life. “Ushijima-san? Yachi Hitoka. A couple of my first-years had a run-in with you a little over a month ago?”

“Right, I remember,” she replied.

“I hope it doesn’t offend you to go into the Finals against some girls grown in the concrete.” For some reason, I felt a surge of confidence. This might as well have been a volleyball court, right?

“So cool,” I heard Shouyou whimper.

Ushijima walked away, not giving me a response, so I turned to Iwa and Oikawa.

“Bold of you to assume that you’re going to beat us,” Oikawa said, crossing her arms. “Like I’d lose to someone the height of a grade-schooler.”

“Well, I’m not about to lose to a fake _bitch_ ,” I informed her, smiling and shrugging.

“Whoa, that short girl is picking a fight with Oikawa Tooru,” some bystander gasped.

“What?” I said, turning around. I realized my fake scary look must have still been on my face, along with Tooru’s, because the group watching us went pale.

“This is my best fucking friend, what the hell?” Tooru said, putting her arm around me. “Friendly trash-talk, obviously!”

“Obviously!”

“Let’s go, Hitoka!”

“Of course, Tooru!”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, you weirdos.”

“Shouyou!”

“Y-yeah, Hitoka-senpai!”

Once we were almost back to our teams, Oikawa stopped. “Hey, for what it’s worth, I’m looking forward to playing you again today. So, don’t lose until then, alright?”

“Right back at you, Tooru.”

Our teams both watched in shock as we hugged.

“I know you’re friends and all,” Tanaka whispered, “but seriously? Aren’t we hoping to play them today?”

I nodded. “Hey, make friends with your rivals, Ryuunosuke. Be nice off the court, and fierce on it. It’s the best way to live.”

“If you say so, Yachi-san.”

-

Johzenji. The Party Team.

They were good, but they didn’t take themselves too seriously. They treated it like a game – it was a game. A game that they were good at winning.

Before we started the match, Terushima Yuuji walked over to Daichi and leaned against a wall.

“Hey there, crow boy. Got a new tattoo; want me to show it to you after the match?” She pulled down a part of her waistband to reveal some ink.

“I have a boyfriend,” he told her, gesturing to Suga. “And we are very happy together.”

“I didn’t hear a no.”

“That’s a no, Terushima.”

Alright, alright. Let me know if you change your mind.” She walked over to Kiyoko. “What about you, Glasses-chan?”

I bolted in front of her like I was receiving a chance ball. “She has a girlfriend!”

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Yuuji replied. “So, what do you say? At least give me your number?”

“We’ve been over this, Yuuji. No.”

I expected her to get annoyed, or sad, or just walk away, but that girl was so _persistent._ She was the girl version of those creepy guys that tried to hit on Kiyoko when we went out on the weekends second-year. If Daichi wasn’t there, I don’t know what would have happened.

I don’t know how else to explain it, other than the sirens wailing in my brain, telling me that she was a dangerous person to hang around.

-

We were up to serve first, and I felt like I couldn’t watch. This was the common anxiety on the first match of any tournament day. Kiyoko landed a service ace, and the other team just _laughed_.

“Damn!” one of the girls sighed. “Eyes open for the next one, right?”

“Right!”

Look, we weren’t trying to break their spirits or anything, but every time we scored a point on them, they were so… _unbothered_. They just kept playing. And I mean _playing_ , like this was just a game that didn’t mean anything.

“Hitoka, if you glare at them harder, you’re going to set the court on fire,” Daichi whispered.

“Huh? Oh! Jeez, I’m sorry.”

“They’re annoying,” he agreed, “but we’re winning, aren’t we?”

“Yeah! But jeez! You’d think they’d put up more of a fight, right?”

I could tell I wasn’t the only one getting annoyed. The team was starting to get restless on the court. We didn’t do well when things felt easy. It was like they wanted to lure us into a false sense of security, but instead, they put us all completely on edge.

They’d scored points, sure, but it still felt like they didn’t _care_.

-

After we took the first set, they maintained their cheery demeanor.

“God, it’s like a whole team of Hinatas,” Kageyama growled, looking at them distastefully.

“Oh, no!” Hinata argued. “I’m so much more fired up about winning than that!”

“And she takes missing points much worse,” I added, patting her on the back. “Look, get out there and win this thing. We’ll see who we’re supposed to face next then, right?”

Everyone took their starting positions once more. I had to admit that it was a pretty good strategy to kill our energy by not giving a shit, but it really just angered us more than anything.

They served, we received, and it was another game like the first.

 

They called a timeout halfway through, and the captain seemed confident as she preached to her team. But their manager appeared to be having none of it.

It wasn’t exactly that I wanted to eavesdrop, but I always got curious about the wise words of girl managers. Usually, girls managed guys, then vice versa, but this girl decided managing was just more her style. I supported it.

“You know what your old captain told me?” she was saying. “If you don’t behave and act like you have a game to win out there, I ought to spank you!”

The whole team seemed to shake with fear in front of her. It was pretty badass.

I turned to see Noya and Tanaka suddenly freeze. They were too far to have heard the conversation, but they obviously felt the energy.

“Daichi, can you scold us for something?” Noya asked.

“And sound really condescending about it?” Tanaka added.

“No,” he sighed. They opened their mouths, but he waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not going to spank you either, so don’t even go there.”

“What about Suga?” I whispered as he walked past.

“Shut up, Yachi,” he gasped.

“Daichi-san said spank,” Tanaka sighed, leaning against Noya.

“I feel motivated to win now, how about you, Ryu?”

“So motivated, Yuu.”

“You two are ridiculous,” I groaned. “Get back out there.”

Whatever their manager had lectured them on seemed to sink in, because it was like a whole different team appeared on the other side of the net. They didn’t seem to be messing around anymore.

This was a real match to them, finally.

-

We won the second set, but it wasn’t as easy as the first. This meant we could move on to the next game.

“I’m so proud of you guys!” I called, hugging each of them. “You did amazing out there!”

“Thanks, senpai,” Tanaka sang.

We headed out to the hall to look at who we played next.

“Wakutani South?” I read out. “Didn’t they make it to Finals and play Shiratorizawa last year?”

“Yeah,” Narita recalled. “They didn’t win, but they fought pretty hard.”

“This isn’t going to be an easy one,” Kiyoko sighed. “But hey, are any of them ever, really?”

“Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually finished writing it, which is super surreal?? I also wrote a couple of quick shorts that are related.
> 
> I'm considering changing the series title, and just keeping it within this particular universe, because I want to play with some stories that didn't quite fit in this narrative flow? This is what I do, BTW - I get super attached to worlds I create or plots I make, and then I have to write as much as possible before abandoning them.


	29. Down and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko takes a hit in the match against Wakutani South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters today, last two tomorrow.  
> One (maybe two) short story additions on Christmas Eve.  
> One longer short story on Christmas.  
> Supplementary chat-fic: coming soon!
> 
> I've gotten super attached to this universe, so...I don't plan on leaving it any time soon. Even if I do plan on starting a fantasy AU (KiyoYachi), chat-fic (DaiSuga), and a college canon-divergent AU (KiyoYachi). There's still more I want to add to this world!! Agh!! I get attached too easily!!

I had never before played such an apathetic yet talented team.

Honestly, it was quite the pace changer. We went from the reckless Johzenji to the calculating Wakunan. It went from being easy (ish) to score to being incredibly different. We weren’t the only ones with an aspiring Little Giant anymore. As a matter of fact, their ace played almost exactly like her.

It was as if Hinata was going up against her personally, constantly needing to be the best. I didn’t usually care when she did stuff like that, but right then, it wasn’t helping us. We were losing spirit, and it felt ridiculous, because the other team didn’t have any spirit in the first place!

We were able to keep it close with them, but it sure was challenging. I thanked God about a million times for having a libero like Nishinoya and an ace like Asahi on my team, because without them, we would be in defense hell.

Somehow, I had become a “defense specialist” at this point in my volleyball career, and this game was _really_ putting that to the test.

“Chance ball!”

“Kageyama!”

She didn’t set to Hinata, though. She was hoping to mislead them. When Tanaka wen to spike…she was blocked.

“Got it!”

“Noya, nice save!”

I read once that volleyball was like an extreme version of trying to keep the balloon off the ground. It really pissed me off when I read it. Right then, though? That was exactly what it felt like. They were blocking, and we were just doing our damn best to keep it off the ground.

It always pisses me off worse when some shit post is actually right.

-

“One touch!”

“Over here!”

_Synchronized attack. Second tempo. That’s me._

“ _FWAH!_ ”

“Jeez, senpai, what are you, Hinata?”

“Excuse me, Tanaka?”

“Sorry, I meant to say, nice kill, Kiyoko!”

“Yeah, that’s what I fucking thought!” I gently pushed her head while we lined back up, and she shoved me back.

“Love you!”

“Later, Ryu, got a game to win.”

Hinata was up to serve, which really meant any of our pinch servers was up to serve. Excitement and relief bubbled up in my chest when I saw it was Yamaguchi walking over. Of course, then she started shaking like a tiny puppy, and the relief was replaced with secondhand anxiety.

Hinata grabbed the number ten and whispered something to Yamaguchi to encourage her. It didn’t seem to help.

On the sidelines, Hinata, Yachi, Ennoshita, Nishinoya, Narita, and Kinoshita (the Yamaguchi Cheerleading Squad) called out, “Yamaguchi! One nice serve!”

You know, she was the only person on the team who Tsukishima never covered her head during a serve for.

I was ready for her float serve. She’d been practicing it so hard, you know? So much work and effort, and I was already so proud of her.

But she just did a regular serve.

It got over the net, but Wakunan received it, and it ended up their point.

That was it. Yamaguchi was back out, and Hinata was back in.

“I know!” I heard her shout at Ukai before our coach even said a word. She was crying, storming back to the warmup box. “I know, alright?”

Tsukishima looked back at her, and I almost started crying just from the expression in her eyes. We all knew that Yamaguchi could have made that.

-

Hinata seemed to want more than anything to block one of their ace’s spikes. She’d been working on blocks, I knew. I was sure she could do great, so I didn’t tell her to stop. Besides, she was technically a middle blocker. It would be great if she actually…blocked.

Finally, she got her hands on one.

“One touch!”

“Nice, Hinata!”

We spiked it over and got the point.

“Yes!”

Tsukishima served the ball, and the other team received. Tanaka saved it, and Kageyama set to Hinata. The other team’s ace was on her, though.

I saw her do something that I vaguely recalled her doing once before, but it was still astounding.

She feinted the ball into the ace’s hands, and when it bounced out of bounds, it was our point.

“Hinata!” Tanaka screamed. “That was fucking amazing! Where did you learn to do that again?”

“B-Bokuto-senpai!” she replied.

“It’s so cool!” I told her, hugging her. “Amazing, Shou-chan!”

-

After Hinata’s new move, Wakunan was on high offense. This put us on high defense, so we switched out Tsukishima with Asahi, and I was expected to be there constantly.

Balls were flying so close to out-of-bounds, and I was trying my best to be everywhere at once.

“I’ve got you, Shimizu-san,” Noya reminded me. “We’re on this court together!”

“I know, I know.”

But I was on edge.

The other team just seemed miserable, as if they hadn’t recovered from their match against Shiratorizawa months ago. It was our turn. We needed to have the chance to go up against them. We were going to win. These poor kids didn’t have the will to win anymore, but god, they just kept fighting.

“Out!” Noya called, but she was wrong. I saw where the ball was heading.

“No!” I screamed at the same time as Tanaka. It had been a long set, and neither of us were thinking clearly.

We both dove for the ball.

That’s when everything goes dark.

-

“Kiyoko!” Someone is screaming, crying, I can hear them. _What’s happening?_

“Kiyo-chan!”

That one was Daichi. I knew that second one was Sawamura.

“Shimizu-senpai!”

I opened my eyes to see Yachi, Daichi, and Tanaka all standing over me. Ukai and Takeda were trying to fight their way through, but Daichi and Yachi wouldn’t let go of me.

“Oh my god,” Yachi choked out, starting to cry. “You scared us.”

“I’m so sorry,” I said, reaching out for help to stand. “I- I’m okay, I think! God, what happened?”

“We both saved the ball,” Tanaka explained. “I kicked you in the face.”

“Oh. Did we get the point?”

“Y-yeah!”

“Good.” I turned to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. “I’m okay-!” Blood dripped from my mouth, directly contradicting what I’d just said.

“Oh my god,” Daichi gasped, putting a tissue to my face. “You’re bleeding. You’re not okay, Kiyoko.”

I took the tissue to spit out blood, but with it came a tooth. Everyone stared at it, but I just laughed a little.

“Fuck, Tanaka, how hard did you kick me?”

She was about to start crying, so I hugged her with my non-bloody hand.

“It’s okay! Ryu, get back out there, you’ve got a game to win. I’ll be back, okay?”

“Come on,” Daichi sighed, putting an arm around me.

“Ennoshita,” Ukai called, “you’re in, okay?”

I smiled at her. “Go get them, Chikara.”

“Just leave it to your kouhais, Shimizu-senpai,” she said, looking quite nervous.

Yachi looked like she wanted to come with us, but I knew she was needed here. Daichi had it handled.

-

When we got to the hallway, Nanako and Suga were waiting.

“Oh my god, Shimizu!” Suga cried, running to me and grabbing my head. “Are you okay? Oh, god, that’s going to leave a bruise.” He touched his thumb to my cheek, going into Overload Mom Mode.

“Hey, hey, Koushi, I’m okay!” I promised him, taking his hand off my face. “Just going to get verification.”

“We’ll go with you,” Nanako insisted, putting her arm around my other side. “Did you spit out a tooth?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn, that’s badass, kouhai.”

“Thanks,” I laughed. “You never did anything this cool as captain, did you?”

“No, but god I wish!”

“You two are going to send me to an early grave,” Suga whined, leaning against Daichi.

When we got to the nurse’s office, she had me sit down while she looked me over and checked for a concussion. Suga, an aspiring nurse himself, kept looking over her shoulder and making commentary, as if it was helpful.

“What’s the verdict, doc?” Daichi asked, sitting next to me.

“No concussion or serious injury,” she assured us. “Most likely, you just blacked out from the pain of a foot in your jaw.”

“I’ll make sure the write Ryuunosuke-chan a thank you note for this one,” I laughed, taking the ice she gave me to my cheek.

“You’re very lucky that it didn’t turn out worse,” she said, “but you’re going to be alright. Still, I don’t want you going back into the game. I’d like you to stay here for fifteen minutes at the least, just so I can make sure you’re okay.”

I tensed up, but I nodded. “Yeah, sure, okay. I’ll stay here, then.”

“We’ll stay with you,” Daichi said, squeezing my shoulder. “They’re fine without us, Shimizu.”

I knew it was selfish to think this way, but part of me didn’t want them to be “fine without us”. When I graduated, they were supposed to be miserable for at least a month before carrying on as usual.

“Hey, you think that it didn’t blow hot air up my ass when you and the kids started winning games once we left?” Goto-san interrupted. “The kouhais have it handled with or without you. Get over it, Shimizu.”

“I know it’s selfish.”

“Yeah, it is,” she agreed, sitting on my other side. “Come. Lay in your senpai’s lap. Let me take care of you like the olden days.”

I did as she asked. “I’m glad we made it so far, but this is my last Spring Prefectural Tournament of high school. I wish we could have gotten here sooner.”

“You don’t have to feel guilty for feeling like that,” she promised, stroking my hair. “It’s just one of those third-year moments. We all get them.”

Daichi pat my back. “She’s right, you know? I feel guilty enough that we haven’t gotten a new manager for you guys yet.”

“We really need to do that,” Suga agreed, holding my hand. “But doing it feels like we’re giving up the club. I don’t want to give you guys up to some random first-year. You’re our kids! But you’re grown up, and now you’re leaving us!”

“Suga, they’re not actually-”

Koushi narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, I know, our twelve children, who we’re going to miss so much.”

I laughed. “You guys, this is weird.”

“Yeah,” they all agreed.

-

When we got back, it was the last half of the second set. I hated having missed so much, hated more that I couldn’t jump in, but that just was what it was.

“Kiyoko!” Yachi cried, running over and affectionately punching me in the stomach.

“Fuck!” I gasped. “I’m injured!”

“I was so worried!”

“You don’t have to assault me, Yacchan!”

“You didn’t have to _die_!”

I joined her on the bench, and we had just enough time to watch our team win one more time.

“Do we know who we’re officially up against?” I whispered to her.

She shrugged. “Dateko or Seijoh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuck in some of my own art of fem!BokuAka, because there was no other way to show that part due to narrative restrictions. I'm such a slut for Bokuto and Akaashi. Fem Bokuto and Akaashi? Even sluttier. I love them. So fucking much. OTP, favorite characters, I would die for them, oh my god,,,,
> 
> See you soon with the Seijoh match y'all😘


	30. Like You've Never Played Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno has their rematch with Seijoh. Yachi gets a little self-aware. Yamaguchi freaking Tadashi!! Friendship.

It was the third set, at the very end. Seijoh and Dateko were close, but something was… _off_ about the Iron Wall.

It had holes, everywhere.

Seijoh, like us, kept all their third years for the last part of the season. But Dateko, like Johzenji, hadn’t. It was just second-years and uncontrollable, inexperienced first-years. It sort of sucked to watch them not be kicking ass.

“Well,” I whispered, “guess we’ll be facing Oikawa again.”

-

We started to set up for the Seijoh match, but I couldn’t get over Kiyoko’s injury. She kept touching her cheek and moving her tongue around her mouth, like processing the lack of a tooth. It was badass, but mostly, it just gave me a heart attack.

Together, we walked to Oikawa and Iwaizumi to shake their hands.

“Shimizu-san, you’ve aged,” Oikawa teased.

“I was whipped into shape by the Tokyo ruffians,” Kiyoko explained, looking like she was experiencing traumatic flashbacks.

“Yikes.”

“Battle of the setters, part two,” I said, smiling at Oikawa. “Me and Kageyama are going to kick your ass!”

“Oh, really? Because me and Yahaba are the _best_ setters. We’re going to own your boney asses! Eat shit, Hitoka!”

“Kiss my ass, Tooru! You’re going down, and the same goes for Shigeru – I see you over there, Shi-chan! You can’t hide from your senpais!”

“I just came out here to have a good match!” Yahaba cried, looking nervous about my exchange with Oikawa.

“You’re scaring the underclassmen!” Iwaizumi scolded. “Opposite sites of the court, both of you, now!”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan.” We parted ways.

“You know their other setter?” Kiyoko asked.

“We have a group chat.”

“Of course you do.” After a moment, she asked, “Is Akaashi-chan in it?”

“Yeah!” I tried not to, but I squealed a little bit. “She’s a secret meme queen!”

“Amazing!”

“I know!”

-

“Okay,” Ukai began, “this is the match everything has been building up to so far. They’re kind of like your arch nemesis, and you must defeat them so that you can move on and conquer Shiratorizawa.”

We all nodded, ready to fight.

“You aren’t the same team that they fought a few months ago,” Sensei continued. “Make sure that they know it!”

“I try to every day,” I said without thinking.

“Huh?”

“Yachi-senpai is best friends with Oikawa-san,” Hinata explained helpfully.

The coaches looked at me in surprise.

“Hey, I didn’t ask for this! She followed me on Instagram one day and it all went downhill from there.”

“Do you know her weaknesses at least?” Ukai asked.

“She’s got self-esteem with the durability of a potato crisp, Coach.”

“Um…”

“I’m honestly worried about her since we’re about to beat her and all that.”

Ukai blinked at me for a moment, then turned to everyone else. “Right! This is what we’ve been waiting for! Get out there! Fly! You know!”

Once they were getting ready on the court, Ukai leaned down to me.

“Um, Yachi-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“It sounds like Tooru is…you.”

“That she is, Coach. We’ve actually become one mega-being. Well, not that mega, since I’m not very tall or anything. It’s…it’s a weird friendship. I don’t want to talk about it.”

-

I remember every single detail of that match, and not a single one in order. I’m just going to try and stick to the highlights, though, because I’m sure you know how this goes.

(What? You think I don’t know this is a fanfiction? Come on, in what other world would things wrap up so nicely and so gayly?)

Before the game started, Kageyama was starting to shake. I knew that this was going to be a hard match for her in particular, but we were all there to support her. I just wanted to run to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata pointed at her. “Why are you nervous?”

“I-I’m not nervous, dumbass! Shut up!” Kageyama stammered.

“Well, good! Because with me by your side, you’re invincible!”

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping, and the Aoba Johsai kids looked at our first-years in surprise. That was the cutest thing I’d ever heard Shouyou say to her.

“Iwa-chan! Why don’t you say encouraging things to me before a match!?” Oikawa cried as she was handed the ball.

“You’re right, Oikawa,” Hajime said, to everyone’s surprise. “You’ve got this.”

The rest of the team cheered, “We believe in you, captain!”

Oikawa hadn’t even looked nervous until then.

“But, um, if you miss this serve,” Matsukawa began.

“You owe us all ramen bowls after the match,” Hanamaki finished, smiling at her as she walked past.

“I’ll take shrimp in mine,” Matsu whispered.

“I want egg,” Maki added.

The rest of the team proceeded to shout ramen orders at her while she prepared to serve.

“God! Do you want me to make this shot or not?!” Tooru whined.

“Hey! Can I get in on this?” I called.

“Go for it, Yachi-senpai!” Shigeru said.

“I’ll take pork, Tooru!”

“Can it, Refreshing-chan, this is a game now!”

Oikawa bounced the ball a few times before doing her jump serve. Sadly, she made it over the net – I mean, sadly because they got the point! Not because of the ramen thing or anything.

-

Tsukishima was up to serve, and we were ahead by one point. Kei was a pretty good server, but that didn’t stop Coach Ukai from sending in Yamaguchi to switch in for her. Tadashi needed a second chance.

I couldn’t hear them, but I could tell that Kei said something to Yamaguchi, because she held her hand when she grabbed the number eleven. Tadashi smiled, and walked onto the court with confidence.

_Confidence._

I saw the looks on the Aoba Johsai kids’ faces. I knew that they were thinking about how this was the girl who served into the net and that’s all that she did. Oh, but they didn’t know.

“Yamaguchi! One nice serve!”

They didn’t know that this was _Yamaguchi Tadashi_ , our best pinch server. Our secret weapon.

She stepped up to serve, and she didn’t waver. There was no uncertainty. She just did what she always did when she served in practice. It floated over the net, powerful and graceful.

“Out,” Oikawa called, and I had to bite my cheek to not smile.

I would have called it out, too. But it wasn’t. It landed in, and Karasuno got the point.

“Yamaguchi!” we, her little cheering squad, called again. “One more serve!”

When it landed in bounds again, Tooru’s face started to contort with annoyance. She was the only other person I knew who set so well, and it made me happy to see her get frustrated. We were showing her a couple of cards. I was hoping we’d force their hand to show us what new tricks they brought to the game.

When she served for a third time, we got another point. Everyone was diving for it (hilarious to watch, by the way), but she just maintained her cool.

“Your girlfriend is so fucking awesome,” I whispered to Tsukishima. “Fuck yeah!”

“Yeah.” There wasn’t any visible pride on her face, but she did look a little turned on, which was good enough to show me that she cared.

The fourth serve was when this started to feel too good to be true. We had three more to match point, and if she brought us to the win…it would be _unreal_. But even taking us this far was beyond our expectations. I felt guilty that any part of me doubted her. I knew how hard she’d been working.

Point number five was when Oikawa was borderline snarling. I knew she’d be up to serve next, and I had a feeling that given the chance to, she was going to make us sorry for testing her. I was almost certain she was going to block my number.

“Chance ball!”

My heart cracked, but we only needed two more points to take the set.

When Yamaguchi traded back with Tsuki, they shared a look. Then, when she got back to us, we tackled her in a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Tadashi!” I hugged her until she couldn’t breathe.

“Yachi-senpai, you’re killing her,” Narita interrupted, pulling us apart. “Who knew someone so tiny could harbor so much strength?”

I flexed for them, and they all fanned themselves as if it was impressive (it most certainly was not).

-

“Match point!” I screamed. It was so close, so fucking close, oh my god, we were so close…

“If you grip me any harder, I am going to start bleeding,” Ennoshita said gently.

“Oh, jeez! So sorry, Enno-chan!”

“It’s fine, Yachi-san.”

The first set was ours. I could have collapsed in relief.

“YEAH!”

The second set started, and I noticed a new girl. I felt like I’d seen her somewhere before… _Who…?_

“Mad Dog-chan!” Oikawa called.

“What?” I said, turning to look at Suga. “Who?”

“Uh… Kyoutani Kentarou,” he read from the sheet. “She’s a second-year wing-spiker.”

“She really fucking did that,” I gasped. Oikawa swore she’d get Kyoutani back on the team, but from what she’d told me about her, I didn’t think she could. Especially not from everything I’d heard from Yahaba said about her, too.

“What did the setter squad tell you about her?” he guessed.

“That she’s wild,” I explain. “Undisciplined, unruly, and unstoppable.”

-

Kyoutani spiked out of bounds when it came to Tooru’s tosses, which was clearly starting to get to her. We had stayed close, but Seijoh was annoyingly pulling through. I really didn’t want to see this go into a third set, but it wasn’t looking good.

I looked to the side to see Yahaba holding a number one, and I gasped so hard that Tooru probably heard me.

“They’re switching setters!” I hissed to Suga, shaking him. “Look!”

“Hitoka, you may not believe this, but I’m paying very careful attention. Why are you on the bench again?”

“She kept hitting the others in the arm every time something good happened,” Coach Ukai explained. “I was worried our spikers were going to break.”

Suga chuckled. “So, it’s better to subject me to that, then?”

“I’m sorry, Koushi, did you need your arm for anything right now?” I pointed out. “No, no you don’t.”

I looked back to the game. Yahaba exchanged brief yet sharp words with Kyoutani, which surprisingly seemed to resonate. The two got into position, and the set resumed.

“Shigeru never told me that Kyoutani was _her spiker_ ,” I observed, watching them move together flawlessly.

“She probably doesn’t realize it,” Ukai explained. “It’s not as obvious as a pair like Oikawa and Iwaizumi, or Hinata and Kageyama. Also, why are you on a given-name basis with half of Seijoh, Yachi?”

“Well, Oikawa followed me on Instagram after her boyfriend dumped her. Then, she put me in a chat with Iwaizumi. But then, I got added to the Pretty Setter Squad chat, and that’s how I met Yahaba.”

She nodded, then frowned. “The what?”

“Pretty Setter Squad? It’s kind of an inside joke, but you should be in on it? Like, all setters are super pretty?”

“I’ve never heard of that,” she said. “I _was_ a setter, and I never heard of that.”

“For real? I thought you were like the original pretty setter,” I admitted.

“Flattering me won’t get you in the game any sooner,” she joked. “But it’s starting to look a little rough out there, so when it’s our ball, you’re going out there.”

“Setting or serving?”

“I’m switching you with Asahi.”

“Alright.”

-

I was excited to be out there again, because I loved playing with my team. Also, I wanted to show my dear rival setter how it’s done. They had two setters on the court currently; now, so did we.

“Refreshing-chan!” Oikawa sang. “Good to see you! You’d better show off for your secret lover!”

“I will crush you into a thousand pieces and boil the remains,” I replied, smiling kindly. “Let’s play, Tooru-chan.”

I got in position, ready to show off all my new skills. Even though it was apparent we may not take this next set, I wasn’t planning on making it easy for them.

From synchronized attacks to my dive-saves, I felt pride surge within. This was what I’d been waiting for since I’d started learning these moves! For every snide remark my otherwise amazing friend had made…

_See you in hell, Tooru,_ I thought as I dumped the ball over the net.

“You do that now, too?” she asked, feigning disinterest. “How lame that it took you this long, Hitoka-chan.”

“Shut up and play, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi reminded her, smacking the back of her head.

“Ouch! So mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Guys,” I whispered, pulling everyone in. “I’ve been watching their defense, and I think we have one more point before it’s their ball again. I want to do Synchronized Attack C, at second tempo. Tobio, you good with that?”

She nodded. “Of course, Hitoka.”

They got into place. I loved all of our synchronized attacks, but C was my favorite. It was Kageyama’s setup, but the spiker was a surprise to the other side at the end – or, it was meant to be.

Hinata and I charged the ball, but so did Tanaka and Kiyoko. Obviously, the other team suspected Hinata primarily, because she was Kageyama’s spiker. But they’d be remiss to count out Tanaka, because she was a strong spiker in her own right. The same went for Kiyoko.

_Second tempo._

The others jumped and feigned hits, but only I spiked.

That was the first time I’d done it out of practice, and I was so excited that my heart was overflowing.

“Alright, Tobio!” I cheered, running to hug her. “So cool!”

“Nice kill, Yachi!” a couple of my teammates called. That wasn’t something I ever thought I’d hear, but I was so glad I could.

“That was _awesome_! I felt so powerful! Spiking is so cool!”

“We still need you as a setter,” Kiyoko reminded me, patting my back. “Nice kill, though. Very badass.”

“Thanks!”

-

Seijoh hit match point before us, but there was no way I’d let that stand. Noya was ready to receive, and I was ready to set. Tobio could spike too, you know.

“Chance ball!”

“GO!”

“Kageyama! Nice kill!”

No one really wants to go into overtime, but right then, it was better than the alternative.

_Deuce._

“How… _annoying_ ,” Tooru decided, looking at me with distaste. “I forgot how much I hate you out here.”

“We’re not friends out here, Tooru-chan,” I reminded her. “I’m not here to make this easy on you.”

“I hope you enjoy losing, Refreshing-chan.”

“Ha! Get your confession note ready.”

Our deuce was maintained through twenty-six points. Then, they scored two. Set two was over.

-

We stood around Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei.

“Remember, girls,” Sensei began, “this is for everything that you went through last time. You can win this thing. I believe in all of you. You have all worked so hard for this moment. Seijoh has been the one to beat, a nemesis if you will. So get out there, and crush them.”

“Well said,” Ukai agreed, beaming at her. “Now, we’ll be starting again with Lineup A. Everyone else, get in the warmup box. Let’s try to keep this one out of overtime, right?”

“Right!”

-

Everyone was so nervous standing on the court. I felt bad, but I also felt nervous myself. This was the same position we were in last time, and I couldn’t remember why this time was different.

“HEY!” That was Suga, standing up from the bench. “You’re going to get out there, and you’re going to win this! Stop looking so scared, you cowards!”

That mostly achieved making everyone more terrified. Asahi and Kiyoko went completely pale, and Tanaka and Nishinoya started sweating. Koushi was a scary mom when he wanted to be.

_I feel like he’s staring into my soul…_

“One nice serve!”

Oikawa wasn’t holding back this set. She was reminding everyone there that she was still the Great Queen. But we’d received so many of Fukurodani’s serves recently…this was nothing new.

“Chance ball!”

“Come on, come on, come on…” I muttered, squeezing and releasing my fists as I watched on.

First point to us.

“Kiyoko! One nice serve!”

“Yachi,” Yamaguchi whispered, “do you think I’ll get put in again this set?”

“Yes,” I said without thinking. “I’m sure of it. We’ll need all the strongest players out there.”

She gave a tiny gasp, like that wasn’t the answer she was expecting.

“Tadashi,” I laughed. “You’re amazing as a pinch server.”

-

I wasn’t wrong. As we crossed into an intense second half, Yamaguchi was subbed in with Hinata. Her poise, her confidence… She had come so far, and I was so proud of her! I actually started to tear up just watching her.

The best part was the look on the other team’s faces. They were nervous of her serves. They thought she was scary. _That’s_ the girl who landed five service aces in a row. _That’s_ the girl who practically won the first round for us. _That’s_ Yamaguchi Tadashi, first-year, pinch-server.

“Yamaguchi!” we cheered. “One nice serve!”

Seijoh might have been expecting it, but that didn’t make up for how good the serve was the first time in a set.

“One more serve, Yamaguchi!”

I tensed up as I watched it get received, and this time, Oikawa was showing off her talents. She spiked. (By the way, how awful that she was literally good at everything.) I watched the ball fly back, beyond our usual receivers, when…

“Chance… _ball_!”

“Yamaguchi! Nice…nice receive?!” I called. She had caught and bounced back the ball with her body.

She was clearly winded, but she gave me a thumbs up.

It was one more point for Karasuno.

She only got in one more serve, but I hoped she was proud of herself. She deserved to be proud, because she was so amazing out there.

-

“Match point!”

Only one ahead of Seijoh, but they weren’t letting us take this easy. The ball never seemed to want to come down. We were all fighting so hard.

Our ball, their ball; it never touched the ground. I was shaking as I watched them.

Their ball.

“For better or for worse!” Oikawa yelled as she tossed.

Iwaizumi spiked, but right into our libero’s arms.

“Ace, your ball!”

“Kageyama!”

“Nice receive!”

_Whoosh_.

The floaty toss, the one Hinata still didn’t quite have the hang of. But in the heat of the moment, those two first-years pulled it off.

Oikawa was ready to receive, so ready, but the ball touched the floor and bounced back to the wall. She landed on the ground, defeat in her eyes.

“Oh my god,” I gasped. “Oh my _god_.”

The score was moved. We _won_.

“All RIGHT!” we cheered, running to hug one another.

“I’m so proud of you guys!” I screamed.

“We did it!” Hinata cried.

Somewhere in the group hug, we stumbled and fell, laughing on the ground.

“We’re going to finals,” I sobbed. “You guys did it out there!”

“We did it,” Kiyoko breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh my god, we did it.”

-

I headed down the hall afterwards, looking for a bathroom that wouldn’t have a line. Before I got to one, I saw a crumpled shape on the floor, breathing unevenly.

“Tooru?”

“Good game,” she said, forcing a smile. “Really, good game, Hitoka.”

“You too, Tooru.”

“I’m not crying,” she insisted.

“Tooru.”

“You know, we only went to finals once. We never went to Nationals. But I wouldn’t trade my team for _anything_.”

“I know that.”

She wiped her tears and sniffled. “I don’t have any regrets, Yachi, not a single one.”

“Good.”

“So, why does it hurt so badly this time?” She started crying again, and I sat down next to her, hugging her.

“Because it’s the last time,” I reasoned, petting her head. “No one wants to play their last game.”

She just buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing. I found it strange that she was okay being this vulnerable around me. I knew we had become good friends the past few months, but still, I didn’t understand it. I could hardly cry around my own team.

“It’s my fault,” she breathed. “I wasn’t good enough.”

“You were,” I interrupted. “Oh, you were _so_ good enough, Tooru! This wasn’t about who was better. It was just about who lasted longer. Last time, it was you. This time, it was us.”

She nodded.

“Do you blame yourself after every loss?”

She nodded again.

I sighed. “Me too.”

“But you’re like, the most confident fucking person I’ve ever seen play on a court,” she argued. “You bring life into your team just by smiling at them.”

“I have severe anxiety,” I admitted. “Like, I’m seeing a psychiatrist and am on medication for it, severe anxiety. Yachi on the court…she’s not me. She’s just some version of myself that I watch from a distance.”

“I get that.”

“Tooru, we’re eighteen. We’ve all got insecurities. That’s just a part of growing into ourselves. But you aren’t responsible. You win as a team, and you lose as a team, and sometimes, it’s no one’s fault.”

I took her face in my hands and wiped her tears.

“I can’t believe I’m crying to the bitch who beat me,” she joked, starting to smile again.

“Well, yeah,” I laughed. “But I’m also your best fucking friend. Speaking of which…don’t you have something to tell someone?”

She looked at me nervously. “I can’t. Not right now. Iwa-chan probably hates me after to-”

“Shittykawa? I’ve been looking everywhere for you, you moron!”

I turned to see Hajime, sobbing across the hall.

“Iwa-chan! Sorry, I had to breathe.”

“You could- you could have at least told someone where you went, stupid!”

“Awe, Iwa-chan! Were you _worried_ about me?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, okay? What the hell was that toss? ‘For better or for worse’? What the hell, Shittykawa!?”

“Oh, right,” Oikawa sniffled, “like I would really let my last toss of high school be to anyone but you!”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” I whispered, standing up. “Text me later, okay?”

-

On the bus, most everyone was passed out, but I was still a little awake. Just awake enough to hear Ukai and Sensei talking.

“Sensei?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“W-what?”

“For helping them win today, for your motivational talks and your metaphors and your support and your discipline. Just, thank you. We wouldn’t have gotten here without you.”

There was silence, then a sniffle.

“Take-chan?”

“Thank me again tomorrow, if we win, Keishin.”

“Yamaguchi, you were so awesome today!” Hinata cried. “I mean, just, wow!”

“Thanks,” Tadashi replied, laughing nervously.

“It’s not really surprising,” Tsuki interrupted, rolling her eyes at all of us. “I mean, she practiced serves more than anyone else.”

Yamaguchi’s lip quivered. “T-Tsuki…” She dove in for a hug. “Thank you!”

“Tomorrow,” Kiyoko said hopefully.

“Tomorrow,” I repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season four got announced for next year. See you in hell losers


	31. One Last Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIRATORIZAWA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a slut for Tendou Satori.
> 
> (also I can't remember the Karasuno chant for the life of me and I'm way too lazy to look it up I'm sorry)

**Gays in Charge**

**Bed-Head:** Ohohoh! Congrats, Kiyo!

**Touch-Starved:** You heard?!

**Hoot:** Everyone heard! It was on the news!

**Touch-Starved:** We were on the news?!

**Pillow Princess:** Technically Oikawa-san was

**Pillow Princess:** But we heard about her crushing defeat

**Touch-Starved:** Yuuji, when did you get back

**Pillow Princess:** Idk some girl added me back

**Ushiwaka:** That would have been me.

**Ushiwaka:** Hello, by the way, Shimizu-san. I look forward to playing your team tomorrow.

**Touch-Starved:** I…had no idea that Shiratorizawa’s captain was in this chat

**Touch-Starved:** Kinda embarrassed that you’ve seen me talk about personal issues

**Ushiwaka:** I have it on mute. I don’t really care to connect before a competition. Afterwards, on the other hand, is okay.

**Touch-Starved:** Okay…just please don’t scroll up? I’d never recover from the humiliation if you found out half of my motivation for tomorrow

**Ushiwaka:** Okay, sure.

**Alien Fucker:** Oh, god, ew.

**Ushiwaka:** Hello, again, Oikawa.

**Alien Fucker:** Kiyo-chan if you don’t beat her tomorrow I stg I’ll beat you with a stick

**Touch-Starved:** Fuck Oikawa chill out

**Hoot:** Ushijima…Wakatoshi…?!?!?!?!?@??

**Ushiwaka:** Yes?

**Hoot:** UR THE 1 WHO KICKED ME OUT OF THE TOP 3

**Hoot:** U MESSED W THE WRONG OWL MATE

**Bed-Head:** Koutarou, bro, calm down

**Ushiwaka:** What is she talking about?

**Touch-Starved:** Uh, I think she’s the number 4 ace now because you’re number 3 and she’s mad about it?

**Ushiwaka:** Oh

**Hoot:** THAT’S RIGHT. FIGHTT ME U TITLE STEALING COWARD. I’LL DESTROU U. LETS GO MATE. RIGHT HERE RIGHTNOW

**Ushiwaka:** Does she realize that this is a virtual conversation?

**Bed-Head:** Yea, shes just kinda enthusiastic.

**Bed-Head:** Anyways good luck tomorrow girls, may the best Karasuno win

**Bed-Head:** whoops *team win

**Bed-Head:** Silly autocorrect!!!

-

This was it. This was the day we’d all been waiting for. The day we would go to finals, and defeat Shiratorizawa.

-

“Oh, god, I’m so nervous!” Yamaguchi was crying. “What if I mess up and everyone loses because of my mistake!? Hitoka, what if?!”

Yachi started shaking once Tadashi grabbed her shoulders. “Oh, god…now _I’m_ nervous.”

“No, no! You can’t be nervous!”

“I feel like my heart’s going to pop out of my mouth!”

“Swallow it back in!!”

I half wanted to laugh, and half wanted to cry. Everything about today was different.

We would play this game like a professional match: five sets, first to three wins. The first four sets were to see who got to twenty-five first, like usual, but the fifth set would only go to fifteen.

“I wonder if you can transfer your nerves to someone else by touching them,” Daichi laughed, watching everyone run around freaking out.

“If that’s the case,” I said, then hugged him. “Take the nerves! I don’t fucking want them!”

He laughed and gave me a quick squeeze. “Go on; it’s up to you to get everyone in order now.”

“No,” I whined. “I can’t!”

“You can, and you will! Go on, Captain. Lead us to Nationals!”

-

“ _From Shiratorizawa Academy_ ,” a voice boomed, “ _their coaches, Washijou Tanji and Saitou Akira. Ushijima Wakatoshi, third-year, captain, wing spiker, ace. Soekawa Jin, third-year, vice-captain. Semi Eita, third-year, setter, pinch server. Ouhira Reon, third-year, wing spiker. Tendou Satori, third-year, middle blocker._ ”

They continued listing players, and I started to feel sick. All their girls were so tall…so intimidating…so unbothered.

They’d been here before. This was old hat to them.

Finally, it was our turn. I never thought I’d have my team’s names read out live on national television.

“ _From Karasuno High School, their coach, Ukai Keishin, and faculty advisor, Takeda Ittetsu. Shimizu Kiyoko, third-year, captain, wing spiker, defense specialist._ ”

I high-fived Daichi, Sensei, and Ukai before awkwardly waving to everyone.

“ _Yachi Hitoka, third-year, vice-captain, setter, pinch server._ ”

She smiled in such a way that made me forget she’d ever even been nervous.

“ _Azumane Asahi, third-year, wing spiker, ace._ ”

There was my Anxious Asahi, bravely walking onto the court. I could see she was shaking, but not too much.

“ _Nishinoya Yuu, second-year, libero._ ”

After high-fiving everyone, she gave a bright smile and a peace sing. Her excitement was contagious.

Everyone else was introduced, and to my surprise, half of the stands were screaming, cheering. I looked, and there was our whole school, there to cheer us on. Our vice-principal was doing her best to lead everyone in a chant, but it was sloppy and incoherent. I laughed through a tiny sob of joy. What they lacked in organization, they definitely made up for in enthusiasm.

I looked over at Yachi beside me, and we silently agreed. Today was the day. No more waiting. We were going to make it to Nationals.

“Fight, fight, Karasuno!” Nanami and Nanako screamed with Suga.

“Shiratorizawa!” the other side cried.

The battle was only just about to begin.

-

I’d heard the rumors about this team. I’d heard they were unstoppable. The truth was that they were very traditional in their style, and we knew how to combat most everything. The wild cards, the monsters we were told stories about to keep us in line…those were Ushijima and Tendou.

Ushijima was the first left-handed spiker we’d ever faced, which was what made her feel so unstoppable. It was a different angle, and that plus her power made her feel like a beast. It was beyond anything we were used to.

Tendou was her own scary beast. Besides looking like Satan incarnate, she was nicknamed the Guess Monster, because she was just that good at guessing her way through blocking. She was always there to stop us, when we least expected anyone to know. I observed her to have about an eighty-percent accuracy rate, but that was still terrifying.

Noya was starting to lose wind, and our blockers were losing hope. This was starting to feel challenging, and it was only the first set.

It didn’t take long for them to beat us the first time, by nearly ten points.

_What the hell are these girls?_

“Guys,” Tsukishima began, looking a little uncertain. “When – when we go out there again – would – would you mind letting me take the lead on our blocks, please?”

“You have a plan?”

“Y-yeah. Something like that. Look, I just think I’ve gotten a read on Ushijima’s spikes, and…I think…I think I can help us stop her. Or at least slow the ball down enough to make it receivable.”

_“Do you think you can beat Ushijima tomorrow, Tsukishima?” Hinata had asked._

_“No,” Kei replied, “but…I hope to be able to stop at least a couple of her spikes.”_

I hugged her. “Kei!”

“Get off of me! Let’s go win this set, okay?”

-

All of set two was spent following her lead.

“Wow,” Tendou said through the net, “you’re… _annoying_ , first-year!”

“Thanks!” Kei replied, smiling like I’d never seen her do before.

Tendou lip twitched. “I hate you.”

“You’ll hate me more by the end of the day, I promise.”

“It’s like she’s become one with Kuroo-san,” Tanaka whispered. “It must’ve happened during that kiss.”

I shuddered. “I love Tetsu, but do I want her on my team? Not necessarily.”

Watching as the other side got more and more annoyed filled me with an unexplainable joy. We had freak players of our own, which made theirs less impressive as time went on.

“I really hate them, Waka,” Tendou said to Ushijima, loudly enough for us to hear. “I’m not losing to them!”

“I know, Satori.”

Satan Incarnate bared her teeth at me, so I did it back. We were the Karasuno Punk Crows; did she really think she scared me? I was on a team with Tanaka Ryuunosuke, for fuck’s sake.

“One, two, three!” Tsuki counted off, and we touched another of Ushijima’s shots.

“Chance ball!” Noya grunted.

Tendou went to block, so Hinata changed her mind and feinted.

“Nice try, Shrimpy-chan!” Satori said cheerily, blocking the ball.

“Damn!” Hinata groaned. “She’s really starting to piss me off!”

“I can respect that she’s just bull-shitting her way through the blocks, though,” Tsukishima admitted, looking at her curiously. “Not a bad strategy when you’re usually right.”

“So, what do you do?”

“The opposite. I just pay attention and go to the right place. Have I been wrong yet?”

“No.”

“Good. Then keep trusting me, Kiyoko.”

“I will, Kei.”

And that trust paid off. We went into overtime, but at thirty-one points, we won the set.

-

I drank water before the next set, desperate to just get out of this thing alive. I didn’t know if I could last five sets. I’d never pushed myself that hard before.

Had I?

_“Hey, hey, hey! Come block for us, Kiyo-chan! Bet you need practice!”_

_“I just played three sets, Kou-chan. Can’t I break for a second?”_

_“Come on! You scared? Think you can’t block anymore? Think you can’t spike anymore?”_

_“Tetsu, you can antagonize me all you want, but I’m tired.”_

_“How will you make it to Nationals when you won’t even push your endurance, Kiyo?”_

So, there I was, pushing my endurance.

I looked at Yachi, who was warming up, ready to go in at any time. We were ready for her.

-

Ennoshita was subbed in as a pinch-server for Hinata, but she wrung her hands, like she wasn’t sure. She may have replaced me in a match, but her spirits seemed low right then.

Daichi, ever the Team Dad, walked over to her and took her hands. “Hey, it’s going to be okay, Chikara. Here, you’re all warmed up, right?”

She went pale, and I just blinked at them. Daichi had no idea what he had done.

“P-please wait for me to graduate before we can get married!” she blurted out.

Daichi tried not to laugh as he let go of her hands. “Ennoshita-chan, we’re not getting married.”

“We could, though!” she argued.

“Awe, baby, do you need me to hold your hands?” Tanaka offered, reaching for her girlfriend’s hands.

“No!” Ennoshita hissed, holding the hands close. “You are not indirectly holding his hands! Mine! Mine only!”

“It’s not fair that you’re the only one!” Noya cried.

In a matter of moments, Ennoshita had been tackled by all the other four second-years.

“Ah, Daichi, look what you’ve done,” I teased.

“Sometimes I wonder if they only hug you for an indirect hug.”

I blinked for a second. “Oh, my shit, you’re probably right.”

We both laughed.

“Get back out there, Kiyoko, and win!”

-

The third set was getting tight, and I wasn’t sure we’d pull through. Then, the worst happened. Tsukishima’s hand started bleeding.

“Shit, shit, get out there and get back as soon as possible,” I instructed.

Yachi was brought in to replace her. “Hey, everyone! Why the long faces? Don’t you know that your senpai can block too?”

We lost the set quickly, but the score reset, and it was time for round four. All we needed was to keep them from winning this one. If we had to play five sets, so be it. We wouldn’t let them win.

-

Tsukishima was back, and Kageyama rested while we kept Yachi in. She tossed to Tanaka, who was promptly blocked by Tendou Satori.

“You’re _so_ easy to read,” she criticized Yachi. “Always relying on your left.”

“Well, our left is pretty strong,” Yachi pointed out, “so yeah, I rely on them.”

“I want to crush your soul,” Tendou replied.

Yachi smiled sweetly. “Big words from someone who’s only accurate eight-percent of the time, Tendou-chan.”

“I hate all of them,” Satori repeated to Ushijima. “Annoying little brats. The short ones are especially upsetting. Let’s destroy them, Waka.”

“Damn,” I whispered to Yachi. “You had to anger the demon, didn’t you?”

“She’s harmless,” she argued. “Mostly in her looks. We’re the punk crows, remember? And as far as freaks go, we have too many of those to let the Guess Monster scare us. Get it together, Captain!” She punched me in the gut, lovingly.

_Don’t let them win. Don’t let them win. Don’t let them win._

“FIGHT, FIGHT, KARASUNO!”

“SHIRATORIZAWA!”

The audience was fighting each other almost as hard as we were down on the court.

-

“One, two, three, jump!”

“One-touch!”

“Chance ball!”

“Yachi!”

“Nice kill, Shimizu-san!”

“I’ve…made a mistake,” Tendou said, looking sheepishly at her coach.

Yamaguchi came in for pinch serving, and her float serve was a surprise for that first one.

“Yes!” I cheered.

It was the only one she got in, but that was okay.

When Ushijima served next, Hinata received with her whole body, which let Nishinoya send it over to Yachi again. Not willing to let Tendou read her, she dumped it.

“You are just…so…frustrating,” Tendou said through her teeth.

They hit match point, but we were soon to follow. Yachi traded back with Kageyama. I was glad to have had her by my side.

Kinoshita came in for a pinch serve, showing off her own progress with a jump serve. If we could get Narita in for the fifth set, every member would have been a part of this victory. It was so fitting.

I was tired, but not so tired that I wouldn’t keep fighting. I was dedicated to seeing this through to the very end.

Twenty-six to us, twenty-six to them.

They sure fought hard when they started to lose, I would give them that.

Twenty-seven us, twenty-seven them.

“Take it back!” Daichi cried.

Twenty-eight us.

“Match point!” That was Ukai.

“One nice serve!”

“Chance ball!”

“One, two, three, jump!” Tsukishima jumped, her hands ready to block. She didn’t just touch the ball. She _stopped_ it, and it fell to the other side.

We all stopped, gaping at her.

“Oh my god,” I gasped.

“ALL RIGHT!” she screamed.

“NICE BLOCK, TSUKIIIIII!” her girlfriend called, crying with pride.

We took the set. Only one more.

-

This was different. There was only fifteen points to win. They say that the first to hit seven is usually the one to win. Shiratorizawa was serving first.

Ushijima was a beast at serving, just like she was a beast at everything else. I admired her greatly, I really did. But I also was disheartened when she landed five serves in a row. We were all so tired.

“Got it!” Noya called on what otherwise would have made six. “Chance ball!”

Kageyama set to Hinata at negative tempo. There was no time to slow down.

“Let’s go!” I called, but Noya wouldn’t stand. This was critical, but she was fatigued.

Narita stood at the sidelines with a number four plate. It wasn’t how I’d hoped we would get everyone in, but I would take it.

“Good to have you, Narita-chan,” I called as we lined back up.

_We’re taking this back._

Asahi served, and she didn’t hold back. It only took moments for us to catch up. This was a game between equals, and everyone was finally starting to realize that. We worked so hard to be there, though. There was _no way_ we’d give up, just because everyone thought it was impossible.

-

Later, as the set got more tense, Yachi was switched in for Narita. All the third-years were here. It was our last switch option of the game.

“Let’s do this,” she said, squeezing my hands before getting into line.

All my fatigue was replaced with a burning passion to win.

We hit set point first.

But they followed.

“Don’t give up!” Noya called.

“Come on!” I ordered.

_Fifteen Karasuno. Fifteen Shiratorizawa. Sixteen Karasuno. Sixteen Shiratorizawa. Seventeen Karasuno._

“Come on, come _on_!”

_Seventeen Shiratorizawa. Eighteen Shiratorizawa._

“Don’t you dare let them take this from you!”

I jumped, looking up to see Coach Ukai senior in the stands. I slapped my hand over my mouth. She came to watch us win.

_She came to see us win. Don’t disappoint her,_ I told myself.

_Eighteen Karasuno._

_Nineteen Karasuno._

_Nineteen Shiratorizawa._

_Twenty Karasuno._

I’d never fought so hard, or so long, for anything in my life. Hinata was up to serve. It was not ideal. Usually, we’d switch her out, but we didn’t have that choice.

“SHOUYOU! ONE NICE SERVE!” Kageyama screamed. She didn’t cover the back of her head this time.

It went over the net.

“Chance ball!”

“One touch!”

“Nice receive!”

“Chance ball!”

“Yachi!”

“Tobio!”

“Shouyou!”

I watched our new Little Giant fly.

_Crash._

She landed on the ground, staring at her spike as it rolled away.

I looked on in shock. My chest was so tight, I couldn’t even believe it. No one could. For a moment, every soul on the court and in the audience was silent.

_Twenty-one Karasuno._

I choked out a sob before everyone screamed. I ran to Asahi to hug her, and Yachi jumped up to join us.

Daichi and the coaches were scream-sobbing from the side lines. Everyone ran in to hug us as well, except for Tsukishima, Noya, and Yamaguchi.

“You did so good!” Noya told Kei, hugging her.

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi cried, running to her.

“Oh my god,” I cried. It was the ugliest crying I’d ever done in my life, and I had no shame. Tears were streaming down my cheeks along with everyone else, and I was so proud, so proud of all of them.

They all brought us here.

“KIYOKO!” Yachi cried, running to me and jumping into my arms.

I hugged her closer than I’d been able to in months. “We did it,” I cried into her shoulder.

“We did it.”

“We-we’re going to Nationals,” I stammered, my chest shaking from crying so hard.

“Nationals!”

I set her back down on the ground and kissed her – kissed her like I’d never kissed her before and might never get to again. I could hear the cheers, and I could hear my team sobbing with joy. But right then, it was all so distant.

_We won._

We won, and we were together. For real, this time.

-

“You guys!” Koushi cried, hugging all of us with pride. “Oh, you guys!”

“Fuck yeah, kouhais,” Nanami choked out.

“So proud,” Nanako agreed, hugging everyone she could get her hands on.

Coach Ukai senior came out, beaming at her granddaughter with pride. “Nicely done, Keishin. You led them well.”

Ukai junior sniffled before hugging her. “Thanks, Oba-san.”

I still couldn’t believe it was real.

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime came around the corner, headed for Yachi.

“Hitoka, you did it!” Tooru cheered. “I hate you!”

“I hate you too!” Hitoka replied before hugging her. “Thank you for coming, you guys.”

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Hajime assured her. “But for the record, we didn’t come together. Shittykawa only came to pout.”

“I came to cheer on my best friend!”

“You’re a fucking liar, Crappykawa.”

“Iwa-chan~!”

Yachi laughed, hugging them both again. “Thanks anyways, Tooru.”

“I can’t believe you and Tanaka-chan stayed in all five sets,” Nanako gasped, shaking me. “How are you guys even alive?!”

“Did we?” I gasped, turning to look at Tanaka. “Whoa. Hey, kouhai!”

“Yeah?”

“Dude!”

“What?”

“We stayed in the whole time!”

“Damn! We’re awesome!”

“Right?”

-

On the bus ride home, the team passed out almost immediately. Yachi was laying in my lap, and I was so happy to have her really here next to me.

“You said to thank you if we won today, Ittetsu,” Ukai was saying. “Thank you, Sensei.”

“Keishin…” Sensei replied through a tiny sob. “Thank me again if we win at Nationals.”

“I will,” Ukai promised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ye still an epilogue to go up today so just you wait


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets wrapped up nicely, like a present for, oh, say, Christmas?

I played volleyball all three years of high school. That year – third year – was my last. I was the vice-captain of Karasuno’s girls’ volleyball team, and we really did make this our best year yet.

-

“Okay, Yachi, you’re up! How high can you jump?”

Suga and Daichi were taking some stats to put on my posters to raise funds for Nationals, which included all of us seeing how high we could jump.

After me was Hinata (higher than all of us, of course), and then Kageyama, higher than Hinata.

“Dammit! You’re still above me!” Shouyou complained. “One day, I’m going to beat you!”

Kageyama laughed, and it was beautiful. We saw that laugh a lot in the months since Finals. “I’m sure you think that, but I’ll never lose to you!”

“Don’t sound so sure!”

Takeda-sensei came in late, holding a piece of paper. “Kageyama-chan?”

“Yes, Sensei?”

She handed over the paper. “I just got a phone call from some scouts! You’ve been invited to attend the junior training camp this winter, because of how well you played in the Finals.”

Tobio gaped at it, and Hinata looked at Sensei expectantly, but nothing more came.

“H-hey!” Hinata said. “C-congratulations, Tobio!” She was smiling, but her voice was breaking, and her eyes were wet. “When does it start?”

“Next week. I guess I’ll have to pack this weekend.”

Hinata nodded. “Y-yeah. Hey, I can come over and help, if you wanted!”

“Sure.”

There was so much emotion and tension, it broke my heart just to watch.

-

After practice, Hinata tackled Kageyama.

“What the hell, dumbass?”

“You can’t just leave me behind, Tobio!” She wasn’t trying to fight her; she just laid on her chest with her shirt balled up in her fists. “You can’t!”

“You think I shouldn’t take the best opportunity of my volleyball career?”

“Take it,” Shouyou insisted.

I wasn’t sure if I should step in.

“Let’s leave them be,” Kiyoko whispered, taking my hand.

“Then what’s your problem, Shouyou?”

“Please don’t forget about me. I’m…I’m still your spiker! And you’re _my_ setter, so don’t let anyone else take you away from me!”

“Why are you so fucking possessive, dumbass? Get _off_ of me!”

Hinata rolled away and just looked at her. “Because you’re my best friend, Tobio.”

-

It was the battle we’d all been waiting for, against Nekoma, at Nationals. The day we all swore we’d see.

It was the last game, and only one of us could win. What was the difference? We were all going home at the end anyways. They were our true rival, and our best friend as a team. Our perfect match. The cats and the crows. This was our fate. But really? The pressure was light. We knew them, and they knew us. We were here to have fun.

Before the game, Kiyoko and Kuroo shook hands moment before hugging.

“I love you, Tetsu! So please don’t hate me when we win!”

“I love you too, Kiyo, so the same goes to you!”

They kept hugging until the referee awkwardly cleared her throat.

“May the best team win.”

-

**Pretty Setter Squad**

**Refreshing:** Hey kids! Look who’s here!

**Refreshing:** _[Karasuno_big_sisters.jpg]_

**Alien Fucker:** Hey, Hitoka! Kiyo!

**Alien Fucker:** _[setter_spiker_babes.jpg]_

**Prettiest Setter:** Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are here too.

**Neko Atsume:** Embarrassing us

**Prettiest Setter:** What else is new, Kenma?

**Neko Atsume:** Fair enough

-

I looked at our new Karasuno team. There were three first-years who I didn’t know, but they looked ready to play.

“Remember when that was us?” I asked Kiyoko, leaning against her shoulder and holding her hand.

“Yeah. It feels like just yesterday.”

“I miss them so much.”

“I know.” She kissed my head. “Haha, look!”

I looked down and saw Hinata kissing Kageyama’s hands for luck before the match started.

“What a nerd.”

“You did that before my first serve at Nationals!” she reminded me.

“What a nerd,” I repeated, holding my ground.

“Ha! Alright. I’m just glad those two worked things out.”

“I guess we all kind of did, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Did we miss anything?!” Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were squeezing through to sit with us.

“Nope, just about to begin, guys,” Kiyoko assured them.

_“Kageyama! One nice serve!”_

It’s their turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright but I still got 3 shorts and a chatfic coming from this world so ready thine selves.
> 
> Also, just started the College fic and I'm already done with the first 2 chapters and I think I'll start posting it around Mmmmarch??? Idk don't hold me to it but y'all are going to love it.
> 
> Okay, see you tomorrow for two shorts, then on Christmas for a longer short. After that, posting will resume in the New Year, probably with a Fantasy AU!


End file.
